Viento
by YuukoKino
Summary: Ha pasado un año de los acontecimientos en Kioto y los hermanos Okumura están a poco de graduarse. A veces lo que más anhelas puede volverse una tormentosa pesadilla. ¿Podrá el amor ser suficiente para todos? ¿Estará bien dejarse llevar?
1. ENCUENTRO

Yukio regresa a casa después de una misión cuando escuchó un estallido en el bosque y se apresuró en ir al lugar del estridente ruido. Al llegar allí no encontró nada, más que árboles tirados. Al aproximarse a ellos, escuchó un ruido atrás de él, pero lo único que vio en el suelo fue una mochila mensajera, tomó su arma y apuntó al árbol, gritando:

¡¿Quién está ahí ?! ¡Dispararé si no se muestra!

Enseguida escuchó los pasos detrás de sí y comenzó a disparar cuando escuchó que algo cayó. Se acercó para ver que había caído y que era un niño de aproximadamente 13 años.

¡No puede ser! ¡Le disparé a un niño! Pero, ¿de dónde salió?

Oye, niño, ¿estás bien?

Pero no contestó y la tenía dos heridas en el hombro izquierdo.

¡Rayos! Le disparé dos veces. No sé qué hubiera pasado si le doy un poco más a la derecha.

Toma al niño en sus brazos y corre al hospital.

¡Necesito un quirófano, traigo a un niño herido!

En ese instante, una enfermera le indica a Yukio cual quirófano está disponible y lleva al niño al lugar.

Son dos heridas de bala, el niño está deambulando en el bosque, tiene aproximadamente quince minutos inconsciente.

Yukio, luego me explica que pasó, hay que operar al niño...

Yukio sale de la sala de operaciones.

Pasaron las horas y la cirugía terminó. Sale el doctor y le informa a Yukio:

Le extrajimos la bala con éxito, la otra herida que tiene fue hecha con un objeto punzante. Usted entendió que tengo que reportar esto. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Iba a casa después del servicio y escuché un estallido en el bosque, pensando que era un enemigo disparé y le di al niño, no había nadie más.

Bien, ¿has hecho antes disparar?

Sí, pero no hubo respuesta ...

¿Cómo está él?

Primero, no es niño, es niña y está grave, tiene un cuadro de desnutrición y anemia, por lo que la cirugía fue de riesgo.

Yukio se sorprende al escuhar esto pero el doctor le pregunta antes de poder pensar un poco sobre por qué la niña lucía como niño.

¿Sabe quién es?

No, doctor, estaba sola cuando la encontré.

Bien, por la mañana notificaré lo sucedido a los superiores.

Doctor, solo quiero decir que yo me haré responsable de todos los gastos de la niña, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi error.

Está bien, pero vaya a descansar, que mañana le espera un día duro.

Con su permiso, cualquier cosa me avisa.

Ya en el dormitorio ...

Son las tres de la mañana, Yukio, llega a su habitación y toma su ropa para tomar un baño.

Hoy fue un día muy duro ... ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado y dispararle un civil? ¡Es imperdonable!

Después del baño Yukio va a la cama, pero no logró conciliar el sueño cerca del amanecer.

8:17 a.m.

Yukio y Rin se quedaron dormidos.

¡AHHH! ¡Me quedé dormido de nuevo! Gira la cabeza y se dá cuenta que Yukio aún está dormido.

¡JAJAJA! ¡Te quedaste dormido!

Los gritos de Rin despiertan en Yukio.

Yukio toma sus lentes y mira el reloj.

¡No puede ser! ¡Hoy tenía una reunión a las 7:30!

Los hermanos se cambian y se lavan los dientes inmediatamente, Yukio solo toma una manzana y va corriendo al salón de exorcistas mientras que Rin come apresuradamente su desayuno.

¡Apresúrate o llegarás más tarde, nii-san! -Grita antes de desaparecer.

Mira quien lo dice, el que va retrasado una hora, jejeje.

Yukio llega al salón de exorcistas y todos miran extrañados por su retraso. Al final de la reunión, el superior que dice que lo esperan en la sala de interrogatorios y ya está las explica que lo sucedió el día anterior en el bosque.

-Sólo hay que encontrar este bolso con un cuchillo, frutos secos, una cantimplora y este trozo de tela. ¿Seguro que no vio nada más?

-Seguro. Solo ese estallido que escuché.

Bueno, eso es todo, puede retirarse. Dada la situación, no habrá cargos por esta ocasión, pero usted no irá a ninguna misión por un mes. Cuando la niña este mejor, la interrogaremos.

Sí señor.

Después del interrogatorio Yukio se dirigió al hospital, pero antes pasó por el lugar del incidente para el examen.

¿Cómo está la niña?

Estable, responde al tratamiento. Ya reporté que usted se hace cargo de los gastos de la menor.

¿Cuándo cree que estará mejor?

Si sigue así, en dos semanas.

¿Puedo verla?

Si, pero no la perturbe.

Gracias

Yukio entra a la habitación y mira a la niña con culpa, ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

No fue mi intención dispararte. Recupérate pronto por favor.

Yukio se quedó con la niña cerca de una hora, cuando estaba a punto de irse escucha un grito, ¿Qué fue? ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué estaba sola en el bosque?


	2. TU NOMBRE

**TU NOMBRE**

Yukio se quedó con la niña cerca de una hora, cuando estaba a punto de irse, escucha un grito.

Un grito tan estridente como el de una mandrágora y seguido de eso una voz que dice:

— No te escaparás, tu eres mía...

En ese instante Yukio disparó a la ventana y la "cosa" que quería entrar desapareció. Al escuchar los disparos, el personal del hospital se alarmó y corrió hacia la habitación.

—Al parecer un demonio logró pasar la barrera, ejecutaré un hechizo de protección en el hospital y un conjuro para mantener a salvo a la niña. Después reportaré la situación.

Dicho esto, Yukio se retiró y fue a reportar el incidente. Al parecer había un pequeño "punto ciego" en la barrera y fortalecieron esa zona. Fue una coincidencia que esa zona fuera exactamente dónde Yukio encontró a la niña, así que pensaron que el demonio iba tras ella.

* * *

Yukio todos los días iba a visitar a la niña y Rin empezó a notar las recurrentes salidas sospechas de su hermano. Un día lo siguió y vio que compró fruta y unas frazadas pero al llegar a casa no traía nada, así que pensó que era un encargo. Rin lo siguió por tres días y veía que compraba fruta, regresaba a la academia luego iba al hospital pero un día compró unos libros. Rin esperó a ver a su hermano en casa pero cuando el llegó no vio que trajera los libros consigo. Definitivamente Yukio ocultaba algo, y lo averiguaría.

Mientras tanto, ya habían pasado dos semanas y la niña estaba mucho mejor. Yukio le llevaba todos los días fruta y le leía libros.

—¿Qué color te gusta?

—Naranja y azul.

—Me gustaría darte un regalo, la ropa que traías esta en mal estado, ¿te gustaría un vestido?

—¡No! Con un vestido pareceré niña y no te puedes mover tan bien como con un pantalón.

—¡Pero tu eres una niña! —dijo entre risas.

—¿Y eso que? No me pongo vestidos.

—Está bien, será un pantalón. También te compraré una camisa.

—Pero es mucho, usted ya ha gastado mucho.

—No te preocupes, yo te herí por accidente así que esto no es nada.

—¿Cuándo me van a dar de alta?

—El doctor me acaba de decir que en nueve días. Pero algún tutor debe de estar al pendiente tuyo para que te recuperes por completo pronto.

—...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eso significa que tendré que quedarme en esta ciudad más tiempo?

—Sí, ¿buscas a tus papás?

—No, solo que tengo que estar en movimiento.

—Te sigue algo, ¿verdad?

—¡Cómo lo supo!

—Esa cosa te siguió hasta aquí, pero pusimos hechizos de protección y fortalecimos el lugar por dónde entró. Así que no te preocupes, eso ya no podrá seguirte.

— (Pensando) Yo no estaría tan segura...

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, ¿podría quedarme en su casa?

—No, la administadora del hospital te asignará uno.

—Por favor, sensei, yo no conozco a nadie más que a usted, no me sentiria cómoda.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero si me dices tu nombre.

—¡¿De nuevo con eso?!

—Si no me dices no puedo hacer nada.

—Hikari. (susurrando )

—¿Qué dices?

—¡HI-KA-RI!

Yukio suelta una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No pensé que me lo fueras a decir.

—No tenía opción. —refunfuñando

—Bueno, pero ya no me llames sensei.

—Está bien, sen... digo, Okumura-san.

—Tengo que irme, mañana nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana, Okumura-san.

—Hasta mañana, Hikari.

* * *

En el poco tiempo que había estado con la niña, Yukio le tomó mucho cariño. Nunca imaginó que tal cosa pudiera pasar tan rápido pero estaba feliz.

Yukio fue con la directora para decirle que el se haría cargo de la niña. La directora estaba un poco negada pero al final aceptó, él era una persona de confianza y sabía que la niña estaría en buenas manos.


	3. EL SECRETO DE YUKIO

Yukio llegó a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Rin había decidido preguntarle para quien eran las cosas que compraba, pero se quedó dormido jugando video juegos.

—Nii-san ya está dormido, se lo contaré mañana...

Yukio tomó un baño, un pequeño refrigerio y fue a la cama. Mañana tendría que pedirle autorización a Mephisto para alojar a Hikari en el dormitorio de estudiantes como su guardián, comprar el mobiliario para ella y su ropa. En realidad no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que compraba ropa para una mujer. Mientras pensaba que compraría al día siguiente, se quedó dormido. No había duda que sería un día muy ocupado.

En clase de Rin...

—¿Saben algo chicos? Ayer Yukio llegó mucho más tarde que de costumbre, en la mañana se levantó muy temprano, creo que tiene una novia secreta.

¡Estoy celoso! ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermanito ya tenga novia y yo no?

—¿Pero eso es normal, cierto? Quiero decir, él es profesor y también exorcista. —cuestionó Shiemi.

—Pues él ha estado actuando raro, llega y se encierra con sus libros, compra cosas y no las lleva a casa.

—¿No pensará dejarte, Rin? —dice Shima en tono burlón.

—¡Noo! El no podría dejar a su querido hermano.

A primera hora de la mañana Yukio acude con Mephisto para pedirle autorización para dejar que Hikari se quede en el dormitorio. Mephisto acepta sin rechistar, haciendosele extraña esa petición, pero para el supone algo de diversión.

En clase...

Yukio entra y ve a Rin platicando con sus compañeros, al verlo entrar, los chicos murmuran y Yukio dice con tono solemne:

—¡A sus asientos!

—Pues yo lo veo igual que siempre.—Le dice Shima a Konekomaru.

Las clases siguientes continúan normalmente hasta la hora de la salida.

Una profesora le pide un favor a Yukio pero el le dice que no puede, se le hace extraño pues el es un joven muy servicial, así que supone que ha de ser algo importante por lo que desiste.

Rin espera escondido a Yukio y Shima lo ve escondido entre los arbustos.

—¡Yoosh! ¿Qué haces?

—Shhh... ¿no ves que espero a Yukio? Quiero descubrir a quien le lleva todas esas cosas que compra.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos? Pregunta Shiemi.

—Esperamos a Yukio, estoy seguro que hoy verá a su novia. Responde Rin.

—No creo que Yuki kun tenga novia. Recuerden que el es un exorcista médico y seguramente necesita eso para su trabajo.

—¡Konekomaru san! Ven, vamos a seguir al sensei? —dice Shima a la vez que le hace señas.

Konekomaru se acerca junto con Bon.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y mejor pónganse a estudiar! —Les grita Bon a Rin y Shima.

—Después, después, ¡hay viene!, dice Rin mientras les hace señas para que se oculten.

Yukio va a casa a cambiarse y por unas bolsas. Después se dirige al distrito comercial y compra un poco de fruta, se le ve disfrutando.

—¿Vieron? ¡Se los dije! Yukio está actuando extraño! ¿Quién se pone feliz por hacer la compra?

—Nadie a menos que sea para un a persona especial. —dice Shima entre risas.

—¡Oh, no! Lo perdemos. —dice Shiemi sacándolos de su plática.

Ven que Yukio se dirige a una pastelería y lo ven salir sin nada.

—Qué extraño. ¿Su cumpleaños es en diciembre, o no, Rin? —Pregunta Bon.

—Si, ¿¡ven, ven!?, ¡les dije que Yukio tiene una novia secreta!

—No grites, Rin, nos va a escuchar.

Después Yukio se dirige el centro comercial y va al departamento de ropa femenina.

—Rin, creo que tienes razón, Yukio kun tiene una novia, ¡y le va a regalar ropa! —dice Shiemi en tono preocupado.

—O a el le gusta vestirse cómo mujer. —Dice Shima tratando de contener la risa.

En ese momento todos se imaginaron a Yukio con una falda, blusa, zapatillas rojas y maquillado. Rin y Shima ni pudieron evitar reírse, Shiemi casi se desmaya de imaginarlo y Bon y Konekomaru sintieron náuseas al imaginarlo así.

—¡Miren!, está saliendo. Señala Konekomaru.

Yukio pasa tres tiendas hasta que se mete a una tienda de ropa juvenil mientras que Rin y compañía observan en silencio.

—Bien, creo que aquí encontraré algo para Hikari.

—Señorita, ¿tendrá este pantalón en color azul?

—No pero tengo uno parecido, ¿se lo muestro?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿En que talla lo busca?

—Mmm... No pregunté. La niña tiene trece años.

—Entonces este le servirá.

—Si, este está bien.

—¿Busca algo más?

—Si, una camisa.

—¿Que le parecen estas?

—¿Tendrá sin corazones?

—Déjeme ver... ¿Le parece esta de girasoles?

—Si, está está bien.

Yukio paga y se dirige a las escaleras cuando se da cuenta de algo...

—¡Rayos! No compré ropa interior

Ropa, ¿interior?

A Yukio se le subieron los colores con el solo hecho de pensar en comprar ropa interior femenina así que corrió a la primera tienda que vio y apenado pidió ropa para la niña. Como Hikari le había dicho que no le gustaban los vestidos pensó que no le gustaría la ropa "kawaii" y como había visto la ropa que traía cuando la encontró, pidió lo más simple posible. Tampoco sabía si usaba sostén pero le compro una camiseta interior.

—¡Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida! A la próxima mejor le pido ayuda a Shiemi san. —dijo esto con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate y se apresuró a salir del centro comercial.

—¿Vieron lo mismo que yo, chicos? —Dijo Rin totalmente sorprendido.

—S-sí... Dijo Shiemi nerviosa.

—¡Y compró ropa interior femenina! Exclamó Shima.

—Hay algo mal aquí, vieron que la tienda era de ropa para niña?

—Cierto Konekomaru. Yo creo que después de todo si fue un encargo. ¿Para que querría él ropa para niña? Dijo Bon un poco fastidiado de la situación.

—Pues eso no lo sabemos hasta ver a donde va ese hermanito traidor, estoy seguro de que es de su novia ilegal.

—¿Por qué ilegal? Pregunta Konekomaru extrañado.

—Porque es una niñita y el ya tiene 17,a menos que el padre se la haya dado en matrimonio al sensei por salvarlo de un monstruo. —dice Shima en tono pícaro.

—!Lo perdemos! Dice Shiemi para que dejen de decir cosas vergonzosas.

Los chicos siguen a Yukio hasta que llegan al hospital y ven como saluda con familiaridad al personal hasta que llega a una habitación y entra.

—Con que aquí está su novia ilegal, seguramente la salvó de un monstruo, se enamoraron y el padre de la novia se la dio en matrimonio. —dice Shima victorioso.

—Shhh... ¡Cállense, no dejan oír! —Dice Rin susurrando.

—Buenas tardes, Hikari. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿que traes en esas bolsas?

—La fruta de siempre y tu ropa.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Si, te la quise traer lo más pronto posible para que te la probaras.

—Eres muy amable, Okumura san. —dice esto mientras saca la ropa.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Está perfecta! ¿Qué es esto? —Mientras abre la bolsa con la ropa interior.

—¡Oh!... También me compraste esto...

—Si, se me olvidó preguntarte pero supuse que la necesitarías. Perdón por el atrevimiento. Cuando salgas te acompañaré a comprar a tu gusto —dice esto muerto de la pena.

—Gracias... Aunque yo siempre visto ropa de hombre...

—¿Hice mal?

—No, está bien. Tu no sabias

—Entonces hice bien en no comprar nada para tu habitación.

–¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar contigo?

—Si, ya arreglé todo. Solo tengo que decirle a mi her...

En ese instante se abre la puerta estrepitosamente, sorprendiendo a Yukio y a Hikari.

—¡¿Por que no habías dicho nada, Yukio?!

¿Qué sucederá?


	4. HIKARI

—Shhh... ¡Cállense, no dejan oír!

—Dice Rin susurrando.

—No escucho nada, ¿oyes algo, Rin?

—No alcanzo a escuchar, están hablando.

—Creo que hablan de la ropa. —Dice Bon.

—¿No dijeron algo de ropa para hombre? —Pregunta Konekomaru.

—¿¡Ella vivirá con nosotros!? Dice Rin enfadado y abre la puerta sin avisar mientras que los demás se caen.

En la habitación...

—Si, ya arreglé todo. Solo tengo que decirle a mi her...

—¡¿Por que no habías dicho nada, Yukio?!

—¡Nii san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Contéstame Yukio! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias novia y que piensas llevarla a vivir con nosotros?!

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tu hermano es muy divertido, Okumura san! —lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso, nii san? ¡Además los que propones es imposible, para empezar, ella solo tiene trece años!

—Emmm... Okumura san, tengo quince años...

—¿¡Quince años!? ¡Pero si te vez muy chica! —dicen todos sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Hikari?

—Nadie me preguntó, todos dieron por hecho que tenía trece años. Creo que los médicos piensan que tengo once...

—Jajaja, ¿como puede ser su novio si ni sabe su edad? Dice Rin riéndose.

—Perdón por dudar de ti, hermano. Tu no tendrías novia sin decirme nada.

—... ¡¿A caso me estaban siguiendo?! Exclamó Yukio muy enojado, los compañeros de Rin nunca habían visto a Yukio tan enojado.

—Todo fue idea de Rin. Y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

—¡A dónde vas, nii san!

—Déjame explicarte Yukio, solo me preocupé, actuabas extraño.

—¡Ja! ¿extraño?

—Si, tardabas mucho en la escuela y comprabas muchas cosas.

—¿¡Entones no era la primera vez que me seguías!?

—¡Jajaja! Su hermano si que lo quiere mucho, sensei. —Dijo Hikari riendo a más no poder.

—Je, supongo que si.

—¡Claro! , si es mi hermanito querido. —Le dijo a Yukio a la vez que lo despeinaba.

—Hikari, disculpa el alboroto, el es mi hermano mayor, Rin Okumura.

—Sen- digo Okumura san, me había dicho que eran gemelos. No se parecen. Usted parece el hermano mayor.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Yo lo cuidaba desde que eramos niños!

—Si, somos gemelos, aunque no lo parezca. Rin, ella es Hikari. Tuvo un accidente y yo cuido de ella. Luego te explico los detalles.

Hikari, mañana vengo a visitarte y me dices como te quedó la ropa, descansa.

—Sí, adiós Okumura sensei, adiós Okumura kun.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarte?

—¡Claro! Yo aquí seguiré.

—Adiós Hikari. Dijo Yukio seriamente.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Hikari se probó la ropa.

—Me queda muy bien, espero no acusarles problemas...

+++Espero que sse hayan divertido con este capítulo.


	5. UNA NUEVA AMIGA

—Hikari, mañana vengo a visitarte y me dices como te quedó la ropa, descansa.

—Sí, adiós Okumura sensei, adiós Okumura kun.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarte?

—¡Claro! Yo aquí seguiré.

—Adiós Hikari. Dijo Yukio seriamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Yukio se puso colorado y dijo:

—No puedo creerlo, ¡le compré ropa interior a una chica! ¡Que vergüenza!

—¡Jajaja! Ahora no te podrás casar.

En ese momento Yukio sintió como si se le saliera el alma del cuerpo, había hecho algo muy embarazoso.

—No te preocupes hermano, parece mujer, no cuenta.

—¡Cállate, nii san! Lo reprendió y todo el camino a casa se mantuvo en silencio.

Ya en el dormitorio Yukio le explicó los detalles de cómo conoció a Hikari y Rin pareció apoyar la idea de alojar a Hikari con ellos. Ya que ella no tenía padres, a Rin le pareció que podrían ser como hermanos.

Al día siguiente...

Yukio va de nuevo al hospital y Rin lo sigue a escondidas, unos pasos antes de llegar al estacionamiento Yukio dice en voz alta:

—Nii san, se que estás siguiéndome.

Enseguida Rin sale detrás de un auto y rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me descubriste?

—No puedo ser descuidado contigo, ya me haz seguido otras veces.

—Olvídalo hermano, lo hice por tu bien.

—... Solo hubo silencio por parte de Yukio. Al entrar al hospital, el saludó como siempre al personal del hospital y luego se dirigió, junto con Rin, a la habitación de Hikari.

—¡Buenos días, Hikari! Exclamó alegremente Rin.

—Buenos días, Okumura kun, Okumura sen... , Okumura san.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Me siento muy bien el día de hoy, ¿me trajo jugo, sensei?

—No. —Interrumpiendo a Yukio.

—Okumura kun, ¿me podrías traer un jugo?

—¡Claro! ¿De qué sabor?

—Manzana por favor.

—Yukio, ¿como puedes ser tan descuidado con ese tipo de cosas? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Si, agua mineral.

—Bien, ahorita vuelvo. Rin sale por las bebidas y deja a solas a Hikari y Yukio.

—Sacaste a mi hermano a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Si, usted es muy perspicaz, Okumura kun sensei...

Algo en la forma en la que le habló Hikari lo perturbó pero no dejó que ese pensamiento le distrajera.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir y que nii san no pueda escuchar?

—Si... Desde que lo conocí usted emana un aroma a demonio pero cuando vi quien era su hermano supe que el aroma viene de él . ¿Qué tipo de demonio lo poseyó?

—Eres extraña. Dijo Yukio tratando de evadir la pregunta.

—Sí algo he aprendido de mis padres y de esa cosa que me sigue, es detectar esencias y su hermano... casi podría asegurar que es un demonio.

—Tienes razón, te explicaré todo cuándo se vaya mi hermano. Tu también tienes que explicarme algunas cosas.

—Como guste. En ese momento se habré la puerta y entra Rin.

—Aquí están sus bebidas.

—Gracias. —Dicen Yukio y Hikari al unísono.

—Hermano, cuando termines tu jugo necesito que salgas de la habitación, hoy tengo que examinar a Hikari.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Si me hubieras dicho en la casa que querías venir te hubiera dicho...

—No hay problema Okumura kun, mañana vienes a verme, a demás, ya me está dando sueño.

—Entonces, será mejor que me vaya, mañana vengo a visitarte.

—Sí, yo te espero.

—Al fin estamos solos, sensei. Verá esa cosa me ha causado muchas dificultades... tengo conocimiento básico sobre demonios y como protegerme gracias a unos monjes y mi padres. Me separé de ellos a causa de esa cosa. Pero... Gracias e eso puedo detectar en ocasiones demonios y posesiones. Es todo. Necesito que guarde mi secreto. No quiero ser perseguida también por los exorcistas por ser un bicho raro. Ahora es su turno.

Yukio le promete guardar su secreto a cambio de que ella también mantenga en secreto la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano y la de él, que esa información sólo la conocen los del gremio.

—Bien, eso es algo que no me importa, yo le di información y usted me la dió, un intercambio justo y yo respeto la confidencialidad. ¿Me permitiría darle un consejo?

—¿Un consejo?

—Sí, procure asearse separado y no lavar su ropa con la de su hermano, así no apestará a demonio.

—¿Huele tan mal?

—No lo digo por eso, sino porque su aroma puede ser penetrante. A veces eso es un problema y lo aprendí a la mala.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Dijo Yukio con un semblante serio.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Pero no este tan serio, Okumura san!

En ese momento Yukio iba a decirle algo a Hikari pero su teléfono sonó...

—Disculpa Hikari, tengo un misión.

—Vaya con cuidado, Okumura san.

Sale de la habitación. —Me estoy haciendo ideas equivocadas, ella solo es muy precavida.

Durante varios días Yukio y Rin iban a visitar a Hikari. Por otra parte, Rin y Hikari se hicieron amigos muy pronto; pero Yukio llegó a sentirse, extrañamente, desplazado por su hermano.

Shiemi fue un día a visitar a Hikari junto con los hermanos y le llevó un obsequio. Mientras los veía interactuar, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la "curiosa" relación que existía entre los tres y se le escapó decir: —"interesante".

—¿Qué es interesante, Hikari? —le preguntó Yukio, que alcanzó a escuchar lo que murmuró ella.

—Ella, tiene una belleza particular, puede ser real o platónica.

—Es bonita, admitió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, no entiendo a que te refieres con "real o platónico".

—Qué es fácil confundirse, y más si eres inocente y tímido.

—No entiendo que quieres decir.

—No se lo tome tan en serio, Okumura san, es algo que escuché. Significa que la vida nunca es lo que esperas y te puede engañar.

Sensei kun, frente a las dificultades hay que tratar de disfrutar la vida. Algún día moriremos, pero no hay que pensar en eso y luchar por vivir.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yukio sintió esas palabras como una advertencia pero ese sentimiento desapareció al ver una inusual sonrisa radiante por parte de Hikari al aves que pronunciaba estas palabras:

—Nunca me daré por vencida por esos que me mostraron afecto.

—¿De que hablan? Se acerca Shiemi al ver que Yukio y Hikari sostenían una conversa casi a susurro.

—De nada, de lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser la vida, le contesta Hikari a Shiemi con una pequeña sonrisa, a la vez que le da un leve roce a su mejilla y voltea a ver a Yukio.

En ese momento Yukio empezó a sentirse nervioso sin saber por qué. La voz de Rin lo tomó por sorpresa:

—Ya es hora de irnos Yukio. Dice tomando sus cosas.

—Adiós Hikari, le dicen Rin y Shiemi.

—Adiós, dice eso a su vez que sostiene la sudadera de Yukio.

—Dejen checo los signos vitales de de Hikari y los alcanzo.

—Está bien, te esperamosen el vestíbulo. Y cierran la puerta.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Yukio, se feliz y no cargues con las cosas solo.

Yukio se sorprendió la escuchar que Hikari lo llamó por su nombre de pila pero enseguida puso un semblante serio, casi rayaba en la tristeza pero a la vez se sintió extraño al escuchar a Hikari llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Se da cuenta? Está demasiado estresado, hace que yo también me sienta estresada. Relájese, ¿si?

—Perdón, seguiré tu consejo. Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

—Adiós, Okumura san.

Cuando salió de la habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido pero al final sonrió para sus adentros y pensó: —"Lo único que quiso decir fue que no me preocupe" , debo intentar relajarme. Ella es mala para dar ánimos...

Pasaron los días y Hikari se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado. Cuando fueron por ella. traía la ropa que le había comprado Yukio y un lindo sombrero obsequiado por Shiemi. Yukio no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al recordar que él le había comprado toda esa ropa pero rápidamente esos pensamientos salieron de su mente al escuchar a Rin.

—Como festejo por salir del hospital, te hemos preparado un banquete

—Gracias, no se hubieran molestado.

—No es molestia, es lo haríamos por cualquier amigo... Y Yukio compró un pastel. —Dijo Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio, Okumura sensei?

—Fuera de la ecuela no soy sensei, y sí, lo pedí el día que te compre la ropa (no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve sonrojo). Pensé que te haría sentir mejor después de todo el tiempo que estuviste hospitalizada.

—Gracias a todos, son muy amables.

En la fiesta de bienvenida de Hikari...

—¡Jajaja! Eres muy divertido, Okumura kun.

—¿Eso crees? —Eso es malo de tu parte.

—Sí, lo creo pero yo lo veo como una cualidad. Disculpen, estoy un poco cansada, ¿puedo ir a dormir?

—Si ve, no te preocupes por nosotros. —Dice Shiemi un poco preocupada.

—Te acompaño. —Dice Yukio ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

Ya en al habitación de Hikari...

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No, así estoy bien, Okumu...

A Hikari no le dió tiempo de terminar al oración y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yukio le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero ella estaba bien. Salió de la habitación y dejó al puerta entreabierta. Pese a que ya se veía bien no podía evitar preocuparse.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la reunión...

—¿No creen que Yukio cuida mucho a Hikari? Parece que se está enamorando de ella. —Dice Shima haciendo un poco de burla.

—No digas tonterías, Shima. El se siente culpable por que le disparó. ¿No dicen que al inicio pensaban que tenía trece años? Aunque ya sabemos que tiene quince años creo que el siente culpa por hablarle disparado a una chica inocente, y se siente responsable de ella. Yo me sentiría igual en su posición. Dijo Bon seriamente.

—Tienes razón, lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a Hikari para que se recupere totalmente. —Replicó Konekomaru.

—Rin, tenemos que apoyar a Yuki kun para que no esté tan preocupado. —Dijo Shiemi.

—Gracias chicos, la verdad es que desde el incidente esta muy estresado. Estuvo suspendido de las misiones un mes y el otro día vi que estaba metiendo muchas solicitudes de seminarios. Quiere reponer el tiempo que perdió.

Izumo interrumpe a Rin...

—¿Cómo esta Hikari?

—Bien, en cuanto se acostó se quedó dormida.

—Pobrecita, hoy fue un día muy agitado para ella. Mejor hubiéramos hecho la reunión otro día. —dijo Shiemi preocupada.

—Estuvo bien, yo la había visto decaída las veces que la visité, ¿verdad Yukio?

—Si, creo que se animaba más cuando ibas a verla, dice que eres muy gracioso.

—Ella se ponía muy atenta cuando tú le leías. Yo ni hacía nada. Tu te esforzarste por hacerla sentir bien.

—... Yukio se queda muy pensativo.

—Pero no te preocupes hermano, ella está bien y no te culpa por el incidente del bosque. Mejor ve a dormir, te vez muy agotado. Los chicos y yo nos encargamos de limpiar.

—Pero...

—Anda, vaya a dormir sensei, nos encargamos de todo nosotros. —Dijo Konekomaru en tono suplicante.

—Está bien, gracias.

Yukio se retira a su habitación y a penas se acuesta queda profundamente dormido, ni le da tiempo a cobijarse.

—Limpiemos todo para irnos. —Dice Bon.

—¡Pero yo quería jugar otro rato!

—Ya Rin, vas a despertar a Hikari y Yukio. Bon regaña a Rin.

—Ya, está bien.

Todos limpian y se despiden. Rin va a la habitación y cobija a su hermano.

—Veo que estás agotado hermano, descansa.

Todo ha salido bien, Hikari ya está con los Okumura. ¿Qué les deparará el destino a ellos?


	6. BRISA TORMENTOSA

Al día siguiente en la madrugada...

Hikari se levanta muy temprano y procede a bañarse, cuando termina se coloca unas vendas en los muslos y se viste.

—¡Achú! Creo que el agua estaba demasiado fría.

Se dirige a su habitación y se pone un suéter y después va a la cocina.

—Hola, ¿puedo hacer comida para ustedes, para agradecerles?

El cocinero asiente y le ayuda a preparar la comida. Hikari solo sabía cazar, hacer arroz y tamagoyaki, así que solo les prepara el huevo y el arroz.

—Espero que les guste. (pensando con un aire de preocupación)

—Muchas gracias por dejarme usar la cocina. ¿Cuando cocines me dejarías ver? Yo no sé cocinar más que lo que hice hoy y cazar. Prometo no molestar.

El cocinero asiente alagado por la petición de Hikari. En ese instante se escucha ruido en el comedor y Hikari sale a recibir a los hermanos.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Y Okumura kun?

—Buenos días Hikari, nii - san sigue dormido. ¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?

—Yo siempre me levanto a esta hora, para aprovechar el día. Les hice algo, espere por favor.

Se dirige a la cocina y trae la comida.

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Si, el amigüito me ayudó un poco. Disculpe que solo sea esto, es lo único que sé cocinar.

—No te hubieras molestado. ¡Mmm! ¡Esta delicioso! ¿Qué comías además de esto?

—Frutos secos, fruta, y cazaba. En algunas regiones áridas sólo lagartijas, serpientes y ratones. Alguna vez comí águila pero su sabor no me gusta.

—¿O sea que siempre haz viajado?

—Si... (quedándose callada)

—Debió se difícil. ¿Y tus papás?

–Sí... ¡Voy a despertar a Okumura kun! —Y se va corriendo.

—... Veo que no quiere hablar de ellos...

Con Rin...

—¡Despierta!

Por más que Hikari movia a Rin no se despertaba. Harta, Hikari abre la ventana, va por un cubo de agua fría, trata de quitarle la sabana y moja una toalla y se la pone en el pecho.

Rin se despierta sobresaltado y medio dormido grita:

—¡Qué te pasa Yukio, ya me desperté!

—No soy Okumura San. —Dice conteniendo una risita.

—Yukio te mandó, ¿verdad?

—No, ya es muy tarde, así que vine a despertarte, Okumura Kun

—Pero si a penas son las 7:00...

—¿A penas? ¿A que hora te levantas todos los días?

—A las 8:00.

—Entonces, ¿es muy temprano a las 5:00 am?

—¿¡No me digas que te levantas todos los días a esa hora!?

—Si, a veces a las 4:00. Tengo que asearme y luego conseguir la comida y a las seis ya empezar a moverme.

—Tenías una vida dura... ¡No te preocupes! ¡De ahora en adelante no tendrás que levantarte temprano ni buscar tu comida! ¡Déjamelo a mi!

—No es necesario...

—No se diga más, yo me encargo, mi especialidad es la cocina. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—... Cazar lagartijas...

—¡Wow! ¿Es en serio? ¡Eres sorprendente¡

En ese instante ella empieza a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No es nada, solo que siempre se burlaban de mí por comer lagartijas. —Secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Eres asombrosa! Yo ni si quiera podía conservar un empleo.

—Bueno, era eso o morir. Ya está listo el desayuno. Y sale a toda prisa.

—¡Desayuno casero por una chica! —Se cambia velozmente y se dirige a la cocina.

—Veo que si lo pudiste levantar.

—Sí, nada como el frío para levantarse.

—¡Oh! Nii san, ya termine, mira lo que preparo Hikari.

—Se ve delicioso!

Yukio se despide y va a la academia. Como Rin se despertó temprano le da tiempo de platicar con Hikari y llega temprano a la academia.

Sus amigos le hacen burla por haber llegado temprano, platican un poco y Rin les cuenta que Hikari cazaba y que era nómada. Shiemi está muy admirada de Hikari, pues, pese a su complexión pequeña y frágil, ella es muy fuerte.

—¿Ella se quedará en la ciudad? Pregunta Konekomaru.

—Sí, dice que es tranquilo y no hay tantos demonios.

—¿Los puede ver?

—Si, desde muy niña. No me quiso contar más.

—Debe ser horrible verlos dese pequeño. Después hay que ir a visitarla, dijo Shiemi.

Así pasaron los días, Hikari viviendo con los Okumura y despertándose temprano pese a que Rin y Yukio le dijeron que no era necesario.

Todos los días se levantaba y limpiaba, luego tomaba un baño y se acostaba un rato. Siempre despertaba poco antes de que Yukio se fuera a la escuela por lo que siempre platicaba con Rin y se habían hecho muy amigos.

Durante ese mes todo parecía pacifico, hasta que un noche se despertó Hikari jadeando y escupiendo sangre.

—No puede ser, de nuevo...

Enseguida sacó toda su ropa y fue a la parte trasera del dormitorio y le prendió fuego. Una vez consumidas las llamas, se mojó con el agua de la llave y a su vez recitaba un sutra. Siguió mojándose y recitando sutras cerca de dos horas. Terminado esto, se cubrió con una sábana y entró al edificio.

Ese día Yukio estaba de misión y no se dio cuenta del fuego que había hecho Hikari. Rin estaba profundamente dormido y no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió en la noche.

Hikary se mantuvo despierta toda la noche y cerca del amanecer tomó otro baño frío.

Se dió cuenta de que no tenía ropa, así que decidió ponerse algo de Rin. Al cabo que no escucharía nada.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad, iba a tomar la ropa de Rin cuando se sintió mareada y se desmayó, callendo al suelo junto con unas cosas que tenía apiladas Rin, quedando sepultada. Una de las cosas que cayó golpeó a Kuro y este emitió un fuerte alarido que, junto con el ruido de las cosas cayéndose, despertó a Rin.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —Gritó pero gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver que era Hikari.

Se levantó apresuradamente y la levantó.

—¡Está empapada!

Le quitó la sabana que traía y se dió cuenta que solo vestía ropa interior. Rin se sonrojó un poco pero en seguida se incorporó, la colocó en su cama y fue a su habitación por ropa. Buscó y no encontró nada así que decidió ponerle algo de su ropa.

Al descubrirla completamente se dio cuenta de que sangraba y limpió sus heridas pero estas seguían sangrando.

—Mejor primero vístela, se va a resfriar. —Kuro apuró a Rin.

Rin toma la ropa y la pone a un lado de ella, la seca y empieza por quitarle las vendas que cubrían su pecho... Pero le da tanta vergüenza que cierra los ojos y empieza a desvendarla mientras recarga la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

Se escuchan unos pasos y se enciende la luz, ¡Es Yukio!

—¡Qué estás haciendo, nii San!

Rin espantado deja de sujetar a Hikari y en ese momento ella cae completamente sobre su pecho. Apurado, la toma de los hombros a la vez que gira la cabeza y le dice a su hermano:

—¡N-no es lo que crees! ¡Ella estaba tirada en el suelo y solo la cubría una sabana¡ ¡Yo solo la sequé y la iba a vestir!

—Rin, ya se le cayó la venda, le avisa Kuro a Rin e instintivamente el voltea y ve su pecho a la vez que Yukio se aproxima y también la ve desnuda del torso. Ambos se sonrrojan, Rin voltea la mirada y Yukio la cubre con la cobija y también voltea, apenado.

—¿L-lo viste, Yukio?

–¿Ver qué?

Yukio se hizo el desentendido pero era más que evidente que la había visto, su rostro lo delataba aunque se mostrara serio.

—¿Y esa sangre, nii san?

—Es de ella, la quise limpiar y no deja de brotar.

—¡Tiene fiebre! ¡Nii san, traeme agua fría y unas compresas, rápido!

Rin sale apresurado por las cosas que le pidió su hermano mientras que Yukio destapa a Hikari y la termina de secar, le pone la ropa que le dejó Rin. Él se pone nervioso, pues pese a ser médico, nunca le había tocado desvestir a un paciente femenino pero no deja que eso lo perturbe, termina de vestirla y la acomoda en la cama.

En ese momento Rin regresa con el agua y los pañuelos.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—No lo se nii san. Primero hay que bajarle la fiebre. Pásame el botiquín, tengo que curarle las heridas. Rin le da el botiquín a Yukio pero cuando el le destapa las piernas para curarla, se da cuenta que ella se lastimó pero esos cortes no son al azar.

—¡¿Qué significa ésto!? ¿¡Por qué te cortaste estos símbolos tan peligrosos en las piernas!?

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que vio Yukio en las piernas de Hikari que es tan peligroso?


	7. VERDAD

—¡¿Qué significa ésto!? ¿¡Por qué te cortaste estos símbolos tan peligrosos en las piernas!?

—¿Qué son? Pregunta Rin intrigado.

—Unos antiguos símbolos para consagrarse a un demonio, fueron prohibidos por el Vaticano hace poco mas 700 años porque suponian un riesgo para el que los usaba. Actualmente son considerados tabú.

—¿Qué riesgos?

—Las más graves, combustión humana y ser poseído por el demonio que invocabas.

—Entonces eso explicaría por qué Hikari huía.

—Sí... Pero estos cortes no son recientes, mira, su piel tiene surcos, al parecer lleva mucho tiempo cortándolos en sus piernas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Yukio?

—Tendré que ponerle un sello catalizador, todo indica que está succionado su energía. También tengo que reportar esto con mis superiores.

—¡Espera, Yukio, no puedes,hacer eso!, por lo menos primero pregúntale por qué tiene eso en las piernas.

—Está bien, nii san, pero solo porque yo también quiero saber unas cosas.

Yukio cura las heridas de Hikari y la llevan a su habitación, pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la noche en vela.

Al amanecer Hikari ya no tenía tanta temperatura por lo que Rin le dice a Yukio que se vaya a descansar. Este no quiere irse, pues le preocupa que que le vuelva a subir la fiebre pero Rin logra convencerlo, que el estará al pendiente de ella y que si ocurre algo el le avisa. Dicho esto, Yukio se va a dormir, pues a las diez tiene una reunión.

Por suerte para Rin, ese día no tenía clases y podía quedarse sin problema, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escucha a Hikari intentando levantarse.

—¿Ya despertaste? Espera, no te levantes.. Hikari no dice nada, solo que queda viendo un punto fijo.

—¿Te sientes mal?

Hikari solo mueve la cabeza diciendo que no y se sienta en la cama.

—A-agua...

—¿Tienes sed? Espera un momento. Y baja a la cocina.

Rin ve a Yukio en el comedor y le dice: —Hikari ya despertó, me pidió agua, ¿podrías revisarla? Está actuando raro.

—Sí, aún tengo tiempo. Te veo arriba.

Cuando Yukio llega a la habitación de Hikari la ve sin las vendas que cubrían sus heridas y conjurando unos extraños sutras. Alarmado, Yukio se apresura y trata de detener a pero una especie de barrera se activa y la proteje, causándole unas leves quemaduras en las manos.

Rin llega en el momento en el que Yukio mira las quemaduras en sus manos e intenta penetrar la barrera sin éxito siendo arrojado por ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Yukio?

—No lo sé, nunca había visto algo parecido.

En ese momento la barrera se desvanece y Hikari parece salir de un trance.

—¿Ya? Eso fue rápido. ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes vieron eso?

Rin asiente con la cabeza mientras que Yukio se acerca a ella exaltado y la toma del hombro.

—¡Dime en este preciso momento quien eres en realidad y que estabas haciendo!

—¡Umm ah! Ustedes no debieron haber visto eso. Me confíe demasiado y el sello se debilitó, tomó más tiempo del esperado recuperarme. Lo extraño es que está vez el ritual de aseguramiento tomó muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus manos, Okumura?

—¡Contéstame! Eso mismo quiero saber yo, me acerqué a ti y esto pasó.

—No tengo elección, les diré, pero primero traigánme dos cubetas de agua fría, una jarra de agua y cuatro velas.

—¿Para qué necesitas eso? Dijo Rin confundido.

—Sí no quieren lo haré yo misma. Hago esto y ya no me volverán a ver.

—Está bien, yo voy. — Se apresuró a decir Rin y salió de la habitación.

—¿Me vas a explicar lo que pasó? —Le exigió Yukio a Hikari.

—Sí, ten un poco de paciencia, Okumura. Le contestó secamente.

Yukio pudo sentir la indeferencia en su voz. Una voz sin sentimiento alguno. No parecía la misma Hikari que conocía.

Dichas esas palabras, Hikari se sentó en el suelo y empezó a dibujar dos círculos alrededor de ella y a hacer los mismos símbolos que tenía en sus piernas.

—¡No vas a seguir dibujando eso hasta que me expliques! Dijo Yukio tomando el brazo de Hikari.

—No puedo contarte hasta no haber terminado lo que voy a hacer. Si no lo puedo hacer aquí lo haré en otro lugar. Dijo mirándolo enfadada.

—Aquí está todo, interrumpió Rin.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Yukio soltó a Hikari y se incorporó.

—Ponlo aquí, por favor. Le indicó Hikari a Rin.

Una vez que Rin colocó las cosas en el piso, Hikari terminó de dibujar, tomó agua y después se quitó la ropa que vestía.

—¿Por qué te estás desvistiendo? Le preguntó Rin apenado.

—Sólo guarden silencio y observen. Aléjese lo más que puedan de mi área de trabajo.

Dicho esto, los gemelos obedecieron y Hikari colocó las cuatro velas a su alrededor y las encendió, se acomodó en el centro y se incó, luego empezó a bañarse con el agua de las cubetas a la vez que recitaba un extraño sutra. Como el espacio era reducido, tuvo que hacer una pequeña barrera para que el agua no mojara el círculo que había dibujado.

Al terminarse el agua, ella caminó hacia el centro del círculo dibujado y continuaba recitando el sutra. Se levantó una especie de burbuja de aire que se arremolinó a su alrededor y se expandió, apagando las velas y rompiéndose. Los hermanos pudieron sentir esa ráfaga de viento pero cuando Rin iba a hablar Hikari lo interrumpió

—Ya terminé, solo dejen que queme esto.

Una suave brisa hizo flotar las velas y la ropa que se quitó y también las sábanas que la habían estado cubriendo. Después empezó a quitarse la ropa interior. Cuando Yukio y Rin vieron que se iba a quitar la ropa interior, se voltearon inmediatamente, sonrojadose y diciendo a la vez:

—¡Avísanos antes de desnudarte!

Hikari volteo a verlos molesta, les había dicho que no hablaran pero siguió a lo suyo y cuando terminó de quemar las cosas fue al cuarto de los Okumura por ropa.

—Rin tiene toda su ropa sucia. ¡Ah! Su camisa del uniforme está limpia.

Checó los cajones y se puso unos bóxers de el. Luego fue donde la ropa de Yukio y tomó un pantalón que llegaba a media pantorrilla y un cinturón. Ya vestida, volvió a su habitación.

—Listo, ya pueden voltear. Con voz seria.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y preguntaron al unisono:

—¿Tomaste nuestra ropa?

—Sí, mi ropa está quemada, ¿querían que anduviera desnuda?

—¡¿No me digas que no traes ropa interior?! Sentenció Rin señalándola.

—Sí traigo, mira, tomé esto tuyo. Lo dice al mismo tiempo que se baja un poco el pantalón para mostrarle.

—¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! ¡Te creo! Por un momento pensé que andabas con nuestras ropas al desnudo...

Al decir esto Rin, Yukio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues imaginó a la chica con el puro pantalón y a su vez recordó la vez que fue a comprarle ropa; pero la voz de Hikari lo sacó de su mente.

—Deja de hablar tonterías. ¿Quieren que les cuente o no?

—Si queremos, cuéntanos por favor, dijo Yukio sentándose en la silla del escritorio a la vez que Rin se sentaba sobre la mesa.

—Solo les contaré esto si prometen guardar el secreto. Esto es algo que trae desgracia a quien lo sabe, a menos que lo oculte.

—Puedes confiar en mi, Hikari.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo prometer tal cosa, dice Yukio acomodándose los anteojos.

—Pues no les diré nada. Al decir esto, adoptó una posición parecida a la que toman los gatos para atacar y cuando iba a correr hacia la ventana Rin saltó sobre ella.

—¡No voy a dejar que huyas! Dijo mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

—¡Está bien! , no diré nada. Dice Yukio resignado.

—Está bien, una vez que les cuente esto, JAMÁS deberán de repetirlo de nuevo, si lo hacen morirán.

Yukio pensó:— ¿Tan grave es?

—Yo nací prematuramente en un templo de un dios menor del aire, cuando mis padres regresaban de una boda al pueblo.

Debido al mal clima, mis padres decidieron pasar la noche en un pequeño templo abandonado. Esa noche, mi madre se puso en labor de parto y nací yo. Mis padres no sabían que hace poco había muerto una niña allí e ignoraban que en ese templo estaba un dios olvidado. Este, debido a la furia por haber sido olvidado y por el alma en pena de la niña, atacó a mi madre al momento de dar a luz. Mi padre, en su desesperación, quemó el templo pero lo único que logró fue acrecentar la furia del dios y el me reclamó como suya. Lo que me salvó en ese momento fue un rosario que llevaba mi madre consigo y que actuó como barrera.

Mis padres con el tiempo notaron que yo no era como los demás niños y por eso fueron con un monje sintoísta para que me diera alguna protección. Creo que eso ocurrió cuando tenía dos años...

El monje les dijo que un espíritu se quería posesionar de mi cuerpo e intuyó que el dios se había convertido en un demonio parásito que vive en los espíritus y buscan un huésped más fuerte. Así que les dio a mis padres unos sutras y unos rituales.

—El ritual que presenciaron es en parte un rito de purificación de la sangre.

—Un demonio parásito... Pensé que eran un mito, pero si se originó por la la ira de un dios tiene lógica. —Dijo Yukio pensativo.

—Bueno, parte de eso funcionó por un tiempo pero ese espíritu me empezó a acecharme de nuevo.

Mis padres, desesperados, acudieron con un monje budista y me exorcisó. Pero al momento de terminar el exorcismo, el monje empezó a escupir sangre y quedó gravemente enfermo.

Un día ellos supieron de un antiguo monje que vivía en las montañas y fueron a buscarlo. La única solución que encontró fue un ritual de consagración, que obligaría al espíritu parásito concederme protección y es lo que he practicado hasta el día de hoy. Según me dijeron mis padres, el ritual tiene un poco del sintoísmo y que si yo llego a ser más debíl que el dios parásito, él me poseerá.

He perfeccionado la técnica y es más efectivo haciéndolo con tu propia sangre; pero descubrí si llevaba los conjuros en mi piel es más efectivo, así que yo los corto en mis piernas.

Esa es mi historia, ¿ahora lo entienden?

—Si entre los exorcistas de la verdadera cruz te exorcisamos, estarás librada del espíritu en poco tiempo. —Comenta Yukio.

—Es imposible, quienes lo intentan mueren. Ha sido lo mismo desde la primera vez.

—Entonces mataremos ese demonio, a eso nos dedicamos los exorcistas.

—¿No lo entiendes? He intentado de todo y nada funciona. Si él muere, yo también lo haré.

—Esto es muy grave. Pero debe de haber un camino...

—Yo no lo he encontrado.

—Y tus padres, ¿qué pasó con ellos? –Interviene Rin.

—Murieron, mi madre se volvió loca cuando tenía seis y se ahogó en el río. En cambió, mi padre se volvió un alcohólico y lo mataron por deudas de juego. Desde los ocho he deambulado por diferentes pueblos. Los amigos que quisieron ayudarme murieron junto con su gente.

—Deja consultarlo con mis superiores, estoy seguro que algo se puede hacer.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Lo prometiste, Okumura! Le dijo llena de rabia.

—Yukio lo prometiste, una promesa no se puede romper.

—... Está bien, no diré nada, tengo palabra. ¿Pero al menos podemos ayudarte?

—La única ayuda que pueden darme es alojamiento, pero creo que el ya encontró la forma de cruzar la barrera de la ciudad.

—Por mi no hay problema, pero, ¿por qué quemáste tu ropa? Preguntó Rin

—Para eliminar mi rastro.

—¿Cómo sabes que él ya encontró la forma de cruzar? Le pregunta Yukio.

—Puedo sentir sus movimientos. A veces sé dónde está el.

—... Te ayudaré con unos rituales. Disculpa, tengo que ir a una reunión, luego seguimos hablando.

—Espera, Okumura san, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Puede esperar?

—No, pero es algo rápido.

—Dime.

—Permiteme tus manos.

Yukio se acerca a Hikari, ella yo a sus manos y sus heridas se curan.

—Esto lo puedo hacer gracias al poder de la consagración con esa cosa. Quiero que sepa que lo que le conté en el hospital es verdad, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Yukio se retira y solo quedan Rin y Hikari en la habitación.

Se forma un silencio incómodo...

—¿Qué quieres de comer?

—Solo arroz, por favor. —Dijo Hikari casi en un susurro.

—Puedo preparar curry.

—No gracias, solo arroz y agua.

A Rin no le quedó más remedio que acceder y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida. Hizo curry para el y para a Yukio con la esperanza de que Hikari también comiera curry.

Cuando fue a avisarle que estaba ya listo todo para comer, la encontró dormida en el suelo en posición fetal en el centro de un círculo diferente al de la vez anterior.

—Sí vas a dormir, por lo menos cúbrete.

Diciendo esto, Rin fue a su habitación, tomó una sábana y cobijó a Hikari. No la acomodó en la cama pues pensó que ese círculo la estaba protegiendo.


	8. DISCUSIONES

Pasaron cinco días después de que Hikari les contara su secreto a los hermanos y las cosas habían cambiado un poco, no tanto con Rin, que se mostró comprensivo, sino más bien con Yukio.

No era tanto que la evadiera, se sentía como si pensara que ella fuera algo malo.

Hikari siguió sin decir nada cerca de una semana mas, pues en parte pensó que el estaba muy ocupado.

Durante la última misión, Yukio resultó herido de una pierna y se rompió un brazo , por lo que fue hospitalizado y estuvo casi un mes allí. Además de que los médicos le dieron un un mes de incapacidad y rehabilitación.

Hikari sintió que debía ayudar así que consiguió un trabajo secretamente. Nadie le diría nada pues era usual que ella saliera sin decir nada.

Cuando iba a visitar a Yukio al hospital, lo notaba muy serio y seco con ella así que dejó de visitarlo tan seguido.

Ella se estaba molestando por la actitud de Yukio pero pensó las cosas mejor y decidió ir a visitarlo y llevarle algo de leer y fruta, para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¡Hola Okumura san, ¿como está?

—Bien, gracias. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

—Le traje libros y fruta.

—Gracias, ponlos en la mesita, por favor.

—Le voy a pelar una manzana.

—No hace falta, así estoy bien

—Está bien, ¿qué hace?

—Checo unos documentos debla academia.

...

—¿Se siente mal?

—No. Dijo él sin si quiera voltearla a ver.

—¡Ya no soporto esto!, he intentado ser buena pero no cooperas, Okumura Yukio. —Dicho esto corrió a la ventana y salio por ella.

—¡Hikari! ¿Qué hiciste? Con gran dificultad Yukio logró levantarse y llegó hasta la ventana casi arrastrándose, solo para ver que no había nadie.

¿Cómo es posible que haya saltado desde en noveno piso? Una persona normal no lo lograría...

Hikari salió del hospital y se dirigió a casa de los Okumura. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Anduvo vagando varios días y se detenía para rezar en los santuarios, Decidió volver, pues nunca dijo que se marcharía y quería agradecerle las atenciones a Rin, pero antes de eso, se quedó a trabajar unos días en un poblado vecino.

Mientras tanto, Rin, al darse cuenta que Hikari no estaba, la buscó con sus amigos por la cuidad pero no la hallaron, se había esfumado.

Shiemi fue a visitar a Yukio cinco dias después de la desaparición de Hikari, pues Rin se dio cuenta de que se había ido hasta hace dos días.

—Buenas tardes, Yuki chan.

—Buenas tardes, Shiemi san.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, solo me molesta un poco la escayola. ¿Han estado de misión?

—Si, yo fui a Fukuoka junto con Konekomaru y acabamos de regresar ayer. —Rin fue con Izumo y Bon de misión ayer en la noche a Ikebukuro, creo que estará ayá tres días.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—¡Claro, Yuki chan!

—Podrías traerme estos libros de la biblioteca? Estoy haciendo una investigación —le dice entregándole un lista.

—Si, te los traeré mañana... Yuki...

—¿Qué sucede, Shiemi san?

—Buen... Hikari se fue...

—¡Qué! ¿Cuando? —Dijo Yukio alarmado.

—Hace dos días. A Rin se le hizo extraño no verla en su día de descanso. Estuvo buscádola pero no la encontró, entonces fue a su habitación y vió que no estaban sus cosas.

—¿Saben a dónde fue?

Shiemi niega con la cabeza.

—Yo iría a buscarla pero no puedo. Si saben algo de ella me avisan.

—Sí, Yuki chan.

El resto de la hora estuvieron conversando sobre la academia y las tareas.

Cuando Shiemi se fue, Yukio solo pudo maldecir, no imaginó que ella se fuera a ir. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable. Era su responsabilidad y no había podido manejar sus emociones. Se imaginó que ella se había ido el día del incidente. Él no podía hacer mucho, así que solo podía esperar. Tomó su teléfono y pidió una búsqueda. No podía ignorar el hecho de que se había ido, además tenía que vigilarla para estar seguro de que no era peligrosa, pese a que ella nunca manifestó rasgos de demonio.

Al día siguiente...

—¡Buenas tardes, Yuki chan. Te traje los libros pero no encontré el libro de rituales y demonios.

—Buenas tardes, Shiemi san, no hay problema, con los demás tengo suficiente. ¿Haz sabido algo de Hikari?

—No... Los chicos y yo creemos que se fue de la ciudad...

—He solicitado un equipo de búsqueda. Hay posibilidad de que la hayan raptado.

—¿Pero quien?

—... Ella era perseguida por un demonio, pero es casi imposible penetrar la barrera pero hay que estar seguros.

—¿Quería poseerla?

—Lo más seguro. Pero como no estaban sus cosas lo más probable es que ella se haya ido por voluntad propia. Pero es extraño que no nos haya dicho que se iba.

En ese momento Yukio recibe una llamada, eran los del equipo de búsqueda.

—Buenas tardes, habla Okumura.

—Buenas tardes, Okumura sensei, habla Sarutobi, capitán del equipo de búsqueda.

—¿La encontraron?

—No, pero se le vio cruzando la frontera del noroeste hace cuatro días en la madrugada. Iba sola. Seguiremos buscando.

—Gracias. Cuelga.

–¿Eran del equipo de búsqueda?

—Si, la vieron saliendo de la ciudad hace cuatro días, van a seguir buscando.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido?

—No sé...

—Voy a traerte más agua, Yuki.

—Gracias.

—Así que sí se fue por mi culpa...

Pasó una semana y no sabían nada más del paradero de Hikari, Yukio, derrotado, decidió parar su búsqueda, era un hecho que ella no volvería.

Al enterarse Rin, se puso furioso y le recriminó a Yukio.

—¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso! ¡¿Qué tal si ella está en peligro?!

—No creo que esté en peligro. Ella siempre está cambiando de lugar. Seguro era el momento de ir a otra parte.

—¡Ella no se pudo ir sin avisar!

—¡No la conocemos bien! —Gritó Yukio perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Lo sé porque ella es nuestra amiga!

Yukio se acomodó los lentes y le dijo a su hermano que lo dejara, estaba cansado.

—¿Ella nunca te agradó, verdad?

Dijo Rin recriminándole y dando un portazo al momento de salir.

—Lo siento, nii san...

Pasaron otro cinco días y Yukio finalmente fue dado de alta. Rin no fue visitarlo los últimos cinco días y tampoco fue por él al hospital pero fueron a recogerlo Bon, Shiemi y Shima.

—Parece que nii san sigue enfadado conmigo.

—No le gustó que hayas suspendido la búsqueda... Dijo Shiemi un poco triste.

— Era inútil seguir buscándola, si se fue ha de haber tenido sus motivos.

—Me extraña que no buscará más a su novia, sensei.

—¡Cállate Shima, no es momento para tus bromas! Lleva las cosas del sensei.

Shima resignado toma las cosas de Yukio y van al dormitorio de él.

Al llegar se escucha un ¡Sorpresa! Por parte de todos.

—Organizamos esto para celebrar tu salida del hospital, pero Rin no quiso ayudar. Le dijo Konekomaru a un sorprendido Yukio.

—Todo fue idea de Shiemi. Dijo Izumo.

—Gracias. ¿Y nii san?

—Se fue antes de que llegaras. Contestó Konekomaru. —Pero pasen.

Los chicos comieron y bebieron. Luego jugaron un rato.

—Vamos a limpiar antes de irnos, le acomodamos una habitación en la parte baja para que pueda moverse mejor, dijo Bon.

—Gracias. Disculpen, tengo que retirarme, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Yo lo llevo. Bon y Yukio abandonan el comedor.

—Sensei, ¿quiere que busque a Rin?

—No gracias, cuando se le enfríe la cabeza volverá.

Cuando todos ya se iban Rin regresa todos sucio.

—¿¡Qué estabas haciendo, estúpido, tu hermano te necesita y tu lo único que haces es desaparecer!?

—Cálmate Bon, son cosas de hermanos. —Konekomaru trata de tranquilizar a Bon.

—Mejor ya vámonos, ellos se arreglarán solos. Shima toma la delantera.

—¿Ellos estarán bien? Dice Shiemi con un aire se preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Rin es así, pronto se calmará, además, son hermanos. Dice Izumo restandole importancia al asunto.

Dos días después, aún preocupada, Shiemi va a visitar a Yukio.

—Buenos días, Yukio kun, hoy hace mucho calor y te traje unos helados.

—Muchas gracias Shiemi san.

—¿Y Rin?

—Aun no me habla, solo lo escucho cuando está en la cocina y cuando está en su cuarto. Últimamente caí no está en casa.

—¿Y si yo hablo con él?

—Déjalo, ya se le pasará el berrinche.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

—Yukio kun, ¿ya comiste?

—No, he estado ocupado con cosas de la academia.

—¡Muy mal! Aun estas recuperándote. Te prepararé algo.

—No te preocupes, el cocinero ya me está preparando algo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí.

Shiemi y Yukio van a la cocina y Shiemi prepara u poco de té.

— Disculpa, Yukio kun, pero ya tengo que regresar a la tienda, mi mama va a salir.

—No hay problema, gracias por los helados.

Shiemi y Yukio se despiden y Yukio empieza a comer.

Cuando sale de la cocina, ve a Rin entrar apresuradamente y dirigirse a su habitación. Yukio lo llama pero no recibe respuesta.

Rin sube a su habitación y recoge a Kuro para entrenar y no regresa a casa hasta media noche, toma un baño y se duerme.

Pasaron otros dos días y no había algún cambio. Yukio ya se estaba desesperando y decidió que arreglaría la situación de una vez por todas.

Eran las once de la mañana y Yukio a penas estaba desayunando cuando escucha que alguien entra y una voz.

—A esta hora Rin debe de estar aún en la academia. Creo que debería tomar un baño.

—¡Hikari! Exclama un Yukio sorprendido.

—¿Ah? ¿Es Yukio? Y yo que no quería topármelo, dice rascándose la cabeza a la vez que se dirige al comerdor.

—¡Hikari! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste son decir nada!? ¡¿Todo estaban muy preocupados?!

—Hola Okumura, ¿todos?... Bueno no debí irme así, tengo hambre. Y le arrebata el tazón de arroz.

—Hay más en la vaporera, sírvete el tuyo.

—Pero esto está cerca, dice con la boca llena y comiendo a toda velocidad. ¡Oh! Sopa de miso, deja el tazón de arroz y agarrar el tazón del miso.

—¿Qué más vas a quitarme?

—Ya nada sensei gruñón. Bien, me voy a bañar.

—¡Necesito que me digas por qué huiste!

—¿Huir? ¡Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a un cobarde! Lo dice al mismo tiempo que se sienta en la mesa y cruza las piernas.

—¿¡Por qué soy un cobarde!?

—¡Tu lo sabes, no eres capaz de decirme que te molesta de mi, y no eres capaz de decirle a Shiemi que te gusta! ¡Estoy segura que Rin daría mejor la cara que tú! ¡El si hablaría con Shiemi!

—¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada! responde Yukio a la vez que la empuja y ella cae en la mesa. Yukio se levanta de la silla de ruedas y a corrala a Hikari en la mesa.

—¡No sabes nada!

Hikari queda inmóvil, está muy sorprendida por la forma de actuar de Yukio.

—¡No hables como si supieras todo! Y da un golpe a la mesa.

En ese momento Rin iba entrando y al escuchar los gritos se dirige a la cocina y al ver a Yukio sobre Hikari Rin corre hacia Yukio y lo arroja al suelo.

—¡¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo a Hikari?! A la vez que se aproxima a Yukio y le dá un puñetazo.

Hikari tarda un poco en asimilar la situación, luego se levanta y corre hacia Rin y lo toma de la cintura y le grita desesperadamente :

—¡Por favor! ¡Ya no lo golpéés, lo estas lastimando!

Pero Rin no escucha razones y sigue golpeando a su hermano. En ese momento un extraño viento se forma y avienta a Hikari y a Rin contra la pared.

Yukio se incorpora al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y ve a Rin y a Hikari estampados contra la pared.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo? Dice Yukio limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Rín está aturdido y no sabe lo que ocurrió, voltea a su izquierda y ve como Hikari se desvanece, dejando una mancha en la pared.

—¡Hikari! Gritan Yukio y Rin aterrados.

—¡Llévala al hospital!

Rin, rápidamente la toma en brazos y va corriendo al hospital mientras un Yukio golpeado y maldiciéndose queda en el suelo de la cocina.

Rin llega al hospital y a Hikari le cosen la herida. El médico le dice que la dejará en observación y que cuando despierte le harán un chequeo para ver si todo está bien.

Rin se queda esperando en el hospital echandose la culpa.

Yukio, por su parte, llama a Shura y le dice que valla a su casa.

Cuándo llega al dormitorio, encuentra a Yukio sentado en una silla y curándose las heridas.

—No me digas que Rin y tu se pelearon? ¡Mira este desastre!

—No nos peleamos, el me golpeó.

—¿Hah? ¿Por qué?

—Yo estaba discutiendo con una chica que conocemos hace unos meses, el vió y me golpeó.

—Vaya, eso sí que es inusual en ti, Yukio. ¿Y ellos?

— Rin a llevó al hospital...

—¿Qué? ¿Tan feo estuvo el asunto? Nunca imaginé que golpearas a un a mujer.

—¡Yo no la toqué!... Creo que si pero no la lastimé. Rin se me vino encima y para cuando me di cuenta ella intervino y terminó contra la pared.

—¿Esa sangre es de ella?

—...

—Bueno, ¿me llamaste para buscar a Rin?

—Si... debe estar en el hospital.

—Bueno, pero déjame ayudarte.

Shura va al hospital y se encuentra a Rin en la sala de espera.

—Rin, Yukio me llamó. ¿Cómo está ella?

—No sé, le cosieron la herida pero dijeron que la van a examinar cuando recupere la conciencia.

—Explícame lo que pasó.

—Ella es una amiga que conoció Yukio durante el incidente de la barrera que está por la zona boscosa. Vivía con nosotros pero un día se fue sin decir nada. Hoy regresé temprano de la academia y encontré a Yukio sobre ella. Solo recuerdo que lo arrojé al suelo y empecé a golpearlo...

—¿Cómo es que ella se lastimó?

—No sé, creo que yo la aventé cuando golpeaba a Yukio...

—Bien, diremos que fue un accidente, también estas herido, tu cabeza...

–¿Ah? No me di cuenta, pero ya cicatrizó.

Ellos permanecen en el hospital y pasadas las horas un doctor les dice que Hikari está bien y que mañana podrá salir.

Ambos entran a la habitación y saludan a Hikari.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, aunque me duele la cabeza un poco. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es Shura Kirigakure, una amiga, Yukio le pidió que viniera.

—Mucho gusto, ¿por qué Yukio y tu peleaban?

—Porque es un cobarde.

—¡Jajaja! Es la primera vez que escucho a una chica hablar mal de él.

—No saben como es él, es tan serio que me desespera.

—Cierto, es un ratón de biblioteca, dice Shura divertida.

—¿Pero por qué una niñita peleará con un senpai?

—El empezó, me harté de su actitud.

—Eres muy frágil como para que te pongas a pelear con un experto como Yukio. Los niños deberían evitar pelearse con los adultos.

—¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Tengo casi dieciséis años!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Soy más fuerte que él. No ha enfrentado las dificultades que yo, ¡así que no digas que el es mejor que yo!

—Ya entendí, ¿pero que hiciste para que te agrediera?

—Decirle que es un cobarde. Se enojó y me tiró, no pensé que reaccionaría así. Y de la nada apareció Rin y me lo quitó encima. Rin empezó a golpear a Okumura y quise detenerlos pero ya no recuerdo que pasó.

—Ya veo...

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

—Me enojé con Yukio.

—¿Eh? Rin y Shura sorprendidos.

—Cuando me calmé pensé en venir a despedirme de ti adecuadamente pero tuve que hacer unas cosas.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Mañana te recogemos.

—Está bien, Shura san.

Dicho esto Shura y Rin se van.

—Vamos a descansar Rin.

—Ella me recuerda mucho a tu hermano. —Dijo un tanto divertida.

—¿Por qué? Le pregunta Rin a Shura sin entender.

—A ambos no les gusta perder...

Un retorno que se tornó un gran problema.

¿Yukio y Rin harán las pases?


	9. ¿SOLUCIÓN?

Al día siguiente Shura va a recoger a Hikari y se dirigen a casa de los Okumura.

—¿Okumura está ahí?

—No, creo que fue a una reunión.

—Espero que Rin regrese pronto.

—Dijo que saliendo corría para acá, no quería ir a la academia pero hoy tenía examen.

Traigo comida, ¿la caliento?

Hikari se iba a negar pero en eso momento su estómago hizo ruidos.

—¡Sí que tienes hambre! Cuando fui a avisarte que ya había llegado estabas devorando la comida.

—Sí, duré cinco días sin comer. —Lo dijo mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Trabajo. En las ciudades necesitas dinero para todo.

—¿A que lugar fuiste? Le preguntó Shura fastidiada. En ese mismo momento la alarma del microondas sonó.

—¡Listo! ¡A comer! Dice Shura mientras pone la comida en la mesa.

Hikari come en silencio.

—Niña, haz causado muchos problemas.

—¿Por qué me fui sin avisar?

—Si, hiciste que Yukio y Rin se pelearan.

—¡Yo no hice nada! Es cierto que me fui sin decir nada pero ya volví. Si Rin y su hermano se pelearon no es asunto mío.

—¿Sabes por qué Rin se enojó con Yukio?

Niega Hikari con la cabeza.

—Porque Yukio detuvo tu búsqueda y Rin pensaba que estabas en peligro.

—¿Okumura qué? ¿Me estaba buscando?

—Sí, pero como no había rastro de ti más allá de la frontera así que desistió.

—... Creo que me equivoqué con él, en el fondo es buena persona. Pero no entiendo por qué me buscó, si el es muy grosero conmigo.

—¡Jajaja! No es grosero, es duro y siempre está estresado. ¡Hay veces que se irrita hasta por ver pasar una mosca!

—Lo sé, su actitud me enferma. Parece mi mamá. Cuando recién llegué me decía por qué te levantas a las cuatro de la mañana, tienes que descansar, a donde sales tan tarde, compórtate como una señorita y bla, bla, bla.

—Me caes bien. Dijo Shura mientras tomaba una cerveza de la bolsa de la compra.

—Voy a tomar un baño, Rin no ha de tardar en llegar.

—Sí, ve, ve. 

En el baño...

—Ahh, extrañaba esto. Tengo que comprar más ropa... —Dijo mientras se relajaba al máximo. 

Terminó de bañarse y se puso la ropa más limpia que tenía. Luego salió y fue al cuarto de lavado y se puso a lavar su ropa.

Mientras tanto, Rin acababa de llegar, estaba muy agitado y se encontró con Shura en la cocina, un poco borracha. 

—Hola Shura, ¿dónde está Hikari?

—Fue a tomar un baño.

—Shura, ¿no me digas que le diste eso de comer a Hikari? Señalando los recipientes de comida congelada.

—Están muy buenos, deberías probarlos.

—¡Prepararé una comida de verdad! Sale Rin refunfuñando de la cocina a comprar ingredientes. 

Mientras tanto Hikari sale al patio trasero y tiende la ropa.

—Hoy hace un buen día... Dice mientras ve el cielo, que ese día estaba despejado, sin nubes.

Hikari entra de nuevo al edificio y se dirige a la cocina, encuentra a Shura hablando con Yukio.

— ...pero tu aun convaleciente vas a trabajar. ¿No haz aprendido algo?

—Ya estoy mejor, además no puedo dejar que se me acumule trabajo.

Hikari interrumpe a Yukio: —¿Aún no llega Rin?

—Ya llegó pero se enojó porque te di comida congelada y fue a comprar cosas para cocinar.

—Hablando del rey de Roma...

Hikari, voltea y grita efusivamente: —¡Rin! Y corre hacia el.

—Déjame ayudarte. Tomando una de las bolsas.

—Discúlpame por haberme ido sin avisar. No pude regresar antes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Estaba muy preocupado.

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

—¿Qué vas a cocinar?

—Tsukiyaki.

—¿Shura se quedará?

—¿Puedes cenar con nosotros?Gira la cabeza y le pregunta a Shura.

—Sí, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—¿Cómo se... [hablando al fondo] 

Shura se acerca a Yukio conteniendo la risa.

—Te ignoraron, cuatro ojos llorón.

—Tsk... Fue todo lo que dijo, le molestó que pasarán de él. Algo que no soportaba, era que Shura tuviera razón. 

—Deja ayudo a picar los ingredientes, Rin. —Se dirigió a la alacena por otro cuchillo y al darse la vuelta para ir con Rin, tomó el cuchillo de una form amenazadora y le dijo a Yukio:

—Piérdete, cuatro ojos.

Yukio sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y Shura dejó de tener ganas de reírse.

—Yukio, ella da miedo... ¡Pero te dijo cuatro ojos! ¡Jajaja, ella es mi ídolo, ninguna chica te había hablado como ella!

—¡Cállate Shura! Dice Yukio más que enfadado.

—¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!

Los dos se callan y salen de la cocina.

—Yukio, quiero saber que pasó. Si no, no podré ayudarlos.

—No es tu asunto.

—Soy tu superior, si no cooperas les diré a los de arriba.

—... 

—Listo Hikari, más tarde solo mezclamos la cosas y estará listo.

En ese mismo momento Shura los llama y salen de la cocina.

—Necesito que me digas que pasó Hikari, desde el principio. ¿Por qué te fuiste en primer lugar?

—¿Es necesario?

—Si.

—Bueno. Pues Yukio se portaba mal conmigo, no sé cómo decirlo. Me ofrecía a ayudarlo y me decía que no. Cuando yo llegaba el siempre se iba. Y cosas así.

Igual, cuando estaba hozpitalizado estaba muy cortante. Yo decidí tratar de llevarme bien con él y fui a visitarlo para arreglar el asunto. Estuve más de media hora y el seguía evadiendome. Así que me fui.

—¡Yukio! Rin ya iba a golpearlo cuando Shura se interpone.

—Deja que Hikari termine.

Bien, pues me fui y salí de la ciudad, conseguí un trabajo y regresé.

Llegué temprano y me encontré al _megane_ comiendo y me puse a comer. Empezamos a discutir y el de la nada me empujo hacia atrás. En ese momento escuché la voz de Rin y me quitó de encima a Okumura. Para cuando me di cuenta Rin ya estaba golpeando a Okumura, lo quise detener pero ya no sé que pasó.

—¿Es cierto?

—Si, ¡Cómo Yukio se atreve a lastimar a una mujer! ¡Yo lo vi!

—Yo no le hice nada, en todo caso ella empezó, llegó quitándome la comida, y luego empezó a ofenderme.

—¡Cobarde! ¿Vez como yo tengo razón? ¿Por qué no dices de que hablábamos?

—¡Ya, perdóname! Fui grosero contigo y debí disculparme cuando fuiste al hospital. Me sentía estresado y me desquité contigo. Lo siento.

—¿¡Qué!? Todos se quedan sorprendidos, no esperaron que Yukio dijera eso.

—¡Jajaja! Esto no me lo esperaba, y yo que pensaba ya no volver. Disculpeme a mi por ser tan cabeza dura, debí entender que usted estaba estresado.

—Bueno, si todo está arreglado yo no tengo que hacer nada más aquí.

—Yukio, necesito hablar contigo. 

Shura y Yukio se dirigen a la habitación de él dejando a Hikari y Rin solos.

—¡No te vayas de nuevo así, Hikari!

—No me iré en un tiempo, si tengo que salir te avisaré. Y le brinda una sonrisa.

—¿Dices que fue un viento el que quitó a Rin de encima de ti?

—Si, fue extraño, sea lo que sea que la persigue es capaz de manifestarse a través de ella.

—¿Sabes algo más?

—Nada.

Yukio no dijo nada sobre el secreto de Hikari, si hablaba correrían todos peligro pero Shura era lo suficientemente lista para saber que el desastre que encontró no había sido por una simple pelea.


	10. SORPRESAS

Eran días muy ocupados, Yukio ya había regresado a dar clases pero aún no le permitían ir a misiones peligrosas. Tenía que prepararse para el simposio que daría sobre demonología, preparar sus estudios para subir de rango y la investigación sobre el asunto de Hikari... Necesitaba que el día fuera más largo.

Por otra parte, Rin se preparaba para una certificación y las recurrentes misiones que le tocaban le dejaban menos tiempo para prepararse.

Hikari dijo que tenía que investigar unas cosas y salió de viaje. Los gemelos se negaron pero ella dijo, que se aburría sola en el dormitorio estando sola todo el día. Quería estudiar más del mundo.

Durante el tiempo que Hikari estuvo, fuera, ocurrieron muchas cosas, Yukio subió de rango, Rin pudo certificarse y salía a muchas misiones.

A Yukio se le aligeró el trabajo y las pocas misiones que tenía las hacía con Shiemi y otros compañeros.

Yukio ayudaba a estudiar a Shiemi y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Yukio se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos. Estaba listo, después de tanto tiempo lo tenía claro.

Después de dar clases, Yukio invitó a Shiemi a comer a su casa, quería agradecerle la ayuda con su investigación. Aprovecharía para declararse.

—Esto está delicioso, Yuki kun.

—¿En serio? No soy tan bueno como nii san pero he estado practicando.

—Sí, este tamagoyaki está muy esponjocito.

—Shiemi...

–Si,¿ Yuki kun?

–Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y... tu... tu me gustas mucho. ¡Sal conmigo por favor! —con una reverencia.

—¿Eh? A Shiemi se le subieron los colores, no sabía donde meterse.

—No tienes que darme tu respuesta ahora, puedo esperar.

—Yuki... yo no sé... Yo...

—Por favor olvida lo que te dije, fue una tontería. —Manifestó lamentándose.

—Sí. Susurró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Si saldré contigo! Contesta gritando. Al fin podía sacarse eso del pecho.

Yukio se fue para atrás, el siempre pensó que Shiemi estaba enamorada de Rin, sentía una felicidad nunca antes experimentada por el.

Por su parte, Shiemi fue notando las cualidades de Yukio, era atento, servicial, responsable y siempre se daba tiempo para ayudarla a estudiar, empezó a sentir algo dentro de ella que no lograba identificar.

Semanas antes de la confesión...

Shiemi e Izumo estaban aseandose después de una mision. El demonio contra el que lucharon había explotado y todo el equipo quedó con restos de él.

—Es relajante tomar un baño después de un largo día de trabajo. —Dijo Izumo acomodándose.

—Sí, te libera de las tensiones.

Shiemi estaba inusualmente silenciosa por lo que Izumo le preguntó que le pasaba, ya no podía soportar su silencio.

—¿Qué te pasa Moriyama? Hoy estás muy silenciosa, así no eres tu.

—¡N-no es nada! Dijo nerviosamente negando con las manos.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que lo que traes en la cabeza afecte tu desempeño en las misiones. Eso podría ser perjudicial para el equipo.

—Lo siento, dijo apenada.

—¿Me vas a decir o no? —Fastidiada.

—Emmm... Si, verás... Creo, creo que me gusta...

—¿Quién te gusta? Pensando que diría Rin.

—Amm... Me gusta Yuki kun... Dijo apenada y tan sonrojada como un tomate.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Te gusta el sensei?

Izumo estaba tan sorprendida que se levantó.

—¿Pero desde cuando?

—Creo que dese hace tres años, yo lo admiro mucho, logro convertirse en exorcista y es profesor siendo tan joven. Creo que por eso me enamoré de él.

—¿Y se lo has dicho?

—¡N-no! ¡Que pena! Negando con la cabeza.

—Deberías de decírselo, sabes que el senpai es muy popular y si no te apresuras alguien se te podría adelantar.

—Lo sé, dijo desanimada. Pero no me atrevo a decírselo, el me ve solo como su estudiante y la hija de la señora de la tienda.

—¡No seas tonta! El te trata con más confianza que a ninguna persona. El te considera su amiga.

—No quisiera que se sintiera mal por rechazarme.

—Eres muy pesimista. Te arrepentirás si no le dices nada.

Shiemi solo atinó a quedarse callada, no sabía que hacer.

—Hazme caso, estoy segura que no quieres arrepentirte el resto de tu vida.

Shiemi estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante varios días hasta que decidió que debía de confesar sus sentimientos a Yukio pero siempre los interrumpían o se quedaba sin palabras. Esto sería más difícil de lo pensaba.

Un día Yukio la invitó a comer a su casa, ella estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía, estaba segura que no la interrumperian esta vez... La sorpresa fue para ella cuando Yukio se le declaró.

Yukio y Shiemi empezaron a salir. Los demás se enteraron en el comedor al día siguiente, se les veía muy contentos.

—Me alegro que se lo hayas dicho Moriyama, le susurra Izumo.

—No fui yo, el se me declaró primero

—¿E-el sensei? Dijo estupefacta.

—Sí, ruborizada.

—Nunca me lo imaginé, sensei, felicidades. Dijo Miwa cortésmente.

—Gracias, bueno, me retiro, tengo unos asuntos que entender.

Yukio salió de ahí avergonzado, sentía como las miradas se posaban en el. Los estudiantes escucharon cuando Rin gritó sorprendido que el y Shiemi se habían vuelto novios.

Rin aparentó felicidad pero algo se había roto dentro de él.

—¿Crees que estará bien, Bon? —Le susurra Shima.

—No sé, el es su hermano y lo quiere. Tendrá que enfrentarlo solo. Debe entender que Shiemi eligió a Okumura sensei.

Desde esa noticia Rin no volvió a ser el mismo, se le notaba a apagado pese a que trataba de aparentar que no pasaba nada. El decía que estaba cansado y para que no sosoecharan de él empezó a entrenar, eso justificaría el cansancio que decía tener.

Yukio empezó a notar cambios en su conducta y se sintió mal. Él sabía que a Rin también le gustaba Shiemi y todo este tiempo se reprimió para no herirlo pero las palabras de Hikari lo hicieron replantearse la situación. Si no era capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos no podría enfrentarse a cosas más complicadas.

Estaban todos en una parrillada en el dormitorio de estudiantes donde vivía Yukio y Rin. Ese sería su último verano en ese lugar. Mephisto les dijo que ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para vivir en su propia casa.

Rin, Yukio, Shiemi y compañía se graduarian el año que entra, y querían estar juntos lo más posible, pues saliendo de la academia ya serían todos unos exorcistas.

Mephisto se aparece en la parrillada sin ser invitado y se queda a comer con los muchachachos.

Mephisto se pone en tono serio después de comer su vigésima brocheta y da un anuncio:

—La verdadera razón por la que me presenté fue para entregarles esto. Mephisto le entrega a Yukio un papel.

—¿Unas escrituras? Dice Yukio mientras su hermano se acerca.

—Sí, el padre Fujimoto estuvo ahorrando para comprarles esa propiedad pero como falleció no terminó de pagarla. Yo la rescaté y la estuve guardando para cuando fuera el momento indicado.

—¡Mira Yukio! Nuestra propia casa! El viejo siempre pensando en nosotros.

—Lo lamento señor Mephisto, no podemos aceptar eso.

—¿Por qué no, Yukio? El viejo nos la dejó.

—No es nuestra.

—Por derecho lo es, Fujimoto pagó el 84% lo que yo aporté fue mínimo Tómenlo como su regalo de graduación y agradecimiento por ser de ayuda a la orden de la Cruz Verdadera.

—Yuki chan, tómala. Tus ahorros los puedes usar para la especialidad que quieres.

—Shiemi...

—Anda hermano, Hasta Shiemi está de acuerdo.

—Vamos Yukio, lo mereces por tu esfuerzo. Dicen sus amigos al unísono.

—¿Y yo que? Dice Rin ofendido.

—Tu también, ambos. Dice Bon.

—Está bien. Cediendo al fin.

—¡Perfecto! Aquí están las llaves. La propiedad está cerca del bosque. Tienen que hacerle unas pequeñas reparaciones. Recuerden que tienen hasta abril para dejar el edificio, hasta luego. –Hace una reverencia y se esfuma en una nube rosa.

—Nunca pensé que el viejo nos dejaría esto... Dice Rin mirando al cielo con una cálida sonrisa.

Yukio ve a su hermano y dice para sus adentros : "Gracias papá".

Su momento de ensoñación es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe, ¡algo cayó del techo a un costado del edificio!

Se levantó una nube de polvo y vieron que otra cosa caía.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Va a caer sobre nosotros¡ Grita Izumo alejándose.

—¡Es una persona! Grita Rin confundido para después escuchar un grito:

—¡JIA, JIA, JIA, JIJAY!

¿De quien sería ese grito? ¡Averinguenlo en la próxima edición! :'v

Apuesto a se saben quien es.


	11. TORBELLINO

Todos estaban tranquilos disfrutando de la parrillada cuando algo cae del techo, levantando una nube de polvo y enseguida otra cosa se aproximaba desde el techo hacia ellos.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Va a caer sobre nosotros! Grita Izumo alejándose.

—¡Es una persona! Grita Rin confundido para después escuchar un grito:

—¡JIA, JIA, JIA, JIJAY! 

En efecto, era una persona, solo se podía apreciar su extraña indumentaria, que la conformaba un sombrero café, una capa y unas botas.

Los demás no tenían ni idea de quien era pero Rin fue corriendo en dirección del inesperado visitante y gritó:

—¡Hikari!

—¡Si! , soy yo. 

La persona se quitó el sombrero que la cubría y si, era Hikari pero, ¿Estaba bronceada?

—¿Qué te pasó? , estás muy cambiada.

—Se ve sexi pero sigue vistiendo como hombre, dijo Shima decepcionado.

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu pelo? Preguntó Izumo casi aterrorizada.

La apariencia de Hikari había cambiado radicalmente, era evidente que le había crecido el cabello, pues lo traía sujetado con una trenza, se lo había teñido de rubio y estaba muy bronceada, parecía una _gal._

—Lo teñí, estuve trabajando en un salón de belleza.

—¿Y tu piel? Preguntó Shima muy interesado.

—Estuve en la playa un tiempo. Pero ya, ¿tienen comida?, tengo hambre. Y va en dirección a donde está la comida a la vez que se quita la capa y la deja tirada en el suelo. 

Rin no se quedó con las ganas y le preguntó con mucha curiosidad: 

—¿Esa ropa donde la conseguiste?

—Fui a Texas, en América y estuve trabajando en una granja, vengo de allá. —Llenándose la boca de brochetas y comiendo una salchicha.

—Extrañé Japón, ¡quiero comer _okonomiyaki_! Y se empieza a atragantar.

—¡Agua! Y corre al bebedero a tomar agua y refrescarse.

—¡Ah! Así está mucho mejor. —Aliviada. 

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, principalmente Izumo, Bon y Yukio, no parecía la Hikari calmada y cuidadosa de siempre.

En cambio Rin estaba maravillado. ¡Estuvo en América! ¡Y su entrada fue salvaje! ¡Se veía divertido! 

—¡Cuéntame como es América! La toma de las manos y como una brillante mirada.

—Más tarde, tengo hambre, no he comido en todo el día, tomando una porción de carne.

—Tengo fotos en mi valija, señalando a donde había caído y atragantandose de nuevo.

Rin corrió a donde estaba la maleta y la abrió, sobre la ropa estaba el álbum de fotos y unos libros. Tomó el álbum y empezó a ver las fotografías.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Se acerca Yukio seriamente a ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero si es gafas san! Sigues igual de agrio como un limón.

Yukio no entendió a qué se refería con 'agrio como un limón'. Pensó que era una expresión que aprendió.

—Hoy, llegué a las 4:00 de la mañana y me vine inmediatamente para acá. Dijo sosteniendo en una mano dos banderillas y en la otra un trozo de carne.

—Nos hubieras llamado, te habriamos ido a recoger, ¿verdad, Yuki chan?

Dijo Shiemi mientras se paraba al lado de Yukio.

—Quise darles una sorpresa pero parece que la sorpresa fue para mi, dice mirando a Yukio y Shiemi con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Shiemi no entendió a que se refería Hikari pero Yukio no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

—¡Sii, Hikari!, gritó Rin alegremente y mostrandole el álbum.

—Hiciste muchas cosas divertidas! ¡Y yo trabajando!

—También yo trabajé y estuve estudiando un poco, dijo riéndose.

—Todavía no me acomodo al cambio de horario, voy a dormir. Y va en dirección donde está su valija.

—¡Good nigth! Dice esto levantando la mano y agitandola.

—No me esperé que lentes se hubiera confesado...

Llegó al que era su dormitorio, se cambió por una ropa más cómoda y se quedó dormida profundamente.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en su viaje, con Rin y los demás.

 _ **Nota: Quise poner como detalle escribir 'América' en vez de Estados Unidos, para estar más en contexto con el país en el que se desarrolla la historia.**_


	12. AIRES DE VERANO

—¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?

—Dijo Bon confundido.

Así cómo había llegado , Hikari se habia ido, dejando un montón de preguntas al aire.

—¿Vieron? Lucía muy bien, me hubiera gustado verla en la playa con bikini. Se lamentó Shima.

—Y se comío casi todo, dijo Rin lamentándose, el se había quedado con hambre. —¿Quién quiere arroz?

Todos levantaron la mano menos Yukio.

—Me alegra que esté así de animada, parece otra persona. Shiemi le dijo a Yukio notando su seriedad.

—Eso va a ser un dolor de cabeza, ya tengo suficiente con Rin, dijo frotándose las sienes .

—Pero es mejor que esté alegre, ya no sé ve decaída, me da mucho gusto por ella.

Yukio le da una sonrisa a Shiemi, sabe que tiene razón.

Regresa Rin con la olla del arroz y Konekomaru trae los tazones y los palillos.

La reunión acaba un poco tarde y todos van a sus casas.

Rin se pone a lavar los trastes y su hermano se ofrece a ayudarle.

—Nii san, déjame ayudarte.

—No gracias, ya váyase a dormir, señor profesor. —Responde secamente.

—Pero nii san...

—¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda Yukio! ¡Maldita sea!

—No grites, vas a despertar ya Hikari.

El semblante de Rin cambió de uno enojado a uno pasivo.

—Tienes razón, Yukio. Pero no necesito que me ayudes. —Reafirma Rin.

—Está bien, nii san. Hasta mañana.

Yukio no sabía como manejar la situación, era la primera vez que Rin se molestaba con el tanto tiempo. ¿Sería correcto estar con Shiemi a costa de la relación con su hermano? No sabía que hacer, amaba a Shiemi pero Rin era su única familia, su hermano mayor.

Al día siguiente...

Hikari despierta a las cuatro de mañana desorientada, mira si reloj de pulso que había dejado a la mano y dice :

—Es muy temprano, y ya no tengo sueño.

Se queda un rato acostada y al final se levanta, fastidiada y decide tomar un baño.

—Me cae mal el cambió de horario, me duele la cabeza. Entrando al baño.

Sale y decide ir a lavar su ropa y organizar sus cosas, tiene que hacer algo para matar tiempo.

Acaba de limpiar cerca de las seis de la mañana y dice : —¿Ahora que hago? —Con un poco de resignación. Decide salir a la azotea a ver el cielo.

—El cielo de Japón es igual que el de América, pero aún así me da un poco de nostalgia.

Se queda pensativa...

—Es bueno haber regresado... —Sonríe para sus adentros. En ese momento presencia el amanecer y decide que ya es hora de bajar.

—Se dirige a la cocina cuando ve a Rin levantado y comiendo.

—¡Wow! ¿Por qué estas levantado y tan temprano? ¿Y tu hermano?

—Je, je, he estado levantándome a esta hora en las últimas semanas. Pronto dejaré de ser un estudiante y me convertiré en exorcista oficialmente, tengo que ser más responsable.

—¿En serio?—Dice tratando de contener la risa.

—¡Hey! Me estoy esforzando. Dice Rin haciendo un pequeño puchero. —¡Ah! ¡Yukio! Ya está listo el desayuno.

—Gracias, nii san. —Sentándose.

—Es extraño que usted sea el último en llegar, sensei con lentes.

—Estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas de la academia. —Le contesta mientras toma el tazón de arroz.

—Aquí está tu comida, Hikari. Rin le extiende un plato.

—¡Ah! Gracias. Se sienta y empieza a comer.

—¡Mmm! ¡Extrañaba esto! La comida de América es buena pero esto no la supera.

—¿Qué desayunabas? Pregunta Rin sentándose.

—Casí siempre huevos con tocino, café negro y pan tostado. A veces lo que sobraba del día anterior.

—¡Wow! ¿Tomabas café negro? Ya eres toda una adulta.

—Allá es normal. Los niños toman leche en lugar de café. Tienen unas costumbres muy distintas a nosotros. —Comiéndose un bocado.

—¿Viste la estatua de la libertad?

—No, eso queda muy lejos de donde vivía.

—Pero debiste de haber visto cosas muy buenas.

—No muchas, Texas es una zona árida, y en la granja no hay nada fuera de lo normal, eso sí, los amaneceres son alucinantes.

Su paisaje es muy distinto al de Japón.

—¿Vivías en una granja? Dice Yukio sorprendido.

—Sí, me jefe del restaurante en la playa me dijo que su hermano estaba buscando alguien que le ayudara en su granja . Habían ido turistas japoneses y no se daba abasto con la gente que llegó ese año. Y así terminé allá.

—Íbamos cada dos días al pueblo a recoger gente. En las mañanas cuidaba a los animales y a las diez de la mañana empezábamos los recorridos.

—No me esperé que supieras hablar inglés. Le contesta Yukio antes de dar un sorbo a su sopa de miso.

—Sí... Como me aburría empecé a estudiarlo. Escribo mejor en inglés que en japonés. Hay muchos kanji que no sé leer.

—¿Por eso tu jefe te ofreció ir a América? Le pregunta Yukio entendiendo la situación.

—Sí, dice un poco apenada, a veces llegaban turistas extranjeros al restaurante donde trabajaba y me escuchó hablarles en inglés.

—Ya veo. Gracias por la comida. Nos vemos después Hikari. Dice esto levantándose y dejando los trastes en la mesita.

—¿Cómo era la granja? Pregunta Rin un poco impaciente.

—Grande, aunque estaba en medio de la nada.

Yukio finalmente sale de la cocina y se dirige a la academia.

—Después, tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar.

—Está bien. Hay muchas cosas que pasaron.

—¿Cómo que Okumura y Moriyama - san están saliendo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Rin se va para atrás.

—Eso se nota con solo verlos. Me pareció que estas molesto con él por algo, ¿es eso?

Rin solo se quedó callado no sabía que decir, su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Tengo razón, ¿cierto? Deberías de estar feliz por Moriyama san. Ella encontró la felicidad, o ¿preferirías que estuviera triste?

—Yo, no...

—Ahí está la respuesta. Si ella no fue para ti, llegará alguien después. Relájate y no te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

—Gracias... Dijo cabizbajo.

—Deberías de irte ya a la academia. Y no estés enojado con tu hermano. Piensa en lo afortunado que eres de tenerlo.

—Está bien. Dijo pensativo a la vez que tomaba dirección a la salida.

—¡Ellos son tan complicados! —Lanzando un suspiro.

Hikari lavó los trastes y decidió ir a buscar trabajo cuando un sujeto extraño, con un paraguas rosa la interceptó.

¿Quién será ese particular sujeto?


	13. ALIANZA

Hikari se dirige al distrito comercial a buscar trabajo cuando aparece ante ella un hombre algo extravagante, con un traje blanco y un paragüas rosa.

—Buenos días, Hikari Asakura. ¿O debería decir señorita del futuro?

Hikari se quedó de piedra, ¿como es que ese sujeto sabía sobre el futuro? Ella se hizo la desentendida. Además, no sabía quién era él.

—Disculpe mi descortesía, me presento, mi nombre es Mephisto Pheles. —Dijo mirándola fijamente.

—¿El Mephisto de los rumores? Un poco alarmada.

—El que viste y calza. Te tengo una propuesta en relación a tu 'asunto'.

—No se de lo que habla. Continuando su camino.

—Eres el único humano que ha hecho un ritual de consagración demoníaca durante los últimos seiscientos años.

Hikari paró en seco. ¿Cómo es que él sabía su más grande y mejor guardado secreto?

—¿Qué tanto sabes, Mephisto? Y se gira hacia dónde está él.

—Lo suficiente, si no es que todo. Yo te puedo ayudar con tu problema.

—No gracias. Yo sola puedo.

—Estoy seguro que tu puedes, pero para cuando encuentres la respuesta será demasiado tarde y ese pseudo demonio terminará poseyéndote. No creo que tu cuerpo soporte eso por mucho tiempo. —Le dice con una leve risa.

—¡Rayos! Pensó, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no se quería dar por vencida. Ella no quería morir por culpa de un demonio. Resignada, dijo:

—Acepto tu ayuda, pero ¿a cambio de qué?

—¡Haz tomado la mejor decisión de tu vida! —Dice complacido. —Pero este no es lugar para hablar. Enseguida Mephisto los transporta a su oficina.

—Siéntate por favor.

—No, así está bien.

—Como gustes pero yo te recomiendo que lo hagas. —Dice esto mientras toma una taza de té.

Ella se sienta molesta.

—Se que encontraste una pista en América.

—Sí, mera suerte.

—Yo te puedo ayudar a buscar, tengo muchos contactos y amigos que me deben favores, así que será más fácil para ti.

—¿A cambió de que? —Le mira desafiantemente y con desconfianza.

—Pero niña, no me mires así, en tu situación lo que menos necesitas son enemigos.

Hikari lo único que puede hacer es sentirse impotente, hace lo posible por controlarse.

—Quiero que mantengas vigilados a los hermanos Okumura.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Cálmate, a eso voy. Últimamente la situación entre ellos está muy tensa, supongo que sabes lo de sus llamas.

Asiente estupefacta.

—Sí llegan a un estado donde no puedan controlarse podría ser peligros para Assiah. Inclusive para Gehena.

—¿Tanto así?

—Si, por eso necesito de tu colaboración. Se que tu espíritu consagrado tenía el don de apaciguar las tormentas, era viento traedor de fortuna.

—Para mí es una maldición.

—¿Sabes por qué dejaron de darle culto?

—No...

—En el inicio de los tiempos el era un dios bondadoso y lleno de poder. Debido a sus grandes poderes los demás dioses sintieron celos y le arrebataron casi todos sus poderes. De él nacieron miles de nuevos dioses por accidente y los que robaron el poder se convirtieron en seres más fuertes. Esa guerra contra el duró siglos y el quedó degradado a un dios menor.

Muchos siglos después hubo una epidemia en el pueblo dónde el dios era venerado y se olvidaron de él. Eso lo llenó de furia y juró vengarse de aquellos a quienes lo habían dañado y olvidado, llegaste tú y pues, ya sabes lo que pasó.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Apaciguarlos, con el poder que tienes de tu lado te será fácil.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Si hago eso el me consumirá más rápido!

—Lo sé, por eso te ayudaré. Te daré unos secretos para hacer tu sello más fuerte y que a la vez pase desapercibido, el que grabas en tus piernas es muy llamativo. Yo haré en ti pasar el tiempo más lento.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que lo pongo en mis piernas?! Cada vez se sentía más vulnerable ante él.

—Un descuido tuyo hizo que uno de mis informantes lo viera. Obvio que después de eso lo liquidé. Pero dime, ¿aceptas?

Nunca pensó que alguien, además de los hermanos Okumura, descubriera su secreto, estaba angustiándose pero mantuvo todo lo que pudo la compostura.

—Sí hago eso, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré?

—Casi el triple del que tienes actualmente, pero eso solo si haces bien las cosas.

—¿Es todo lo que tengo que hacer?

—No, tendrás que entrar a la academia como estudiante y prepararte para ser exorcista.

—Pides mucho, le dice con desdén y fastidio.

—¿No crees que es un precio justo?

—La verdad no pero si no tengo opción.

—Te recomiendo que tomes el Maister de Aria, que es el que recita textos sagrados, te será de gran utilidad y necesitarás el de dragoon, que es el que utiliza armas de fuego. Tamer no es recomendable para ti, por tu situación.

Te mandaré el resto de la información después, apareciendo un celular frente a ella. Este aparato detectará si estás sola y podrás ver la información. Debes hacer creer que tu quieres estudiar.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿ya no me podré ir de la ciudad?

—No deberías pero si te quedas estática puedes generar sospechas. Entrarás en el próximo semestre. Tendrás que prepararte para los exámenes de aprobación. En caso de que no logras aprobarlos yo arreglaré todo. Lo primordial es no levantar sospechas.

—Bien, ¿puedo retirarme?

—Si, pero antes déjame retrasar tu tiempo, pero si llega a salir el plan acorde a lo planeado los efectos colaterales podrían devolverte a tu estado original o conservar tu apariencia. Además esto hará que tu cicatrices desaparezcan. Es peligroso para nuestra alianza. Lo único impreciso de lo que voy a hacer son los efectos colaterales de mantener tu tiempo, ya que no sé que tanta influencia tiene el demonio sobre ti.

Dicho esto, se transportan ya otroa dimensión.

—Que el tiempo se haga, no antes ni después, sino ahora y que se mantenga hasta que el consagrado abandone su cuerpo.

Un remolino empezó a envolver a Hikari y vio como todo se ralentizaba para después ver un resplandor que la cegó. Por inercia cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó la voz de Mephisto indicándole que ya había terminado.

—Es todo. Dijo esto y enseguida dió un chasquido y la devolvió al lugar donde estaba.

—Esto es demasiado complicado... Dijo para después continuar con su camino.

Hikari rápidamente consiguió trabajo de dependienta de una carnicería. Tuvo suerte, pues el trabajo se acumulaba casi siempre entre semana, tendría los fines de semana para estudiar. Además la señora que la contrató dijo que no había problema con faltar al trabajo por sus asuntos escolares. Iniciaría en dos semanas, pues la señora y su familia irían de vacaciones.

Llegando a la casa, Hikari subió inmediatamente a su habitación y checó sus piernas, ya no había rastro alguno de sus cicatrices. Ahora podría ir a baños públicos sin miedo.

Días después Hikari le comenta a Rin que quisiera estudiar para exorcista el próximo semestre, que siente que de alguna forma tiene que defenderse. Rin se alegra pero al mismo tiempo se entristece, no estarán juntos mucho tiempo.

Rin y Hikari deciden contarle a Yukio para que interceda por Hikari. Yukio está muy sorprendido por la iniciativa de Hikari pero se niega a ayudar.

—¿Y que tengo que hacer? ¿Esperar a que esa cosa venga por mí? ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Yukio e inesperadamenre aceptó.

Yukio hace lo suyo y Mephisto accede con la condición de fue haga una prueba de conocimientos previa.

Hikari entra en pánico, ella casi no asistió a la escuela, no sabía leer bien y no sabía si era buena para estudiar. Sabía inglés, pero el examen sería en japonés. Yukio arregló las cosas para que ella presentara el examen en inglés.

Quería entrar lo más pronto posible a la academia así que decidió hacer lo que nunca: usar el poder para para sí misma. Así obtuvo conocimientos, ya que el demonio había poseído a un turista que era profesor y a un investigador de artes ocultas. Mephisto no esperó que ella tan rápido empezara a actuar, eso solo le hizo saber que tan desesperada estaba.

—Me voy a divertir mucho con ella. Será interesante ver que pasa.

Al inicio le había pedido ayuda a a Rin pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Al final acudió con Yukio, quien le ayudaba en su tiempo libre.

Ella también estudiaba por su cuenta, aunque hubiera obtenido ayuda de su poder habían cosas que no sabían las víctimas del parásito.

Yukio se vio complacido con ella, ponía atención y era muy buena alumna. Le sorprendió la rapidez con la que aprendía.

Entró junio y ella sintió que estaba lista para el examen y le autorizaron presentarlo antes de tiempo.

No le fue muy bien ya que era demasiadas cosas que abarcó su estudio pero quedó inscrita. Las primeras clases que tomaría, que serían las últimas del semestre, entraría como oyente, si mostraba buen desempeño la admitirán como estudiante regular. Aunque fuera solo un mes antes pero ese tiempo era oro.

—¡No quiero ir a un seminario! Pero soy una ignorante, debí ponerme a estudiar por mi cuenta en vez de solo perder el tiempo.

—Me asombra que pese a que aprobaste sigas estudiando. Le dice Yukio, estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien, a demás y él, que se dedicará tanto a estudiar.

—Estoy muy atrasada, nunca pensé que pisaría una escuela de nuevo. Pero si tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo, lo haré. Será bueno vivir como una persona normal.

—Yo te puedo recomendar algunos libros que te ayudarán mucho en las áreas que más se te dificultan. Aunque lo que me sorprende es que aprendas muy rápido.

—¿Lo cree, Okumura san?

—Si, eres de las mejores alumnas que he tenido.

Hikari no supo que decir, eso era mentira, había obtenido ayuda. Yukio notó su silencio e intervino.

—Tu te esfuerzas como nadie y eso es mucho para mí.

—Discúlpeme... Soltó casi en un balbuceo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hablarle mal, decirle cobarde, vi qué se decidió y habló con Moriyama-san.

—Yo debo agradecerte, tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar, si estamos juntos te lo debo a ti.

Cuando Hikari iba a contestarle a Yukio, recibe una llamada que la pone muy contenta, ¿quien será?


	14. EL VIAJE A LA PLAYA

Hikari recibe una llamada que la pone alegre y a la vez la sorprende un poco.

Satoshi-san, su jefe del restaurante en la playa, le dice que si le gustaría ir a visitarlos como agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada a su hermano. Ella no cree que deba aceptar la oferta pero él le propone que lleve a sus amigos. Hikari está un poco dubitativa respecto a la invitación pero finalmente acepta, sería una buena oportunidad para hacerse amiga del resto de compañeros de los Okumura pero tenía que preguntarles a los chicos si estaban disponibles.

—¿Quién era? Preguntó Yukio ya que Hikari hablaba con mucha cortesía.

—Mi jefe de la ciudad de Miyako. Me invitó a ir unos días a la playa, como agradecimiento y me dijo que podría invitar a mis amigos.

—¿El del restaurante?

—Si, también tiene un Hostal administrado por su esposa, dijo que nos podríamos quedar ahí.

—Ya llegamos. —Dicen Shiemi y Rin.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? Un curioso Rin le pregunta.

—El dueño del restaurante en el que trabajé me invitó como agradecimiento.

—¿Él de la playa? —pregunta Shiemi.

—Sí, me dijo que ayudé mucho a su hermano, me dijo que podía llevar a mis amigos.

—¿Ustedes pueden?

—Si, la próxima semana será el festival ame ame, dura cinco días. Le dice Shiemi con una apacible sonrisa.

—¿Qué es?

Festival de la lluvia, no se acostumbra asistir a clases y muchos trabajadores descansan. En ese festival les damos gracias a los dioses por la lluvia.

—Yo quiero terminar unos pendientes. Dice Yukio acomodándose lo lentes.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso Yuki chan, haz trabajado mucho. Dice Shiemi preocupada.

—Sí, además usted me ayudó mucho para mi examen, quiero agradecerle de alguna forma.

—¿Le vas a decir que no a Shiemi? Le pregunta Rin directamente a Yukio.

—Bueno, si ella quiere ir tendré que pedir permiso.

—Llamare a los chicos, dice Rin entusiasmado.

—Shiemi, ¿que día empieza el festival?

—El martes.

—Bueno, llamaré a Satoshi-san para decir que vamos, sale de la habitación se dirige al baño de mujeres.

—Mephisto, necesito que me ayudes. Quiero que Rin y los demás podamos ir a la prefectura de Iwako los días que dura el ame ame. Y libera a Yukio para que no ponga trabas para ir. Si es posible danos desde este domingo.

—¿Por que esa petición?

—Un conocido me invito, además, me faltaron recolectar unas pistas, es el pretexto perfecto.

—Está bien. Te mueves rápido, eso me agrada.

—Tengo que hacerlo, mi vida depende de ello. Cuelga.

—Ahora a llamar a Satoshi san.

Se comunica con el y le dice que llegarán el martes en la tarde, si llegan antes le avisan.

Todos los chicos pueden ir y a Yukio le dieron permiso. Su superior le dijo que se lo tomara como vacaciones, por lo que no tenía que estar conectado con ellos. Si una situación de gravedad se llegara a presentar, le llamarían.

Todo fue arreglado y pudieron salir el domingo. Tomaron el tren bala y luego rentaron un coche para dirigirse a la playa de Jodogahama.

Al llegar los recibe Len, el hijo de Satoshi...

—Hola, Hikari, que bueno que ya llegaste! La toma de las manos.

—Hola Len. El es el hijo del dueño, Len. —Haciendo un ademán. Ellos son Moriyama-san, Kamiki-san, Rin, Suguro-san, Miwa-san, Okumura-san y el pelirosado solo es Shima. Lo dice mientras los señala.

—¿Solo? ¿Por que solo a mi no me presentas con onirificos?! Lanzando un alarido.

—Shima es Shima, dijo encogiendose de hombros.

—Pasen, deben de estar hambrientos. Los invita Len.

Entran y al restaurante y el señor Satoshi les da la bienvenida y ordena que les sirvan de comer.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Satoshi San, dice Hikari inclinándose. Los demás al ver su ademán también se inclinan.

—Je je, no me agradezcas a mi, agradecele a Len. El fue el de la idea. Yo pensaba mandarte un presente pero el me dijo que mejor de invitara a venir.

—Sí, disculpa mi atrevimiento, quería darte un regalo de cumpleaños pero pensé que era mejor en persona y se me ocurrió que podrías venir a vacacionar.

—¡Cumpliste años! ¿Por que no nos dijiste? Le pregunta Rin algo ofendido.

—Nunca me preguntaron.

Yukio no puede evitar reírse.

—Lo siento, tiene razón.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? , pregunto Shiemi.

—29 de mayo.

—Nos hubieras dicho cuando llegaste, te hubieramos hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Lo siento, nunca he celebrado mi cumpleaños y la verdad a mi siempre se me pasa la fecha.

El resto de la comida tuvieron una conversación muy animada, después fueron a sus habitaciones, las chicas estarían separados de los chicos, acomodaron sus cosas y se dieron un baño para después salir un rato a pasear, cada quien por un lugar distinto.

Yukio y Shiemi fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, Shima, Izumo y Rin fueron a explorar el pueblo y Konekomaru y Bon fueron a ver los arrecifes. Querían ver si era posible aprender algo de ese ambiente que les sirviera para sus prácticas.

Por su parte, Hikari decidió ir a la tienda de dulces antes de que cerraran pero lo usó como pretexto para investigar las cosas que le había faltado la vez anterior. Ella estaba en lo correcto. Era un enorme rompecabezas lo que tenía que armar pero estaba más tranquila, tenía más tiempo y, a su pesar, ayuda.

Cuando llegó al hostal, vio que los demás no habían vuelto así que fue a la habitación compartida donde había un televisor y se acostó boca arriba.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó una voz que le susurraba.

—Shhh, ¿estás aquí?

Abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, casi se golpea la frente con Len.

—¡No hagas eso! Mientras ella se incorpora.

—¿Qué? Acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Ella gira el rostro para ya no estar con su cara frente a él.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No, solo es desagradable.

—¿En serio? Dice esto a la vez que sonríe maliciosamente y logra que caiga recostada sobre el tatami.

—¿Me vas a negar que el beso que nos dimos no te gustó?

Hikari se quedó inmóvil, el se había disculpado pero lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que tu... Ella hablaba tranquilamente pero Len no dejó que terminará lo que iba a decir y la besó a la fuerza.

Yukio pasaba por la salita, pues regresó por su celular, cuando escuchó lo del beso. Se quedó inmóvil, pensó que había escuchado mal y siguió avanzando pero como escuchaba ruidos extraños, sin pensarlo, se asomó y vio a Hikari en el suelo con Len encima de ella, a causa de lo que parecía, un beso.

—... Ya veo... Pensó para sus adentros. Presenciar tal escena hizo que se le olvidara para qué había regresado. Sólo atinó a dirigirse a la salida para ir con Shiemi. De alguna manera eso lo había trastornado.

Como Yukio salió por la puerta trasera, Rin no vio que salía, ya que el entró por la puerta del frente.

Rin esa noche estaba muy apacible, estaba calmado y sereno. Caminaba casi tan sigiloso como un gato, iba a dormirse, se sentía extrañamente cansado. Al entrar a la habitación, escuchó voces en la salita:

—Eres ruda y eso hace que me gustes mucho más. Pero no te olvides que sigues siendo una mujer.

—¡Tsk! ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

—Deja de fingir, yo se que te gusto. Ese beso que nos dimos significó algo, yo no he podido sacarte de la cabeza desde entonces.

Rin no pudo escuchar más y mejor salió de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón no le gustó lo que escuchó.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un té.

—Ella... ¿Tiene novio?

No entendía, pero parecía que tenían algo profundo. Estaban ellos dos solos y Hikari no quiso ir con ellos, ahora sabía por qué.

Rin siguió pensativo hasta que los demás llegaron y fueron a la salita.

—Qué sea mujer no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Le contesta incorporándose.

—Ya lo hice. A la vez que le quita el listón que sujetaba su peinado.

—¿Ves? Eres bonita, si sólo dejaras de actuar como marimacho tendrías a los hombres a tus pies. Pero a mi me gustas así.

—¡Tu! Iba a darle una bofetada pero se detuvo en seco.

—No te atreves a golpearme. Dijo triunfante.

—No lo hago por ti si no por tu padre. No quiero ser descortés con él.

—Sí no aceptas ser mi novia lo serás. Sabes que mi papá es de los hombres más ricos de la región. El hará lo que sea por su hijo.

—Tu no puedes conmigo. Si no he hecho nada es porque no quiero.

En ese momento escuchan las voces de los demás dirigirse a donde estaban ellos.

—Piénsalo, querida, te conviene. —Le dice a la vez que le sujeta la muñeca para darle un beso en la mejilla y después le sonríe.

Después se sienta a su lado y toma el control de la televisión y cambia de canal.

—Hola, ¿aquí estaban? Les pregunta Shima con una risita pues ambos estaban muy juntos.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Le contesta Hikari un poco nerviosa. Al advertir la distancia tan próxima se levanta y se acerca a ellos.

—¿Tiene mucho que llegaron?

—No, todos nos encontramos en la entrada, contesta Izumo.

—¡Tu cabello se ve hermoso suelto! Nunca le había visto. Lo tienes lacio y sedoso.

—Aunque lo tienes teñido he de reconocer que es bonito, le dice Izumo.

—Eh... Si, gracias.

—Pues a mi se me hace extraño que lo tengas suelto. Dices que lo odias así y hoy lo soltaste.

—Se me desató el listón. Se apresuró a decir advirtiendo para donde iba Shima.

—Hace calor, ¿no? Diciendo esto salió y se dirigió a la cocina por una bebida.

—No se que hubiera pasado si ellos llegaban antes. Piensa a la vez que toma su bebida. —Bajé la guardia.

En ese momento entra entra la madre de Len y le dice que lleve la jarra de limonada a los muchachos.

En la habitación...

Cuando Hikari se levantó se sintió victorioso, Estaba ejerciendo presión y estaba funcionando.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos estaban abstraídos en sus pensamientos, Yukio, por su parte, pensando en qué tan lejos habia llegado ese par, el listón le decía muchas cosas pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso, pues no era su asunto. Mientras que Rin seguía sin creer lo del beso, ella no parecía que fuera de las que se besan con cualquiera, algo no encajaba. Dirigió su mirada a Len y vio como guardaba algo en la bolsa del pantalón.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo descansar, se levantó e hizo una reverencia para después salir.

Al dirigirse a su habitación, vio a Hikari salir de la cocina. Y fue tras de ella.

—Adiós, princesa, que tengas dulces sueños. Y se fue a su habitación riendo por lo bajo.

—No lo soporto, ¿desde cuando se volvió tan pesado?

Cuando ella recién llegó a trabajar con ellos, se llevaban muy bien, se le hacía un chico muy agradable, era solo un año mayor que ella pero se entendían muy bien. Días antes de irse empezó a comportarse extraño y un día antes de viajar a Estados Unidos le robó un beso. Le dijo que descubriría el por qué nunca se puso un traje de baño, y le intentó quitar la bermuda pero ella lo golpeó en la pierna, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a una tienda de dulces típicos y se quedó buen rato.

Llegó a la habitación y les ofreció limonada, que todos aceptaron gustosos. Hikari estaba muy seria, parecía que buscan algo con la mirada. Rin lo notó y preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella instintivamente tocó su cabello y se limitó a negar, siguió observando un poco más y al final decidió irse a dormir. No encontraba su listón, si mañana seguía sin el seguro les parecería extraño.

Una hora después todos fueron a dormir.

Rin se despertó a media noche, no podía dormir así que salió.

Al salir al patio se encontró con Yukio.

—¿Insomnio? Si, un poco... ¿Y tu, nii san?

—El calor no me deja dormir.

—Nii san... ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo, ya sabes, por lo de Shiemi?

—Yukio, no estaba molesto contigo, era conmigo. Tengo envidia de tu posición. Pero Shiemi te quiere a ti y si eso la hace feliz yo también lo seré. Y si estuve molesto ya no lo estoy.

—¡Nii san! ¿En serio? Yo me sentía mal porque sabía que a ti también te gustaba.

—Sí, pero me di cuenta de que yo estaba mal gracias a Hikari...

—¡Ah! Ella...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos, no pudieron evitar recordar la conversación que escucharon ente Hikari Y Len.

Rin rompe el silencio.

—¿Qué harías si una persona que conoces no es lo que aparenta?

Está pregunta le cayó como un valde de agua fría a Yukio, le hizo recordar a Hikari y en la comprometedora posición que la vio con Len.

—¿Yukio?

—Perdón, pues esa persona tendrá sus motivos para ocultarlo. Tal vez sea algo que los demás no deban saber.

Había abierto la boca de más pero esto pasó desapercibido por Rin.

—Je je, tienes razón, además todos tenemos algún secreto. Bueno, creo que ya me está dando sueño. No te quedes tanto tiempo aquí afuera.

Se dirigió a su futón y pudo conciliar el sueño pensando que tal vez ella ocultaba su relación con Len porque era algo importante que protejer.

Yukio se despeinó el cabello y río para si mismo. –¿En qué estoy pensando? Hikari, aunque tiene quince años, ya es dueña de sus acciones y el muchacho es de su misma edad, no debe de haber problema. Por más que me incomode debo aceptarlo. No es como si ella nos debiera cuentas de su vida privada. Con este pensamiento Yukio fue a dormir.


	15. NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

Era un hermoso día soleado y todos estaban en el hostal desayunando.

—Adelante, si quieren algo más pueden pedirlo con confianza. —Dijo amablemente la señora Amamiya.

—Gracias Sora-san, yo ya comí suficiente. Dice cortésmente Hikari.

—Yo quiero más pulpo, por favor, dice Rin.

—Cielos, ya se me acabó el sake de cocina y queda poca salsa de soya.

—Yo voy a traela, dice Hikari dirigiéndose a la bodega que está fuera.

—Len, acompáñala.

—Sí mamá, y se levanta.

Len alcanza a Hikari y los dos caminan en silencio hasta la bodega.

—¿Sigues enojada?

—Prometiste que ya no ibas a actuar así.

—Perdón pero verte ente tantos hombres me pone celoso.

—Son solo amigos, además, tu y yo no somos nada.

En ese momento Len la acorrala y le besa el cuello para luego susurrarle:

—Tu no me engañas, dime quien es, ¿es ese tal Shima?

Ante la acción de Len, Hikari se quedó congelada, ese movimiento hizo que se sonrojar a un poco pero intentó quitárselo de encima sin embargo él le sujetó las manos.

—No hay nadie que me guste. Y tu tampoco me gustas.

—Bueno, te creeré pero no te dejaré en paz hasta que cedas. Dejó de sujetarla y se adelantó.

—Ese tipo... Dijo con una rabia contenida, no podía hacer nada en esa situación. 'Solo un poco mas', se repetía a sí misma.

Bon regresaba del baño cuando giró la cabeza y vio a Hikari y Len en una posición muy cercana.

—¡Pero qué estoy viendo! ¡Son muy atrevidos! Apresuró el paso, preocupado de que se dieran cuenta de que había presenciado esa escena más que romántica.

Bon llegó al comedor algo alterado, cosa que no pudo disimular, se excusó diciendo que le preocupaba que Rin le quitara su comida. Todos rieron y esto tranquilizó a Bon pero cuando vio llegar a Hikari y Len se puso un poco tenso.

—¿Pasa algo, Bon? Preguntó Konekomaru un poco preocupado.

—No nada, creo que comí demasiado.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a caminar un rato.

—No debí ver eso, bueno, son cosas de ellos.

Después de comer se prepararon para ir a la playa, harían una parrillada y jugarían en el mar.

Todos estaban divertidos jugando a la pelota pero Yukio ya no quiso seguir y fue a sentar bajo la sombrilla a beber algo.

—¡Ahhh! Hasta divertirme me cansa. Creo que necesito relajarme más...

A la orilla de la playa, el observaba como jugaban Shiemi y los demás, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda en traje de baño, tragó saliva, le dio un sorbo a su botella de té y se acostó sobre la toalla.

—¡La aventaste muy lejos Shima! Le recrimina Hikari. —Voy por ella.

Corre hacia unas rocas y ve que la la pelota está flotando, se dirige hacia ella cuando ve que sale Len del agua y toma la pelota.

—¡Dámela!

—¿A cambio de que? —Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—No estoy jugando, entregamela por favor.

—Aquí tienes. Y la arroja lejos.

Hikari corre por la pelota y se inclina para levantarla pero cuando se agacha Len la gira y los dos caen en la arena, Len sobre ella.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Solo observa. Dice estas palabras y le baja la bermuda.

—¿Eh? —Dice sorprendido. —Pensé que tenias una cicatriz, no sé, tal vez una quemadura. A la vez que acaricia sus piernas.

—Tienes una piel muy suave. Ahora dime, ¿por que no quieres ser mi novia?

—Ya te dije que no me gustas. Lo dice subiéndose la bermuda y parándose.

—¡Hikari!, ¿ya la tienes?. Escuchan que la llaman a lo lejos.

—Ten. Vete, te hablan tus amigos.

Ella le toma la pelota con violencia y chasquea la lengua.

—Me las pagarás.

Len solo se ríe y toma la dirección contraria de Hikari.

—Tardaste mucho, le dijo Izumo en un leve reclamo.

—Perdón, es que cayó en el agua y se fue más lejos. Creo que iré por algo de beber.

Les dá la pelota y se dirige donde Yukio.

—¡Vamos a meternos al agua!

Se escucha al fondo como Rin reta a los demás.

Yukio escucha ruido y abre los ojos y se incorpora.

—¡Ah! Hikari, ¿ya no vas a jugar?

—No, ya me cansé y me dió sed, dando un sorbo a su jugo.

Hikari se sienta al lado de Yukio y abraza sus piernas.

—Dime, Okumura-san, ¿Rin siempre ha sido así?

—¿Así?

—Si, alegre y con facilidad para hacer amigos.

—No sabría decirte, cuando eramos niños era muy pelionero y los niños le tenían miedo.

—Con qué el también puede ser ese tipo de persona...

—¡Yukio, ven a jugar! Le grita Rin pero el solo sonríe y niega con las manos.

—¿Por qué no va?

—Ciertamente prefiero descansar. Tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones. Le dice a Hikari con una sonrisa y se acuesta de nuevo.

—Sí... Esto es relajante.

Hikari contempla el mar cuando se percata de una presencia. Se levanta apresuradamente y corre a lo largo de la playa.

—¡Rayos, otra vez esas bolas de pelos!

Dos monstruos verdes y peludos con cuernos parecidos a los de un becerro, de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros, se aproximan velozmente hacia la playa. Hikari corre lo más que puede y salta a la vez que junta dos de sus dedos y apunta al que está más cerca y lo corta en miles de pedazos.

Los chicos se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y corren en su auxilo pero una ráfaga de viento los empuja y no los deja pasar

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera traído mis armas. Dice Yukio impotente.

En lo que Yukio pronuncia esas palabras, Hikari se quita la playera y la avienta hacia el agua, el demonio que restaba se va siguiéndola y Hikari empieza a formar una espada de aire en su mano, salta y grita:

—¡Viento cortante!

La enorme espada aniquiló a aquella bola verde en segundos, eliminando todo rastro de ella.

Los chicos corren gritándole a Hikari, ella se incorpora y agita la mano.

—¡Estoy bien!

Los muchachos se voltean al ver que Hikari está desnuda del torso y gritan:

—¡Si no traes nada cúbrete! Mientras que las chicas escandalizadas les gritan que no la vean.

Hikari corrió hacia ellos cuando vio que Yukio corría apresuradamente hacia ella y se quitaba la playera y la extendió frente a ella

—¡Estas loca! ¡No que quites la ropa tan fácil, que eres una chica! No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo!

Hikari quedó perpleja, pensó que la regañaría por exponer sus poderes frente a todos pero, ¿se preocupó por eso?

Solo pudo balbucear y susurrar un 'lo siento'.

Hikari se puso la playera de Yukio y se dirigieron hacia los demás.

—¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Izumo confundida.

—Eran demonios... Perdón por el alboroto, dijo Hikari apenada.

—No eso, con lo que los destruiste.

—Un poder que tengo desde pequeña. Según un monje cercano a mi es una bendición otorgada por los dioses.

—¿Por eso te perseguían?

—Si, Miwa-san. Pero desde que llegué a su ciudad no me han acosado... Hasta ahora.

—¿Ellos siempre te siguen? Preguntó Shiemi preocupada.

—A veces. Esos que destruí son muy peligrosos. Emiten miasma por la boca y contaminan el agua. Por eso era preciso deshacerse de ellos a la brevedad. Perdón por molestarlos. Dijo cabizbaja.

Rin, notando el ambiente tenso dijo que tenía hambre y Shima lo secundó.

Yukio se quedó atrás con Hikari.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, gracias.

—No vuelvas a arriesgarte así. Ahora tienes amigos que pueden protegerte. Y siguió al grupo.

—Amigos... Susurro Hikari para luego unirse a los demás.

Yukio estaba sacando los platos mientras que Hikari estaba sentada tomando agua, cuando vió que la playera que vestía Hikari estaba manchada de sangre y que le empezaba a escurrir por el brazo. Yukio se alarmó y soltó platos.

—¡Mira lo que te pasó por ser tan descuidada! Se inclinó hacia ella y la sujeto de la muñeca.

Hikari volteó desconcertada y vio la sangre que escurría en el brazo con el que había invocado la espada.

—No pasa nada, es solo sangre. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Deja de actuar así, eres una chica! ¡No te puedes tomar esto a la ligera!

—¡Cállate Okumura, estoy harta de esa estupidez de que soy mujer y que me debo de cuidar más!

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Hikari suelta el agarre de Yukio, se levanta y se quita la camisa, aventandosela a Yukio. Toma sus cosas y se va corriendo.

—Hikari! Le grita Rin pero le dicen que la deje irse que necesita calmarse.

—Yukio, ¿no vas a hacer algo?

—Ella fue clara, no necesita ayuda.

El resto de la tarde lo pasan muy tensos, el ambiente se sentía cargado pero gracias a Rin y Shiemi se animó un poco.

Hikari corrió hasta el cansancio, cuando se detuvo se puso el chaleco que traía en su bolsa, limpio la sangre y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa y se compró una playera...

Cuando estaban recogiendo las cosas de la parrillada vieron en lo alto a Hikari y como se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Tu cabello! Dijo sorprendida Izumo, traía un corte escandaloso.

—Ahora te pareces a Bon, dijo Shima muerto de risa.

—¿Qué? Bon volteó a ver a Shima enojado.

Hikari le lanzo una mirada fría a Shima y el se quedó congelado.

—En qué les puedo ayudar, dijo en tono serio.

—Hay que ir por agua para apagar el fuego completamente, dijo Shiemi un poco nerviosa.

Tomó la cubeta de las manos de Shiemi y fue por el agua.

—No hay que hablar del asunto, les dijo Izumo.

Todo estuvieron de acuerdo, lo que había pasado hace unas horas había sido muy incómodo.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué tanto escándalo por qué se cubriera, tiene cuerpo de hombre, dijo Shima.

—Shima, una mujer siempre es una mujer, no importa como sea su cuerpo. Konekomaru le respondió y Bon, Rin y Yukio le dieron la razón.

—Izumo no entendía nada, podría esperar de Yukio que estuviera de acuerdo con ese razonamiento pero, ¿Rin?

Lo que Izumo no sabía, es que tanto como Bon, Rin y Yukio estaban al tanto de la relación que había ente Hikari y Len. No entendían como podía actuar así y a la vez tener esa relación donde era sometida por él.

Guardaron silencio al ver que ella regresaba, acabaron de recoger y se regresaron al hostal.

Llegaron al hostal y Hikari se fue a bañar y durmió un rato. Para cuando despertó estaban cenando.

Mientras tanto al llegar al hostal, los chicos acomodaron las cosas y luego estuvieron jugando cartas, luego se fueron a bañar y bajaron a cenar.

En el baño de los chicos...

—No entiendo a las mujeres, pueden decir una cosa pero hacen otra. Dice Bon refiriéndose a la escena que vio.

—Ni yo, son impredecibles. Dice Yukio suspirando recordando esa conversación que escucho.

—Ustedes saben mucho de mujeres, dijo Konekomaru.

—No, solo es una impresión, dijo Yukio excusándose.

—Pues yo lo único en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es en Hikari y su pecho desnudo, es como el de un hombre.

—Bon lo toma de la cabeza y lo sumerge.

—¿Te pasa algo Rin? Le pregunta Konekomaru.

—No se... Siento que algo está mal.

—¿Mal? Le pregunto Bon soltando a Shima.

—Olvidenlo, Yukio, ¿quieres que te lave la espalda?

—¡No! Dice Yukio espantando e intentando huir de Rin.

En el baño de las chicas.

—Hikari... Es realmente sorprendente.

—¿Ah? Supongo que si, nunca espere que alguien que parece tan frágil tuviera semejante fuerza.

—Si... No entiendo por qué se enfado con Yuki-chan.

—Seguro el sensei la presionó demasiado y explotó.

—Tal vez, pero Yuki-chan lo único que quiere es ayudarla.

—No espere que fuera de carácter fuerte, siempre se le ve tan tranquila. Si se enojó así Okumura-san la ha de haber molestado mucho.

—¡Yuki-chan no es así! El es amable, y atento y se preocupa por lo demás.

—Perdón, pero, ¿no crees que ella tiene más de un motivo para molestar se con el?

—... Shiemi no supo que decir, Hikari no les contaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que tenía poderes. Izumo notó esto y cambió de conversación.

—Hablando del sensei, ¿cómo va tu relación con el?

Shiemi se puso colorada... Y así siguieron conversando Shiemi e Izumo.

El grupo cenaba animadamente junto con Len cuando vieron a Hikari entrar y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Sora-san.

—¡Ah! ¿Ya despertaste? Siéntate, aún hay comida..

—Sólo deme arroz por favor, casi no tengo hambre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos se sintieron mal sin saber por qué, ¿tanto le afecto lo que le dijo Yukio?

—A Len se le hizo extraño, ella siempre comía mucho.

Cuando se percató de las reacciones de todos. Decidió cambia su actitud, ya lo estaban pasando mal por su culpa.

—¿Hay curry?

—Si, te hice un poco.

Hikari deboro el plato. Iba a pedir más pese a que no tenía apetito. Pero fue salvada al oír a la mamá de Len:

—Hikari, Len, ¿podrían llevar las conservas de esta mesa a la bodega?

—Si, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la bodega.

—Bien, ya esta listo.

Antes de que Hikari se girará, Len le puso un trapo en la boca con cloroformo pero Hikari se lo quitó de la cara. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, había inhalado y empezó a sentirse adormecida.

—Ya no te puedo esperar más, Len la acomodo y empezó a desvestirla. Hikari intentaba moverse, pero era en vano, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para quitarselo de encima, junto todas sus fuerzas y grito:

—¡No, déjame! Ay...

La última palabra que pronunciaba Hikari se ahogo por un beso que le dió Len salvajemente, a la vez que le decía:

—Tranquila, terminaré pronto.

Len bajó su mano y la puso en su ropa interior, cuando empezó a deslizarle el bóxer hacia abajo escucho una voz que le gritaba y para luego sentir que lo jalaban y le daban un puñetazo en la cara.

Konekomaru salió del baño y cuando se dirigia al comedor escucho un débil grito, y corrió para ver que pasaba.

Pasó a toda velocidad por el comedor y les dijo:

—¡Escuché a alguien gritar afuera, rápido!

Todos se alarmaron. Los muchachos y la madre de Len fueron corriendo a afuera.

Bon se adelantó y vio que la puerta de la bodega estaba abierta, se apresuró y vio que Len estaba sobre una Hikari semidesnuda, sintió hervir la sangre, lo tomó de la camisa y le propinó un puñetazo.

—¿No se supone que es tu novia? Por qué le haces esto! Grito Bon enfurecido pero Shima lo detiene, Rin estaba encolerizado, corrió hacia Len y se puso a golpearlo.

Yukio iba adonde estaba Hikari pero al ver a su hermano fue a detenerlo.

—¡Ya suéltalo nii-san! , después arreglamos esto, primero a que revisar a Hikari.

—¡Traigánme una manta¡ Grita y Konekomaru va por una.

Shiemi le acomoda la ropa a Hikari y Yukio llega a checarla.

—Parece que la drogó. Dice Yukio preocupado.

Los ojos de Hikari están derramando lágrimas, escucha voces a los lejos, no soporta más y se queda inconsciente.

—¡Hikari! , grita Shiemi angustiada cuando llega Sora-san y ve la escena aterrorizada.

—¿¡Pero que pasó aquí! ?

—Señora, lo siento, pero creo su hijo intentó violar a Hikari. Le dijo Izumo seriamente.

En ese momento Sora se desbordó, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y al acercarse a su hijo no pudo con la impresión y se desmayó.

Shima y Konekomaru llevaron a Sora adentro.

Yukio carga a Hikari y la lleva a la habitación mientras que dejan encerrado a Len en la bodega.

—Tendré que examinarla. Dejen aquí las cosas que les pedí.

Yukio checa a Hikari pero al parecer llegaron a tiempo, Len no pudo lograr su cometido.

Ella solo estaba dormida debido al efecto del cloroformo.

Ella está bien, la intento someter con cloroformo. Dice Yukio al salir de la habitación.

—¿Quieres decir que no abusó de ella? , pregunto Izumo consternada.

—No, llegamos a tiempo. En la mañana habrá que ir a un centro médico para que la revisen bien y hacernos cargo de Len.

En ese momento entra el señor Satoshi alarmado, encontró en la cocina a su esposa llorando pero no le supo dar razón.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Y mi hijo?

—Señor, acomodándose los lentes, su hijo intentó abusar de Hikari, llegamos a tiempo pero ella está inconsciente. A su hijo lo dejamos encerrado en la bodega.

En ese momento el señor cayó al suelo, ¿cómo había llegado su hijo tan lejos?

—Siempre tenía quejas de que el era un acosador pero nunca le había puesto la mano encima a una mujer.

—Es... Es mi culpa... Si tan sólo lo hubiera detenido cuando empezó a molestar a las jovencitas... Golpeó el suelo de la impotencia.

—¡Mi hijo es un monstruo! ¿Cómo le pudo hacer algo a alguien como Hikari? Estar sola en este mundo ya es suficiente para ella.

—Señor, no fue su culpa, su hijo fue el que actuó mal.

—El solo se aprovechó de alguien que no tiene a nadie más, le dice Yukio tratando de consolarlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijo Hikari que mi hijo la molestaba? ¡Le hubiera creído!

—Tal vez pensó que pondría por encima a su hijo. Le dijo Izumo.

—Esperen, yo ayer escuche a Hikari y Len discutir, el le insistía pero ella decía que dejara de hablar de eso. Dijo Rin pareciendo entender la situación.

—Yo, yo los vi por la bodega, el la estaba besando pero ya no vi más... Dijo Bon con un aire de culpa.

—Esto pasó por mi culpa, cuando vi que Len estaba sobre ella ayer debí de separarlos. Esto no hubiera pasado.

—¿Ustedes vieron como Len la acosaba y no hicieron nada? Dice Shima acusadoramente.

—No parecía que ella no estuviera de acuerdo, nunca la vi poner resistencia.

Bon y Rin asintieron.

—Cuando despierte le preguntaremos, dijo Konekomaru tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Cierto, vayamos a dormir.

Las chicas se quedaron en otra habitación y los chicos se dirigieron la suya. Yukio se quedó dormido en la salita, vencido por el cansancio.

Los padres de Len esa noche no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Hikari se despertó. Vio que no había nadie y salió silenciosamente.

¿A donde fue?

Se que este tema es muy drástico pero es necesario para entender la personalidad de Hikari. Pido disculpas si a alguien le incomodó.


	16. REINICIO

Eran las tres de la mañana y Hikari se despertó. Vio que no había nadie en la habitación y salió silenciosamente.

Salío por la puerta trasera con dirección al mar.

—Por qué, porqué, ya estoy cansada de todo esto... ¿Qué les hice yo?

Repetía esto con lagrimas en los ojos hasta llegar a orilla del agua.

—Será mejor desaparecer, con esto no puedo. —Y siguió adentrándose en el agua.

Yukio se despertó de golpe y vio su reloj, le había ganado el sueño por un momento. Se levantó y fue a checar a Hikari pero ya no estaba.

—¡Despierten! , Hikari no está.

Todos se levantaron y la buscaron por toda la casa, Shima y Bon fueron a la bodega pensando que Len se había escapado y se la había llevado pero estaba dormido hasta que la Sora-san gritó aterrada; encontró huellas con dirección a la playa.

—¡Encuentrenla rápido, ella no sabe nadar!

Al escuchar esto Yukio salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de las huellas mientras se quitaba el suéter y la camisa.

—Por favor, no hagas una tontería.

Llegó a la orilla y se aventó al agua, los demás lo alcanzaron y esperaron en la orilla,

Todos estaban preocupados, Yukio no salía del agua y no sabían cuando tiempo había pasado, temían lo peor.

—¡Ahí viene! Grito Izumo y apuntó con la linterna que traía en la dirección en la que estaba Yukio.

Yukio llegó a la orilla sin sus lentes y con Hikari en brazos, la recostó y le dio respiración de boca a boca,

Hikari empezó a escupir agua y tocer.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, Hikari estaba con vida.

—Deja la llevo yo hermano. Rin la recoge y la lleva cargando, pensaba secarla con sus llamas pero estaban los señores Amamiya con ellos.

Konekomaru le dio el suéter que había recogido de Yukio y lo puso sobre ella.

—¿Yuki chan, estas bien?

—Si, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien pero no sé como esté ella.

Llegaron al hostal y Yukio se cambió la ropa y se puso un nuevo par de lentes, mientras que Sora, Shiemi e Izumo bañaban y cambiaban a Hikari. Estaba ausente, por más que intentaron hablar con ella no respondía.

Yukio la revisó, tenía fiebre. Pero llevaron trapos y medicina para bajársela. Todos veían angustiados esa escena.

—¿Hikari, me escuchas? Reacciona, ya estas a salvo, estamos contigo. Le dijo Yukio.

Pareció reaccionar, volteó en la dirección donde estaba Yukio, rompió en llanto y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Tenía miedo! ¡Mucho miedo Yukio! ¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi!? Tenía mucho miedo.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Acariciándole la cabeza.

Yukio no supo como reaccionar ante esa situación, solo atino a decir unas palabras y abrazarla. —Ya estas bien.

Hikari siguió llorando hasta que cayó rendida, Yukio la acomodó y salió de la habitación. La madre de de Len se ofreció a cuidarla.

Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, con estas palabras todos fueron en silencio a sus dormitorios e intentaron dormir un poco.

Rin se dirigía a la habitación pero vió que Yukio bajo y lo siguió.

Al llegar a la planta baja, pudo ver como su hermano estaba sentado y con los codos sobre la mesa, nunca habia visto el rostro de su hermano tan perturbado.

—¿Estas bien?

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nii san... ¿Habré hecho bien? ¿Es decir? Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación parecida...

—¡Claro que hiciste bien! Lograste que volviera en sí y que se desahogara.

—No puedo evitar pensar que fue mi culpa, siempre soy muy exigente con ella y por eso no tuvo la confianza para decirme lo que pasaba con Len.

—No te culpes por eso. En todo caso también soy culpable, vi lo que pasaba y no hice nada...

—No sé que pensar nii san... ella nunca nos cuenta nada.

—Vayamos a dormir Yukio, ella no nos puede ver así de mal.

Así Rin y Yukio fueron a dormir, esperando que mañana todo marchara mejor.

A la mañana siguiente llamaron a las autoridades y a Hikari la llevaron al hospital.

Cuando ella estaba por subir al coche, vio como se llevaban a Len.

No pensó en nada, corrió hacia donde estaba Len y le dió un puñetazo en el estómago. Los policías la sujetaron mientras ella luchaba para soltarse pero fue en vano. Un médico le inyectó un tranquilizante y se la llevaron.

Len escupió sangre al ser golpeado por Hikari, estaba totalmente aturdido pero estaba más sorprendido, ¿por qué nunca se defendió, si tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo? El veía atónito como ella luchaba para soltarse del agarre de los policías, vió que alguien que parecía médico se aproximaba a ella pero ya no supo nada más.

Hicieron los debidos interrogatorios y, dado que Len tenía antecedentes, lo condenaron a 58 años de cárcel. Sus padres estaban devastados, era su único hijo.

Len les suplicaba que lo ayudaron pero hicieron oídos sordos. Nunca podrían dejar de disculparse con Hikari por lo que le hizo su hijo.

En el hospital analizaron a Hikari, estaba en estado de shock. Querían mantenerla en observación.

Yukio entra a platicar con ella.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Hikari asiente.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Tu podías defenderte de él, vi el golpe que le diste.

—No lo sé... Dijo casi en un susurro... —No debo usar la fuerza, la fuerza es mala...

—Perdón por preguntar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato y luego Yukio salió.

—¿Cómo está? Se acerca Bon con semblante serio.

—Parece aún estar en shock. Le pregunté por qué no se defendió antes de él pero no dijo nada útil.

–Ella es una persona muy complicada...

En ese instante ven que las enfermeras corren apresuradas a una habitación, Bon y Yukio se percatan de que van donde Hikari y corren tras de ellas.

Hikari se había desconectado de los aparatos y se encerró en el baño, las enfermeras no podían hacerla salir. Bon tiró la puerta y presenció una grotesca imagen.

Había roto el espejo y se estaba clavando un vidrio una y otra vez en las piernas.

Yukio la tomó de la mano pero ella intentó alejarlo y en el forcejeo le clavó el vidrio en la mano.

Con ayuda de Bon y un camillero lograron neutralizarla y le inyectaron tranquilizantes. Le curaron las heridas y la mantenían vigilada a todas horas.

—Al parecer la señorita salió del shock y le dió una crisis nerviosa. Tendrá que recibir terapia psicológica, lo que le pasó la trastornó demasiado.

—¿Cuanto tiempo estará sedada?

—Doce horas, no pueden dejarla sola. Ella es peligrosa para sí misma.

—Nunca pensé ver a alguien quebrarse así, sensei. Jamás me lo podré sacar de la cabeza. Que bueno que las chicas no lo vieron.

—Sí, a mi también me perturbó, nunca presencié algo así.

En ese momento llegan los demás y le informan de la situación y de Hikari. Deciden que tomarán turnos para cuidarla. Primero se quedó con ella Izumo y después la relevó Shima. Se acercaba la hora en la que llegaría Yukio para sustituirlo cuando escuchó que ella hacía ruidos.

—Hey, ¿estas bien?

Pero solo hablaba entre sueños. Shima vio como empezaba a llorar. Presenciar aquella escena, donde parecía repetir lo acontecido mientras dormía lo dejó helado. Siempre hacía bromas sobre qué ella parecía hombre y ahora eso lo hacía sentir mal. Se le cruzó un pensamiento fugaz, si era cierto, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Yukio tocó la puerta pero antes de que entrara, Shima se levantó y lo llevó a afuera.

—Sensei, ¿cree que a ella ya le haya pasado eso antes?

—¿Qué co... Yukio no terminó la oración, entendió a que se refería.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ella estuvo hablando dormida, no se si recuerde lo que dijo cuando la encontramos. Además ella siempre es distante con... con gente como yo... agachó la cabeza al decir lo último.

—Es una posibilidad, pero es imposible saberlo si no nos lo cuenta.

—Ojalá que no, pero tiene sentido, no le gusta que le digan mujer, ya ve que se enojó con usted por eso.

Yukio se quedó pensando, todo tenía sentido.

—Sí ella no quiere decir nada es mejor dejarlo así, solo la lastimaríamos.

Entraron de nuevo en la habitación, Shima tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Yukio tomó un libro y se puso a leer. Un susurro lo distrajo.

—E-estoy mareada. Decía tocándose la cabeza.

—Hikari, ¿estas bien? Se acerca Yukio preocupado.

—Si, ¿qué le pasó? Le pregunta Hikari viendo su mano.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella nega haciendo un suave movimiento con la cabeza.

—Tuve un accidente, nada importante. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todo me da vueltas, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Yukio le hace un chequeo general y le pregunta que es lo último que recuerda. Ella le dice que solo recuerda que bajó a cenar y el resto es borroso.

—Permiteme un momento. Sale de la habitación y le cuenta lo que le dijo Hikari al doctor.

El doctor va y la examina pero no encuentra nada malo, a excepción de la pérdida de memoria.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Muy bien, solo hay que mantenerte en revisión y saldrás a más tardar pasado mañana.

—Gracias.

Yukio y el doctor salen de la habitación. Al todo indica que debido al trauma ella suprimió los recuerdos del suceso. No saben si pueda volver a recordar.

—Le recomiendo que no le digan nada, no sabemos como lo pueda tomar.

—Sí, doctor.

—Hizo muy buen diagnóstico, estoy seguro que ella estará bien en sus manos.

El doctor le da una palmadita en la espada y se va. Yukio entra de nuevo en la habitación.

—El doctor dijo que te recuperas rápido, solo tienes su seguir cuidados básicos de tus heridas.

—... ¿Qué pasó?

—El vidrio del comedor se rompió. Tu, la dueña del hostal y yo resultamos heridos.

—¿Cómo está la señora?

—Bien. Tu fuiste la que más dañada resultó.

—No se... Todo es borroso.

—Deberías descansar.

—Sí... Se acomoda y se queda dormida.

Al ver que está bien Yukio va con los demás y les cuenta todo. Sora san sugiere que en vez de llevarla de regreso al hostal se vayan directo a la terminal.

Dada la situación ellos aceptan y solo esperan a que la den de alta.

Todos pactan no contarle nunca la verdad y acuerdan que es lo que dirán si les pregunta.

Al día siguiente la dieron de alta. Al sentarse en la camioneta, no tardó mucho para que quedara dormida.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a un paradero.

Ellos trataron de sonar animados pero esto pasó desapercibido por Hikari, estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta.

Yukio está sentado en una banca y Hikari se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Estoy preocupado de tu situación.

—¿Por qué?

—Pareciese qué invade tu cuerpo cuando usas sus poderes. No debes de usarlos.

—Los uso solo en emergencias.

—Te dije que tienes personas a tu lado que te defenderán. Yukio no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocurrió días atrás.

—Y yo le digo que me las puedo arreglar sola.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, queriendo hacer todo sola, Yukio se contuvo.

—Sí sigues así me veré en la necesidad de hablar con el Vaticano.

—¿El Vaticano? Pues hable con ellos, ¿cree que no sé qué tiene las llamas de Satán y que ha estado entrenando en secreto?

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ya sabes Okumura, tu hablas, yo hablo. Me voy a la camioneta, estoy muy cansada.

Dicho esto se levanta y le da su lata de jugo con una sonrisa.

—Que complicado es todo... Suspira y se vuelve a dormir.

Yukio está consternado. No sólo por lo que le dijo, sino porque después de lo que pasó ella no recuerda nada y ahora hasta le parece ¿peligrosa?

Yukio decidió dejar de entrenar, la mirada que le dirigió le mostró que ella era capaz de todo. No sabía quién era ella ni lo que quería pero estaba seguro de que debía cuidar sus pasos más que nunca de ahora en adelante.


	17. EL FESTIVAL AME AME

EL FESTIVAL AME AME

Los chicos llegaron el último día del festival Ame Ame pero nadie tenía ganas de ir. Konekomaru les hizo entender que si no hacían algo Hikari sospecharía.

Todos planearon reunirse en la entrada. Yukio no quería que Hikari saliera pero cedió.

Shiemi le insistió a Hikari que vistiera un yukata y no pudo negarse. Izumo le prestó uno y en la tarde las tres, junto con Paku, se dirigieron al templo.

Al verlas llegar todos quedaron sorprendidos, Hikari lucía muy bien, no había rastro alguno de aquella muchacha que lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Estas muy guapa, le soltó Shima sin pensar.

—¿A que viene eso? Le dijo malhumorada.

—No, nada nada, solo soy sincero, disculpa.

—¿Eh? Por qué te disculpas?

—No te quise molestar.

—Creo que el calor te afectó, jajaja.

Todos rieron y continuaron su camino.

Yukio y Shiemi y se separaron y el resto pasearon juntos. Como Hikari nunca había usado yukata se quedó atrás y Rin se quedó a su lado.

Más tarde Paku e Izumo se fueron por otro camino y el trío de Kioto se quedó solo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? Le pregunta Konekomaru a Shima.

—¿De qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, que fue lo que intentabas con Hikari, dijo con un tono molesto Bon.

—Nada, ¿a poco no se veia bonita?

—No lo niego, dijo Bon y los tres se sonrojaron.

—No vayas a hacerle nada, Shima.

—No, como creen. A ella le tengo respeto. Después de lo que pasó me ha quedado claro que hay que ser más considerados.

A Bon y Konekomaru se les descolocó la mandíbula.

—¿Te sientes mal? Le preguntó Bon tocándole la fente.

—Deja de bromear. La verdad me perturbó verla llorar de esa forma, se veía tan frágil, casi a punto de desboronarse.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—¡Vayamos por takoyaki! Dijo Konekomaru rompiendo el silencio.

Yukio y Shiemi caminaba juntos. En un momento era mucha al multitud y se estaban separando, Yukio tomó a Shiemi de la mano y caminaron lentamente juntos entre las personas, el corazón de ambos no dejaba de latir rápidamente.

Caminaron hasta un zona apartada y se miraban a los ojos. Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando Escucharon un grito que los dejó de piedra.

—¡Bájame! ¡Yo puedo caminar!

—Dijiste que estabas cansada.

—Sí pero puedo caminar.

—Pero estas herida.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres tan terco!

—¿Eh? ¡Son Hikari y nii-san!

Se dirigieron a ellos atraídos por su platica animada.

—Mejor olvidémonos de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales, ya me dió hambre.

—¿Te traigo algo? Sentándola en un banco.

—Yo voy por el.

—Rin, Hikari, les saluda Shiemi agitando la mano.

—Hola, ¿que hacen aquí? Pregunta Hikari.

—Nos arrastró la multitud. Responde rápidamente Yukio.

—¿A donde van?

—A ver los juegos artificiales, dice Rin levantando a Hikari.

—Bájame, te digo que mejor vayamos por comida.

Shiemi al ver tal escena sintió que le apretaban el corazón, no supo que era.

—Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales y a comer. Yukio, ustedes adelántense, yo voy por la comida. Rin se va corriendo.

—¿Segura que puedes caminar?

Si, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a las sandalias ni al yukata.

—Perdón, debí pensar que estabas mal.

—No pasa nada, Morimiya-san, además, fue divertido, le dice sonriendo.

—Mejor apresurémonos, no tardan en iniciar. Las interrumpió Yukio.

Estaban cerca del mirador cuando Rin llega con dos cajas de takoyaki, les da una a Yukio y Shiemi y el y Hikari comen de la otra.

— Mira, ya empezaron dice Shiemi emocionada.

–Son muy bellos, dice Hikari con una cándida sonrisa.

En ese momento Yukio volteo a la dirección de Hikari y vio su rostro tan apacible y como el viento jugaba con su cabello. Volteo inmediatamente y aclaro la garganta.

Esto paso desapercibido por los demás por el ruido de la piroctenia.

Rin voltea a ver a Hikari y al verla sonreír le dice:

—Me da mucho gusto que te estés divirtiendo.

Ella no escucho nada, estaba tan absorta en el espectáculo de luces, le pareció que el tiempo se detenía.

Al terminarse los fuegos fueron a sentarse y terminar de comer.

Rin fue por bebidas y Shiemi lo acompañó.

En un descuido Hikari soltó su bolso y Yukio se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Accidentalmente tocó la mano de Hikari, ella se alejó de él y le grito:

—¡No me toques!

Yukio abrió los ojos como platos. Hikari, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se disculpó.

—Perdóname, no sé lo que me pasó. Cabizbaja.

—No pasa nada. Con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Ahí viene Rin! Dice levantándose.

Los muchachos se acercan y les dan las bebidas.

Beben y platican un rato antes de irse. Yukio lleva a Shiemi a su casa, ambos van todo el camino platicando y tomados de las manos. Se despiden y Yukio emprende el camino de vuelta al dormitorio.

Rin y Hikari van caminando lentamente. Al ver que Hikari estaba cansada insiste en cargarla. Ella finalmente cedió y la toma en brazos. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Rin no sabía que hacer. No podía abrir la puerta y no quería despertarla así que se quedó esperando a que regresara Yukio. Quince minutos después lo ve a lo lejos.

—¡Nii-san!

—Tardaste mucho.

—¿Por qué no entraste?

—No la quise despertar.

—La tendremos que despertar para que se cambie.

—¿No crees que es un poco cruel? Ella estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el camino.

—Entonces solo le aflojamos el obi.

—Entran a su habitación, la acomodan y se van a dormir.

Al día siguiente todos se levantan un poco tarde, cuando están por iniciar a almorzar Hikari llega y se les une. Yukio paso el resto de la mañana haciendo reportes y Rin y Hikari estaban jugando a las cartas.

En un momento ellos estaba gritando Y escuchaba muchos golpes. Harto, fue a la habitación contigua para descubrir lo que estaban haciendo.

Yukio abrió la puerta y un balde con lodo cayó sobre el.

Ellos estaban jugado vencidas y cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse contuvieron la risa, no por mucho tiempo, pues el espectáculo brindado por Yukio los hizo estallar a carcajadas.

—¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! Yukio estaba enfurecido y se enojó aún más al sentir esa sustancia viscosa sobre su cabeza.

—¡Nii-san!

—¡Jajaja! ¡Te dije que si caía! Dice Hikari abrazando su estómago de la risa.

—¿Eh? ¿Fue tu idea?

—¡Jajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara! —Señalando a Yukio.

—¡Hace mucho que no me divertía así! Dice con lagrimas a punto de salir.

Yukio, al ver la risa de Hikari, se le olvidó su enojo. Era una persona tan extraña; hace unos días estaba fuera de sí y ahora estaba haciendo bromas con Rin.

—¡Me las pagarán! —Dijo esto tomado el lodo de su cabeza y lanzándoselos.

—Eso es trampa, Yukio, le amenaza Rin levantándose hacia el y embarradole más lodo en la cara.

—Yo también. —Se les une Hikari, ella reía sin parar hasta que se detuvo en seco.

—Creo que mejor me voy a bañar.

Sale de la habitación rápidamente y se dirige al baño.

—Eso se sintió extraño. Dice Hikari antes de sumergirse.

—¿Qué pasó? Dijo Rin Confundido.

—No lo sé pero vamos a bañarnos.

Hikari sale del baño y va por un helado a la cocina y sale al patio. Al terminar de comer, se acomoda en el árbol bajo en el que estaba y se queda dormida.

Los hermanos acaban de salir se bañarse cuando escuchan que tocan la puerta desesperadamente. Rin abre y se encuentra con Shiemi. Le dice que Hikari esta bajo el árbol y que no responde. Yukio la revisa pero solo está dormida.

Como la habitación de Hikari está sucia, Rin la lleva a su habitación y la acuesta en su cama. Shiemi de nuevo sintió que le apretaban el corazón, salió de la habitación y ayudó a limpiar el lodo.

—¿Te quedaras a comer? Le dice Yukio recogiendo el balde de agua con el que limpiaba.

—No quiero causar molestias.

—Nos ayudaste a limpiar, si no hubieras venido, yo hubiera tenido que limpiar el desastre de ese par.

—Bueno, pero cuéntame que paso.

—Le hicimos una broma a Yukio, dijo Rin riéndose y sujetando el trapeador.

—Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte, Rin. —Le regañó.

—Pero no fue mi idea, fue de Hikari.

—Ella no haría algo así.

—Ella fue, te dije que serían un dolor de cabeza. Acomodándose los lentes.

—¿Eh? N-no lo puedo creer, ella no parece ser ese tipo de persona. Pero me da gustó, eso significa que les tiene más confianza.

—Yo diría que fue venganza. Dice Yukio suspirando. Me retiro, tengo que terminar unos reportes.

—¿A que se refería Yuki-chan con venganza?

—No se, supongo que porque siempre la regaña.

—Ya veo... ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Si, pica el repollo por favor.

Yukio llega a la habitación y ve a Hikari dormida profundamente.

—Estas empezando a causarme problemas, pero prefiero que me hagas bromas a verte llorar de nuevo.

Yukio se sienta y continúa con sus reportes.

Baja a comer y pasa el resto de la tarde con Shiemi y Rin.

Hikari despierta para cuando Shiemi esta a punto de irse, le pregunta la dirección de Izumo para regresarle su Yukata. Shiemi le dice que ella puede ir a dejársela de su parte pero Hikari insiste en agradecerle personalmente. Shiemi le apunta en un papel la dirección de Izumo, se despide de todos y se va a su casa usando la llave que tiene Yukio.

Los gemelos se preparan para el día siguiente, volverían a su rutina.

Ese día se levantaron temprano y se fueron a hacer sus actividades. No quisieron despertar a Hikari por lo que ella se levantó hasta las nueve de la mañana. Ella planeaba ir a clases pero Yukio le dijo que no iría hasta recuperarse por completo.

Solo podría quedarse a estudiar y eso hizo. Tomó un baño y lavo el yukata que le prestó Izumo.

A Rin ese día le habían asignado misión por lo que no llegó hasta altas horas de la noche. Yukio sólo tenía que dar clases y terminar unos informes por lo que llegó a las cuatro de la tarde.

Tenía hambre por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. Se sorprendió a encontrar a Hikari dormida.

—Hikari, despierta, vamos a comer. —La movía suavemente pero no despertaba. La tomó en brazos y al llevó a la habitación.

Faltaban la mitad de los escalones cuando ella empieza a despertar, Yukio se sorprendió. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Hikari gritaba y pataleaba y la empezó a bajar pero ella no dejó que terminará y lo empujó.

—¡Bájeme, bájeme, aléjese de mi!

Ella se arrastró horrorizada y se acurrucó en la esquina, Yukio preocupado por que se hubiera lastimado se acercó a ella pero solo se abrazó a si misma.

—¡Hikari, ¿que te pasa? !

En ese momento ella reaccionó y dirigió la mirada a Yukio, solo se atinó a tocarse le cabeza y disculparse para después subir a su habitación.

—¿Que me pasó allá?... Me asustó. —Ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Yukio se quedó inmóvil, pudo ver en sus ojos el terror. En ese momento recibe una llamada de Bon.

El le iba a pedir orientación sobre unos temas pero al escuchar la voz de Yukio le preguntó que si algo malo pasaba, Yukio suspiró y le dijo que se vieran en un parque cercano al dormitorio.

—¿Qué pasó sensei? , lo noto extraño.

—Es sobre Hikari.

—¿Algo le paso a ella?

—No se, pero me preocupa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, anteayer a ella se le caía el bolso y la toque accidentalmente. Ella se alteró, y me dijo que no la tocara. Pensé que habían sido ideas mías pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero hoy paso lo mismo...

—Cuénteme por favor.

—Ella se quedó dormida en el comedor, la quise despertar pero no respondió así que yo la llevaba a su habitación. Antes de llegar despertó y empezó a gritar que la soltara, no dejó ni que la pusiera en el suelo, ella se me cayó y gateo hasta un rincón. Me miraba aterrorizada. Luego reaccionó pero parecía no saber que pasaba, se levantó y se fue sola.

—No se... Parece que una parte de su inconsiente recuerda lo que pasó en la playa pero al no tener el rostro ha buscado un sustituto. Dijo dubitativamente.

—Eso mismo pensé, tal vez sea porque yo estuve cerca de ella.

—Esto es grave, si sigue así podría recordar todo y entrar en crisis de nuevo.

—Creo que tendré que evitarla lo más que pueda. Suguro, no le cuentes a nadie de esto.

Ryuji acepta y le cuenta el motivo de su llamada. Eso le cae como anillo al dedo, Yukio no estaría en el dormitorio pero Suguro estaría allí consultando información y vigilando a Hikari.

Después de tranquilizarse Hikari baja a comer pero no había nadie.

Al terminar, recoge los libros y se dirige a su cuarto. Escucha pasos y pronto Yukio lo alcanza.

—¿Ya estas mejor?

—Si, disculpe. —Ella inconscientemente acelera el paso y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Le manda un mensaje a Mephisto pidiendo audiencia con él lo más pronto posible.

Antes de dormirse recibe respuesta, la citó para antes de las diez de la mañana. Se duerme y al día siguiente se alista para ir con Mephisto pero una hora antes s de que ella saliera Mephisto apareció en el dormitorio.

Al verla entendió todo. Un contratiempo intervenía con sus planes.


	18. REGALO OLVIDADO

REGALO OLVIDADO

Hikari se quedó sola en el dormitorio pero antes de que ella saliera para ir con Mephisto, el apareció ante ella.

—¡Buenos días!, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—¡Ah, me asustaste! Necesito que me ayudes.

—Es extraño que vengas a mi solicitando ayuda.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —Le constesta molesta.

—Déjame ver, niña.

Se acerca a ella, la toma de la barbilla y mira sus ojos.

—Ya veo, así de poderoso puede ser ese demonio, pero no hizo su trabajo bien. Pensó.

—¡Suéltame! —Le dice apartando la mano de Mephisto.

—Veo que en verdad quieres mi ayuda. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

—Bueno, no me explico por qué pero de repente empecé a sentirme incomoda con Okumura-san, es como...

—¿Cómo si le tuvieras miedo? Termino la frase de Hikari.

—Mmm... Si, algo así. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tus ojos lo dicen.

—Quiero saber por qué pasa eso, no lo entiendo pero sospecho que tiene que ver con la ida a la playa.

—Estas segura que quiere saberlo, eso te haría perder tiempo.

—Sabes algo, ¿verdad?

—No pero si buscas la respuesta perderás tiempo, aunque lo tripliqué no es como si pudieras perder el tiempo con cosas sin importancia.

—¡Rayos! , pero entonces, ¿qué hago? Cada vez soporto menos a Okumura-san, la mente se me nubla.

—Eso es facil para mi. Pero tendrás que dar un pago.

—¿Pago?

—Si, los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó desde antes de llegar a la playa hasta el de este día. Necesitarás reunirte conmigo cada cuatro días otras tres veces más para eliminar eso que te desagrada.

—Olvídalo. Es un precio muy alto.

—¿Segura? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Okumura-sensei? Ayer cuando me llamaste estabas muy alterada.

—... Está bien.

—Haces lo correcto. Nunca he hecho esto con un humano que me ha dado su consentimiento. Siempre los he hecho olvidar de golpe y me olvido de ellos, así que no sé si tiene efectos colaterales. Por ello haré esta vez el proceso en partes.

—¡Que! ¿Voy a ser ti conejillo de indias?

—Miralo por el lado positivo, no recordarás eso que te hace sentir mal, probablemente tampoco esta conversación. ¿Crees que podrás hacer bien tu trabajo en ese estado?

Hikari se resignó, el tenía razón.

Mephisto empezó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía, después ella empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder y a sentirse mareada. Cuando terminó ella cayó de rodillas al suelo y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

—Te recomiendo que te recuestes, como te dije, es la primera vez que hago esto de esta manera pero parece que por tu condición es muy agresivo para tu cuerpo, adiós y nos vemos en cuatro días. Desaparece en una nube rosa.

—Todo me da vueltas.

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Tampoco tenía fuerza para arrastrarse y se quedó dormída en el suelo. La despertó la voz de Rin que subía las escaleras y a regañadientes pudo ir a la cama. Rin la vio que estaba acostada y guardo silencio para no despertarla.

Hikari se levantó hasta la media noche fue a darse un baño y cuando se dirigía a sí habitación se encontró a Yukio. Sólo le dio las buenas noches y no le contestó nada más. Al día siguiente despertó y vio un mensaje de Mephisto recordándole que tenía que ir a verlo cada cuatro días para su tratamiento. No entendía del todo pero como sentía que tenía muchas lagunas pensó que el tratamiento era para recordar.

Se levantó y vio en el escritorio un yukata y sobre el un papel con una dirección. No sabía de quién era pero supuso que tendría que llevarlo a esa dirección. Desayunó y fue a dejarlo.

Vio que era el dormitorio de la academia y pensó que no encontraría a nadie así que regresó más tarde. Se sorprendió al ver que el yukata era de Izumo. Le dio las gracias sin saber por qué y se excusó diciendo que tenía asuntos que entender.

—Esto es extraño, ¿por qué me lo prestaría?

Bon esos días iba a estudiar al dormitorio de los Okumura y veía la rutina de Hikari, comer y dormir. Se bañaba, se sentaba a estudiar pero el sueño la vencía. El habló con Yukio pero ya la había examinado y todo estaba bien. Yukio pensó que tal vez el hecho de reprimir lo que pasó en la playa la agotaba y por eso no dijo nada. A la segunda visita a Mephisto, ella decidió mudarse, no se sentía cómoda. Mephisto dijo que la ayudaría a conseguir un departamento y ella no puso objeciones.

Un día ella iba por los ingredientes para la cena y Bon se ofreció a ir por ellos pero al final terminaron yendo ambos a comprarlos.

De regreso Hikari se detiene en un aparador, se queda viendo el peluche de un conejo que exhibían.

—¿Te gusta?

—... No es que me guste pero desde niña siempre quise uno así. Ahora ya estoy grande para juguetes.

Bon solo emite un gruñido, entra a la tienda y lo compra.

—En serio, no es necesario, así estoy bien.

–Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Esta bien, dice en voz baja, abraza al conejo, que media poco más de cincuenta centímetros y le dice con una ardiente sonrisa.

—¡Gracias!

Bon se sorprendió por aquel gesto tan tierno que había hecho Hikari y no pudo disimularlo.

—¿Que pasa?

Eres una mujer muy extraña.

—Eh, no te entiendo.

—Mira tu ropa, casi podría decir que vistes arapos y no te importa pero te pones feliz con un peluche.

—Tal vez, pero he decidido dejar de preocuparme con nimiedades y ser feliz con lo que me da la vida. Le sonríe para luego adelantarse.

Bon se queda atrás, viendo a esa niña actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y sin entender a qué se refiere.

—Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres. Dicha esta frase, el camina para alcanzar a Hikari.

Hikari hace la cena e invita a quedarse a cenar a Bon, este acepta y después se va, dejando a Hikari sola.

Ella no aguanta el sueño y se va a dormir.

Rin llega directo a comer y luego tomará un baño.

Cuando va a la habitación llega Yukio y suben juntos.

Ven que la puerta de la habitación de Hikari está abierta y deciden hablarle para que baje a cenar y ver como está.

Ambos se sorprenden al ver a Hikari abrazada a un peluche así que mejor la dejan dormir.

Al día siguiente ellos salen temprano a una misión y Hikari se despierta tarde. Bon tampoco fue así que supuso que estarían en misión, aprovecho que estaba sola e hizo su ritual de purificación y el del fortalecimiento del sello. Esto la dejó agotada. A penas y pudo llegar a la cama. Despertó a las cinco de la tarde, fue a calentar agua para comer una sopa instantánea y subió a la habitación. Puso el conejo frente a ella y se puso a jugar cartas mientras comía su ramen. Como tenía audífonos puestos no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron los muchachos.

Yukio le hablo pero no le contesto, así que se acercó a ella y le quitó uno.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella dió un salto ante la acción de Yukio pero trato de calmarse.

—Como con el conejo, ¿quieres? —Le ofrece de su sopa.

—¿¡No me digas que eso estuviste comiendo eso todo el día!? —Le dice enfadado.

—Al conejo le gusta, ¡mira! Ya perdí.

—¡HI-KA-RI!

—¿Qué pasa Yukio? —Interviene Rin.

—¡Sabes que aun estas convaleciente y te pones a comer sopas instantáneas! —La regaña Yukio.

—Solo fue una vez Okumura-san.

—Hikari tienes que alimentarte bien. Te dejaré preparada la comida de ahora en adelante. —Dice Rin decididamente.

—No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Nada, ya lo decidí. Esa no es comida nutritiva.

—Si mamá.

Yukio se ríe.

—Nii-san puede ser muy aprensivo cuando se trata de comida.

—Ya lo vi, pero es mucho escándalo solo por comerme un bote de ramen. Parece que tengo dos mamás.

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hikari se sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar esas palabras.

—Gracias, muchachos.

Cenaron, platicaron y se fueron a dormir. Pese a ser días,ocupados, respiraban un ambiente tranquilo, mientras que a lo lejos cantaban las cigarras.


	19. REVELACIONES

REVELACIONES

Hikari se levantó temprano y fue a ver el departamento que le había dicho Mephisto.

No tendría problemas con su trabajo pues la persona que la contrataría dijo que no se preocupara, que podía ir cuando estuviera recuperada.

Luego fue a comprar un futón y unas sábanas para su nueva casa.

En la tarde les diría a los gemelos que se mudaría al día siguiente.

Rin llego en la noche pero como se quedó dormida ya ni tuvo oportunidad para hablar con él.

Le diría en la mañana.

—Rin, muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que es momento de irme.

—No te puedes ir, aun te estas recuperando.

—Ya estoy mejor, solo me iré a un departamento.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta vivir con nosotros?

—Si pero necesito mi espacio.

—¿Cuándo te vas? Dijo desanimado.

—Hoy en la tarde. Ya tengo mis cosas listas.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por que no dijiste nada antes?

—No hubo oportunidad.

—No deberías irte, no tendrás a alguien que te cuide.

—No te preocupes, siempre he vivido así, para mi es normal. Deja voy por la ropa que deje en la lavandería.

—Hikari...

Ella recoge su ropa y la deja en su habitación para después ir a desayunar.

Yukio no avisó que estaría fuera y no se podían comunicar con el, Rin le suplico que esperara a que Yukio llegara para despedirla juntos pero Hikari no cedió.

Rin se va a la academia y Hikari termina de arreglar sus cosas.

Rin le avisa que le asignaron misión y que no va a poder despedirla, así que Hikari está más tranquila.

Decidió relajarse y disfrutar de su último día en el dormitorio, tomó un baño y luego se puso a escuchar música con sus audífonos. Empezó a moverse y luego se paró y se puso a bailar y cantar, tomó al conejo y bailó con él, empezó a girar, como si estuviera bailando un vals y cuando volteó a la puerta vió a Yukio mirándola fijamente, con un semblante serio. A ella se le subieron los colores, camino hacia la puerta y la azotó.

—¿Que hace? Se pone a bailar semidesnuda y deja la puerta abierta. Para ser mujer es descuidada. Pensó Yukio y entró en su habitación.

—Me miraba de una forma horrible, lo mejor es que me vaya ya. Se cambia, toma sus cosas y se va a su nueva casa.

Yukio no se dio cuenta de nada porque fue a tomarse un baño y a comer un poco. Pensó que estaba dormida.

Al día siguiente tocó la puerta de su habitación para preguntarle si necesitaba algo pero no contestó, abrió la puerta y vio que sus cosas habían desaparecido.

—¡¿Por qué se enoja conmigo por haberla visto?! ¡Ella tuvo la culpa!

Yukio corre a la frontera intentando dar con ella pero no hay reportes.

De regreso pasa y compra un celular nuevo. El que tenía se le daño durante la misión y por eso no pudo comunicarse con Rin.

Yukio decide formar un grupo de búsqueda cuando ve a Hikari sentada en un banco del parque alimentando a un perro.

—Eres muy bonito, me gustaría llevarte conmigo.

—¡Hikari!, ¿dónde estabas? —Se acerca corriendo.

—¡Okumura-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Dónde estabas? Responde.

—Me fui a vivir a un departamento.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Pensé que Rin le había dicho.

—Mi celular se descompuso, he estado incomunicado dos días.

—Aaa, ya veo. Buen día, ya me voy,

—¿Por que te fuiste? Tomándola del brazo.

—¡Suelteme , no quiero que usted me toque!

—Disculpa... Déjame acompañarte.

—No. Y se aleja rápidamente.

Iba a seguirla pero recordó que ella no la quería cerca de él.

Perdió mucho tiempo buscándola y ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a ver a a Shiemi. Le mando un mensaje y fue a su casa a arreglar sus pendientes.

Hikari continuaba yendo con Mephisto, se sentía extraña pero tampoco podía saber si seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de incomodidad pues ya no vivía con los Okumura.

Shiemi decide ir a visitar a Hikari. Rin se le une pero Yukio no pudo asistir porque tenía un campamento de entrenamiento con los nuevos exwire.

Llevaron bebidas y unos juegos de mesa para pasar el rato. Los demás no habían podido porque estaban de misión, y Shima tenía una cita.

Llegaron a la casa de Hikari, era un departamento pequeño, solo tenía la cocina y un ropero.

Rin fue por unos vasos y vió bajo el fregadero una caja de sopas instantáneas.

—¿Esto es lo que comes?

—Si. Son baratas y saben bien.

—¡No debes comer esto! Agarra la caja y la quema con sus llamas.

—¡Oye! Eso era para un mes, me lo tienes que pagar.

Se levanta y se dirige hacia Rin, le tuerce el brazo y le aplica una llave.

—¿Me lo vas a reponer?

—¡Hay, hay, si! ¡Pero suéltame, me lastimas!

Suelta el agarre y se sacude las manos.

—Espero hayas aprendido la lección.

—Si pero no te voy a comprar sopas instantáneas. Te voy a traer comida por un mes.

—¿Y cuando estés ocupado?

—Le diré a Shiemi que te la traiga. Yo me encargo.

—Por lo menos comprame cinco sopas, ¿qué tal si se te quedas dormido?

—Ya no me pasa casi. Tenme más fe.

—Solo si me compras mis sopas.

—Ya te dije que yo te voy a hacer de comer.

—¡Jajaja!, esta bien, tu ganas.

Hikari y Rin conversaban animadamente, Shiemi de nuevo sentía esa molestia en el pecho al verlos llevarse tan bien. Ella y Rin eran amigos pero no la trataba con la misma familiaridad que a Hikari.

—Se levantó y fue al baño.

—¿Estas bien Shiemi? Preguntó Hikari.

—Si, solo tengo mucho calor.

Rin le hizo arroz a Hikari y luego ellos se fueron de su casa. De cierta forma extrañaba la compañía pero prefería estar sola.

Rin acompaño a Shiemi a su casa y se despidieron.

Shiemi no se explicaba pero sentía que cada vez había una barrera más grande entre ella y Rin y a su vez notaba que Rin y Yukio ya no actuaban como antes, se llevaban bien pero sentía que había cambiado algo entre los dos.

Como su madre tuvo que salir la dejó a cargo de la tienda. Estaba repasando unos apuntes cuando escuchó que alguien entró. Era Izumo que fue por ingredientes para la clase de herbolaria.

—¿Estas bien Moriyama?

—Eh, eh, si. Disculpa. ¿Me veo rara?

—Te noto pensativa.

—No es nada, perdón por preocuparte.

—No es que me preocupes pero quiero saber si pasa algo malo.

—Algo malo... No se...

—¿Tienes problemas con Okumura-sensei?

—No, el y yo estamos bien. Es Rin.

—¿Qué ocurre con el?

—Siento que la relación entre él y Yuki-chan ha cambiado.

—¿Tu crees? Me pareció que estaban peleados pero yo veo que se llevan como siempre.

—No se... me preocupa Rin.

—¿Por qué?

—No se como explicarlo, cuando lo veo me duele el pecho. Siento como si me estrujaran el corazón.

—¿Eh? Explícame por qué sientes eso. ¿Algo le pasa?

—No, nada, solo siento que he sido desplazada por Hikari. Disculpa por estar diciendo tonterías. Se pone de pie.

—¿Desplazada? ¿Estás celosa de ella?

—Yo, ¿celosa?

—Si, espera, ¿a ti te gusta Rin?

—No, no, como crees, el es un amigo valioso.

—¿Segura? Dime cuando empezaste a sentirte así.

—Creo que durante el festival... las veces que he ido a visitar a Yuki-chan y Rin al dormitorio he sentido eso también.

—¿Estaba Hikari con ustedes?

—Si...

—¿Enserio eres tan tonta? ¡Por dios! Rin es el que te gusta, no Okumura-sensei.

—No, eso es imposible, yo admiro mucho a Yuki-kun. Niega con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Lo acabas de decir, lo admiras. Creo que lo idolatras pero no sientes por el la misma clase de amor que por Rin.

—No puede ser...

—Mejor te dejo para que lo pienses. Toma sus cosas, paga y sale de la tienda antes de que Shiemi pueda si quiera decir algo.

—Me gusta Rin...

—Pero quiero a Yuki-kun... ¿o no?

En ese momento su celular suena, aparece un número desconocido en la pantalla.

—Hola, habla Moriyama.

—Hola Moriyama-san, soy Hikari, Rin me pasó tu número.

—¿Rin?

Al escuchar el nombre de Rin en la boca de Hikari, Shiemi sintió de nuevo esa sensación que la agobiaba y las palabras de Izumo resonaron en su mente: 'Tu estás enamorada de Rin'.

—Moriyama-san, ¿estás bien?

—Ah si disculpa, ¿que me decías?

—Que si me podrías acompañar a comprar ropa mañana.

—Sí claro.

Fijaron la hora y el lugar, se verían a las tres de la tarde, saliendo de la academia.

Cuando colgó, Shiemi rompió en llanto, dándose cuenta de su error. No conocía ni sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué le diría ahora a Yukio?

Seguro la odiaría por no haber sido del todo sincera con el. Ella quería a Rin pero estaba convencida de que el solo la miraba como amiga. Lo que más le dolía era que Rin parecía sentir algo por Hikari.

No sabía que hacer. Mañana acompañaría a Hikari y no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella.

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraron y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Shiemi le decía donde podía comprar y que le convenía. Hikari la notaba ausente, no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin sonar brusca. Shiemi era una persona demasiado dulce para ella.

Terminaron de comprar y Hikari invitó a comer Shiemi como agradecimiento.

—¿Estas bien, Moriyama-san?

—Si, si, disculpa.

—¿Por qué? Tiene poco tiempo que nos conocemos pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

—¿Qué harías si te equivocas?

—¿Equivocarme? Pues, veamos... Si me equivoco haría lo posible por enmendar mi error.

—¿Aunque lastimes a alguien?

—No se, pero estoy segura de que es mejor corregir aquello en lo que nos equivocamos. Si lastimas a alguien no fue a propósito.

—¿Puedes contarme?

—Yo... creo que me equivoqué respecto a mis sentimientos. Yo no quiero a Yuki-chan..

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

—No se, me di cuenta que me gusta otra persona.

—¿Quién?

—Rin... —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Ah? Ya no entiendo nada.

—Perdón...

—¿Por qué? En serio, cuando te conocí pensé que te gustaba Rin pero cuando me enteré que tu y Okumura-san salían me sorprendí.

—¡Ehhh! ¿Era tan obvio?

—Por lo menos para mi. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

—No lo sé.

—Creo que debes de hablar con Okumura-san, si ya tienes claros tus sentimientos, no decirle como te sientes seria igual que engañarlo.

—Pero yo no lo quiero hacer sufrir.

—Sí no le dices lo harás sufrir más creyendo una mentira.

—Tienes razón...

—¿Le dirás a Rin lo que sientes por el?

Shiemi niega.

—¿Por qué?

—El quiere a alguien más...

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—El se ve que se lleva muy bien con esa persona.

—Creo que tu estás ciega. Tú le gustas a Rin, el es demasiado obvio.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás segura?

—Si, pero los dos son muy lentos.

—Y yo nunca me di cuenta de nada.

—Rin es igual, piensa que estás enamorada de Okumura-san, ¿Les vas a decir?

—Creo que no. Sería muy cruel de mi parte decirles que quiero a Rin y terminar con Yuki-chan.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿crees que está bien engañarte a ti y a la persona que siente algo por ti?

—No pero no puedo hacerlo, por el bien de Yuki-chan. ¿Y si me odia?

—El es fuerte, además, el nunca te odiaría, será un gruñón pero es bueno en el fondo.

—Tienes razón.

—¿De quien creías que estaba enamorado Rin?

—Olvídalo por favor. Apenada

—Ya llegamos muy lejos como para que no me digas. Por favor.

—De ti...

—Jajaja, disculpa. Somos como hermanos. El mismo me lo ha dicho, como Okumura-san es muy serio no se pueden llevar como hermanos de la misma edad.

—Jejeje, tienes razón, él siempre ha sido muy maduro.

—¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

—Teníamos doce años en ese entonces. Yo era muy tímida...

Shiemi le cuenta la historia de como se conocieron y luego salieron del centro comercial. Hikari se dirigió a su departamento y Shiemi deambulaba por las calles. Se había hecho tarde y empezó a llover. Shiemi corrió a buscar resguardo hasta que llegó a un templo. Para su sorpresa tenía al acompañante menos esperado.

¿Quién será?


	20. RÍO CAUDALOSO

RÍO CAUDALOSO

Shiemi busca resguardo de la lluvia en un templo pero al llegar ahí se encuentra con Yukio.

—Yuki-chan, ¿también te alcanzó la lluvia?

—Si, pero olvidé mi paraguas.

Shiemi guarda silencio, esto no pasa desapercibido por Yukio. No sabe por qué pero empezó a sentirse incómodo.

—Yuki-chan, desde cuando te empecé a gustar.

¿Eh?... Pues creo que desde que te conocí...

—¿¡Tanto tiempo!?

—SÍ..

—¿Tu me perdonarías?

—¿Que tengo que perdonarte?

—Yuki... Me di cuenta que tu no me gustas como pensé.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso significa que estás enamorada de alguien más?

—Si, lo siento...

—Es nii-san, ¿verdad? —Shiemi se sorprende ante la afirmación de Yukio.

—¿Pero como...

—¿Cómo lo supe? Shiemi asiente.

— No sé, simplemente me di cuenta, pero no estaba cien porciento seguro. Aún sabiendo que te gustaba mi hermano quise ser sincero pero no me espere que me correspondieras. Eso me hizo muy feliz.

—Perdón Yuki-chan...

—No tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui quien te pidió salir.

—Pero aun así...

—No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Dándole una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Le dirás a nii-san?

—No creo que sea lo correcto.

—Él te corresponderá, estoy seguro. Si es con mi hermano, está bien. Disculpa, tengo que regresar a la academia, olvidé mi teléfono.

Dijo esto Yukio se va corriendo bajo la lluvia.

—Yuki-chan, perdón...

La lluvia duró otra media hora. Cuando cesó, Shiemi se dirigió a su casa, tomó un baño y fue a dormir. Se sentía mal por Yukio pero se sintió despejada. Había sido sincera, sin embargo, decidió no decirle nada a Rin.

Yukio dejó a Shiemi en el templo y se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia. No sabía cuánto mas soportaría estar frente a ella.

Le dolía que le dijera que no estaba enamorada de él, que se había confundido.

Fue hacia el distrito comercial, a esa hora casi todo estaría cerrado. Caminaba a paso lento cuando encontró a Hikari sentada en la banqueta sosteniéndole el paraguas a un perro.

—¿Que haces?

Se acercó a Hikari todo mojado.

—Nada... Miraba hacia algún inexistente punto en la distancia.

—Ponte el paragüas, te vas a enfermar.

—Yo estoy bien. El perro no tiene casa.

—¿Por qué no te lo llevas? Sentándose a su lado.

—No dejan tener mascotas en el departamento. Gira a su dirección.

—Usted también está mojado...

En ese montento se escucha un trueno y el perro huye despavorido

—¡Oye, espera!

Pero el perro no le escucha.

Voltea de nuevo a donde esta Yukio y le dice :

—Usted tampoco trae paragüas.

Lo recoge del suelo y lo pone sobre los dos.

Sopla una brisa de viento y Hikari tiembla.

Yukio se percata de esto y se quita la gabardina para ponerla sobre los hombros de Hikari.

—Toma, aunque está mojada ya no sentirás las corrientes de aire

Hikari se quedó helada, era una sensación extraña pero ya no se sentía incomoda.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Okumura-san?

—Vengo de la academia, mintió.

Estaba muy serio, le había pasado algo. Usualmente, si veía que hacía algo, el la regañaba, pero parecía no estar en ese lugar con ella.

—¿Estas bien, Okumura? Le pregunto informalmente.

Yukio se sorprendió por la forma en la que Hikari le hablo, ella siempre era desafiante o ignoraba lo que el le decía. Sin saber como, el la abrazó fuertemente y quiso contener el llanto pero no pudo.

—¡Pero que...! Hikari se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de Yukio. No sabía como reaccionar.

—Déjame estar un poco más así, por favor. Le susurro y empezó a llorar en silencio.

—¿Que pasó?

—Shiemi terminó conmigo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Hikari lo abrazo fuertemente.

No supo que hacer y solo atino a decirle 'todo va a estar bien no te preocupes' .

Estuvieron en silencio, abrazados un poco más. Hikari lo separa de ella.

—Disculpa, tengo que irme. Es mejor que estés solo y asimiles la situación. Toma mi paragüas, lo necesitas.

—Se levantó y se lo entregó. Yukio extendió la mano, sujetó el paragüas y se quedó viendo como Hikari desaparecía en la distancia.

—Nunca espere que ella me consolaría, se levantó y fue al dormitorio.

Al llegar fue a bañarse y después se dirigió y la habitación. No estaba Rin alli, fue a la cocina a hacer algo para cenar.

Al terminar subió a la habitación, acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

De alguna forma le había hecho bien hablar con Hikari. Ya no se sentía tan mal. Mañana iría a agradecerle su ayuda.

Hikari llegó a su casa y en la entrada se quito la gabardina de Yukio y los zapatos. A penas iba a abrir la puerta del baño cuando cayó al suelo. Tenía mucho sueño y no pudo resistir más. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y algo la despertó.

—Niña, despierta, me dejaste esperando.

—¿Que pasa? Todavía medio adormilada.

—Te dije que teníamos que vernos a las cuatro quince de la mañana.

–Yo... lo siento, tenia demasiado sueño.

—Al parecer tu cuerpo ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Como sea empecemos.

Mephisto empezó a recitar su conjuro y Hikari sentía que algo le quemaba la cabeza, ella gritaba de dolor, pero fue disminuyendo para ser sustituido por una sensación de calor en todo su cuerpo. Se estaba poniendo pálida. Cuando escuchó la voz de Mephisto.

–No te vayas a desmayar, ya casi termino.

Ella siguió resistiendo y empezó a escupir sangre.

—Oh, oh, creo que hacer esto fue mala idea. Pensó Mephisto.

—¡Cómo un carajos, termina de una buena vez! Gritó Hikari desesperada, sentía que todo le iba a estallar.

Mephisto agitó su paragüas y terminó de recitar el conjuro.

—Listo, un placer ayudarte y desapareció así, como había llegado.

Al instante de haberse ido Mephisto, ella cayó al suelo y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Yukio se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y bajó a desayunar. Abrió el refrigerador y vio que Rin le había dejado la cena y su almuerzo.

Los sacó y se dispuso a comer.

Se dirigió a la academia para empezar a preparar las pruebas para sus clases. Quería salir temprano para llevarle el paraguas a Hikari y agradecerle.

Por alguna u otra razón no había ido a su casa, en parte era por como reaccionaba cuando el se le acercaba pero aun así sentía que debía de darle las gracias.

Pese a haber llegado temprano, Yukio no pudo salir antes, pues le pidieron hacer un trabajo a última hora, por lo que terminó hasta poco antes de las seis de la tarde.

Pensó en dejarlo para otro día pero el tenía consigo el paraguas de Hikari, tal vez lo necesitaria.

Llegó a la puerta tocó pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió llamarle para saber dónde estaba. Escucho un sonido tras la puerta, era el teléfono de Hikari. Pensó que lo había olvidado. Tocó la puerta pero no recibia respuesta. Pensó en dejarle el paraguas frente a la puerta pero pareció haber escuchado un ruido, se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar que algo cayó.

–¡Alejarte de la puerta! Gritó al momento se sacar su arma y disparar a la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, Hikari estaba inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer ella intentó ir hacia la puerta pero no alcanzó.

Yukio se apresuró a revisarla y vio que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Traía la ropa del día anterior, ya estaba seca, así que dedujo que se quedó dormida antes de poder cambiarse. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, eso lo comprobaba. La tomó en brazos y tomó un taxi en dirección al hospital. En el camino le hablaba pero ella no reaccionaba.

Llegaron al hospital y la atendieron en urgencias. Al parecer tenía cuarenta grados de temperatura, estaba grave.

Yukio se maldijo, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes no estuviera ella tan mal. Se dieron las nueve de la noche y Hikari a penas mostraba signos de mejoría, solo le había bajado la fiebre un grado.

Decidió llamar a Rin e informarle la situación.

Rin quería ir pero le dijo que no. Que mañana después de la academia fuera a relevarlo. Tras convencer a su hermano, llamó a la academia pidiendo el día libre. Se les hizo extraño pero no pusieron peros. Él nunca pedía permisos así que no suponía problema que se ausentaa un día. Yukio estuvo toda la noche en vela. Constantemente le checa a la temperatura. A las dos de la mañana e volvieron a hacer chequeo y solo le había bajado medio grado la temperatura así que la metieron en una tina con hielo para estabilizarla. Lograron que descendiera a treinta y siete grados, por lo que volvieron a llevarla a la habitación. Para las siete de la mañana ya le había descendido a temperatura a treinta y seis punto cuatro grados. Y ya la consideraban estable. Solo supervisarian que no le subiera de nuevo la temperatura. El médico que trató a Hikari insistió en que Yukio fuera a descansar pero el dijo que más tarde iría alguien a sustituirlo, que podía esperar.

Se dieron las tres de la tarde y Rin llegó corriendo, entró a la habitación. Al parecer a Hikari le había subido la temperatura de nuevo a treinta y siete. Rin se acercó a ella y le habló pero no contestó.

Rin puso sus cosas en la silla y le dio parte de su almuerzo para que comiera algo. Yukio lo colocó en la mesa y se paró en el otro lado de la cama.

Ambos estaban mirándola dormida, entre sueños balbuceo 'huele bien'. Intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo.

Yukio tomó el termómetro para medirle la temperatura, cuando volteó escucho como Hikari decía claramente 'me gusta como huele'.

En ese momento entro el doctor.

—¿Qué pasa? Pregunto al ver a los muchachos exaltados.

Ella recobró la conciencia.

El docto se aproximó y verifico su estado. Le había bajado un poco la temperatura. Parecía querer abrir los ojos.

—Señorita, no es necesario que se esfuerce, descanse.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y hablaron con el doctor.

—¿Cómo está? , pregunta Rin.

—Estable. Si sigue así, en tres días la podremos dar de alta.

—Doctor, es posible que tenga alguna deficiencia vitaminica? Le dice yukio

—Probableqmente, pero todo indica que se deba a la pérdida de sangre. Sabe si ella ha estado vomitando sangre?

—No doctor.

—Bien, eso es todo. Okumura-san, vaya a dormir. Ella ya está bien. Cuando despierte le haremos a la paciente pruebas más completas.

—Si gracias. Mi hermano se quedará con ella el resto del día.

—Esta bien, si me permiten...

—Yukio aun no me has dicho que paso.

–Fui a su casa pero parecía que no había nadie. Ya me iba a ir pero escuche ruidos. Como no contestó nadie derribé la puerta.

—Creo que le dio fiebre por dormirse con a ropa mojada.

—¿Como sabes?

—Ayer me la encontré cuando estaba lloviendo.

—Ella no sería tan descuidada como para dormirse con la ropa mojada.

—Creo que ella no aguanto el sueño y se quedó dormida, la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Además, Suguro me contó que ella se quedaba dormida cuando estudiaba.

—¿Eso que tiene de extraño?

—No lo entiendes, hubo ocasiones las que se quedaba dormida frente al plato de comida. ¿No recuerdas que ella últimamente se despertaba tarde? Siempre se levantaba antes que nosotros y desde que regresamos de la playa dejó de hacerlo. Debí de estar más al pendiente de ella.

—Yukio no tenías forma de saber que esto iba a pasar. Bien dijiste que ese era una forma de reprimir lo que pasó allá.

—Si... la verdad espero que ella no recuerde nada. Si se pone igual de mal que en aquella ocasión tendremos que internar la en un centro especializado.

—¿Tan mal estuvo ella en esa ocasión?

—Si. Suguro se impresionó al verla así. Por eso hizo todo lo posible por estar con Hikari todos los días.

—Comprendo.

Horas más tarde despertó y la terminaron de examinar, ya no tenía temperatura pero estaba adormilada y la dejaron un par de días en observación para después darla de alta.

Los hermanos decidieron que regresaría a vivir con ellos, ella no puso objeción, se sentía demasiado débil como para discutir.

La llevaron al dormitorio y después fueron por sus cosas.

—¡Que bonito! , ¿no lo crees, Rin?

Le dice Shiemi.

—Si, supongo.

—¿Se lo regalaste?

—No, un día le vimos en su habitación.

Siguieron limpiando y empacando.

Yukio no fue porque tenía un campamento de entrenamiento y regresaría, junto con Bon, en la tarde.

Shima se quedó cuidando de Hikari, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era leer una revista, se estaba aburriendo solo.

De repente, Hikari se despierta de golpe, estaba desorientada y le dolía la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Ya despertaste, ¿estas bien?

—Habla más bajo, siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Perdón, ¿quieres tomar agua?

Hikari asiente y Shima va por agua a la cocina. Mientras tanto, ella se levanta y va al cuarto contiguo por una pastilla.

—Aquí está tu agua.

—No te levantes, si necesitas algo pídemelo.

Ella no le contesta, solo se limita a a tomarse una pastilla.

—¿Que estas tomando?

–Una pastilla, me duele la cabeza. Dice eso para acostarse de nuevo y quedarse dormida.

Más tarde ella despierta y ve a Shima medio dormido, se levanta y va a la puerta, Shima se despierta sobreexaltado.

—¿A donde vas? Si necesitas algo pídemelo o se van a enojar conmigo.

—Estabas dormido, tengo hambre.

Se pone los zapatos y sale.

—¡Espera! Se levanta, se pone los zapatos y va tras ella.

Hikari caminaba a paso lento por lo que Shima la alcanzó de inmediato, el no lo piensa dos veces y la toma en brazos.

—Deja te llevo a la cocina, aun estas débil.

Se había puesto tensa pero al escuchar sus palabras no dijo nada

Bajaron y Shima la sentó en el comedor.

—Deja veo que hay en el refrigerador, espérame un momento.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No pero ya nos apañaremos.

Shima abre el refrigerador y ve comida, así que solo la calienta en el microondas,y le sirve.

Ella come pausadamente mientras que Shima pone su cara sobre la mano y la ve.

—¿Aún te sientes mal, verdad?

—Si... No sé, siento que me da vueltas la cabeza...

—Ya veo...

—¿Tu que haces aquí? Girando hacia Shima.

—Ya estas volviendo a ser la de siempre. Vine a cuidarte.

–¿La de siempre? No estoy tan mal, solo es este mareo... ¿Por que tu me cuidarías?

—Porque te pusiste muy mal.

—Cierto... Me dijeron que me dió una fiebre muy alta, es extraño, yo no soy una persona enfermiza.

—Tal vez por lo mismo de que nunca te enfermas te dio la fiebre tan alta.

—Tal vez...

En ese momento llegan Shiemi y Rin, Shima los escucha y les habla.

–No tienes casi cosas, Hikari. Le dice Shima viendo que solo traían una caja, una bolsa y un peluche.

—Esta muy bonito tu peluche, Hikari. ¿Donde lo compraste?

–¿Es mio? Preguntó confundida.

—Estaba en tu departamento.

—No se... No recuerdo mucho, está todo borroso...

Se formó un silencio sepulcral.

En ese momento escuchan la puerta abrirse y entran Yukio y Bon.

—¡Chicos, estamos acá! Les grita Rin.

Ellos se dirigen al comedor.

—Lástima que no recuerdes donde lo compraste, me gustó mucho.

—¿Que no recuerda? Preguntó Yukio.

—El peluche. Le responde Shiemi.

—¿En serio no recuerdas que te compre el peluche?

En ese momento Hikari escupe la comida, ya se estaba ahogando.

—¿Por qué tu me regalarías algo como eso?

—Por tu cumpleaños, bueno, en realidad no importa. No seas tan descuidada con tu salud, nos preocupaste a todos.

—No creo que me vuelva a enfermar, yo soy una persona muy sana. Disculpen las molestias.

Se levanta y camina en dirección la puerta.

— Espera, Hikari, yo te llevo. Dice Rin dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

—Estoy bien. Hace caso omiso y sigue caminando.

—Te llevo yo, no seas necia. La carga y se la lleva.

—Ya que...

A penas ellos se fueron las s demás se reunieron.

—¿Ella olvidó de nuevo? Dijo Bon.

–No se pero parece que si. No la presionen.

—Ella me preocupa, dice Shiemi.

—Bon, explica por qué le diste ese peluche a Hikari. —Le dice Shima sin entender nada. —Tu siempre la críticas, algo aquí no encaja.

—No es lo que piensas. Un día fuimos a comprar ingredientes juntos y se quedó viendo el aparador donde estaba el conejo. Se lo compré para que se animara.

—Sea lo que sea que le pase, necesito que me ayuden con ella. —Interviene Yukio.— Tenemos que supervisar como progresa ella, si recuerda lo que pasó en la playa y si vuelve a olvidar algo. Esto puede ser algo muy grave.

Todos están de acuerdo. Bon informará a Izumo y Konekomaru.

Hikari se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Rin, su voz la pone alerta.

—Ya llegamos. La baja y ella camina hacia la cama.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas.

—Si... Se acuesta y se duerme enseguida.

—Ya se durmió, ¿que haremos con ella? Dice que está bien pero se ve agotada.

—Hace rato se quejo de un dolor de cabeza y tomó una pastilla.

—¿Que medicamento le diste?

—No, yo no le di nada, fui por agua y cuando llegue se la tomo junto con una pastilla . Yukio corre a su habitación para checar el botiquín.

—Solo fue una aspirina.

Rin los invita a comer y luego todo se van. Llevan las cosas de Hikari a sí habitación y luego ellos se van a bañar y a dormir.

Fueron días pesados para los hermanos y para todos, pero todo parecía estar calmándose.


	21. DE VUELTA A LA RUTINA

DE VUELTA A LA RUTINA

Pasan los días y Hikari mejora poco a poco. Todos notan que volvió a olvidar pero hacen como si no pasara nada.

A ella no le importa. Lo único que se le hace raro es la actitud de Yukio, siente que el y Shiemi están distanciados.

Yukio le hace un chequeo de rutina, lo ve extrañamente serio.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, estas bien.

—No hablo de mi, ¿te pasó algo, Okumura-san?

Esto consternó a Yukio, no supo que decir.

—No soy la mejor persona para hablar pero si necesitas hablar con alguien me puedes contar a mi. Yo soy una tumba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ella ayudándolo, sin darse cuenta.

—No hables de tumbas tan a la ligera.

—Es un dicho. No te agobies por una palabra.

—Me parece que aún estás mal...

—No te preocupes por eso, al final todo saldrá bien. A la vez que coloco su mano sobre la de él.

'Todo saldrá bien', esa frase resonó en sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo era posible, pese a haber perdido la memoria, repetirle esas palabras de nuevo? Esas palabras que le habían dado consuelo hace unos días.

—Gracias Hikari, eres una buena persona. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

—Siento que perdí algo importante... —susurró.

Se acostó y vio al peluche en al esquina de la cama. Lo agarro y lo abrazó.

—No sé por qué pero me haces sentir bien. En fin, si olvidé las cosas de las últimas semanas puede que sea porque en verdad estaba muy mal. Tengo que depender menos de esa cosa.

Se queda dormida abrazando el peluche.

Más tarde llega Shiemi con un encargo de Yukio. En ese momento Hikari estaba bajando.

Rin y Yukio estaban hablando sobre ir a ver la casa que les dejó su padre y ellos explican a Hikari que pasó.

Shiemi decide ayudarlos a limpiar ya que ella es buena para eso. Hikari también quiere ir pero ellos prefieren que descanse.

—Ya estoy bien, si me da sueño m e duermo y ya. Pero necesito hacer algo fuera del dormitorio, ya estoy aburrida de estar encerrada.

Ellos aceptan resignados, alistan las cosas y salen rumbo a la casa

La casa era enorme, una casa tradicional, con un gran jardín.

Shiemi y Hikari ayudan a limpiar las que serían las recamaras. La casa necesita más arreglos de los que pensaron así que deciden arreglar primero las que serán sus habitaciónes y el baño.

Rin quemó toda la hierba con sus flamas y Shiemi lo regaño. Yukio y Hikari estaban limpiando adentro.

—Me preguntó pro qué tú y Shiemi ya no están tan unidos como antes. Dice contemplado un árbol que había en el jardín.

—Terminamos. Dice con un dejo de nostalgia.

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración pero entendió todo. La distancia entre ellos y el por qué del actuar extraño de a Yukio.

Instintivamente se levantó y se e inclinó para abrazar a Yukio.

—Lo siento Okumura, pero no te preocupes, algún día llegará la persona que te quiera tanto como tú a ella. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Parecía un deja vú, prácticamente eran las mismas acciones y las mismas palabras. Yukio sintió ganas de llorar pero lo único que hizo fue corresponder el abrazo y decirle suavemente :

—Gracias.

Hikari se separó de él y dijo:

—Discúlpame, me esta dando sueño, ¿puedo recostarme un rato?

—Si, deja te acomodo la sabana.

Se acostó y miró a Yukio, luego pensó en lo que le había dicho Mephisto sobre apaciguarlos. Al fin entendía todo. Rin era alegre pero en ocasiones no sabía manejar sus emociones, en cambio, Yukio era serio y sereno pero se guardaba las cosas para él mismo.

—Yukio, deberías de abrirte más.— Le dijo Hikari entre bostezos antes de dormirse.

Yukio volteó a su dirección pero vio que ya se había dormido.

—No puedo entenderte, eres cuidadosa pero violenta y ahora estás actuando como una madre que cuida a su hijo cuando tu te forzaste a olvidar un mes de tu vida... Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó en el distrito comercial pero aun así me das consejos...

Quizá sea mejor así, no quiero recordar lo quebrado que me sentí en esa ocasión. Se levanta y va a limpiar otra habitación para no despertar a Hikari.

Después de un par de horas, deciden comer y descansar un momento. Intentan despertar a Hikari pero no responde, así que solo comen y se van a sus casas.

Shiemi va a la tienda mientras que Rin va al distrito comercial para comprar los ingredientes de la cena. Yukio se lleva a Hikari. Intentó despertarla antes de salir de la antigüa casa pero seguía profundamente dormida.

La lleva a su habitación y la acomoda, le toca la frente y susurra: "Hikari". En ese momento ella emite algo parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa? Dice adormilada.

Yukio se sobresalta pero esto pasa desapercibido por Hikari.

—Nada, solo revisaba que estuvieras bien.

—¿Donde estamos?

—En el dormitorio, no despertaste en toda la tarde.

—¿Tanto tiempo duré dormida?

—No te preocupes, ahora ya no duermes tanto. Eventualmente recuperarás tu rutina normal.

—Si, eso espero. Creo que me iré a bañar. Se levanta de la cama lentamente y se dirige al armario.

—Buena idea, yo también necesito un baño. Sale de la habitación de Hikari y va a la suya.

—Espero que se recupere pronto y que vuelva a ser ella misma.—Pensó. Busca sus cosas y va a bañarse.

Rin llega y hace la cena. Después de comer se va a bañar y los demás a dormir. Fue un día cansado. Y tendrian mucho trabajo por delante arreglando la casa.

Shiemi llego muy contenta a su casa. Su madre la esperaba con semblante serio.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?

—Shiemi, ¿aún quieres ser exorcista?

—Si mamá, en menos de un año me graduaré.

—No puedes hacerlo, hoy te contaré el secreto de tu padre.

—¿Me hablaras de papá?

Una verdad será revelada, algo que cambiará el curso de las cosas.


	22. PADRE

PADRE

Shiemi llega a su casa, se divirtió mucho ayudando a Rin y Yukio. Esa sensación de felicidad se desvanece al ver a su madre al escuchar la voz de su mamá:

—¿Shiemi, aún quieres ser exorcista?

—Si mamá, en menos de un año me graduaré.

Se le hizo extraña esa pregunta, su madre nunca le había cuestionado la decisión de dedicarse al exorcismo.

—No puedes hacerlo, hoy te contaré sobre tu padre.

—¿Me hablaras de papá?

Shiemi estaba sorprendida, desde muy pequeña ella le había insistido a su madre de que le contará sobre su papá. Incluso le preguntó a su abuela pero ella tampoco le decía nada. Con el tiempo desistió y dejó de preguntar sobre él, al parecer era algo vetado en esa casa.

—Sí hija, es tiempo de que sepas todo.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora cuando ya había superado esa necesidad de saber de el?

—Porque haz madurado y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

–¿A que te refieres?

—Deja que te cuente, todo a su tiempo.

Shiemi guarda silencio y se sienta en la mesita, frente a su madre.

Bueno, cuando yo conocí a tu padre el era cliente de la tienda. Era un exorcista que había sido transferido a la rama japonesa de la orden de los caballeros de la verdadera cruz. Era alemán pero su madre era una japonesa que se fue a vivir allá cuando era joven.

Bueno, pues en esos días tu abuela estaba muy ocupada, así que yo me quedaba mucho tiempo cuidando la tienda. Nos fuimos conociendo y nos casamos, pero como éramos de distintas religiones solo nos casamos por el civil.

Dos años después te tuve a ti. Durante ese tiempo note que tu padre actuaba extraño. Había días en los que vomitaba sangre pero el decía que todo estaba bien.

Un día los caballeros de la orden de la cruz verdadera vinieron a la casa buscándolo, se le acusaba de experimentación molecular entre seres humanos y demonios. El había inyectado en sí mismo células de green man. Eso lo volvió más poderoso pero acortó su tiempo de vida. Entre más invocaba a los green man, era más susceptible a posesiones.

Tu padre huyó de ellos pero no por mucho tiempo, le tendieron una emboscada en Fukuoka y él, en su desesperación, invocó a sus dos green man para atacar a los que lo perseguían. Era tanto el poder que terminó siendo poseído por ambos, había dejado de ser humano. Los exorcistas lo mataron y su tumba está en Fukuoka. El día de su entierro fue la última vez que lo vi y no he vuelto a visitarlo.

—¿Por qué no me llevaste a visitarlo? , ¡era mi papá! Protesta Shiemi llorando desconsoladamente.

—Porque por su culpa tu siempre fuiste débil.

—¿Que? No entiendo.

—El hacia esos experimentos desde antes de conocerme. Cuando estaba tirando sus cosas, encontré un diario que registraba los procedimientos que se había hecho a si mismo. A mi me daba pociones revueltas en la comida y el té y a ti planeaba utilizarte para perfeccionar sus experimentos moleculares. No podrías entender el dolor que sentí al saber que me había utilizado y que también planeaba usarte a ti para sus fines.

Destruí toda evidencia de su investigación para que la orden de la verdadera cruz no te llevara.

—¡Mamá, dime que no es cierto! Le rogaba suplicante Shiemi pero el semblante de su madre lo decía todo, era una cruel verdad.

—Hija, te lo ruego, desiste a la idea de ser exorcista, eres lo único que me queda, no quiero que mueras por lo mismo que tu padre, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu ropa manchada de sangre? ¡Si sigues así morirás dentro de poco! La sujeta de las manos implorandole que deje ese mundo que la condenó a ella.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que me digas donde esta la tumba de mi padre.

—Por qué quieres saber, ¿no te basta con lo que te conté?

—Necesito ver lo que queda de él antes de abandonar a los exorcistas.

—Está bien hija, te lo diré.

Le dice como llegar a la tumba de su padre y ella planea ir en vacaciones.

Aunque prometió que no usaría más su poder de tamer, siente que le queda poco tiempo de vida y decide decirle a Rin sus sentimientos. Ella decidió vivir su vida de ahora en adelante sin remordimientos.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que su madre le contó el secreto de su padre y decidió que era momento de declararsele a Rin, encuentra el momento perfecto, pues ambos estaban como equipo en una misión.

—Esta vez el enemigo fue fácil de vencer, ¿no lo crees, Shiemi?

—Ah, este... Su...

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Si... Digo, no...

—¿Te duele algo? —Preocupado.

—Es que, quiero decirte algo.

—¿Que pasa?

—¡Me, me, me gustas! Sal conmigo por favor.

—¡Queee! Dijo Rin emocionado y sorprendido a la vez. —Dime que esto no es un sueño, no bromeas, ¿verdad?

—N-no.

—Esto está mal, yo debí haberlo pedido primero.

—Entonces...

—¡Si, salgamos! Rin abraza, siente tanta felicidad que no se puede contener.

Shiemi también está muy feliz, no pensó que Rin la correspondiera.

—Shiemi, dime, ¿por eso terminaste con Yukio?

—Si... Me di cuenta que no lo quería como creia.

—Creo que no le deberíamos decir a Yukio sobre nosotros, tal vez no se lo tome bien.

—Yo pienso lo mismo pero seria peor si se lo ocultamos. El... El es un amigo valioso y es tu hermano.

—Tienes razón, no me sentiría cómodo ocultándoselo.

Al día siguiente antes de empezar al clase, Shiemi le pide permiso a Yukio para darles un aviso.

—Estos años me divertí mucho con ustedes, entrar a la academia fue de lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

—¿Que quieres decir? Dijo Izumo un poco confundida.

—Yo, yo dejaré la escuela de exorcistas.

—¡Por qué! Le dice alterado Rin.

—La verdad esto no es lo mío. Pensé que podría con el peso de ser exorcista pero es demasiado para mi. Creo que me dedicaré al negocio familiar.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora, Shiemi-san?

—Permanecí en la academia con la esperanza de mejorar mis habilidades pero pasó el tiempo y me estanqué.

—¿Ya entregaste tu papelería?

—Si, hoy será mi día último día.

—¡Tan ponto! Exclama Shima.

—Si... También quiero decirles otra cosa...

—¿Que es, Shiemi? Le pregunta credulamente Rin.

—Estoy saliendo con Rin.

—¿Eh? ¿De que ne perdí? Dijo Shima confundido.

—¡Por qué no me dijiste que le ibas a decir a todos ahora, Shiemi, esto es muy vergonzoso!

—Perdón Rin, pero quería reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo.

—¿Cuando paso?

—Durante la última misión, Shiemi le responde a Izumo.

—Bueno, es muy triste que no vayas a continuar con la escuela de exorcistas así que me aseguraré de darte una última clase adecuadamente, se acomoda los lentes y gira hacia el pizarrón.

—¿No puedes dejarlo pasar? , Shiemi se va. —Shima hace puchero.

—Precisamente por eso, para que se lleve un buen recuerdo de su último día de la escuela de exorcistas.

Las clases continúan normalmente pero Konekomaru nota que Yukio estuvo más serio de lo normal y se los cuenta a Shima y Bon.

—Es normal que le afecte, hasta hace poco el era el novio de Moriyama. Dice Bon entendiendo la situación

—¿No creen que esto tenga que ver con el hecho de que dejara la escuela de exorcistas? Dice Shima.

—Es una posibilidad, reflexiona Konekomaru, pero Moriyama es una persona decidida. No dejaría la escuela por eso.

Las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina y Hikari solo pudo asistir las últimas dos semanas a clases..

Pese a que se prometió dar al mil por ciento para estudiar, en su cabeza rondaba aquella discusión que escucho entre los hermanos Okumura.

—¡Nii san, no entiendo como pudiste pedirle a Shiemi que. Saliera contigo,sabias que acabábamos de terminar!

—Lo siento, pero creí que entenderías, a mi le costó pero lo acepté cuando tu salías con ella, ¿por que tu no puedes aceptarlo?

—Por que tu siempre lo tienes todo! ¡Siempre obtienes cosas sin esforzarte! ¡Yo siempre he luchado y nunca he tenido nada!

—¿Pero de que hablas, Yukio?, tienes dos masters y vas a hacer una especialidad, tienes buenas calificaciones y eres popular entre las chicas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tu no sabes nada! A la vez que le da un puñetazo y este va a parar al suelo.

—¡Tu ya no eres mi hermano¡ —Le grita encolerizado y se va del dormitorio.

—Señorita Katsuragi, ¿podría resolver el problema de la pizarra?

—¡Ah! Si, lo siento. —La voz del profesor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Esos días se había vuelto el ambiente muy pesado.

Yukio se cambió de habitación, siempre llegaba tarde a casa y evitaba hablar con Hikari y Rin.

Por otra parte, a Rin no le dio mucho tiempo de darse cuenta de las ausencias de su hermano, tenían que estudiar para los finales y el examen pre aprobatorio para la prueba final de exorcistas.

Pese a estar muy ocupado, procuraba ver a Shiemi todos los días, eso le daba fuerza para lidiar con su hermano.

Yukio, mientras tanto, trataba de evitar a Shiemi, trataba de hablarle con normalidad pero su voz se tornaba fría. Shiemi se sentía muy mal por a Yukio, nunca quiso hacerlo sufrir. Un día Hikari estaba con Shiemi en la tienda y Yukio llegó por provisiones.

Shiemi intento hacerle platica pero el no contestaba o le hablaba muy secamente. Hikari se hartó, se levantó y se paró frente a él.

—¿¡Por qué tratas a Shiemi así?! —A la vez que le da una cachetada. Ella se equivocó pero quiso enmendar su error. —¿A caso no vas a dejar que los demás sean felices aunque tu no lo seas?

Yukio solo apartó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

—¡Mírame a la cara! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Pensé que eras hombre pero solo eres un niño llorón! —Le grita sin poder contener más su enojo.

—¿¡Con que derecho me hablas así!? ¡Tu y yo no somos nada!

Esas palabras hirieron a Hikari, nunca pensó que le fuera a decir eso.

—¡Pero Shiemi es mi amiga!, ¡yo he perdido demasiado para saber de lo que hablo! ¡Y no voy a permitir que una rabieta tuya la dañe!

—Hikari, Yuki-chan, cálmense por favor, les rogó Shiemi estallando en llanto.

—¡Tu ya no me llames así, no somos amigos ya más! Y salió apresurado de la tienda.

Shiemi se quedó congelada, las palabras de Yukio la hirieron profundamente, se inco y lloró desconsoladamente, ella nunca se imaginó que su decisión causaría tanto daño.

Al salir Yukio de la tienda, Hikari sintió una rabia nunca antes experimentada por ella, se olvidó de Shiemi y fue tras él.

—¡Espérame desgraciado, dame la cara!

—¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, esto no es ti asunto!

En ese momento sintió que estaba fuera de sí, corrió a toda velocidad y se paró frente a Yukio.

—¡Tu la vas a pagar! —Le grito enfurecida a la vez que en su mano izquierda tomaba forma una espada.

—Eso es...

—¡Cállate! Una burbuja de aire denso envolvió a Hikari, Yukio pudo observar como sus ojos violetas se tornaban rojos. Se miraban llenos de ira y odio. En ese momento Yukio experimentó el verdadero terror.

—¡HIKARI!

La corriente de aire se hacía cada vez más densa, Yukio se dio cuenta que quien estaba frente a él ya no era Hikari, era aquel demonio que la seguía.

—¡Hikari, reacciona!

—¡Cállate! ¡Ella ya no volverá! Dijo una voz que salía del cuerpo de Hikari a la vez que formaba un cuchillo con su mano derecha y se lo lanzó a Yukio.

El cuchillo de aire le rozó un brazo y empezó a sangrar.

—¡Hikari, reacciona!, ¿vas a dejar que él te gane tan fácilmente?

En ese momento el demonio estaba agitando la espada y se paró en seco, Hikari pareció despertar del trance, seguía con la espada pero había bajado el brazo.

—¡Reacciona, Hikari!

En ese momento observo como a Hikari le empezaban a salir sangre del brazo izquierdo y de los ojos, y después ella se presionó cerca del hombro izquierdo.

—Me duele... y se desvaneció.

Yukio vio como caía lentamente y corrió hacia ella. Por más que le hablo no reaccionó , la llevó al dormitorio y la acostó en su habitación para vigilarla. Rin estaba de misión pero no quería toparse con él y darle explicaciones.

Yukio se alistan a para ir a la academia cuando escucha la voz de Hikari.

—¿Q-que me pasó? A la vez que escupe sangre.

—¿Como te sientes?

—¡Tu!

Se levanta de la cama e intenta golpearlo pero solo dio dos pasos y no pudo mantenerse en pie.

Yukio se inclina y la intenta y levantar pero ella aparta sus manos.

—¡Que carajos me hiciste! —Le gruta encolerizada.

—Cálmate, no yo se lo que pasó, al parecer ese demonio se adueñó de ti por unos momentos.

—¿Qué? ¡Hay! Enseguida se tocó el costado izquierdo, estaba empezando a sangrar.

—¿Que tienes? ¡Pero si cuando yo te cheque no estabas herida de ahí!.

—No me toques Okumura, tu eres un dolor de cabeza.

Yukio la iba a tomar en brazos pero ella saco su barrera.

—Deja de hacer eso, permite que te atienda.

—¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! —Escupiendo sangre.

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero de un momento a otro pierde fuerza en todo su cuerpo y cae, desapareciendo la barrera.

—¡¿Estas bien?! Se acerca Yukio a ella.

—¡N-no puede ser! No quiero que pase de nuevo. No se puede contener más y empieza a llorar.

Yukio la toma y la recuesta en la cama. Cuando revisa su herida ve que ya ha cicatrizado

Ella solo repite llorando 'no quiero que suceda de nuevo'. Por más que Yukio le hablaba no respondía, busco un calmante pero cuando se lo iba a poner ella se calló y se quedó viendo a un punto fijo.

—¡Hikari, Hikari, responde!

Pero no obtenía respuesta.

—¿Que hago? ¡Rayos! ¡Fue mi culpa que esto pasara!

En ese momento Hikari se sentó y emitió un grito desgarrador a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza.

—¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

—¡¿Que tienes?! Yukio se estaba angustiando.

—¡Eso ya no funcionará conmigo, estupido! En ese momento el cuerpo de Hikari expulsó una ventisca, revolviendo todas las cosas en la habitación.

Después de eso, Hikari pareció volver en sí, estaba muy agitada y le escurría el sudor.

—¿Estas bien? Yukio se aproximo para examinarla pero Hikari solo le gritó:

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Enseguida se levantó y empezó a juntar todas las cosas de la habitación en el centro.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—¿No es obvio? Quemarlo todo, levántate de ahí.

—¿¡Vas a quemar todas las cosas!?

—¿Quieres que venga de nuevo?

Yukio se quedó callado y se paró. Hikari buscó unos cerillos, se quitó toda la ropa y le prendió fuego.

Hikari le daba la espalda a Yukio, estaba recitando un conjuro y parecía que controlaba el fuego pues no se quemaron las paredes ni los muebles.

Al terminar se dio la vuelta y se cortó el cabello con un cuchillo de viento que invocó, lo puso en el suelo y también lo quemo.

Se acercó a Yukio y le dijo:

—Si mencionas esto a alguien, eres hombre muerto, yo lo sabré.

Lo haló hacia ella sujetándolo de la corbata, la soltó y así como se encontraba, desnuda, se dirigió al baño.

El hecho de que estuviera desnuda había pasado a segundo plano. Yukio estaba sintiendo que ella se estaba volviendo peligrosa.


	23. LOS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN HACER REALIDAD

**LOS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN HACER REALIDAD**

Rin no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, así que Hikari y Yukio estarían solos.

Esto supondría un alivio para Yukio pero dado como se habían tornado las cosas, prefería no regresar al dormitorio, sin embargo lo hizo, pues mañana viajaría a Tokio a una conferencia y necesitaba descansar.

Llego al dormitorio y todo estaba silencioso, pensó que Hikari estaba fuera y eso lo tranquilizó. No quería pelar de nuevo.

Al pasar por la habitación de Hikari vio que la puerta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo se asomó.

Vio a Hikari sentada en la silla que había en su habitación. Estaba desnuda y mojada, tenía las manos sobre sus piernas con la palma hacia arriba. Yukio le iba a hablar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba murmurando algo. Pensó en detenerla pero después de lo que había pasado en la mañana supuso que era otra se sus cosas. Pasó de largo hasta su habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Tendría que comprar cosas pues Hikari había quemado todo.

La situación lo fastidió, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con su hermano, también con esa niña que no había hecho más que causarle problemas. Dió un suspiro, se cambió de ropa y fue a comprar sábanas y libros.

Como no quería llegar al dormitorio, decidió ir a comer _ramen_ al distrito comercial. El local era pequeño pero acogedor, era atendido por un señor y sus dos hijos.

La hija del dueño le hizo platica y eso lo hizo despejarse un momento, el ambiente en ese sitio era animado.

Llegó cansado, solo quería darse un baño e irse a dormir. Pasó por el cuarto de Hikari y ella seguía en la misma posición.

—Hikari, ¿que estás haciendo?

Ella no contestó, parecía que ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Yukio deja las cosas a un lado de la puerta y entra.

—Hikari, ¿que haz estado haciendo? Vístete.

Ella sigue en la misma posición.

Yukio se quita su suéter y lo pone sobre Hikari, luego la toma de los hombros y la zarandea pero no funciona. Entonces, Yukio le toca la frente y la siente muy fría.

—¡Hikari, reacciona! ¿Estas aquí?

Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto, dejó de murmurar y le dirigió una mirada confundida a Yukio, alcanzó a balbucear antes de dormirse:

—'Ya regresé papá'.

Ella había cerrado los ojos y agachado la cabeza, Yukio pensó que se había desmayado pero solo dormía profundamente, la tomó de la silla, la acostó y la cubrió con una sabana.

De alguna forma se sintió culpable, él había hecho que se enfureciera y ahora estaba ahí, dormida. Le dio la impresión de que era una muñeca de trapo.

En la madrugada ella despertó y vio que estaba en la cama. No le dió importancia hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnuda y con un suéter encima.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? Ya no sé nada de los que hago. Sólo espero que nos me hagan preguntas. Se levantó y preparó sus cosas para irse, tenía que investigar lo que le faltó en la ciudad de Miyako, le escribió una nota a Rin y cuando salía de la habitación de él se encontró con Yukio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy. —Dijo, siguiendo su camino.

—¿A dónde?

—Ese no es tu asunto, no molestes.

Yukio ya no preguntó más y vio como desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse para irse a Tokio.

Eran las doce del día y Rin al fin había llegado al dormitorio, al entrar en su habitación encontró una nota.

—'Me voy de viaje, tengo ganas de estar en un lugar frío. Si todo va bien regreso a mediados de agosto. No te preocupes, estaré bien'.

Hikari

—¿De nuevo se va? Pero si ya no tiene necesidad de viajar.

Rin deja sus cosas y se va a bañar. Le dieron un día libre y Mephisto le dio unos boletos para el parque de diversiones. Después de comer iría a casa de Shiemi para invitarla, al fin se haría realidad aquella promesa que se hicieron cuando eran exwires. Los mejor de todo era que no irían como amigos, irían como pareja.

Rin fue con Shiemi para invitarla al parque de diversiones, la notó un poco apagada pero ella le dijo que se había quedado hasta tarde organizando unas cosas; así que se sentía cansada. No quiso decirle que Yukio se había peleado con ella para no enfrentarlos.

Se sorprendió al saber que Hikari había salido de viaje. Ella sintió que había sido por causa de la pelea de hace unos días pero no dijo nada.

–¿Segura que te sientes bien? Si estás mal podemos suspender la ida al parque.

—No, no, estoy bien. Cuando haya dormido estaré mejor, le dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, te espero en la entrada norte, nos vemos.

Rin salió directo al distrito comercial. Le haría un bento a Shiemi.

Cuando se fue Rin, miró los boletos y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que tendría una cita con Rin, se puso roja y de desmayo. Cuando reacciono entró en pánico, no sabía que ponerse, Hikari no estaba para ayudarle ni tampoco Izumo, decirle a su a mamá le daba vergüenza. Respiró hondo y buscó que ponerse para el día de mañana, sería su primer cita con Rin.

Llegaron al lugar acordado, Rin estaba tan nervioso que había ido muy formal y Shiemi estaba tan nerviosa que fue muy informal. Cuando Rin se dió cuenta de que iba demasía formal, se quitó el saco y la corbata y los guardo en su mochila.

Primero fueron al zoológico y después entraron a la casa de los espejos. Se subieron a la montaña rusa.

Shiemi se desmayo pero Rin reía como loco, le encantaba esa sensación de vacío en su estómago.

—¿Shiemi, estas bien?

—Estoy mareadaaaa.

A Shiemi le daban todo vueltas así que se sentaron frente a un lago.

Discúlpeme, no sabía que te mareaba la montaña rusa.

—No te preocupes, fue un poco divertido.

—Esta vez subamos a algo lento, —se paró y señaló hacia la rueda de la fortuna. —¿Que te parece?

–Me agrada la idea.

Iban caminado tranquilamente con dirección a la rueda de la fortuna, por accidente Shiemi chocó su mano con la de Rin y se disculpó.

Rin pensó: 'es ahora o nunca ' y sujeto la mano de Shiemi. Ella correspondió al agarre de Rin y continuaron caminando.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y caminaban como robots, estaban muy rojos de la cara.

—¿Que tal si tomamos algo antes de subir?

Shiemi soltó la mano de Rin y fue a comprar unas sodas italianas.

—Te traje una soda, espero te guste el sabor.

—¿Y si comemos de una vez? Señalando a las mesas de la fuente de sodas.

—Si, pero yo no traje nada.

—No te preocupes, hice comida para los dos.

—Gracias, dijo con un sonrojo.

Se sentaron a comer y platicaban animadamente.

En un momento Rin se le quedó viendo a Shiemi.

—¿Que pasa?

—Es que... Tocandose el cachete izquierdo.

—¿Que?

Rin extiende su mano y le quita un grano de arroz que estaba en la mejilla de Shiemi.

Ante tal acción Shiemi se pone roja y cuando Rin se da cuenta de la situación también se sonroja.

—¿Quieres un postre? Le preguntó Rin nerviosamente.

—N-no, gracias, ya estoy satisfecha.

Acabaron de comer y continuaron su camino hacia la rueda de la fortuna, tomados de las manos.

Está vez no estaban nerviosos, encontraban seguridad y calidez en el agarre del otro.

—¡Wow! Todo se ve tan hermoso! Exclamó maravillada Shiemi.

—Sii, todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí arriba...

En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraban profundamente. Rin fue acortando la distancia hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Shiemi y la besó. Shiemi simplemente correspondió sin pensar demasiado. El momento se había dado naturalmente y ellos reaccionaron por inercia, dejándose llevar por el momento. Se separaron ante la falta de aire.

Para Rin ese era su primer beso, estaba sumamente feliz, había dado su primer beso a la chica que amaba. Quería que él tiempo se detuviera, que ese momento durará lo más posible.

Ese beso fue para Shiemi también algo nuevo, ya una vez se había besado con Yukio pero esta vez era una sensación distinta, sentia calidez y dulzura, era algo que no podía explicar.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, la rueda estaba bajando y cuando cayeron en cuenta los dos se pusieron en extremo rojos.

—¡Va-vayamos por algodón de azúcar! Dijo Shiemi a la vez que salía de la canastilla a toda velocidad.

—¡Nos besanmos! ¡Que pena! —Pensó.

—¿Señorita, esta bien?

—SI, disculpe. Me podría vender uno.

—Si, claro tome.

Rin la alcanzó y le ofreció de su algodón. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron caminando acarameladamente.

Rin lleva a su casa a Shiemi, empieza a hacer un poco de frío y el le da su saco a Shiemi.

—Toma, que bueno que traje saco.

—Gracias, dijo con un leve rubor.

—Hoy me la pasé muy bien.

—Yo también, me gustaría repetirlo.

—Si, a mi también.

Se despiden y cuando Rin emprendía camino hacia el dormitorio la voz de Shiemi lo detiene.

Rin se me olvidó decirte algo, le grita Shiemi. Rin se aproxima a ella.

-En un par de días voy a hacer un viaje a Fukuoka. No voy a poder estar para cuando presentes el examen pre aprobatorio.

—¿Para que vas allá?

—Voy a visitar la tumba de mi padre. Dijo agachado ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿No puedes esperar a que pase el examen para acompañarte?

—No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mi cuenta.

—¿Estás segura que estas bien? Tu nunca hablas de tu padre.

—Estoy bien, nunca lo he conocí, solo quiero ir a darle honores.

—Está bien, pero te cuidas.

—Si, lo haré.

 ** _Mientras tanto en otro lugar..._**

La muchacha pelirroja y con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda llegó ya la ciudad de Miyako, ¿quien es?


	24. HURACÁN

**HURACÁN**

Hikari llega a la ciudad de Miyako a investigar lo que le faltaba. Como no quiso levantar sospechas fue disfrazada. Ahora tenía un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, cabellos rojos y se había comprado unos lentes de contacto negros.

Estuvo paseando un rato y después fue a comer. Buscó un hotel cerca a la terminal y luego se durmió. El viaje la había dejado agotada.

Al día siguiente terminó de reunir lo que le faltaba y, con una pista que le había conseguido Mephisto, supo que su próximo destino sería Francia.

Era un trabajo relativamente fácil, por suerte, quien tenía la escritura de transferencia era amigo de una persona que le debía un favor a Mephisto y le vendería el pergamino.

Llegó a Francia y Mephisto le mandó instrucciones. Al dirigirse a la casa del propietario del pergamino, fue atacada por unos demonios y perdió su celular. Por suerte para ella su anfitrión hablaba inglés.

—Detecto poder en ti. Así que si quieres el pergamino tendrás que hacerme un favor.

—¡Ese no fue el trato!

—Tu lo necesitas, para mi es un objeto raro que coleccionar.

—Rayos, está bien acepto.

—Bueno, el trabajo es sencillo, quiero que destruyas al demonio que merodea por mi teatro. Toda persona que actúa ahí sufre un accidente.

—Creo saber de que se trata, ya me he enfrentado a esa clase de espíritus.

Ella elimina al espíritu pero termina agotada por usar el poder de la espada. Después de cumplir con el dueño del pergamino, este se lo entrega y emprende un viaje de regreso a Japón.

 _ **En otro lugar, Japón...**_

Shiemi viaja a Fukuoka; aún no asimila lo que su padre hizo.

—Está será la primer y última vez que te visite padre, no solo me condenaste a mi, también a mi madre . Espero que puedas expiar tus pecados y descansar en paz.

Durante el regreso a la ciudad de la cruz el tren en el que viajaba Shiemi sufre un accidente por el impacto de un trailer que era conducido por un fugitivo, la muerte de Shiemi fue instantánea, ella esa noche dormía esperando ver de nuevo a Rin y darle el obsequio que le había comprado en Fukuoka.

Izumo estaba viendo las noticias cuando escucha del descarrilamiento de un tren que se dirigía a la terminal de la cruz, a causa del choque con un trailer.

—El tren de Shiemi, pensó.

Preocupada, llamó a la madre de Shiemi pero no conestaba nadie en casa. Temiendo lo peor llamó a Konekomaru.

Yukio iba en un taxi a la academia cuando escucho en el radio del descarrilamiento de un tren.

Había un total de 187 muertos y de 315 heridos. En ese momento recibe una llamada de la madre de Shiemi.

—¡Okumura-san, mi Shiemi!

—¿Que paso con Shiemi? , pregunta preocupado al escuchar la voz de la señora Moriyama.

—Ella, me acaban de avisar que murió.

—¿¡Que!?

Yukio no entendía, ¿qué había pasado?

—Por favor, acompáñeme a identificar el cuerpo, yo sola no puedo ir.

Yukio cambia de dirección y va con la señora Moriyama, esta lo esperaba en la puerta principal.

Legaron a la morgue y sí, era el cuerpo sin vida de Shiemi. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y su rostro tenía cicatrices.

La madre de Shiemi rompió en llanto, su pequeña hija, todo lo que le quedaba, había muerto.

Konekomaru tampoco sabía nada, así que se puso a investigar pero a penas y habían revelado unos cuantos nombres, casi todos de personas heridas.

Shima a penas había bajado a desayunar cuando escucho en la televisión el nombre de 'Moriyama Shiemi'. Se regresó y puso atención a la televisión. Estaban nombrando los nombres de las personas fallecidas durante un descarrilamiento.

Enseguida llamó a Bon y este a su vez llamó a Konekomaru y acordaron reunirse. Intentaron llamarle a Rin pero no contestaba.

En ese momento Yukio le estaba dando la noticia a Rin, este no le creía hasta que le pasó a la mamá de Shiemi y quedó helado.

Hace a penas unos días estaba paseando y ahora estaba en una fría cámara de la morgue.

Rin colgó sin siquiera despedirse, no lo podía creer, en ese momento recibe una llamada, es de Konekomaru.

—¡Al fin contestas!, te hemos estado intentando localizar. ¿Sabes algo de Shiemi?

—Ella murió. Dice una voz cortada. Rin suelta el teléfono y emite un alarido. Konekomaru solo puede escuchar el grito de éste al otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que Rin ya lo sabe, hay que buscarlo, lo escuché muy mal.

Bon e Izumo lo van a buscar al dormitorio y lo encuentran en la habitación en medio de cenizas.

—¿Estas bien, Rin?, se acerca cautelosa mente.

Al escuchar la voz de Bon, Rin voltea a verlo y empieza a llorar.

—¡Shiemi, Shiemi ya no está más aquí! Primero perdí al viejo y ahora a ella, no creo poder soportarlo.

Bon no supo que decir, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Siempre, aunque la situación fuera muy grave, bromeaba y reía, pero esta vez solo eran lágrimas, estaba completamente deshecho.

Enseguida entran Izumo y Konekomaru. Todos están devastados por la muerte de Shiemi pero Rin estaba desmoronado.

Izumo se acerca y lo abraza.

–Desahógate, eso te hará bien.

Rin se aferra fuertemente a Izumo y llora desconsoladamente, ella solo atina a abrazarlo de la misma forma en la que él lo hace.

—Llora todo lo que necesites.

Entra Shima a la habitación y ve perplejo la escena, Izumo, quien era una persona muy distante, consolando a un abatido Rin. Sólo le limitó a decir:

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos, Rin necesita sacar todo lo que trae adentro.

Todos salen en silencio y se dirigen al comedor.

—¿Ya contactaron a Hikari? Les pregunta Bon.

—No, su teléfono está apagado.

—¿¡Dónde se mete en un momento como este!?

—¿Contactaron con Okumura sensei?

–Si, el fue a identificar el cuerpo junto con la mamá de Shiemi..

Al día siguiente velaron su cuerpo, estaban todos los muchachos, Shura y un par de profesores.

Yukio se miraba mal, pero aún así mantenía el porte. Por su parte, Rin estaba con los ojos vidriosos, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

Al final todos se fueron, solo quedaron la madre de Shiemi, Yukio, Rin y Bon.

—Rin, es mejor que vayas a descansar, le dice Bon, usted también, sensei.

Rin no contesta, solo está sentado con la cabeza baja.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias.

Hikari venía llegando, aunque había descansado, se sentía débil, nunca había usado su poder tanto tiempo. Accidentalmente se topa con Konekomaru.

—Hikari... ¿Eres tú? por que no contestabas tu teléfono?

–Si, soy yo. Lo perdí, ¿qué haces tan tarde afuera, Miwa San?

—Vengo de un velorio, Shiemi murió.

—¿¡Qué! ?

—Si, hace dos días.

En ese momento Shima aparece con una bolsa de un combini.

—¡Hikari, te estuvimos llamando!

—¿Puedo... Puedo ir a vela?

—Si, aun deben de estar en la recepción.

Ellos la acompañan. Todo el camino fueron en silencio.

Hikari llega y camina hacia al ofrenda lentamente, al llegar abre su mochila y pone sobre el ataud una peineta que le había comprado.

Al tocar el ataud sintió que un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo y luego se puso pálida.

–¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

Se acerca Yukio y se para a un lado de ella.

—Se me perdió, ¿que pasó? Dijo haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—Fue un accidente de tren.

—Ya veo... Creo que será mejor que me vaya...

Se giró y avanzo hacia la puerta, al verla Konekomaru se espantó, se veía muy pálida.

—Espera un momento, te vez muy mal.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Miwa-san. Dió una pequeña reverencia y siguió caminando. Con cada paso sentía que se mareaba más, hasta que no pudo mantenerse más de pie y cayó al suelo.

—¡Hikari! Gritaron Shima y Konekomaru al unisono. Al escuchar su grito, Yukio y Rin voltearon y vieron que Shima la sostenía en brazos. Ambos corrieron hacia Shima.

–¿Que le pasó?

—Se desmayó, yo la vi muy pálida pero ella insistió en que estaba bien. Explicó Miwa.

Yukio se acerca y la examina, a la vez que piensa:

–Por estar lamentandome no noté que ella estaba mal.

—Solo parece estar inconsciente, llevemosla al Hospital para que la examinen. Rin, por favor, quédate con la mama de Shiemi.

—Pero...

–Ella necesita a alguien a su lado. Tu eras el novio de Shiemi-san, así que...

—Esta bien Yukio, me llamas si pasa algo.

Yukio asiente y le dice Shima que el la lleva pero Shima le dice que no, que él ha estado muy cansado y que él la ayudara con Hikari.

Llegan al hospital y la examinan. Se encontraba anemica.

A Yukio se le hizo extraño pero recordando sucesos pasados cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Tal vez sus poderes y la anemia estén relacionados. ¿Y si la vez que estuvo durmiendo por lo de la playa también tenía anemia y por eso dormía?

—¿Que tan peligroso es que ella use esos poderes?

—Sensei, ¿esta bien?

—Ah, disculpa, si. Es mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Salen del hospital y van a dormir. Cuando Yukio llegó se encontró con Rin, ambos dormirían un poco para al día siguiente, para terminar la ceremonia de entierro de Shiemi.

Shura le pidió a Mephisto que les diera unos días a los hermanos y el acepto a cambio de que ella hiciera misiones extra. Solo acepto porque ella sabía lo importante que era Shiemi para los gemelos

Al terminar de rendir los honores finales, Rin se quedó un rato más frente a la tumba de Shiemi, maldiciendose por no haberla acompañado. Si el hubiera estado con ella tal vez aún estuviera viva.

Por otra parte Yukio también se sentía mal, no solo por la muerte de Shiemi, sino por la forma en la que le hablo la última vez, eso sería algo que le pesaría por el resto de su vida, el la amaba, solo le dijo eso en un momento de despecho.

Habiendo salido del camposanto, fueron rumbo al hospital, Hikari acaba de despertar, más temprano había ido Shima y Bon pero como estaba dormida le dejaron una nota.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Le pregunto Yukio tocándole la frente.

—Eso no importa, ¿cómo están ustedes?

—¿Eh? Yukio se sorprendió al escucharla decir esas palabras, se preocupaba más por ellos que por ella.

—¿Cómo dices que no importa? ¡Te desmayaste!

—Solo fue cansancio. No te molestes, por favor, Okumura-kun.

Yukio se calmó por la forma tan suave en la que le hablo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hikari, Rin solo pudo pensar:

—Shiemi...

Rin titubeó un poco pero se arrojó a ella y la abrazo.

—Cuídate más, por favor, ahora eres una amiga valiosa.

En ese instante Hikari empezó a a llorar. Pensaban que era por lo que le había dicho Rin pero Yukio noto algo extraño en ella.

—¡Ni-san déjame revisarla, creo que esta mal!

Rin se separa de ella y también la nota extraña, solo llora y tiene la mirada perdida,.

—Hikari, reacciona. Yukio le toca la mejilla pero en esa momento ella habla, su voz despide una agonía indescriptible.

—¡Me duele, ayuda, ayúdenme!

Yukio la suelta pero ella sigue gritando:

—¡Auxilio, me duele!

—¡Nii-san, llama a un doctor!

Rin sale corriendo buscando a un médico y Yukio se queda con Hikari.

—¡Hikari, contéstame!

—¡Ah! Yu-yuki-chan perdóname. Hikari lo abraza y en ese momento queda inconsciente.

—¿'Yuki-chan'? ¿Shiemi?

—¿Eres tu, Shiemi?

Pregunta Yukio desesperado pero Hikari ya no habla, había caído inconsciente.

—¿Qué el pasa a la paciente?

—Shie... Ella... Esta inconsciente.

—Permitame revisarla, el doctor hace a un lado a Yukio.

Estaba congelado, solo una persona le llamaba Yuki-chan, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—¡Necesito equipo para pacientes en coma! ¡Saquen a los jóvenes de aquí! Ordena el doctor.

Un grupo de enfermeras entran con máquinas y un respirador, tiene muy poco pulso.

—¿Yukio, que pasó?

No le responde, aún no comprende que pasó.

—¡Yukio, contéstame!

—Nii-san...

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, solo me falta descansar un poco.

Pasan los unos minutos y sale el médico.

—Okumura sensei, ¿cómo es que no atendió de inmediato a la paciente? ¡Su descuido pudo haberle costado la vida!

—Yo... Ella estaba bien, no se en que momento se puso mal...

—Será mejor que deje de atender pacientes por un tiempo, en estos momentos no es una persona competente.

—¡Yo no me descuide! Yukio levanta la voz.

—Está demasiado alterado, tómese un mes de sus labores como médico, así no nos sirve.

—Está bien, Yukio agacha la cabeza.

—¿Como esta Hikari? Pregunta Rin.

—Pues entro en coma, no me lo explico. No estaba herida ni tenía sangrado interno, solo anemia. Eso no es causante de un coma.

—Le recomiendo que se lleve a su hermano a descansar, si no también se va a enfermar, con permiso.

—Vamos Yukio, le llamaré a Konekomaru para que la cuide.

Yukio no dijo una palabra y siguió a Rin.

Llegaron al dormítorio y Rin hizo un poco de comida. Él comío un poco pero Yukio a penas tocó el plato.

—Nii-san, voy a descansar. Se levantó y subió a la habitación.

Rin no sabía que pasaba, Shiemi ya no estaba y por estar absorto en sí mismo no notó que Hikari estaba mal.

No quería perder a más personas importantes. Yukio estaba enojado con él y Hikari, pese a conocerla poco tiempo, se volvió una amiga valiosa. Lavó los trastes y salió a caminar, no quería pensar en nada...

 _ **Con Yukio...**_

—No entiendo, ¿Shiemi se disculpó conmigo? Pese a todo lo que dije, Shiemi aún se preocupó por mi— dijo con una sonrisa envuelta en tristeza.

—¿Por qué Hikari? ¿Por qué ella tuvo que hablar por Shiemi?

¡Perdóname por favor! Fui un tonto! Aunque tu quieras a mi hermano para mi siempre serás alguien especial, lo siento tanto...

Yukio se quedó llorando en silencio, todo lo que no pudo sacar en el velorio de Shiemi hasta el cansancio. Cayó rendido y no despertó hasta la media noche, hora en la que Rin salía de bañarse.

Fue a tomar un largo baño y luego se acostó. Sentía que su alma había descansado un poco.

Al día siguiente Rin fue a cuidar a Hikari toda la mañana, pero a las once llegó Yukio diciendo que la cuidaría.

Rin no quería irse pero Yukio le dijo que necesitaba estar tiempo a solas para asimilar lo de Shiemi.

Rin iba a decirle algo pero entró un a enfermera a revisar a Hikari.

—Ya vete nii-san, yo la cuido.

Rin asintió y se fue. No quería pensar en lo que pasó, no quería estar solo en el dormitorio así que decidió ir a la casa para limpiar y mantenerse ocupado. Estuvo limpiando la maleza del jardín frontal hasta cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando cayó rendido.

Todo le recordaba a Shiemi, ese jardín, las flores, el clima... Ella disfrutaba cuidar las plantas.

—Esto no funciona... Salió de la casa y se fue a entrenar. Ya había oscurecido y paso a un combini a comprar algo de comer. Recién había terminado su bento cuando recibió una llamada.

—¡Nii-san, Hikari ya despertó, avísale a los demás!

—¿No estas bromeando?

—No, avisarles a los otros, voy a colgar, el doctor la está revisando.

Rin corre al dormitorio, les manda un mensaje a los demás y se toma una ducha rápida para ir al hospital.

 _ **En el hospital...**_

Yukio cuidaba a Hikari cuando notó que se movía, poco después empieza a hablar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hikari, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Extraña...

—Espera, deja le hablo al doctor.

Yukio le habla al medico y el la examina.

—Señorita, usted es un caso extraño, salió del coma y está como si nada, además su anemia ya casi se controla.

—No lo se doctor, solo me siento desorientada, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?

—Poco más de un día. La mantendremos en observación un par de días más y le dejaré unos medicamentos.

—Gracias.

Sale el medico y se quedan solos Hikari y Yukio.

—¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué no dijiste que te sentías mal cuando fuiste a ver a Shiemi-san?

—Yo.. No...

—¿Tu que?

—No debí haber ido... de haber sabido...

—¿De que ha... ¿paso algo?

—Yo... Estuve en el accidente...

—¿Como? ¡Que hacías allá!

—No yo, no se como explicarlo, vi todo, sentí como lo sentía fierros se retorcía, el dolor... Shiemi..

—Shiemi... No me digas que tu...

—No se como explicarlo, nunca me había pasado pero, cuando toque su ataud pude sentirla, a ella y el dolor a su alrededor.

—¿Como...

—¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Si este poder va a ser así de ahora en adelante, prefiero morir antes de sufrir algo como eso!

—¡No digas eso! ¿Crees que Shiemi estaría feliz de escuchar eso?

—Shiemi...

—Tu, sabes...

—¿Yo que?

—Nada, olvídalo mejor duerme un rato.

—Okumura, tengo miedo de dormir, no quiero revivír esa pesadilla, se sintió tan real... Le temblaba la voz, esas sensaciones eran tan tangibles que dudaba que estuviera soñando.

—Estarás bien.

—¡Tu no lo sabes, ni si quiera entiendes lo que es cargar con los cadáveres de demonios y personas día a día!

—¿Cadáveres?

—Olvídalo

Yukio ya no insistió, no quiso decirle que Shiemi se había comunicado con el a través de ella. Tal vez a eso se refería con cadáveres.

Más tarde llegaron todos y la saludaron, les daba gusto que estuvieran mejor.

Pronto salió del hospital y de nuevo iba con los Okumura.

Esos días que tenían libres, fueron a reparar la casa. Hikari se encontraba apenada, pues ellos le dijeron que tendría una habitación y que podría vivir con ellos lo que quisiera.

—Disculpen, ¿podríamos plantar algunas flores por allá? Seguro que a Shiemi le hubiera encantado...

—Shiemi... Dijeron la hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón por lo que dije..

—Tienes razón, Shiemi amaba las plantas... Dijo Yukio con una voz melancólica.

Si ella estuviera aquí hubiera querido llenar todo de plantas... Rin dijo entre suspiros.

—Saben, no creo que a Shiemi le hubiera gustado verlos distanciados. Ella los quería mucho, a ambos. Voy por unas bebidas.

Sale de la casa y va a una tiendita.

—Nii-san, ella tiene razón, a Shiemi no le gustaría que siguiéramos peleados. Discúlpame, solo pensaba en mi mismo, debí de sentirme feliz por ti y por Shiemi...

—Tu discúlpame, yo sabía que te gustaba y aun así no dude en iniciar una relación con ella después de que ella terminó contigo.

—No... Yo no supe perder, por lo menos Shiemi fue feliz antes de...

Rin le ofreció su mano a Yukio y le dijo:

—Shiemi siempre estará con nosotros porque la llevaremos en nuestros corazones.

—Si, nii-san.

 _ **De regreso de la tiendita...**_

—¿Hikari, eres tú?

La niña de los ojos violetas tiene un conocido en la ciudad, ¿quien será?

* * *

(Si esto fuera un anime sabrían si es hombre o mujer :'v)


	25. EL REGRESO DEL PASADO

**El REGRESO DEL PASADO**

Hikari regresaba de comprar las bebidas cuando escucho que le hablaban. Se giró y vio con gran sorpresa que era Kazuma, un antiguo amigo.

—¿Kazuma? ¿Que haces aquí?

—¡Hikarin! Te he dicho que me llames Hiro! Vine a ver a unos parientes de mi padre.

—Perdón, pero se me hace difícil...

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo acompañar?

—Con unos amigos, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Sí, además me aburría en la casa de mis tíos.

Hikari y Kazuma platican animadamente hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—¿Aquí viven? Deben de ser ricos.

—Je, no lo son, su padre se las dejó pero como está muy vieja la están reparando.

—Ya veo, nunca pensé que harías más amigos, eres una persona complicada.

-Ni yo, esbozando una sonrisa, entremos.

—Ya llegué, traigo a alguien.

—¿Quién es? Se aproxima Rin interesado.

—Él es Kazuma, un viejo amigo.

Dime Hiro, Hikarin.

—Él es Rin, y el de lentes es Okumura-san.

—Mucho gusto. Dicen ambos y haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Por qué a él si lo llamas por su nombre? —Reclamándole.

—Es que ellos son hermanos.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, Rin es el hermano mayor.

—¿No deberías hablarle a él con más respeto?

—Amm, supongo pero Rin no parece ser el hermano mayor, además, Okumura-san es muy estricto. Sabes, es un genio, está en una clase avanzada y esas cosas.

—¿Eh? Nunca imaginé que pudieras hacerte amiga de un genio.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya sabes, ni si quiera puedes leer bien.

—¡He estudiado!

Yukio no puede evitar reírse.

—¿Que es tan gracioso, Okumura?

—¡Huy! Ya se enojó. —Dice Kazuma.

—¿De dónde se conocen? Rin les interrumpió.

—De Osaka, yo estaba de vacaciones allá. Cuando la conocí no hablaba mucho.

—Pues sí que es callada. Afirmó Yukio.

—No sé por qué, pero con Rin me dan ganas de hablar, es extraño.

—¿De dónde eres? _Pregunta Rin.

—De Kanto. Curiosamente meses después ella llegó a Kanto, pensé que se había enamorado de mí y me había seguido.

—¿Otra vez esa historia? Ya te dije que fue casualidad.

—Ustedes sí que son amigos, dice Rin alegremente.

—Eso creo, pero él es un sujeto extraño.

—¿Yo, extraño? Deberías verte en el espejo, niña-niño.

—¿No me digas que desde antes ella parecía niño?

—Sí, cuando la conocí pensaba que era uno. No supe que era mujer hasta un día que la invite a un onsen.

—¿Hikari, como puedes ser así de descuidada? Le dice Yukio con resignación.

—El no preguntó.

—Jajaja.

—¿Ahora de que te ríes?

—Algo parecido dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

—Ah, sí, lo de mi edad. Es algo sin importancia.

—No has cambiado nada.

Y la carga.

-¿Qué haces?

—Sigues estando igual de liviana.

La baja.

–Tu sí que cambiaste, estas mucho más alto y te cambió la voz.

Yukio se aclaró la garganta.

—Vayamos a cenar, ¿nos acompañas?

—¡Claro!, gracias por la invitación.

—¿Que te gustaría comer? , la cocina es mi fuerte, dice animado Rin.

—Amm... Estofado.

—¿Estofado?

—¿No te aburres de eso?

—¿Y tu del curry?, recuerdas la primera vez que probaste una sopa instantánea.

—Cállate y tomate el té. Le da su botella.

—Gracias, le da un trago, toma tú también.

—Está bien, le da un sorbo y tapa la botella.

—¿No-no te da pena?

Le señaló Rin.

—¿Pena, por qué? Nunca había probado una sopa instantánea

—¿Ah? Rin quedó de piedra, ni si quiera entendió de que le hablaba.

–Oye, recuerdas tu cara cuando comiste lagartija? ¡Casi te vomitas!

—Jamás podré olvidar la sensación.

—Sabe bien una vez te acostumbras.

Llegaron y Rin ofreció la cena, el ambiente estaba animado después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Mañana vendrás? Le pregunto Hikari.

—Si, solo me quedan dos días aquí, no sé hasta cuándo volveré a verte.

—Es cierto, pero he decidido que me quedaré aquí por períodos de tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Si tú siempre te mantienes en movimiento.

—Está ciudad me gusta, es tranquila. Y sin querer hice amigos.

—Sí, me da gusto por ti. ¿Oye, y su madre?

—También murió, en cierta forma somos iguales, sonriendo.

–¿Te sientes sola aún? Ya sabes, si tú quieres...

—No tanto como antes, le interrumpió. Mejor apresúrate que se van a preocupar por ti.

—Tienes razón, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, cuídate.

—¿Ya se fue? Pregunto Yukio.

—Sí, nunca espere verlo en este lugar.

—A mí me da gusto, sabes, siempre te vez un poco solitaria. —Le dijo Rin.

—No lo sé... Verlo me recordó viejos tiempos. Bien, voy a bañarme.

—Se ve despejada, dijo Yukio mientras se alejaba.

—De cierta manera me pone un poco triste, ella aún no nos considera amigos cercanos.

—Ha tenido una vida difícil, poco a poco cambiará, dice Yukio a la vez que le da una palmadita en la espalda a su hermano y va a la habitación y regresa sus cosas al cuarto que compartía con Rin.

Al día siguiente Kazuma fue al dormitorio y jugó un rato con Hikari y los Okumura. Yukio tuvo que salir y solo se quedaron Rin, Hikari y Kazuma.

Iban a ver una película en la laptop de Kazuma así que decidieron jugar piedra papel o tijera para ver quien iría por bebidas y botana y Rin perdió. Pero aprovecharía para comprar ingredientes. Como la tienda más cercana estaba cerrada, tuvo que ir a la siguiente y se tardó más tiempo.

Hikari y Kazuma escuchaba música cuando él se movió, se quitó un audífono y se puso delante de ella.

Al ver la acción de él, ella también se quitó un audífono

—¿Oye, ya lo pensaste?

—¿Qué?

—Dijimos que si nos volvíamos a ver me darías una respuesta.

—Yo... Yo te quiero pero...

—¿Pero? Se acercó más a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—No creo que sea lo correcto.

—Si ambos sentimos lo mismo lo es.

—Lo mismo... Tú eres muy especial...

Yukio escucho su conversación e inconscientemente se asomó para ver a Hikari sentada y a Kazuma muy cerca de ella.

—... Hiro, y lo sabes...

Al escuchar a Hikari llamarlo por su nombre se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando una conversación privada así que se regresó por donde había llegado y fue a la azotea.

—... Pero para mí es un paso muy grande. Tú sabes que yo siempre he estado sola.

—Por eso, ya no estarías más sola.

—Ese no es el punto. Siento que si esperamos un poco más sabremos si estamos destinados, tres años más y veremos.

—Está bien, será como tú quieras. —Se retira— Pero yo estoy seguro que lo que siento por ti no cambiará.

En ese momento escuchan la voz de Rin y se acomodan.

—Espero sea suficiente, ¡y Yukio?

—No sé.

—Vi su maletín por las escaleras. Voy a buscarlo.

Rin sale y empieza a llamarlo, Yukio escucha y baja.

—¿Por qué estabas allá arriba?

—No sé, supongo que quería relajarme.

—Ven, vamos a ver una película, Kazuma trajo su laptop.

Van a la habitación y ven la película.

Kazuma de nuevo se queda a cenar.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad, espero poder venir pronto a visitarlos.

—Eso va para largo. Dice Hikari rodando los ojos.

—Eres muy pesimista.

—Pero ya sabes que tus padres no te dejarían venir solo. Tienes demasiada familia por el país.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez cuando sea un poco más grande me dejen.

—Tal vez...

–Adiós a todos y gracias por la comida de nuevo.

—De nada, si vienes a la ciudad nos buscas en la casa. En marzo nos mudaremos para allá. —Dice Rin agitando la mano.

—¡Enterado!

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Gracias.

—Hikari, no olvides lo que te dije.

—No lo haré, cuídate.

Kazuma se va y tras cerrar la puerta Hikari suelta un suspiro.

—Mi querido Kazuma...

Hikari va a la cama y se queda profundamente dormida, ver de nuevo a Kazuma le dio ánimos.

Si todo terminaba bien ella sería libre y estaría con Kazuma sin remordimientos.

—Se veía contenta, ¿no lo crees, Yukio?

—Sí, me da mucho gusto por ella. Estoy cansado, vayamos a dormir.

Así, pese a que esos días habían sido muy difíciles, ellos pudieron experimentar un poco de tranquilidad.


	26. CAOS

**CAOS**

Las vacaciones acabaron rápido y Hikari empezaría formalmente en la escuela de exorcistas. El ambiente en el dormitorio era muy pesado. No sólo por la perdída de Shiemi, sino porque Hikari también se notaba rara.

—¡Me tengo que poner uniforme de mujer! —Le gritaba molesta a Mephisto.

—Es el que te corresponde, estás registrada como mujer y debes portar el uniforme adecuado.

—Es ridículo...

—El uniforme viene en el trato.

—Sí, ya se, es parte de ser estudiante.

—Quedando todo aclarado...

—¿No puedo tan si quiera usar el saco de los chicos?

—Ahhh, suspiró, está bien.

—Y aparece un saco frente a ella.

—Oye... ¿Crees que genere sospechas?

—Mmm... Tal vez. Haré entonces cambio de uniforme para la escuela regular, diremos que tú tienes el nuevo uniforme por ser estudiante transferencia y que eres una de las seleccionadas para portarlo. Creo que debería de hacer un cambio al diseño.

—¡ _Eins, zweis, drei_! Y el saco de chico modifico su costura, ahora tenía la confección de un saco femenino y el bies blanco había cambiado al color rosa de la falda.

—¡Listo! Va más acorde al diseño del uniforme femenino. Niña, me haces trabajar demasiado.

—¿Pero doy resultados, no?

—Te mueves rápido y eso me complace.

—Bien, me retiro, pronto Okumura despertará.

Saca una llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta, transportándola a su habitación.

—Tengo el cabello demasiado largo...

Toma unas tijeras de su escritorio y se hace un corte pixie.

–¡Listo! Ya está mejor. Creo que me baño de una vez.

Cuando sale de cambiarse Yukio iba saliendo de su habitación.

—Buenos días, es extraño que se levantara tarde.

—Buenos días. Lo sé, se me pegaron las sábanas. Tu cabello...

— Ah sí, me lo corté. ¿Y Rin?

—Sigue dormido.

—Iré a despertarlo.

—No, déjalo, anoche no podía dormir.

—Pero llegará tarde al primer día de clases.

—No importa, vayamos a desayunar. Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Oye, tampoco pudiste dormir?

—¿Eh? Porque lo dice?

—Te veo cansada.

—Emm… es que... estoy un poco nerviosa, hace tanto que dejé de ir a la escuela que ya no sé cómo ser estudiante.

—Pero fuiste de observadora.

— Si pero solo dos días, eso no me da un panorama general.

—Tienes razón.

Terminan de desayunar y Rin aún no sale.

—Olvide algo, ahorita vuelvo.

Sale Hikari corriendo al segundo piso y se dirige al cuarto de Rin.

—¿Rin, estas bien? Le dice en un susurro.

—Tienes que reponerte, Shiemi no querría verte así. Le toca la frente.

—Listo, vámonos.

—¿No te vas a poner el suéter?

—Me lo pensaba poner hasta llegar a la academia, pero que remedio...

Abre su mochila y saca el saco.

—¿Por qué...

Yukio dejo de hablar al ver que el saco no era del uniforme masculino.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cambiaron el uniforme?

—No sé, así me lo dieron, dijo fingiendo demencia.

—Bueno, apresurémonos.

Yukio y a Hikari llegaron juntos a la academia, Hikari resaltaba mucho, pues traía una mochila negra en la espalda en vez del maletín que habían asignado como oficial un año atrás. Eso y que era la única que traía saco. Pero lo que más llamó la atención feu que llegara acompañada de Yukio.

—Cualquier duda que tengas sobre las clases no dudes en decirme.

—Sí, gracias Okumura-san. Haciendo reverencia. Saca un papel arrugado y se dirige a su salón.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos y eso la molestó.

Se quitó el saco y se puso el suéter con capucha que llevaba en la mochila.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso.

—Hola, ¿eres Katsuragi, cierto?

—Hola, sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?...

—Nekoi, la delegada del segundo año.

—Mucho, gusto, en que puedo ayudarle, dijo dejando a un lado su almuerzo.

—¿Que hacías con Okumura-san?

—¿Ah? No te entiendo, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

–¿Por qué llegaste con él? , más te vale no intentar conquistarlo.

—¡Jajajaja! –Escupió su bebida.— ¡Ni loca! ¿Quién querría ser novia de alguien como él?

—¡Como te atreves!

—Perdón, perdón, pero es en serio, niñas, es una persona demasiado complicada. No se hagan ideas raras.

—Entonces por qué llegaste con él.

—Somos amigos, ¿tiene algo se malo?

—Ah, ¿a-amigos?

—Sí, agradecería que no me hicieran perder el tiempo preguntándome sobre él.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Iba cruzando el pasillo cuando se encontró con Yukio. Las alumnas que estaban en el pasillo empezaron a cuchichear y esto no pasó desapercibido por Hikari.

—Okumura-san

—Oh, Hikari, ¿cómo te va?

—Bien. ¿Ha visto a Rin?

—No, pero la clase de la siguiente hora nos toca juntos.

—Ah, ya veo. Nunca me imaginé que usted fuera popular.

—Je, ¿eso crees?

—Sí, hace rato me increparon unas chicas por haberme visto llegar con usted.

—Disculpa.

—No importa, ellas solo no saben lo que dicen. Me voy, no se olvide de comer bien.

Yukio no pudo decir nada pues se había ido corriendo.

Rin llegó a rastras durante la hora del almuerzo. Estaba inusualmente calmado.

Durante la clase de educación física, estaba muy distraído y esto fue notado por su hermano pero no dijo nada...

Pasaban los días y casi siempre Hikari llegaba con Yukio. Sin querer, se había hecho de enemigas.

Nekoi le tendería una emboscada, y junto con su guardaespaldas, le darían un susto para que se alejara de Yukio.

Las amigas de la delgada la perseguían y ella corría velozmente, luego Nekoi y su guardaespaldas le bloquearon el paso. Entre todas las muchachas internaron agarrarla pero muy a penas le habían dado unos rasguños. Nekoi ordenó a su guardaespaldas que la atrapará, la atrapó e intento inmovilizar la pero ella lo golpeó en el estómago.

El guardaespaldas se enfureció y fue con todo; le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ya me hiciste enojar!

Se levantó y le devolvió el puñetazo y luego le hizo una llave neutralizándolo.

—¿Alguien más?

Las chicas miraron aterradas y salieron huyendo.

—Y yo que quería mantener el perfil bajo...

Se sacudió la ropa y se fue al dormitorio.

 **En la tarde...**

Yukio llegó alterado y gritaba su nombre como loco.

Sus gritos la despertaron y se levantó adormilada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono, faltaste a las clases de exorcista?! ¡Me preocupaste!

—Ah, ¿mi teléfono?

Se da la vuelta y busca en su mochila.

—Mmm, estaba en modo silencioso, perdón.

—¡Como que perdón, no vas a la escuela, pones tu celular en silencio y para colmo estás herida!

—Ya cállate, yo también tengo mis problemas, ¡no te metas en mis asuntos!

–¡Como no quieres que me meta! ¡Vivimos en la misma casa! ¡No puedes hacer todo tú sola!

—¿Sabes por qué estoy así? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tus estúpidas admiradoras me tendieron una emboscada y hasta llevaban un matón para golpearme! ¡Tú eres el que me ocasiona problemas!

—¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?

—¿Acaso importa? Yo quiero mantener un bajo perfil, no quiero escándalos.

—Pero esto debe ser reportado a las autoridades del plantel.

—Si me quieres ayudar, no hagas nada. Son solo unas niñas, no pueden conmigo. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Toma una chamarra y sale.

—Problemas... ¿En verdad soy un problema para ella?

Con esta pregunta en su mente decidió no interferir más en los asuntos de Hikari.

Rin faltaba mucho a clases y no sacaba buenas notas mientras que Yukio se enfrascaba en su trabajo, salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde.

A Hikari le iba bien, pese a no saber leer bien obtenía casi siempre el cien por ciento en sus notas, tanto como estudiante de la escuela regular como de la escuela de exorcistas.

Se había hecho de un séquito de admiradores y de vez en cuando se le declaraban. Ella estaba harta, tenía también un grupo de chicas que la odiaban por verla continuamente con Yukio.

Parecía que se llevaban muy bien pero dentro del dormitorio no se dirigían la palabra, a menos que estuviera Rin con ellos.

Las cosas andaban mal, y Hikari lo sabía, no solo con los gemelos, también con ella. Pero no quiso empeorar la situación y se mantuvo callada.

No pudo ocultarlo durante mucho, una noche un grito desgarrador despertó a los hermanos Okumura...

* * *

Creo que el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el martes, me atrasé con la edición de los capítulos posteriores.


	27. LA DESOLACIÓN

**LA DESOLACIÓN**

Todos dormían cuando los gemelos escucharon un grito desgarrador.

—¡Nooo! ¡Ahhh!

Yukio y Rin se despertaron sobre exaltados y se dieron cuenta que los gritos eran de Hikari y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Hikari estaba despierta y estaba sudando, se sujetaba la cabeza, que la tenía puesta entre sus rodillas.

Rin se aproximó a ella preocupado.

–¿Que te paso? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Suéltame!

Ella aparta sus manos y se encorva, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Yukio se acerca y la toma de sus hombros.

—¡Hikari, reacciona! Fue solo una pesadilla! Estas con nosotros.

—¿Ah?

Ella se incorpora y suéltate llanto, abrazando a Yukio.

—¡Fue tan real! ¡Eso fue horrible!

Todo el esfuerzo por no intervenir más se fue abajo ante la acción de Hikari, de alguna forma ella lograba sacar lo peor de él pero también despertaba su lado protector.

—Ya, está bien, ya pasó.

Hikari estuvo llorando buen rato sobre las piernas de Yukio hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Parecía tan asustada Yukio. Me recordó cuándo estuvimos en la playa. No quiero verla así de nuevo.

Yo tampoco nii-san, a veces me parece que se va a romper.

Se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente...

—¿Cómo estás? Pregunta Yukio tomando una rebanada de pan tostado.

—Bien, aunque un poco cansada.

—Deberías tomarte el día, le dice Rin tomando un poco de sopa.

—No es para tanto, solo fue una pesadilla.

—Pero...

—Pero nada Rin, además se acercan los exámenes y no quiero atrasarme.

—Bien.

Yukio se adelantó y Rin y Hikari van a la academia.

—Yo puedo llevar mi mochila.

—No es nada, soy muy fuerte, déjate consentir un poco.

—Es embarazoso, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Parezco una niña pequeña.

—A mí no me lo parece...

—Rin, ¿por qué hoy vienes tan temprano a la escuela?

—Hoy tenía ganas de venir, además se acercan los exámenes.

—Ah, ya veo...

El grupo de admiradores de Hikari y el de las admiradoras de Yukio vieron como ellos caminaban pausadamente y como Rin llevaba la mochila de Hikari.

En el receso Yukio la invitó a comer en la cafetería. Ella se negó pero al decirle Yukio que no había comido bien en la mañana acepto resignada.

—Esto es extraño, comer estas cosas lujosas con un profesor en la cafetería de la academia...

—Tal vez lo sea un poco pero recuerda que solo soy profesor en la escuela de exorcistas.

—Lo sé pero no pueda evitar sentirme rara.

—Disculpa, mejor debí invitarte algo más sencillo.

—No se preocupe, además es la primera vez que como estas cosas.

Terminaron de comer y continuaron las clases. A medio día Hikari se quedó dormida en clase y el profesor la regaño. Aunque a todos se les hizo extraño, ella siempre estaba atenta a las clases y tomaba notas.

La penúltima clase era estudio libre, se moría de sueño cuando un objeto que traían sus compañeros llamó su atención.

—Hola, este... ¿Qué es eso? —señalando el aparato.

—Es una consola de video juegos portátil.

—Aaa, y ¿cómo se usa?

—¿Vives bajo una piedra?

—No debí preguntar, se gira y se dirige a su asiento.

–¡Espera, te enseñó a jugar! Le dice otra voz.

—Bueno... Acepta sin muchos ánimos.

Los chicos le dan indicaciones de cómo usar los controles y aprende rápido.

—¡Woah! Si que eres buena, ¿en serio nunca habías jugado?

—No, mis padres eran muy estrictos.— Mintió.

Ella seguía aplanando botones si detenerse.

—¡Ya superaste a Takashi!

—No por nada es la mejor alumna de la clase.

—¿Acaso es un monstruo?

Eso la hizo enojar y apretó los botones más rápido y paso el nivel.

—¡Eres genial, quisiera una novia como tú! Le soltó uno de los muchachos.

—¿No crees que primero deberías mejorar tus calificaciones? Estuvo divertido, gracias. Les da la consola hace una leve reverencia y se sienta y saca su libro de gramática japonesa.

—Ella es asombrosa.

—Sí, y ya se puso a estudiar.

—Saben, ella es mala para leer kanjis. Un día vi que le preguntó a un anciano en la calle que significaban algunas palabras en un mapa.

—¿Ehhh? ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿no se han dado cuenta que los profesores nunca la poner a leer en literatura?

—Si pero en inglés si la ponen a leer.

—Y si ella vivió en América.

—Así todo tiene sentido, eso debe ser.

Se acerca con el libro en la mano.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe que significa este kanji? No le encuentro sentido en esta oración.

—¿Ese kanji? Tiene distintas lecturas...

Le explican pero al meter otro kanji en la explicación solo logran confundirla.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya entiendo un poco más.

—Oye... Si tienes problemas no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

—Amm, si gracias. —Hace una reverencia y va a su lugar.

—¿Que intentabas? ¿Te gusta? Le dicen en broma a Takashi.

—Pues no me llamaba la atención pero viéndola bien es bonita, ahora entiendo por qué tiene un grupo de admiradores.

—Pero no sabe leer kanjis de primaria.

—Eso es una oportunidad. Sus amigos iban a decir algo pero llegó un profesor.

En la escuela de exorcistas tienen una prueba y Hikari acaba fastidiada, estaba empezando a odiar la escuela.

Saliendo de la academia, se desvía y llega a un descampado. Ve jugar a sus compañeros junto con muchachos de otra escuela.

—Hola, ¿puedo jugar?

Se acerca corriendo y arremangándose las mangas.

—¡Una chica no puede jugar con varones! Además, ¿cómo se supone que jugarás llevando una falda?

—Miren, se levanta la falda para mostrarles la licra que llevaba bajo la falda. Apuesto a que yo juego mejor que ustedes.

—No lo creo.

—Si ustedes me ganan les hago la tarea de inglés y de química por un mes, ¿qué dicen?

–Nos conviene, ella es la mejor de la clase.

—¿En serio?

—Si. No miento.

—Bueno, aceptamos.

—Esperen, pero si ustedes pierden, todos me tienen que dar un millón de yenes a la semana, por un mes, ¿les parece bien?

—¿Todos, no pides mucho?

—También es mucho hacerles la tarea a todos ustedes.

—Está bien, de todos modos ganaremos.

Empezaron a jugar fútbol y al principio Hikari iba perdiendo, en un instante tomó impulso y logró vencerlos, era muy veloz.

—¡Les dije que sabía jugar! Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

En ese instante sus compañeros de clase se sonrojaron, nunca la habían visto con esa expresión en el rostro.

—¿Jugarás de nuevo con nosotros?, dijo uno de los muchachos.

—No creo, tengo que estudiar, me sentía muy estresada pero ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias por la invitación. El dinero envíenme lo con Houjo, o si me quieren pagar de una vez luego les paso mi cuenta de banco. Se gira y va por sus cosas.

—¡Como digas Katsuragi-san!

—Solo Hikari por favor.

Se había divertido como nunca, amaba el fútbol pero desde el incidente donde sus amigos murieron incinerados dejó de jugarlo.

Llegó, se bañó e hizo la tarea.

Se aburría, no tenía ganas de estudiar así que decidió ir al distrito comercial a comprar botanas.

De regreso recibe una llamada de Rin, diciéndole que irá de misión y no llegará a cenar.

Llega al dormitorio y se hace tres sopas instantáneas. Luego come un poco de arroz y se va a dormir.

Ese día Yukio llegó a media noche, estaba agotado, solo tomó un baño y se fue a dormir.

Cuando apenas estaba conciliado el sueño, un grito lo despertó, escuchó como la puerta se abría y entraba alguien.

—¡Por favor, ya no lo soporto más, déjeme quedarme aquí solo por esta noche!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Por favor, ya no creo ser capaz de dormir sola.

—Bien, quédate en la cama de mi hermano.

Hikari se acuesta a dormir.

Yuki quedo un poco confundido, ¿qué era lo que soñaba que la había orillado a pedirle que durmieran juntos?

Pensaba preguntarle pero ese día era sábado y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Hikari sale del dormitorio y se va a pasear todo el día, cayendo la tarde va al parque a buscar al perro que siempre veía y le da de comer.

—Hola Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Takashi, no te vi. Solo pierdo tiempo.

—Y yo que pensé que solo estudiabas.

—No, en realidad casi ni estudio. Muchas veces me aburro en clase. Lo único que estudio en serio es el japonés.

—Vaya, no me lo espere.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Sí, por qué no.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que las croquetas se acabaron y el perro se fue.

—Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos en clases.

—Espera, Hikari. Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí?

—Sí, verás, bueno, yo no te había puesto atención, pensaba que eras una tipa engreída pero veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Yo? Eso es nuevo, pero igual yo no soy una persona muy sociable.

—Bueno, veras, es que...

Se inca y toma la mano de Hikari.

—¡Sal conmigo por favor!

—¿Eh? Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, nunca había hablado tan en serio.

Ella también se inca.

—Discúlpame, pero yo ya tengo a alguien.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No, pero hice una promesa, y nos veremos en tres años.

—¿Crees cambiar de opinión?

—No, lo prometimos hace mucho tiempo hice tiempo y solo espero el momento.

—Disculpa.

—No te preocupes, seguro solo estás confundido. Me retiro.

Yukio vio de lejos la escena y luego llegó donde estaba Takashi.

—Okumura-san, ¿usted es su amigo, verdad?

—¡Ah!, si, ¿necesitabas algo?

—¿Ella siempre es así?

—¿Así como?

—Callada pero intrépida, parece muy a la defensiva pero es una persona muy bondadosa.

—Supongo, ella nunca deja de sorprender.

—Sabe, ella me rechazó pero no me siento triste, me siento aliviado, es una sensación extraña.

—Esa es su cualidad, hace sentir bien a los demás. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Si esta en mis posibilidades...

—No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, puede meterla en problemas con las chicas.

—Ah, sí, comprendo. Espero que un día pueda ser amigo de ella.

—Ten paciencia, ella es muy complicada aunque no lo parece.

—Si gracias.

Yukio deja a Takashi y va al dormitorio. Hikari ya está ahí y está comiendo kaarage.

—Hola, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

—Hola, nada en especial, ya sabe, aburriéndome. Dijo fingiendo desinterés.

—Ya veo... Pues yo hoy aprendí algo nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo decirlo, es confidencial, sonriendo cándidamente.

—Está raro.

—Solo cansado, iré a tomar un baño.

Hikari va a su cuarto y escucha música hasta quedarse dormida.

Yukio come algo y va a la habitación a organizar sus papeles.

Está vez se duerme temprano, tuvo un día complicado.

Lo despierta un grito y en menos de veinte segundos ya tenía a Hikari de nuevo en su habitación.

—Por favor, déjame dormir contigo.

—Ocupa la cama de mi hermano.

Ella se queda dormida pero a eso de la una de la mañana despierta de nuevo sudando frío.

—Okumura, Okumura. Lo mueve y lo despierta.

—¿Qué pasa?— Alcanzando sus lentes.

—Déjame dormir contigo, por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Estás loca!?

—No puedo dormir, por favor. —Casi a punto de llorar.

—Ahhh, —suspirando sonoramente—. Está bien, acomódate.

Ella se acuesta y susurra un 'gracias' .

Al fin se siente segura y por fin puede dormir profundamente.

Se levanta temprano y alista sus cosas para ir a la academia.

Durante la segunda clase Houjo se acerca y le entrega la mitad del dinero y le dice que si le da su cuenta de banco para que le depositen lo que falta. Saca una libreta y le apunta el número de cuenta.

En el receso Takashi se le acerca y le pide permiso para comer con ella. Casi al terminar de comer...

—Sabes, yo estoy seguro que no estoy confundido, pero si yo no te intereso aún, espero que algún día cambies de opinión.

—Ya te dije que estoy esperando a alguien...

—Si pero en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas.

—Disculpa las molestias, se levanta, toma sus cosas antes de irse y hace una reverencia que llama la atención de todos y después se fue a paso veloz.

Hikari pudo sentir las miradas sobre ella. Guardó lo que restaba de su almuerzo, saco un libro y se puso a leer.

Durante clases estuvo escuchando rumores, pero ella trató de ignorarlos. Sólo quería pasar desapercibida y no lo estaba logrando.

Llegó al dormitorio inusualmente cansada, así que se fue a dormir. Al despertar se fue a bañar y se hizo unos fideos. Al terminar de comer llegó Yukio y se puso a comer mientras ella subió a hacer la tarea. Terminó y se acostó con su celular pero sin saber cómo se quedó dormida.

Despertó súbitamente antes e la hora den la cena y fue a lavarse la cara.

—Qué bueno que despertaste, ¿cenamos?

—Si...

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que dormí demasiado.

—Está bien que descanses si aún te sientes mal.

—Ojalá Rin vuelva pronto, se siente muy solo el lugar. —Dijo desviando la conversación.

—Usualmente ese tipo de misiones se extienden hasta por una semana, lo menos que duran son cuatro días.

—Ya veo...

Terminan de comer y se van a sus habitaciones.

Yukio acaba con sus pendientes hasta las once de la noche y se va a dormir.

Hikari no podía dormirse y estuvo dos horas despierta hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

Era media noche cuando Hikari despertó aterrada y corrió a la cama de Yukio, estaba muy alterada.

El ruido de sus sollozos lo despertó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Déjame dormir contigo, por favor. —Aclarando su voz para que no se escuchara quebrada.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo no quiero dormir sola.

—Bueno, quédate pero si sigues así iremos con un especialista.

—No es necesario. Levanta la sabana y está a punto de acostarse cuando Yukio le dice:

—¿Qué haces? ¡Acuéstate en la cama de mi hermano!

—Por favor, solo hoy, déjame dormir contigo, mañana ya no te molesto, solo quiero descansar un poco.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, solo que recordé cosas y no quiero estar sola.

-Está bien, acomódate.

—Gracias.

—Hikari, si te pasa algo no dudes en contarme, te ayudaré si es necesario.

—No es necesario, mejor cuídese usted. Duérmase. ya que es tarde y usted trabaja mucho.

—Hika...

–Shhh, vamos a dormir.

—Está bien, pero ya sabes...

—Sí, sí. Buenas noches.

Hikari no tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño pero Yukio estaba nervioso por tener a una chica durmiendo en la misma cama; pero se le pasa al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida.

—No sé por qué me pongo nervioso ella solo quiere dormirse, tal vez se siente sola.

Ambos duermen apaciblemente hasta cuatro de la mañana.

 _ **Eso que creyó imposible Yukio, era tan tangible como su presencia en este mundo.**_


	28. ¿PESADILLA?

**¿PESADILLA?**

Hikari despierta gritando y hace que Yukio también despierte.

—¡Hikari, Hikari qué pasa!

Despierta confundido e intenta tomar sus lentes pero estos se habian caído de la cama

—¿Ah? ¿Yuki-chan?

—¿Shi-shiemi, eres tu? ¡No es posible!

—Yuki-chan perdóname por favor...

—¿Hikari eres tu? ¡Contesta!

—¿Hikari? Soy yo, Shiemi...

—Tu no puedes ser Shiemi, Shiemi murió.

—¿Y-yo, morí? Entonces no fue un sueño. Tocó su rostro y lo sintió diferente. Se percató que su cabello había cambiado, luego miró su ropa y vio que no era lo que ella usaba.

—¿Estoy... en Hikari?

—¿En serio eres tú, Shiemi?

—Si... Pero no entiendo por qué estoy en el cuerpo de Hikari.

—Shiemi, yo, yo lo siento, nunca fue mi intención decirte esas palabras.

Yukio rompió en llanto

—Perdóname tu a mi, si hubiera conocido mis sentimientos desde un inicio no te hubiera hecho daño. Al pronunciar estas palabras lo abrazarte fuertemente.

—Si eres Shiemi... Y corresponde el abrazo.

—Por favor, no te vayas...

—Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo. Ahora estaré con mi abuelita en el jardín de amahara.

—Pero...

—No se como pasó, pero debo agradece a Hikari poder disculparme contigo. — Sonriendo. —

—Cierto, Hikari... También yo. Sin querer terminé perjudicando a Hikari.

—Tengo que irme ahora, cuídala mucho, ella necesita much...

Shiemi ya no pudo terminar lo que le iba a decir a Yukio cuando Hikari despertó del trance.

—¿Eh?

En ese momento Yukio abrazó a Hikari gritando.

—¡No te vayas!

Hikari sólo escuchó el 'no' antes de quedar inconsciente.

—¡Shiemi, dime que aún estás aquí!, ¿Shiemi?

Retiró a Hikari de sus brazos y vio que estaba inerte. La reviso pero solo estaba dormida y estaba sudando mucho. Se le veía muy agitada.

—¡Hikari!

Por más que le habló no despertó. La vigiló un rato hasta que se tranquilizó.

— ¿Qué eres? Espero que me des una explicación cuando despiertes. Después de eso se fue a la cama de su hermano pero escucho que se hablaba entre sueños.

—Bueno, creo que dormiré contigo. Tal vez esa pesadilla que tienes sea un recuerdo de lo que pasó Shiemi en ese accidente, después de todo.

Se acostó y ella dejó de hablar.

Yukio se despertó un poco tarde pero al abrir los ojos se sobresaltó al sentir a Hikari tan cerca de él, se giró y ella seguía dormida. La cubrió y se levantó a lavarse los dientes.

Cuando estaba desayunando lo llamaron para una misión así que solo se tomó su bebida y fue a cambiarse.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la escuchó despertar.

—¿Perdón, te desperté? Se giró y al ver la cara pálida de Hikari se asustó.

—¿Estas bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hag... Cierto, ayer... Me siento mareada...

Se acerca y le toca la frente.

–Estás bien.

En el botiquín que está en la parte baja del librero hay medicina para el mareo. Si te sigues sintiendo mal ve al médico.

—Si...y se acuesta de nuevo.

Aquí te dejo dinero para el taxi si vas al doctor.

Se dio cuenta que se había dormido de nuevo así que le dejó una nota.

Sacó una de sus llaves y se dirigió a la sede. Le habían asignado una misión cerca de Hiroshima. No sabían cuánto tardarían.

Un día antes, con Rin...

—¡Sigue la formación, Okumura-kun! ¡Pones en riesgo al equipo!

—¡No pasa nada, yo lo controlo! Grito Rin agitando su espada.

—¡Agh! Rin fue aventado lejos y el jefe de la brigada fue a hacia donde había caído.

—¡Okumura, usted queda revocado se las misiones hasta nuevo aviso!

—¿Que? ¿Por qué?

—Pone en peligro a los compañeros y en riesgo la misión. La vez anterior lo dejé pasar pero veo que sigue actuando imprudentemente. Por favor, retírese.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Ya váyase.

Rin golpea el suelo furioso, recoge su espada y se aleja enojado.

Llega al campamento y se duerme, saldría mañana a primera hora.

—¡Quién los necesita! Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, Rin se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la academia. Todo le salía mal, estaba harto de la situación.

Llegó a las cuatro de la tarde, no tenía ganas de nada pero al encontrarse a Hikari comiendo se le unió.

—Acabó rápido tu misión.

—Sí, algo así...

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada, solo cambiaron los escuadrones.

—Aaa, ya veo. Por cierto, Yukio está de misión, salió hoy en la mañana.

—¿Tu como has estado?

—Bien, me estoy acostumbrando a la escuela.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Por cierto, como no tengo nada que hacer, pensaba ir a arreglar los armarios de las habitaciones, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Si, yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Ya has hecho la tarea? Haz faltado mucho.

—No me lo recuerdes, ya me encargaré de eso.

Ella notó molestia en su voz y dejo de insistir.

Fueron a la casa y arreglaron los armarios, les tomó más tiempo del que pensaron y llegaron a las once de la noche. Se bañaron, comieron algo rápido y fueron a dormir.

Hikari estaba tranquila, al fin podría descansar como era debido.

Rin se durmió inmediatamente pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos de Hikari. Ella corrió a su cuarto y le pidió quedarse a dormir en su habitación. Rin se había preocupado pero al verla dormir plácidamente la dejó.

—Por favor, déjame dormir contigo.

Rin se había exaltado pero al verla suplicante le hizo espacio en la cama.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo que tuve una pesadilla.

—No sabía que te dieran miedo las pesadillas.

—Ni yo...

Al día siguiente fueron a sus clases normales.

Rin a media mañana se saltó las clases de la academia y anduvo vagando. Ya no le veía sentido estudiar.

Llegó justo antes de que Hikari llegara y ella lo encontró preparando la acomida.

—Hule bien.

—Es estofado con castañas.

—Cierto, es temporada.

Cámbiate, en quince minutos estará listo.

Comieron y Hikari fue a hacer su tarea.

—Rin, estas ocupado.

—¿Ah? No. Cayéndosele la revista que tenía sobre la cara.

—¿Ya hiciste tus deberes?

—No dejaron para hoy, mintió.

—Pero si no avanzas se te acumulará.

—Descuida, ya avancé un poco.

—¿Jugamos? —Mostrando una baraja.—

—Sí, hoy estuve muy aburrido.

—Rin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Extraño a Shiemi pero estoy mejor.

—Me alegro. De alguna forma también la extraño.

—¡Gane! Exclamó triunfante Rin.

—Estoy segura que haces trampa.

—Noo, yo creo que eres mala en este juego.

—Tal vez, ya me dio sueño. Acostándose en el suelo.

—Ve a tu habitación.

—Tengo pereza, acomodándose.

—Por lo menos acuéstate en la cama.

—Si mamá.

Se acuesta en la cama y se duerme.

—Me preguntó que hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado aquí… —Tomó su revista y salió al patio .

Hikari despertó al anochecer. Se sentía pesada así que fue a bañarse.

—Oh, ya despertaste, ya está a cenar.

—Si, en un momento voy.

—¿No crees que es mucho para la cena?

—Me emocioné, lo que sobre lo podremos comer en el desayuno.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir.

De nuevo Hikari se despertó a mitad de la noche y fue a dormir con Rin. Él estaba empezando a preocuparse pero no pudo decirle nada pues ella se levantó temprano.

Ese fue un día pesado. Tuvo exámenes en las dos escuelas y luego fue a trabajar.

Llegó agotada, solo quería darse un baño y dormir.

—Ven a cenar.

—Estoy demasiado cansada.

—Te vas a enfermar.

—Está bien, sirve que repaso lo del examen de mañana.

—¿Como te fue?

—No sé, me preocupa que haya entendido mal las preguntas.

—Saldrás bien, ya veras

—¿Y a ti como te fue? No te vi en la escuela.

—No me fue mal, fui a la biblioteca a consultar unas cosas.

—No pensé que la conocieras.

—¡Oye! Ya tengo tres años en la academia.

—Bueno, ya me voy a dormir, descansa. Igual tu.

Le iba a preguntar sobre su pesadilla pero no tuvo oportunidad, además no quería agobiarla.

Ella tenía miedo de dormir, pensaba que ya se había librado de ese sueño pero seguía teniendolo.

El cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

A la una de la mañana Hikari se despertó de nuevo e inconscientemente corrió con Rin.

—Rin déjame dormir contigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Esto ya no es normal!

—Por favor, estoy cansada.

Rin se dio cuenta que no le quería contestar y la dejó acostarse con él.

Estaba dormido cuando sintió que alguien lo movía.

—Rin, Rin despierta.

—¿Que pasó Hikari? ¿Estas bien?, te vez diferente.

—¡Rin! ¡Me alegro poder volver a verte! Solo quería decirte que me divertí mucho contigo en el parque de diversiones y que siempre te querré .

—¿Shiemi? ¿Pero cómo? —Llorando—

—No lo sé, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con ella.

—¿Hikari esta contigo?

—No sé... Esto es extraño está aquí pero es como si no estuviera.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Dime, Shiemi, ¿te dolió?

—... No recuerdo mucho pero creo que a Hikari le duele.

—¿Le duele? ¿A que te refieres?

—Es como si ella estuviera conectada con el sufrimiento de todas las personas, es algo parecido a mi conexión con nee-chan.

—Por eso tiene pesadillas?

—Si, ella lo ha estado aguantando todo este tiempo.

—Quieres decir...

—Sí, creo que desde que morí. No sé realmente que tanto, no era consiente de mi estado, sentí como si solo fuera un sueño.

—¿Por qué no dijo nada?

—¿No sé, pero creo que ella...

En ese momento dejo de escucharse la voz de Shiemi.

—¿Shiemi? ¡Shiemi! ¡Hikari! ¿Están bien?

 _Pero nadie estaba allí..._


	29. LA MALA HIERBA HAY QUE ARRANCARLA DE RAÍ

LA MALA HIERBA HAY QUE ARRANCARLA DE RAÍZ

—¿Shiemi? ¡Shiemi! ¡Hikari! ¿Están ahí?

En otro lugar...

—Sé que estas aquí, ¡aparécete!

—Vaya, no pensé que te dieras cuenta.

—Eres tú, ¿el del teatro, verdad?

—Sí, nos perdonaré lo que me hiciste.

—Te lo tenías merecido.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién te crees?, sucio humano. Deberías dejar que ese demonio te consuma.

—¿Cómo…

—Hueles a demonios. Nunca me espere ver a un humano maldito y que estuviera con un ritual de consagración. Hace mucho que no pasaba algo así. ¿No quieres consagrarte a mí? Tendrías mucho más poder del que ahora tienes.

—¡Ni loca!

—¿Segura? No creo que puedas mantener mucho tiempo a salvo el alma de esa muchacha. Falta poco para que la pueda alcanzar y corromper¡ jajaja!

—¡No lo harás!

En ese momento el demonio suelta sus sombras y empieza a envolver a Hikari.

Shiemi estaba hablando con Rin pero no pudo decir nada más. El demonio la atrapó y Hikari estaba inmovilizada. Afuera Rin les hablaba a ambas.

—¡Shiemi! ¡No dejaré que te la lleves!

Invoca su espada y recita un conjuro que libera llamas naranjas.

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldita! ¡Tu amiga lo pagará!

—Espada de fuego, ¡blaze! Ataca a las ataduras de Shiemi. Te ofrezco mis recuerdos con Mina, purificalo!

—¡Ahh! Me las pa...

El demonio fue exterminado y Shiemi liberada.

Simultáneamente, Hikari empezó a sangra de la nariz y Rin se alarmó. A penas habían pasado dos minutos desde que Shiemi se había ido.

—Ah... Hikari, ¿estás bien? —Shiemi abrazó a Hikari.

—Si, cof ,cof, lo importante es que estas bien, ahora ya te puedes ir.

—¿Tu estarás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Pero las pesadillas?

—Ya no creo que vuelvan, deberías despedirte de Rin.

—Si...

—Hazlo rápido, no se cuanto pueda aguantar...

—Pero...

—Anda, ve. Necesitas verlo por última vez.

—Hikari, ¡despierta!

Empezó a abrí los ojos.

—¡Shiemi!

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Solo tú me miras de esa forma.

—Rin, esta es la despedida...

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —La abraza fuertemente y ella corresponde. —

—Tengo que, ya le ocasione demasiados problemas a Hikari.

—Hikari...

—Te amo Rin, lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos. Espero que vivas muchos años.

El agarre de Shiemi se vuelve débil y Rin separa a Hikari de sí.

—¿Shiemi? No, ya no está.

Él se siente muy triste pero nota que Hikari sigue inconsciente.

—¡Hikari! ¡Reacciona! ¡Hikari!

Nota que intenta abrí los ojos.

—¡Te voy a llevar al hospital!

—No... Suelta en un hilo de voz.

—Pero...

—Solo estoy cansada, duerme...

—Hikari, ¿segura?

Ya no recibe respuesta, ella ya se había quedado dormida.

—¿Qué hago?

Estaba demasiado confundido pero al ver que Hikari solo dormía, la dejó. Si estuviera mal no hubiera hablado.

Hikari estuvo durmiendo durante tres días seguidos, ocasionalmente se despertaba, tomaba un poco de agua y se volvía a dormir.

Rin no se podía comunicar con Yukio porque tiro su celular en un momento de enojo, así qué no sabía cuándo volvería.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Rin se había quedado dormido cuando Hikari despertó.

—Me siento agotada.

Se levantó al ver a Rin dormido, le puso una manta y fue a bañarse y fortalecer el sello. Solo lo hizo un poco, estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar hacerlo conn todas sus fuerzas.

—Salió y fue a su cuarto cuando Rin se despertó y la encontró antes de entrar a su habitación.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Si, solo un poco soñolienta.

—Te haré algo de comer, pero primero te seco el cabello.

—No hace falta.

—Estuviste dormida tres día por lo menos déjame hacer esto por ti.

—Está bien.

Una vez seco el pelo de Hikari le preparo arroz y sopa de pollo.

Ella comió muy poco y se fue a dormir. Pero antes de irse a su habitación le dijo a Rin:

—No sé muy bien lo que pasó pero guardemos el secreto, ¿si?

—Pero Yukio tal vez sepa algo de la situación.

—Tal vez pero por alguna razón siento que eso es algo de Shiemi que debes atesorar. El último encuentro entre los dos.

—Si... Shiemi dijo que sentía haberte causado problemas.

—Ella nunca me causó problemas... Habiendo pronunciado estas palabras subió a la habitación y se acostó.

La misión de Yukio terminó al día siguiente y en vez de regresar directo a al dormitorio fue a hacer más trabajo. Llegó a altas horas de la noche, encontró a Hikari en las escaleras.

—¿Que haces aquí tan noche?

—Nada. ¿Cómo le fue en su trabajo?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Ya vas a dormirte?

—Si, solo voy al baño.

—Está bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Yukio va a su habitación y busca un cambio de ropa para bañarse, al pasar de nuevo por las escaleras se encuentra a Hikari.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No...

—¿Segura? ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas, cierto?

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Te miras nerviosa. Si quieres voy a dormir a tu habitación.

—No hace falta, acaba de llegar y está cansado.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que soy médico.

—Como guste.

Yukio se va a bañar y Hikari acomoda la otra cama.

—Me siento como nuevo. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, creo que es demasiado extremo que durmamos en la misma cama, Rin podría malinterpretarlo.

—Cierto, bueno, que descanses.

—Okumura-san, respecto a lo que pasó hacer unos días, ¿podría no contarlo a nadie?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo, mis pesadilla y lo de Shiemi…

—¿Ella está...

—No, ya no, pero sé que estaba muy preocupada por usted, no me explico cómo pasó todo esto pero ella ya está bien.

—¿No ocultas nada?

—No, ya le dije todo. Durmamos.

Hikari se giró y se durmió. En toda la noche durmió plácidamente. Yukio, por su parte, se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Shiemi.

¿Qué era lo que le quiso decir en relación a Hikari?


	30. EL FESTIVAL DE LA ACADEMIA

**EL FESTIVAL DE LA ACADEMIA**

Hikari y Yukio se levantan temprano. Él sale rumbo a la academia mucho antes que Hikari y ella se va sola.

Durante la primera clase le anuncian que acaba de ser cambiada a clase especial de segundo año y todos están tristes por su cambio, más los chicos con los que había jugado fútbol.

—Vamos a extrañarte.

—Ojalá que un día juegues con nosotros de nuevo.

—Yo también lo espero, pero ceo que ahora tendré menos tiempo, ya saben, me acaban de transferir a la clase especial de segundo año.

Todo lo que pasó a ella la dejó pensando y decidió ir donde Hiro para decirle que no le esperara más, que había decidido no estar con él. Renunció a él para no hacerlo sufrir, para que no se enterara de su cruel destino. No quería arrastrarlo a la desgracia, no a el.

Hiro aceptó resignado, no entendió su cambio de opinión pero pensó que tal vez había conocido a alguien más.

—Siempre serás mi amiga quería, Hikari. Cuídate.

—Tú también cuídate, discúlpame.

Después de esto sacó una llave mágica y fue a Rusia. Era un trabajo pesado, pero iría varias veces, no quería generar sospechas.

En la escuela justificaron sus faltas diciendo que había enfermado.

Llegó unos días antes del festival anual de la cruz, que este año se celebraría simultáneamente con el festival ame ame.

—Discúlpanos, pero como no sabíamos hasta cuando te ibas a recuperar no dejamos puesto para ti.

—No hay problema.

—Debes de sentirte un poco extraña porque no te conoces a alguien de esta clase, podríamos ir todos a un karaoke, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Karaoke? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes? Es un lugar donde vas a cantar, a comer y beber.

—Ooo, se escucha interesante, nunca tuve oportunidad de ir.

—¡Esta decidido! Iremos saliendo de clases.

—Está bien

Hikari se alegró de haber llegado en ese momento, el nuevo grupo de la escuela de exorcistas al que la habían cambiado estaba de entrenamiento de campo.

Se sorprendieron al escuchar lo bien que cantaba, primero interpretó Somebody that i use it de Goyte y uno de sus compañeros la grabó sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Hablas muy bien el inglés!

—Si, lo estuve estudiando mucho tiempo.

—Canta otra por favor.

—Pero ya pasó mi turno...

—No importa, cantas muy bonito.

—Esta vez cantaré algo japonés.

Escogió la canción Boon-Boon de CooRie, parecía divertirse, hasta bailó un poco al ritmo de la canción.

—Ya veo por qué la cambiaron a nuestra clase, es muy habilidosa.

—Lástima que no participará en el festival.

—Sí, es un talento desperdiciado.

Siguieron cantando por una hora y se fueron a sus casas.

Rin ni Yukio estaban y se sintió aliviada, quería asimilar bien a lo que había renunciado. No había vuelta atrás.

Rin llegó al anochecer pero ya no vio a Hikari y Yukio llegó hasta una de la mañana.

Al día siguiente los gemelos se dieron cuenta que estaba de regreso. Rin le quería hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada pero ella le dijo que tenía que ponerse al corriente, había faltado a clases demasiado. Yukio le dio la razón y al final Rin solo le cocinó curry.

Ella sentía que Yukio estaba trabajando demasiado y que Rin la evadía. Al encararlo, se enteró que había reprobado todos los exámenes y que había faltado tanto que tendría que repetir el año. Se molestó con el pero lo entendió. Ella le dijo que aunque tuviera que repetir el año fuera a la escuela, que si no iba preocuparía a sus amigos más de la cuenta, él le dio a razón y le prometió no faltar más a clase.

 **Un día antes del festival...**

—Karsuragi-san, ¿podrías sustituí a Daidouji-san de tercer año? Se enfermó y no podrá cantar en el festival

—¿Yo? ¿Estarán bien conmigo?

—Sii, te vimos cantar en un video de Internet.

—¿Hay un video mío en Internet?

—Si, mira.

—¡Cu-cuando paso esto! ¿Todo el mundo me vio?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Sólo cantaré con una condición. Borren ese video de la página.

—Yamamoto, quitalo, si no, no nos ayudará.

—¡Pero ella canta genial!

—Por eso la queremos en el festival.

— Está bien, hecho.

—Gracias por ayudarnos. Solo falta conseguir alguien para la carrera de tres piernas.

—Karsuragi es muy buena en los deportes, ella estuvo jugando con unos amigos míos fútbol.

—¿En serio?

—¿No creo ser buena.

—Eres muy modesta, eres de las mejores jugando.

—¿Nos ayudarías? Al ver la cara suplicante de su senpai no se pudo negar.

—¡Gracias! Serás la pareja de Okumura-san.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—El de lentes.

—¿Eh? ¿Creen que estaremos bien?

—Si, además según se, son amigos.

—Si pero no me refería a eso.

La senpai estaba tan preocupada que pasó por alto la diferencia de estaturas.

Sonó el timbre y la senpai se fue corriendo.

Ese día salió tarde, tuvo un ensayo general con los músicos y les preguntó si poda tocar un instrumento. Se maravillaron, tocaba muy bien la guitarra.

No pudo ir a la clase de exorcistas pero pidió prestada la tarea y tomó fotos de los apuntes.

Tenía mucho que hacer pero decidió estudiar las letras de las canciones que tocaría. Por suerte, debido a la premura, le dejaron cantar las que ella se supiera mejor.

Ni si quiera vio a los hermanos, se encerró en su cuarto y puso un letero de no molestar...

 **Al día siguiente...**

—Shh, Katsuragi-san, ven.

—¿Que sucede, senpai?

—¿Ya tienes lo que te vas a poner?

—¿No va a ser con el uniforme de gala?

—Noo, disculpa, fue mi culpa por no decirte. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Sí, yo no estoy participando en ninguna actividad con mi grupo.

—¡Perfecto! —Se la lleva corriendo. —

—Traje estas ropas, son de mi hermana.

—Son puros vestidos...

—¿No te gustan?

—Emm... Es que nunca he usado uno.

—¡Ya sé, vayamos de compras!

—¿Ahora?

—Si, ¡tienes que lucir impecable en la presentación!

—No quiero causar molestias.

—Tómalo como un obsequio por ayudarme.

—Está bien, vayamos.

Hikari escogió una falda de mezclilla larga con forma a campanada color negro, una blusa de gasa color blanco y una chamarra de mezclilla azul.

—¿Y zapatos? ¿Cuales te podrás?

—Solo tengo tenis...

—¡Te comparé unos también!

La senpai le mostraba sandalias y zapatos con listones pero al final término escogiendo unas botas.

—Falta esto

Y le pone un collar de piedras, sencillo pero bonito.

—Esto es demasiado.

—No es nada, este día nos vas a ayudar mucho, tómalo como un pago y por las molestias ocasionadas.

Llegaron corriendo, dentro de media hora le tocaría participar en el evento deportivo.

—¡No puede ser, no tome en cuenta la diferencia de estaturas!

—No creo que podamos participar así, Hikari. A mí solo me dijeron que me buscarían una nueva pareja. —Intervino Yukio.

—No hay problema, ya estamos aquí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que la carreta salga bien.

—¡Gracias Hikari! ¡Eres un sol!

Ya en la línea de salida.

—¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

—Si, ya di mi palabra. Trataré de no ser un estorbo.

—No digas eso, además estoy preocupado, ¿y si te cansas?

—No se preocupe por mi, no soy tan débil como parezco.

—Como gustes. Suspirando resignado.

Pese a su gran diferencia de estaturas llegaron en segundo lugar. La senpai abrazaba y estrujaba a Hikari de felicidad.

—¡Lo hicieron muy bien, felicidades!

—Gracias, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que dejaron que yo participará con otro grupo.

—Eso fue fácil. Tu habías estado enferma y como eres una de las mejores estudiantes el profesorado lo dejó pasar.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Yukio estaba parado un poco alejado del grupo...

—Esto fue un poco embarazo —Piensa recordando la sensación que tuvo al ir abrazados tanto tiempo.—

Ella no es Shiemi, debo superar eso.

—¿Pasa algo Okumura San? Se acerca Aoi, la senpai de Hikari.

—Nada, fue entretenido. Y se une a la celebración.

Hikari va a tomarse un baño y cambiarse para el concierto. Antes de que la senpai Aoi llegara, le envía un mensaje a Yukio.

—Okumura-san, por favor, aunque sea por el día de hoy no esté tan tenso y diviértase.

Yukio al leer el mensaje no pudo evitar recordar a Shiemi, ella siempre lo animaba de esa forma. Vio a su hermano acercarse después de haber ganado la carrera de obstáculos.

—Tiene razón, esto es un festival y nos debemos divertir. —Guardando su celular.

—Yukio, vamos a comer antes de que empiece el show de talentos.

—Sí, me gustaría probar un granizado.

—¡Vamos! Yukio y Rin se adentran en la multitud y se pierden la participación de un estudiante tocando el saxofón.

—¡Llegamos tarde! Se lamentar Rin.

—Todo fue por ese okonomiaki que querías, pero solo nos perdimos un número.

El siguiente número fue una interpretación del coro de la academia.

Con Hikari…

—Necesitamos arregla tu pelo.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No pero podemos ponerlo más bonito.

Aoi sacó su rizador y le hizo unas ondas a su cabello y le sujeto un poco de la cabello con un listón.

—¡Quedaste perfecta!

—¿Esto no es muy llamativo?

—No, lo hice lo más sencillo posible, queda muy bien con la ropa que escogiste. Apresurémonos, ya empezó el primer número.

El segundo número terminó y empezaron a hacer los preparativos para el próximo participante. Solo pusieron un banco alto y un micrófono.

Hemos tenido un cambio de última hora en este número y ahora pasará a cantar la señorita Katsuragi Hikari de la clase especial del segundo año, un aplauso por favor.

—¡Hikari! Dicen los Okumura asombrados al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ella sabe cantar? Le preguntó a Yukio.

—Si... Una vez la escuché en el dormitorio. Al decir eso, recordó que la había visto desnuda, sacudió la cabeza y volteó al escenario.

—¿Eh? A poco canta mal, le pregunto al ver la reacción de su hermano.

—Ya va a empezar, desvío la pregunta de Rin.

Vieron que ella entró al escenario y traía una guitarra.

—¿Sabe tocar? —Dijo sorprendido Yukio,

—Hasta a mí me sorprendió, refuta Rin.

 _Tsumetai GITAA wo KEESU ni oshikomu_

 _Hitodoori wa mada ooi kedo_

 _Kyou no kibun wa kokomade_

 _Getting all right_

Al escucharla cantar esta canción sintieron como si en vez de escuchar a Hikari cantar, estuviera emitiendo un grito de ayuda, había algo en su voz que les ocasionaba desesperación. Pero esa sensación era solo de ellos, lo demás vitoreaban su actuación.

La canción que interpretó se llamaba How crazy de Yui y después Siempre tú de Motel

Solo tú, siempre tú, como él. Misterio y el azul, nada es igual no estás tú, te buscaré...

Cuando la escucharon cantar esta estofa de la canción les pareció que ella se la dedicaba a alguien y no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos.

Le pidieron otra canción y canto Rolling in the deep de Adele.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que cantaba bien, pero nunca se imaginaron que podría interpretar tan bien una canción como esa.

Terminó su presentación, hizo una reverencia y salió del escenario.

—¡Les encantaste! Tu voz es asombrosa.

—Creo que no debí cantar la última canción.

—No hay problema, a nadie le molestó.

—Disculpa, sé que es premeditado pero, ¿podrías cantar conmigo en el antepenúltimo lugar? —Dice un alumno que es acercó nerviosamente.

—No creo que deba...

—¡Por favor, te lo ruego! ¡Es mi primera vez cantando en un escenario y estoy muy nervioso! Inclinándose en un ángulo de noventa grados.

—No creo que se pueda.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Y Aoi salió corriendo.

—Bueno, si se puede lo hago, ¿que canción interpretarás?

—Es River Flows on You de Yiruma, si no la sabes solo puedes cantar como apoyo.

—La conozco! Un amigo me la enseñó.

—Estoy de suerte. Cuando terminemos te invito un helado.

—No es necesario, me alegra ser de utilidad.

—Acepta, me harás sentir muy avergonzado.

—Está bien, acepto, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Ya lo arreglé. —Llegó Aoi agitada y con una bolsa en la mano.

—¿ Y esa bolsa?

—Es tu vestido. No puedes ir con un estilo diferente al de él.

—Puff tienes razón, Senpai, deja me cambio y practicamos un poco, ¿si?

Sale de cambiarse y hacen un pequeño ensayo. Luego los anuncian y salen al escenario.

—¿De nuevo Hikari? Se sorprende Rin.

—Pensé que solo iba a participar en la carrera y un número del show de talentos.

Salieron Hikari y su acompañante, el vestía un traje negro sin corbata y ella un vestido blanco con decoraciones color vino y una flor en su cabello.

—Pensé que no le gustaba los vestidos, se ve muy bonita, dijo Rin,

—Tienes razón, se ve bien.

Satoru, el chico que le pidió que hiciera dueto, al inicio estaba nervioso pero Hikari lo fue guindo y se soltó, en menos de un minuto hizo que se tranquilizara y se dejara llevar por la música.

Estaban tan compenetrados que parecía un apareja dedicándose una canción de amor, ambos cantaban con tanto sentimiento que conmovieron a todos.

—¿Crees que sea su novio?

—Tal vez, Satoru iba a cantar solo. Es extraño que de un momento a otro haya hecho dueto.

—Ella es la estudiante que cambiaron a segundo y a pusieron en la clase especial.

—Ah, ¿ella no estaba en la carrera de tres pies con Okumura-san?

—Si, la delegada de tercero le pidió que participará.

—¿Qué tanto dicen de Hikari? ¡Ella solo quiere estudiar y no tiene novio!

—¿Tu quién…

No terminaron la frase al ver que Yukio calmaba a Rin y se voltearon al escenario calladas.

Al terminar de cantar el público pedía que Hikari cantara otra canción y el presentador dijo que si podía cerrar el show cantando, ante la presión de todos, cedió.

Bajó del escenario y se cambió, su cabello se despeino completamente entre tanto cambio de ropa y no se puso la chamarra de mezclilla de nuevo.

—Aoi le pinto los ojos y salió a cantar de nuevo, esta vez sin guitarra.

Cerró el evento con Otherside de The Hot Chilli Papers.

—Ah, ya sale de nuevo, dijo Rin.

—¿Se maquilló? Dijo Yukio.

—Y se cambió de nuevo.

Terminó de cantar y se escabullo, quería irse de ahí, era la primera vez que hacía eso y se sentía muy apenada.

—Rin la vio y va tras ella.

—Nii San, ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Sígueme Yukio!

—¿A donde vamos?

—Hikari se está yendo.

—No deberíamos seguirla.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? ¿Y si ese chico es su novio?

—No lo creo...

—¡Apúrate!

Yukio no supo como pero terminó siguiendo a Hikari y llegó hasta el parque.

Ahí encontró a su amigo peludo y le canto la canción de Remolino de Francisco Céspedes.

La a cantaba con tanto sentimiento que se perdieron en su voz.

Se acercaron casi por inercia y se pararon a frente a ella, pero ella no se percató hasta terminar de cantar.

—¿Sabes español? Le pregunto Yukio.

—Muy pocas palabras, uno de los trabajadores de mi jefe de Texas hablaba español, creo que es de México.

—¿En México hablan español? Dijo Rin sorprendido.

—Nii-san, casi en todo el continente americano hablan español, américa y Canadá son los únicos que hablan inglés. Creo que también hablan francés unos pocos países.

—Sabes mucho, Yukio.

—Es algo fácil de aprender.

—Vayamos a casa, dice Hikari levantándose.

—¿Que dice la canción? —Le pregunta Rin.

—Es difícil explicar con palabras, mejor se las canto en japonés.

Todos se sientan y la escuchan cantar.

—Es bonita pero algo triste, dice Yukio.

—A mi parece que es una canción que habla de estar con tu ser amado y por siempre. —Secunda Rin

—Creo que eso depende de la percepción de cada quien. Para mi habla de esa necesidad por tu ser amado, la añoranza por reunirse de nuevo para sentirse feliz, como el amor puede ser todo y dejarte sin nada.

—Eso es complejo pero tienes razón, dijo Yukio.

—Vayámonos ya, estoy cansada.

Rin y Yukio hicieron la cena y Hikari fue a bañarse.

—Deberas Hikari, ¿y la ropa que traías? —Pregunta Rin

—Me la regalo Aoi-san,

—Te veías muy bonita con el vestido, deberías ponertelo de nuevo.

—No Rin, solo me lo puse para ir vestida acorde a la canción, no esperes verme así de nuevo.

—Pero nii-san tiene razón, te veías muy bien, dice Yukio.

—¿Tu también? ¡Bien! ¡Todos pongámonos vestidos!

—No, no olvídalo Hikari. Dice Yukio aterrado, no quería usar ropa de mujer de nuevo.

—Eso me recuerda, hubo una ocasión en la que nos vestimos de mujer. —Dice Rin pensativo

—¿¡Que!? ¡No sabía que tenían costumbre raras!

—¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Fue para una misión! —Le dice Yukio preocupado.

—Es cierto, pero al final no fueron necesarios nuestros disfraces, aunque me veía lindo, dice Rin sacando su celular.

—¡¿Todavía y tienes esas fotos nii-san!?

—Sí, todos salimos bien, aunque Bon se ve raro.

—¡Wow! Shima se ve muy bien. Okumura-san, si yo fuera hombre usted mujer le pediría matrimonio. ¡Jajaja!

—¿Ehhh? ¿Que dices? —Sonrojándose.

—¡Y yo que!

—Tu te ves muy tierno, serias la hermana menor que todos quisieran tener.

—Mmm... Hermana menor, me agrada.

—Aunque también me gustó Shima, pero hay algo que no me convence.

—Bueno voy a dormir, fue un día estresante hoy.

—Descansa.

—Yukio, no sabía que Hikari fuera tan talentosa, ¿el chico con el que canto será su novio?

—No creo, seguro le pidió el favor.

—Terminemos y durmamos.

—Si, Yukio

—Nii-san... Borra esas fotos por favor.

—Noo, son un preciado recuerdo.

—Borrarlas.

—Las borro pero antes las publico en Internet.

—Está bien, déjales paro nunca deben ver la luz.

—Si, ya entendí.

Después de este día agitado, Hikari sabía que sus días de estudiante no serían tranquilos.

* * *

Un poco de _fansevice_ después de tanto drama.


	31. DETERMINACIÓN Y CULPA

DETERMINACIÓN Y CULPA

 **Al día siguiente en el comedor...**

—No quiero ir a la escuela hoy. —Estirándose sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunta Yukio tomando su tazón de arroz.

—Tengo la sensación de que hoy será un día problemático.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunta Rin tomado la salsa de soya.

—Ya saben, ayer en el show de talentos.

—Yo creo que eso te volvió muy popular. —Le contesta Rin.

—Por eso. Yo que quería pasar desapercibida.

—¿Por eso los anteojos y los lentes de contacto?

—Sí... Se me hizo extraño que no dijeras nada, Rin.

—Pensé que era algo que hacías para la escuela.

—¿Y tú por qué no preguntase nada, Okumura-san?

—Supuse que era algún tipo de broma entre ustedes dos.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—No es la primera vez que ustedes me utilizan para divertirse.

—¿Cuán... Hikari cayó en cuenta de que una vez le habían hecho caer una cubeta de lodo encima.

—Como sea, espero que no me reconozcan los lentes de contacto y los lentes.

Llegó a la academia y camino silenciosamente, accidentalmente chocó con Takashi.

—Disculpa.

—No, yo lo siento.

—¿Hikari?

—Shh, no quiero que sepan que soy yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hikari, ¿eres tú? Dijo Houjo asombrado.

—Siii. Resignada se quito los lentes.

—¿Usabas lentillas?

—No, mis ojos son púrpura.

—¿Que le pasó a tu pelo?

—Me lo pinté. Si me disculpan, iré a quitarme las lentillas.

Hace una reverencia y se retira.

—Wow, fue un cambio drástico su color de pelo.

—Creo que va más con su personalidad, entremos, ya casi empieza la clase.

Durante el transcurso del día alumnos de diversos salones la buscaban. Ella se sentía muy incómoda. Había conseguido nuevos admiradores y las admiradoras de Yukio la odiaban más.

Aoi le entrego la ropa que dejo y le agradeció de nuevo y Satoru la invito por el helado que le había prometido después de la escuela, pero ella le dijo que tenía libre el fin de semana y acordaron ir ese día.

Mas tarde ella estaba huyendo de la gente. No supo como pero llegó al club de artes marciales y se quedó viendo el entrenamiento.

—Hola, ¿te interesaría entrar a nuestro club?

—No, gracias, solo veía.

—Podemos darte una clase muestra. Ella se iba a negar pero al final aceptó.

—Durante la práctica Hikari neutralizó con facilidad a su oponente y este empezó a luchar en serio pero ella lo venció.

—¡Wow! Eres muy buena en esto, ¿te interesa unírtenos?

—No, gracias, tengo que estudiar mucho y no me queda tiempo para clubes. Gracias por el ejercicio.

Se cambia de ropa y sale de la sala.

—¡Esperen, ya se quieren es ella, me parecía familiar!

—Es Katsuragi-san de segundo año! La que canto en festival.

—¿En serio es ella?

—Sí, no la reconocí por su cabello pero es ella.

—¡Queee!

—A ella al cambiaron a la clase especial de segundo año por sus buenas calificaciones.

—¡La tenemos que reclutar a como dé lugar!

—No creo que acepte, ella se enfermó y se atrasó, así que no es mentira que tiene que estudiar.

—Bueno, le pediremos que se una al club el próximo año.

En la clase de exorcistas ella también llamó la atención pero ella ya estaba fastidiada de la situación.

—¡Ya me cansé! ¡No se por qué hacen tanto escándalo por un simple actuación del festival! Mejor deberían de estudiar en vez de pensar en tonterías.

—Discúlpanos, dijo una de sus compañeras.

—No te pongas pesada solo porque cantas bien.

Ella solo ignoro ese comentario. En ese momento entró el profesor.

— Katsuragi, se me olvidó entregarte esto. —Pone sobre su escritorio unas hojas.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es una lista de requerimientos para la próxima practica de campo.

— Gracias…

— Soy Itou Kaoru, todos me llaman Kaoru.

— Kaoru-san, gracias.

Los días pasaron y al verla estudiar mucho los demás alumnos dejaron de seguirla.

Llegó el sábado y fue con Satoru por su helado.

—¿Cantarias de nueva cuenta que conmigo?

—No creo volver a cantar, eso hace que llame mucho la atención.

—¿Pero al menos iras al karaoke?

—No creo, tengo que estudiar, sabes, me enfermé y estoy muy atrasada, tengo que ponerme al corriente.

—Ya veo, bueno, espero que en el futuro podamos volver a cantar juntos.

—Si, gracias.

Después de la cita con Satoru fue con Mephisto, tenían que discutir muchas cosas.

— ¿Estás seguro que esos pergaminos son la respuesta?

— Sí, mi información es confiable.

— Pero tú nunca mencionaste que tendría que luchar con demonios en Francia. —Dijo rodando los ojos.

— Hasta a mí se me pueden escapar cosas. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Adiós. Se gira y se dirige a la puerta.

— Espera niña.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Pasó algo más, ¿verdad?

Ella duda un poco pero le cuenta lo que pasó con Shiemi y como un demonio la terminó siguiendo. Mephisto solo le dijo que tuviera más cuidado, que su tiempo podría acortarse pese a que él lo estaba ralentizando.

— Recuerda que tienes una gran virtud en tus manos si sabes usarla adecuadamente, te encargo a los hermanos Okumura, podrían causar problemas en estos momentos.

— Ya lo sé, ¿sabes?, yo también me he sentido mal pero no dejaré que eso interfiera con mi trabajo. —Se da la vuelta y saca una llave que la transporta a su habitación.

— Ella es divertida, veamos hasta dónde llega su determinación. —Toma su taza de té y le da un sorbo.

 **Días después...**

Hikari se da cuenta del mal estado de Rin y empieza a pasar más tiempo con él, teme que pueda perder el control.

Por otra parte, Rin empieza, inconsciente, a querer estar más tiempo con Hikari, se siente mal por la ausencia de Shiemi pero haya consuelo en su compañía.

Esta situación los vuelve cercanos. Hikari está tan enfrascada en Rin que no nota el estado de Yukio. Este, debido a la ira contenida, entrena a escondidas y gracias a esas sesiones de entrenamientos extremos libera de nuevo la llama de satán.

Mientras tanto, Hikari no sabía cómo manejar la situación, nunca había intentado canalizar los poderes originales del demonio pero haría lo que pudiera, Rin ya no era el mismo de antes e, inexplicablemente, sentía que parte de esa situación era su culpa.


	32. REACCIONES

**REACCIONES**

Pasó el tiempo y Hikari y Rin se habían vuelta más unidos. Por alguna razón esa situación incomodaba a Yukio. A causa de esto, se ausentaba bastante, cada vez más frecuentemente.

Rin estaba tan distraído que apenas se daba cuenta del comportamiento errático de su hermano menor. Sigue yendo a clases, en parte solo para matar el tiempo y no estar solo en el dormitorio.

Durante una misión, Hikari resulta herida al haber sido desarmada.

Ella no se recuperó rápido debido a que hizo un sello doble para que no hubiera fugas de sus poderes y eso había consumido mucha de su energía. Esos sellos eran complicados y requerían mucha fuerza y concentración.

Rin se había asustado mucho, no se despegaba de ella. Tenía miedo de perderla también.

—Hikari, quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa? Te vez muy serio.

—Después de lo que te pasó... Me di cuenta de que...

—¿De qué?

—Tú me gustas mucho, ¡no quiero perderte como perdí a Shiemi!

—¿Ah? Shiemi...

—Prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte así.

—Rin, dime un acosa, ¿estás seguro de que te gustó de esa forma?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, ¿estás seguro?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque yo sé que tú no me quieres de esa forma, solo me volví sustituto de Shiemi. Yo te aprecio mucho pero es un sentimiento de hermandad. Debes entender que ella te quiso tanto que hizo lo posible por despedirse de ti. Y que yo no soy ella.

—Pero...

—Yo no soy ni seré Shiemi, ella siempre será Shiemi y yo siempre seré yo. Pero aunque ella ya no esté, en mí siempre tendrás a alguien en quien puedas contar. —Se levanta, le da un beso a en la mejilla y lo abraza.

—Yo estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz de forma especial, pero ese alguien no soy yo.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una ráfaga de viento rodeo a Hikari y Rin, haciendo que Rin cayera dormido.

—Rin eres un amigo valioso. Y la ráfaga desapareció.

Se dio cuenta que Rin estaba dormido y lo acomodo en la cama antes de caer rendida.

 **Con Yukio...**

Ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, había que preparar exámenes y hacer una valoración de la misión en la que Hikari resultó herida. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su celular.

Tuvo que regresar por él, pues le habían dicho que iría a una misión y lo necesitaba para comunicarse con los demás.

Llegó a su dormitorio y no lo encontró, entonces fue a la habitación de Hikari, seguramente se le había caído ahí. Al entrar, encontró a ella y a Rin durmiendo, se inclinó para despertar a Rin cuando vio su celular tirado al lado de la cama.

Estaba descargado, tomó una de sus baterías recargables y se la puso al teléfono. Cuando se había podido encender, vio que había un video grabado, lo reprodujo y vio lo que parecían las patitas de un gato. Sin duda era Kuro. Iba a borrar el video cuando escuchó una voz:

"—Hikari, quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa? Te vez muy serio.

—Después de lo que te pasó... Me di cuenta de que...

—¿De qué?

—Tú me gustas mucho, ¡no quiero perderte como perdí a Shiemi!

—¿Ah? Shiemi...

—Prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte así.

—Ri"

El video se cortó, al parecer se le había agotado la carga del celular.

—¿Qué es esto?

Yukio no entendía, ¿Rin juraba amar a Shiemi pero al poco tiempo ya se le declaraba a otra? Y lo peor de todo, ¿a Hikari?

Chasqueó la lengua, tomo sus cosas y se fue enfurecido.

—¡¿Por qué exactamente Hikari?! Se repetía en pensamientos una y otra vez. De alguna forma se sentía traicionado, ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Entendía ahora la cercanía de ambos, siempre había sido inusual para él lo bien que se llevaban. Ahora comprendía por qué Hikari nunca los trató igual.

Durante esa misión Yukio estaba muy alterado, por lo que se arriesgó mucho. Como en la misión también estaba Shura se contuvo, no quería tenerla sobre él después.

 **Con Rin y Hikari...**

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y Rin se despertó. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hikari mirando a un punto inexistente pero al percatarse de que había despertado se giró hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Hola, ¿tienes mucho despierta?

—No. —Dándole una leve sonrisa.

—Oye, disculpa por lo que te dije hace rato, pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón, me confundí al escuchar a Shiemi a través de ti.

—Descuida, me alegro de que ya tengas la mente despejada.

—Bien, te prepararé algo rico de comer, aquí espérame.

—Sí, no te apures, te espero.

Rin salió y al bajar las escaleras soltó una carcajada, no podía creer lo tonto que había sido al confundir los sentimientos que sentía por Shiemi con los que sentía por Hikari.

—Perdón por ser un tonto, Shiemi. Siempre te llevare en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

—¿Con que así puede ser el poder de un dios? Nunca había experimentado una sensación parecida. Tal vez por ser de distinta naturaleza a la de mis sellos su poder se manipule diferente. Me alegra que este poder maldito sirva por lo menos una vez para algo bueno. —Pensó Hikari sorprendida, no entendía como pero sabía que había logrado calmar a Rin.

Ella se sentía cansada pero aun así estaba feliz, había ayudado a alguien y había aprendido que, llevado de la forma correcta, esos poderes podían beneficiar.

Yukio llegó exhausto de la misión pero aun así no tomó ningún descanso y al día siguiente volvió a su rutina normal. Notaba el ambiente en el dormitorio diferente, como más tranquilo. Rin y Hikari lucían más frescos que nunca. Esto lo hacía enfadar. Ellos se veían tan felices después de la muerte de Shiemi, sentía que la habían traicionado.

Yukio llegó muy tarde al dormitorio, Hikari lo espero, le daría un poco comida caliente y le diría que se cuidara más.

Yukio se sorprendió al encontrarse a Hikari despierta tan tarde, se contuvo esperando que ella pronto lo dejara solo.

—... Por favor, ya no trabajes tanto ¿Quieres preocupar a Rin? Él también está pasando un mal momento.

—¿Quieres no meterte en mis asuntos por favor? —Le contestó levantando levemente la voz.

—Yo... Lo siento, creo que necesitas tiempo a solas. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

—¿Cómo hago para acercarme a él? Desde siempre me ha parecido alguien tan lejano, está a otro nivel.

—¡Es una hipócrita, ¿hasta cuándo va a mantener esa farsa! ¡Solo se preocupa por si misma! Y nii-san es igual. ¡A ellos no les importa Shiemi!

Estaba tan molesto que no terminó de cenar y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente llaman a todos los exorcistas para cubrir una misión en el Monte Fuji. Los superiores le dicen a Yukio que no es necesario que acuda al llamado pero ante su insistencia acceden, después de todo era un genio y alguien como él les sería de mucha ayuda.

Durante la batalla Yukio estalló y sacó todo la ira que llevaba dentro, ignorando las formaciones de combate poniendo en peligro la misión y al equipo.

—Okumura-san, esta es la segunda vez que actúa imprudentemente. Le revocaremos el permiso de participar en misiones y sus labores se reducirán al aula. Por su causa y estuvo a punto de morir la oficial Himuro.

—¿Qué? ¡Debe estar bromeando!

—¿Le parezco una persona que bromea? No solo resultó afectada por el misma, usted le disparo una bala perdida al ignorar la formación. No es apto para seguir en el equipo de combate, tiene que entregar sus armas y las llaves.

Yukio en silencio entrega el equipo y se va a la casa, ahí por lo menos podría pensar en qué hacer. Le habían arrebatado lo único que le quedaba, sentía que se volvería loco al no poder combatir demonios.

Más tarde fue al hospital a entregar unas formas y pudo ver a la compañera que había resultado herida, estaba con un respirador y en una habitación aislada.

—Esto está mal, si vuelvo al campo de batalla la próxima vez alguien podría morir por mis descuidos.

Así fue como Yukio dejó de pelear, buscaba pretextos para no estar en el dormitorio, mataba el tiempo entrenando...

Durante un ataque a la cuidad, varios equipos de exorcistas son convocados, Hikari pertenecía a uno de los grupos de ataque y contención.

La situación se salía de control y Yukio se encuentra por accidente en el campo de batalla. Algo en él lo mantenía congelado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía prohibido pelear pero la situación era crítica. En un momento vio al monstruo a los ojos y sintió un miedo que nunca había experimentado antes.

—¡Okumura, muévete!

Le grita Hikari a la vez que dispara al monstruo pero este la alcanza y la golpea.

Yukio cae de rodillas tocándose el pecho.

—Yo, yo no puedo con esto, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —Jadeando y decía esto mientras que por su cuerpo corría un sudor frío.

Hikari, se incorpora y sigue disparando pero nota que no le hacen nada las balas y las avienta. Un aria está recitando un verso fatal pero el demonio lo ataca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ante el ataque de un exorcista clase media, el demonio se retuerce de dolor y se dirige a la dirección donde está Yukio, Hikari le grita que se mueva pero no parece escuchar

Desesperada, utiliza su poder para salvarlo resulta y gravemente herida.

—¡¿Te vas a quedar cruzado de brazos mientras todos están luchando? —Le grita a la vez que empieza a hacer un círculo de protección.

Yukio ve angustiado que Rin fue interceptado cuando atacaba al monstruo por sorpresa y Hikari deja de recitar el verso fatal al ver que Rin era atacado y lo ataca para desviar su atención de Rin.

Ante esta acción, el monstruo se dirige hacia ella y Yukio ve como invoca su viento cortante; ha liberado su poder tres veces seguidas, por los que escupe sangre.

Hace otro ataque pero no alcanza a terminarlo y se vuelve en su contra, resultando lastimada al momento de perder el conocimiento. Yukio, angustiado, toma las armas de Hikari e invoca a las niads, en ese momento aparece Rin y ataca con todo lo que tiene, él y otros dos exorcistas logran acabar con el monstruo.

Al derrotarlo, Rin corre hacia ella y ve que su brazo está chorreando sangre. La carga y corre a unidad médica.

Momentos después llega Yukio, el ataque le Hikari le había golpeado haciéndole un corte profundo en la frente.

—¡Yukio! ¡Qué demonios estabas haciendo! ¡Mira como quedó Hikari! —Agarrándolo del saco e ignorando la sangre seca que tenía su hermano en el rostro.

Yukio solo aparta la mirada.

—¡Di algo! ¿No te sientes responsable?

—Suéltame Rin, yo no le dije que usará sus poderes.

Rin iba a golpear a Yukio pero en ese momento suena una alarma y un grupo de enfermeras corren donde Hikari.

—¿Qué pasa? —Les pregunta Rin a las enfermeras.

—Tiene hemorragia interna, no podemos hacer mucho hasta que se le estabilice la presión arterial, pero si no operamos podría morir.

—¿Ah? ¿Morir? —Mira Yukio asombrado en dirección a la camilla de Hikari.

—Sí, disculpen. —Se retira la enfermera.

Yukio cae de rodillas y golpea el suelo con los puños.

—¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado al frente!

—Yukio ya detente, te estas lastimando las manos.

Yukio se detiene y queda un rato en el suelo cuando llega otra enfermera.

—Acabamos de estabilizarle la presión, podemos operar, necesito que su guardián firme la autorización.

Yukio se levanta, firma y se va. Simplemente no puede soportar estar ahí.

Dos días después Hikari ya estaba mejor, se le daría de alta en una semana.

Mientras tanto, Yukio había desaparecido, no se aparecía en el dormitorio y no visitaba a Hikari. Debido a los daños ocasionados se habían suspendido las clases así que tampoco sabían nada de él en la academia.

Seis días después de desaparecer regresó al dormitorio.

—¡Yukio, ¿dónde diablos te habías...!

Dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Estas bien, haz comido algo?

—¿Cuando sale Hikari del hospital?

—¿Eh?, el lunes, ven a comer algo.

—Tomaré un baño.

Preocupado, Rin sigue a hurtadillas a Yukio, cuando él está en el baño estalla en llanto.

—¡¿Dime que hago Shiemi?! ¡Todo está mal! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no soy más fuerte?

Rin decide irse, nunca había escuchado a su hermano tan angustiado. Acomoda las cosas que le llevaría a Hikari y se va a dormir.

Rin va temprano a visitar a Hikari, ciertamente se siente perturbado por lo que escuchó la noche anterior y decide intentar despejarse un poco, quedándose un rato en un parque.

—Rin, ¿te pasa algo? Se acerca un poco desconcertada.

—¡Ah! Izumo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a comprar viveres. ¿Estas preocupado por Hikari?

—Si pero en realidad me está preocupando más mi hermano.

—No soy muy buena para estas cosas pero si necesitas hablar con alguien me puedes decir. Hikari se preocupara si te mira así.

Rin le cuenta todos a Izumo y se siente más tranquilo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

—... Ah, ya entiendo todo. Aunque me ha sorprendido escuchar que el sensei hizo eso. Él debe enfrentar su duelo, solo así podrá seguir adelante.

—Gracias Izumo en realidad eres buena para escuchar a las personas.

—¡No-no lo hice por ti! Si Hikari te veía así se iba a poner mal, no está en condición de estarse preocupando.

—Lo sé, pero aun así tengo que agradecerte, yo solo no hubiera llegado a algún lado.

El día llegó y Hikari salió del hospital. Rin la cuidaba mucho y Yukio trataba de no cruzar mirada con ella. Una semana después de haber sido dada de alta volvió a la escuela. Aún se veía pálida pero ella insistió en ir, no quería perder más clases. Sin embargo, la actitud de Yukio no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

Intento ser paciente pero no podía más con la situación, por alguna razón le parecía qué Yukio los odiaba a ella y a Rin.

Decidió irse a hurtadillas. Esperó para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el ritual de purificación y se prepararse para irse, pero algo la detiene.

¿Qué fue?


	33. EL ÁRBOL DE GLICINA

**EL ÁRBOL DE GLICINA**

Hikari decidió irse al recuperarse por completo, estaba harta de todo, de alguna forma pensaba que lo que había pasado las últimas semanas era su culpa.

Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando algo lo detuvo.

—Espera...

—¡Ah! Okumura-san, ¿qué hace a esta hora despierto?

—¿Qué haces tú con eso? —Señalando la mochila que traía al hombro.

—Nada... —Pasa a su lado velozmente.

Yukio la sujeta del brazo mirando al frente.

—¿Te vas de nuevo a hurtadillas?

—Tengo que irme, por favor, suéltame. Girando para ver mejor a Yukio.

—Por favor, no te vayas, me quedaré muy solo aquí. —En ese momento soltó su agarre y la abrazó.— Ya no me queda nada, perdí mi puesto de exorcista y es probable que pierda también mi puesto como profesor.

—Okumura, tú no estás solo, tienes a...

—Te lo ruego, quédate, nunca te vayas. si tú también te vas siento que me volveré loco. —Interrumpió con una voz melancólica.

—¿Yo también?

Yukio no contestó nada, solo abrazo más fuerte a Hikari.

—Está bien, me quedaré pero solo porque me lo estas pidiendo, aunque considero que no es lo correcto.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? Soltando el abrazo de ella.

—No soy una persona que rompa sus promesas, viviré con ustedes todo lo que pueda. Vayamos a dormir.

Ambos suben las escaleras en silencio y se dirigen a sus habitaciones pero antes de que Yukio entrara le dice:

—Espera, Okumura.

—¿Que sucede?

Hikari se aproxima a él.

—Inclínate por favor.

Yukio no entiende pero hace lo que le pide.

Hikari le quita la venda de la frente y coloca dos de sus dedos sobre la herida y los desliza de abajo a hacia arriba. Yukio sintió un ardor seguido de una sensación de calor.

—Es todo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Quite la cicatriz.

—¿Cicatriz? —Tocándose la frente.— ¡Está curada a herida! ¿Cómo...

—Si es algo pequeño puedo revertirlo, aunque que tiene poco que lo desarrolle. Buenas noches

Hikari entra sin que Yukio pueda decirle algo.

De alguna forma esto me ha puesto triste, tal vez deba ir a ver a mamá. Pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Yukio estaba muy agobiado, por lo que tardó un tiempo para conciliar el sueño…

 **Era diciembre y hacía mucho frío.**

Al ver a Yukio desmoronarse, Hikari decidió pasar tanto como le fuera posible cerca de él pero era complicado. Pese a lo que le había dicho Yukio hace unas semanas, el aún estaba distante, absorto en su trabajo.

Esto estresaba a Hikari, quien se había propuesto ayudar a los Okumura. Ya no solo por el trato que había hecho con Mephisto, sino porque lo consideraba los hermanos que nunca tuvo.

Rin había retado a Hikari a patinar y ella aceptó. Perdió pero en el momento en el que ella quiso salir del hielo cayó y Rin la tomó en brazos.

—Debes tener más cuidado.

—Solo fue un resbalón, Rin. Y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

En ese momento aparece Yukio de la nada.

—Nii-san, ven.

—Rin se acerca con Hikari en brazos.

—¿Por eso te desapareciste? ¿Para estar coqueteando? —Dice esto con una notoria molestia en su voz.

—¿De que hablas, Okumura? Solo estábamos jugando —poniéndose de pie—. Era evidente que el comentario de Yukio la había molestado.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunta Yukio irritado.

—No es tu asunto. Y se va corriendo.

—Yukio, ¿por qué dijiste eso? ¡La molestaste!

—¡Tú también cállate! ¡Estoy cansado de que estén filtreando en mis narices!

—¿De que hablas? ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos!

—No mientas, ¡yo sé bien que ya has olvidado a Shiemi!

—Shiemi... No la he olvidado, pero me di cuenta que si seguía actuando así ella se pondría triste, así que decidí dar todo de mi de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces, tú y Hikari...

—¿Por eso estabas más irritado de lo normal? No sé, pero ella es muy divertida, aunque no lo parece. Últimamente me pareció que estaba preocupada por algo, así que quise que se divirtiera un poco.

—Nii-san, Shura te busca.

—¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

—No sé, pero ve, no contestaste tu celular.

—Mi cel... —Sacándolo de su bolsa. — ¡Ay! Se descargó, bueno voy para allá.

—Está en las oficinas.

—Sí, enterado, adiós.

—Que estúpido es Okumura, no sé qué me pone más de malas, si su comentario o ponerme este kimono.

Va caminando en dirección al distrito comercial con sus audífonos puestos cuando siente que le tocan el hombro y ella instintivamente le aplica una llave. Como el kimono no le permitía moverse bien, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre... ¿Yukio?

—¿¡Que haces!?

—¿Qué haces tú?, pensé que estaba en peligro.

—Bájate de encima de mí, por favor.

—Si vas a hablarme no me toques por favor, puedo pensar que eres un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A trabajar.

—Discúlpame.

—Si, como sea, tuviste suerte de que trajera kimono, si no ya estuvieras muy herido.

—¿Ah?... Si... Oye... También disculpa por lo de hace rato.

—Olvídalo, pero yo no me preocuparía por eso.

—Se mueve velozmente y queda tras de él luego le hace una llave.

—¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame!

—No me hagas enojar, O-ku-mu-ra-kun, —y le suelta el agarre—. ¡Bueno, adiós!

—¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? Se quedó perplejo, le dio la impresión de que se burlaba de él.

Vio como Hikari desaparecía en la distancia, se sentía como un tonto, ¿cómo era posible que no confiara en su propio hermano?

Después se dirigió a la academia a resolver unos asuntos.

Rin y Shura se fueron a entrenar. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle cómo estaba. Se sorprendió al escucharlo, pues pensaba que Rin sería el más trastornado por la pérdida de Shiemi. En cuanto tuviera una oportunidad hablaría con Yukio.

Hikari regresó agotada a la casa, era muy incómodo vestir kimono. Lo bueno es que descansaría hasta enero. Solo esperaba que no le hicieran usar kimono de nuevo.

—Bien, creo que tengo que aprovechar para ir a visitar a mamá.

Alistó sus cosas y dejó una nota en la recamara de los hermanos. Además, metió otra nota en el cajón de Yukio.

Ya había salido cuando se encontró a Yukio en la entrada.

—Después de todo si te vas...

—Yukio, espera, no es lo que crees.

—No importa lo que yo crea, tú prometiste que no te irías.

—Lo sé, —emitió un sonoro suspiro. — Ven conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? —Se sorprendió.

—Si vienes lo sabrás.

—Solo cumple lo que prometiste y quédate.

—Volveré pero esto es importante, te llevaré a un lugar al que nunca he llevado a nadie, ¿contento? Si no me quieres dejar ir ven, quiero hacer esto por las buenas.

—Iré.

—¿Eh? ¿Y tus ocupaciones?

—Pediré vacaciones, me las darán. Últimamente no soy de utilidad y no hará ninguna diferencia que no esté aquí. Entra al dormitorio y un poco después lo sigue Hikari.

—Okumura...

—¿Que tengo que llevar?

—Ropa abrigadora y lo suficiente para acampar en el bosque.

La mochila de Yukio está lista y parten rumbo a la estación.

Aprovechemos para descansar mientras podamos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi pueblo natal, dormiré un poco.

Se colocó los audífonos y se giró hacia la ventana.

—Era verdad… ¿por qué tanto misterio, Hikari? —Pensó mientras veía fijamente a Hikari.— Creo que debería dormir también.

Una estación antes de llegar Hikari despertó y comió un poco. Yukio no despertaba así que acercó su rostro al de él para asegurarse de que seguía dormido. En ese instante el abrió los ojos.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos y en seguida le apretó la nariz.

—¿Q-qué haces?! —Intentado hacer su cara hacia atrás y sonrojado.

—Jaja, no despertabas, quería jugar un poco contigo pero despertaste en un mal momento.

—No soy tu juguete, —dice que sobándose la nariz.

—Es tu culpa, Okumura, además, ya casi llegamos. Come algo por lo menos. —Extendiéndole un bento.

Yukio acabase comer justo antes de llegar a la estación.

—Bien, ahora tomaremos un autobús.

El viaje en autobús lo pasan en silencio, Hikari escuchando su música y Yukio leyendo.

—Ahora sólo sígueme.

Yukio iba atrás de ella, era inusual que ella estuviera tan seria pero no dijo nada.

Se adentraron al bosque y acamparon, al día siguiente llegarían a su destino. Durante la noche los sorprendió una nevada, por lo que se movieron a una cueva cercana. Ambos estaban con la ropa mojada por la nieve, habían puesto una fogata pero Hikari aún temblaba.

—Debí traerme otra muda de ropa, con esto no me calienta.

Yukio se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a Hikari.

—Durmamos juntos para conservar el calor, cubriéndola con su chamarra.

—Tienes razón, gracias.

No pasó muy tiempo para que Hikari se quedara dormida, Yukio la acomodó y también se quedó dormido.

Despertó al sentir frío y se dio cuenta de que la fogata se había apagado, al girar su cabeza hacia abajo, vio como Hikari dormía plácidamente, acurrucada en su pecho.

—Esto es ciertamente embarazoso.

Se levantó, la cubrió y prendió de nuevo la fogata, la nieve seguía cayendo, aunque ya no con la misma intensidad de antes.

—Okumura, ¿tienes mucho despierto?

—Solo como media hora, ¿tienes hambre?

—Si gracias, tomando la lata de la mano de Yukio.

—Esto es malo, si sigue nevando nos quedaremos atrapados... Creo que sería mejor aprovechar ahora que ha disminuido la tormenta.

—No podemos, las tormentas aquí son impredecibles, esperemos un poco más.

Pasan otras tres horas y la nieve se detiene, los muchachos terminan su camino, llegan a su destino cerca de las seis de la tarde...

—Es aquí, caminando hacia el frente y dejando la mochila en el suelo, luego se inca a los pies de un árbol de glicina y se pone a orar.

Al final se para y hace una reverencia en un ángulo de 90 grados.

Yukio observaba con atención los movimientos de Hikari, hasta que algo lo sorprendió.

—Bueno, eso es todo, disculpa por no haber venido a visitarte, mamá.

—¿Mamá? —Yukio balbuceo.

—Sí. Ella está aquí. Él es Yukio Okumura, un amigo. También tengo a otro amigo, que es su hermano gemelo, se llama Rin. Tal vez en otra ocasión lo traiga.

—Hikari, discúlpame, de haber sabido no habría insistido tanto.

—No te preocupes, en realidad tenía miedo de venir sola, tu presencia me ha dado valor.

En ese momento Yukio se acerca al árbol y también ora.

Hikari se sorprendió por la acción de Yukio y al final sonrió.

—No cabe duda que ustedes son hermanos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, —negó con la cabeza— vayamonos antes de que llegue otra tormenta.

Regresaron del bosque y tomaron un tren de regreso. Hikari durmió durante todo el trayecto pero Yukio se mantuvo en vela. Le sorprendió la serenidad de Hikari, ella era muy opuesta a él, que siempre estaba agobiado sobre su origen.

Llegaron y se separaron, Hikari iría a comprar unas cosas en lo que Yukio se llevaba su mochila.

Llegó con una caja de sopas instantáneas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi comida, toma una.

—¿No son demasiadas?

—No, son para un mes, a veces no me dan ganas de cocinar.

—No creo que debas guardarlas en la cocina...

—Cierto, Rin puede enfadarse, la llevare a mi cuarto.

Comen y se van a tomar un baño, Hikari queda dormida y Yukio se pone a preparar unos documentos.

Dos días después y llega Rin de su entrenamiento con Shura.

Él le cuenta a Hikari que dentro de cinco días cumplirán años. Hikari decide organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Bon y Konekomaru ya se habían ido a Kioto y Shima se iría el día del cumpleaños, por lo que Hikari decidió festejar su cumpleaños antes de que Shima se fuera. También Izumo los acompañaría, pues no tenía nada que hacer, en sus palabras.

Los hermanos no sospecharon, Shima se encargaría de llevar a Rin e Izumo a Yukio.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos. Pese a que estaban en época navideña, Hikari organizo todo como si se tratase de un cumpleaños en cualquier otro mes.

—Dejen traigo mis obsequios. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a su habitación.

—¿Esto no les parece familiar? —Reflexiono Shima.

—Un poco, me recordó a la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizó Shiemi. —Replicó Izumo.

—No se por qué pero Hikari siempre me sorprende. A veces siento como si intentará vivir desesperadamente. —Reflexionó Rin.

—Esas palabras golpearon la mete de Yukio. ¿Vivir desesperadamente?

—Acababa de comprender algo y se sintió como un tonto.

—¿De qué te ríes, Yukio? —Preguntó Rin sorprendido.

—Ella es extraña en más de una forma.

—¿Quién es extraña? Se acerca Hikari y le aprieta la nariz.

—¿Ehhh? —Todos anonadados.

—¡No lo hagas, es vergonzoso! — Se sobraba la nariz enrojecida.

—Así que Yukio Okumura, el genio, tiene un punto débil, jajaja —Extendiéndoles una caja a cada uno.

—Aquí está el tuyo, Rin.

—¿Una pluma fuente? —Dijo sumamente sorprendido.

—Sí, creo que es lo más adecuado para ti, Okumura.

—Desde cuando le dices Okumura. —Señaló Shima.

—¿Ah? No sé, lo hice sin pensar, lo siento. — Inclinándose.

—No tengo problema con eso.

—Me da gusto que se lleven mejor, dijo Rin abrazándoles.

—Rin, me aprietas demasiado, —se quejó Yukio.

—Gracias por este regalo, con estas orejeras ya no tendré frío. —Soltando el agarre de ambos y sonriendo, a la vez que señalaba las orejeras.

—¿Tú las hiciste?, dijo asombrada Izumo.

—Para nada, Kamiki-san, yo no tengo eses habilidades. Las mandé a hacer. El diseño es lo que único que se podría decir es mío.

—No importa, me han encantado la bufanda y los guantes a juego, ¡es como si leyeras mi mente!

—Pues cuando vi tus guantes el día que fuimos a patinar pensé que necesitabas unos nuevos.

Se quedaron otro rayo más y luego Shima e Izumo fueron a sus dormitorios…

—¿Izumo chan, lo notaste?

—Sí, su aura esta vez era diferente.

—Es una persona interesante.

—-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Arqueando una ceja.

—¿Estas celosa?

—No, para nada.

—Que linda te vez celosa.

—No estoy celosa.

—¿Segura?

—Bueno, después de todo me alegro que esos tres se hayan conocido, se ayudan unos a los otros.

—Tienes razón, me sorprende que haya hecho que Rin y el sensei se lleven mejor, desde lo que pasó en Kioto ya no se llevaban tan bien...

Así concluyó la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hermanos Okumura, reafirmando sus lazos de amistad.


	34. LA CASA NUEVA

**LA CASA NUEVA**

Diciembre había terminado y faltaba poco para volver a la escuela. Hikari se la pasaba jugando y Yukio constantemente la regañaba.

Tres días antes de regresar a clases se habían reunido todos para pasear cuando se toparon con Yukio.

—Hikari, ¿sigues perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Y los deberes?

—Están bien, no seas pesado.

—¡Ya te dije que no estés perdiendo tiempo con nii-san, vas a atrasarte más!

—¡Ya me tienes harta Yukio, hace mucho que acabé la tarea, el qué aún no termina es Rin!

Dicho esto le tuerce la mano, haciéndole una llave y le rompe un dedo.

—¡Te lo mereces, pesado!

Y deja el lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—¡Me rompió el dedo! Dice Yukio intentando contener el dolor.

—Déjeme revisarlo, sensei.

—Vaya que es explosiva. —Dice Shima con una disimulada sonrisa burlona.

—Cierto, a veces está enfadada y se va al basurero de electrónicos a destruir cosas. Comenta Rin como si eso fuera algo normal.

—¿Que? ¿En serio hace eso? Izumo no lo podía creer.

—Sí, aunque creo que durante las últimas semanas se estuvo conteniendo porque no fue a romper cosas. —Responde Rin con un poco de incredulidad.

—Sensei, creo que tendrá que enyesarse la mano, los ligamentos se ven dañados.

—Que dolor de cabeza es ella. —Apretándose la parte alta del tabique.

—Tú tuviste la culpa, la presionas demasiado.

—Pero si no los apuro dejan todo al último.

—Si pero eso no le afecta a ella, no hace la tarea porque se le hace aburrido, son cosas muy sencillas para ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? ¿Y por qué no hace el examen de promoción de grado?

—Por eso, ella no quiere estar presionada.

—Bueno, sensei ¿quiere que lo acompañe al hospital?

—No, gracias Suguro. Mejor aprovecha tus últimos días de descanso.

 **En las oficinas…**

—Jajaja, ¿entonces te hizo una llave y te rompió el dedo? —Dijo Shura estallado de la risa y dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Yukio.

—No sé por qué te lo conté, Shura, sabía que esto pasaría.

—Pero sabes, esa niña me sorprende, se mira tan frágil y serena pero es un torbellino.

—Yo diría que tiene la personalidad de un huracán...

—¿Sabes que es lo que único bueno de todos esto, Yukio?

—¿Hay algo bueno en el hecho de que tenga roto el dedo?

—Es la única que te desafía y que no te idolatra como las chicas de la academia. Cada vez me cae mejor.

—No creo ser tan popular, a ti lo que te gusta es que ella me lastima y yo no le puedo hacer nada porque es una mujer.

—Je, también eso. Pero no creo que debas contenerte con ella. Es muy fuerte, me atrevería a decir que más que yo...

—Será fuerte pero no tiene tu fuerza.

—Yukio, esa niña puede llegar a ser peligrosa, ¿no te has dado cuenta que se contiene a la hora de atacar? Me da la impresión que se agota por contener tanto poder.

—¿Ah? ¿Contenerse?

Yukio se quedó pensando, sabía del sello de contención y el de purificación, ¿y si había filtraciones pese a ese sello? ¿Cuánto les había dicho?

—No lo había pensado, me he percatado que ella tiene miedo de usar sus poderes pero cuando se ve acorralada o entra en pánico los usa...

—Yukio, estoy segura que esa niña esconde algo.

—Piensas demasiado, Shura.

—Sabes algo, ¿cierto?

Se levantó y dijo: —No sé más de lo que tú sabes…

Shura no le creyó y lo acorraló por lo que Yukio se ve orillado a contarle pero solo le dijo una parte de la verdad. Hikari al enterarse se molesta y se va a la India antes de que iniciarán las clases en la escuela de exorcistas.

En la India, Hikari encontró otra pista que la llevó a Dinamarca, ahí encontró valiosa información y una gran parte del rompecabezas. Si la clave para deshacerse de su maldición era lo que creía, estaba perdida.

Regresó los primeros días de febrero.

Al llegar se enteró de que los exámenes serían la próxima semana. Entonces se puso a estudiar como loca.

Así paso febrero y luego llegó marzo, eran los últimos exámenes. En el dormitorio estaban muy ocupados, aparte de estudiar, estaban arreglando los últimos detalles de su nueva casa y empacando.

También necesitarían algunos muebles y cortinas.

Terminando los exámenes se mudaron a la nueva casa, estaban agotados. Hikari perdonó a Yukio. Comprendió que Shura a veces era una persona difícil. Solo esperaba que no se entrometiera.

Para celebrar que por fin vivirían en su casa, organizaron un banquete.

—Paku-san, ¿entonces usted asistió también a la escuela de exorcistas? —Preguntó Hikari sorprendida.

—Si pero no era lo mío.

—Yo también creo que no es lo mío pero al parecer tengo habilidades.

—¡Aquí está la sorpresa! Exclama Rin de felicidad, traía una máquina de karaoke.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —Le pregunta Suguro.

—Me lo prestó mi amigo de la escuela regular, ¡cantemos!

Hikari se levantó de la mesa y fue a su habitación. Regresó con una fotografía y la puso en un rincón.

—Shiemi...

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Izumo-san, todos, disculpen pero sentí que por lo menos esto debería de acompañarnos.

Yukio tomó arroz y un poco de kaarage y lo coloco frente a la fotografía.

Después de este gesto siguieron celebrando.

Era de noche y Yukio salió de la habitación. Un poco después apareció Suguro.

—Sensei, ¿no puede dormir?

—No

—A mí también algunas veces me da insomnio, ¿quiere algo de beber?

—No, así estoy bien.

Ryuji se sienta a su lado.

—Sabe, no me esperé que Hikari tuviera una foto de Moriyama.

—Tampoco yo... Han pasado tantas cosas que me olvidé de lo mal que la pasé cuando ella...

—Al parecer también Rin, pero el parecía estar más tranquilo.

—No sé cómo lo hace, yo aún me siento inquieto pero él ya lo ha asimilado.

—Cada persona lidia de forma diferente con las perdidas. No se si esté equivocado pero me dio la impresión de que Hikari ayudó a que se sintieran mejor.

—Lo hizo, de alguna forma logró que, gracias al dolor que ambos sentimos por la pérdida de Shiemi, nos reconciliáramos.

—Ha madurado mucho, sensei.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso?

—No sé, es solo una impresión, bueno, me voy a costar.

Se levanta y entra a la habitación.

—¿Madurado, eh? Tal vez…

Se quedó un poco más y después también fue a dormir.

Durante la cena Hikari supo que todos se quedarían a hacer una especialidad en la escuela de exorcistas antes de dedicarse oficialmente a exorcisar demonios, por lo que estarían juntos un poco más, aunque ya no sería como cuando eran estudiantes de preparatoria.

Rin estaba impaciente por ser ya un exorcista. Quería convertirse en paladín lo antes posible, aún no olvidaba la promesa que le hizo a Yukio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, nunca me esperé que esta historia tuviera tan buena recepción.


	35. EL PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA

**EL PUEBLO DE LA MONTAÑA**

Días antes de salir de vacaciones Hikari y los Okumura van de viaje, por fortuna era la Golden Week y no tendrían problemas aunque en realidad esto a Hikari le tenía sin cuidado.

—En serio, no tienen que acompañarme, yo me las arreglo sola.

—No es cuestión de que te puedes cuidar sola, se trata de que queremos conocerte un poco más. —dijo Rin metiendo unos pantalones a su mochila.

—Pero, ¿y la escuela de exorcistas, Okumura?

—Ya sabes que sigo castigado.

—Por qué no quieres que Te acompañemos, ¿no somos tus amigos?

—Rin, no es eso, es solo que seríamos demasiados.

—¿Demasiados? ¡Pero de qué hablas! ¡Entre más seamos mejor!

—Ahhh, está bien, ya no diré nada más, vengan conmigo.

Hikari se resignó. Pese a que lo intentó por todos los medios, los Okumura le insistieron en acompañarla. Podría esperarse eso de Rin pero de Yukio era extraño; aunque pensó que tal vez el seguía con la tonta idea de que ella los abandonaría.

Emprendieron el viaje, Hikari no les había dicho hacía donde se dirigían.

Acamparon a las faldas de las montañas. Yukio fue por leña y Rin hizo la tienda de campaña mientras que Hikari buscaba frutos para comer.

Llegó la hora de dormir y ellos se sentía apenados por dormir con Hikari pero ella les dijo que así no tendrían frío, además, la montaña era fría.

Yukio durmió en la orilla Rin en medio y Hikari en el otro extremo. Ella durmió al instante y luego le siguió Rin. De alguna forma Yukio se sintió incómodo.

—¡Fue cómo una pijamada! Dijo en con entusiasmo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Pijamada? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Eh? ¿No sabes lo que es? Preguntó Yukio mientras terminaba de desarmar la tienda.

—No, hay muchas palabras que no conozco, aún no sé cómo es que aprendí a utilizar un celular.

—Es cuando te quedas a dormir en casa y de un amigo y ven películas y juegan.

—¿Pero nosotros no hicimos nada de eso, Rin? —Confundida.

—Pero estuvimos entre amigos y nos divertimos un rato. Cuando regresemos hagamos una con los muchachos. —Dijo Rin con una radiante sonrisa.

—Pero será después de los exámenes, nii-san, recuerda que los demás nos graduaremos.

—Ya está empacado, ¿ya está lista la comida? —Hikari interrumpió a Yukio.

—Sí, vengan a comer.

Cruzaron la montaña por un túnel que la atravesaba de un extremo a otro. A medio camino un señor se mediana edad los llevó al puebloen su camioneta, le agradecieron y se dirigieron a una posada.

Un niño de unos doce años se aproximó a ellos agitando las manos.

—Hikari, ¿eres tu?

—¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?

—¿No me recuerdas? Soy Haru, el hijo del panadero.

—Creciste demasiado, ya estás más alto que yo.

—Tú te vez diferente, tu cabello...

—Ah sí, creció un poco.

—¿Y ellos?

—Son unos amigos, él es Rin y él es Okumura…

—Hola, ¿tu eres su novio? Acercándose a Rin

—¡No! Dijeron los tres al unísono, cosa que hizo reír a Hikari y dejando sorprendido a Haru.

—Ellos deben ser muy amigos tuyos.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca vi reírte se esa forma.

—… Ellos son divertidos a veces.

—¿Entonces por qué eres tan informal con él? Tú siempre eres muy formal con la gente.

—Bueno, ellos son gemelos así que...

—¡Queeeé! ¡En serio ¡Pero si no se parecen nada!

—Si bueno, estamos cansados y hambrientos, vamos a la posada.

—Ah, sí. Disculpa.

Entran a la posada y dejan sus cosas. Toman un baño y acuerdan verse a la salida para ir a comer algo.

En la fonda se encuentran con un anciano y este le habla a su hija. Ella los invita a ver sus preparativos para el festival de la cosecha.

Ya ahí, invitan a Hikari a que baile para ellos. Ella se rehúsa pero la hija del anciano la soborna con una dotación ilimitada de crurry durante su estadía en el pueblo.

—Espero cumpla su promesa, Sakamoto.

—Si, lo prometo. ¿No crees que me podrías llamar Erika? Después de todo, yo te traje al pueblo.

—Eso es demasiado familiar. Sujetándose el cabello.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tratas con tanta confianza al niño de cabello largo?

—Ellos son gemelos, no los puedo llamar igual.

—¿Ah? Pero no se parecen.

—Eso no importa, salgamos ya.

Hikari, Erika y otra doncella bailaron en la plaza, era el ensayo general.

Rin estaba maravillado con la danza y Yukio sorprendido. Aquella muchacha con los ojos violáceos parecía otra persona, se veía tan serena.

Al final Hikari terminó por ser incluida en la danza, sería dentro de un día.

—¿Cómo es que sabes bailar danza tradicional?

—Okumura, me da la impresión de que te has vuelto muy curioso...

—¡Sí, anda, cuéntanos! —Exclamó Rin.

—Bueno, Sakamoto-san me encontró perdida en el bosque y me trajo. Me dio de comer y cuando me iba una se las doncellas se enfermó y me pidió que le ayudara. Y esa es la historia.

—No entiendo cómo te convenció...

—Sé lo que debía, me enseñó el camino y me alimentó, Okumura…

—¡Muchacha! Pensé que no te volvería a ver por aquí, me enteré que participará en la danza.

—Si anciano, disculpe, tendremos prisa.

—Esperen, tengo algo para ustedes. Disculpa lo de la otra ocasión, soy viejo y no asimiló los cambios. Saca de su bolso unos espejos.

—¿Esto qué es?

—Unas artesanías, también para tus amigos.

Los espejos tenían unas pinturas de hombres cultivando del lado opuesto, eran de colores ocre y azul.

—Tengo que irme, espero que les agraden.

—Y así como apareció, el viejito se fue.

—Parece muy amable.

—Si... Rin…

Los muchachos sólo se quedarían dos días en la posada, decidieron acampar después del festival. Iban de paseo por los alrededores y se unieron al festival mientras que Hikari ensayaba.

El festival fue al día siguiente, Hikari sentía un poco de frío, pero seguro que era por los nervios.

Erika vio temblando un poco a Hikari y le regaló una pulsera, le dijo que era un amuleto. Ella se la puso y agradeció el gesto con una reverencia. Salió a bailar y después se cambió y fue a pasear con los hermanos. El festival fue todo un éxito.

Todos terminan rendidos, al día siguiente tendrían que desarmar las estructuras y preparar la segunda ofrenda, esa noche durmieron plácidamente.

Hikari termina de ayudar antes y se va al campamento, decide aprovechar y tomar un baño al lado del río.

—No pensé que trabajaría en mis vacaciones.

—No tendría quejes, nii-san, además ellos han sido muy amables.

—Tienes razón, ha sido muy divertido.

—Bueno, ya terminé. Me adelanto, hay que buscar leña para el fuego.

—Sii, yo los alcanzo. —Le dice Rin agitando la mano.

Yukio llega y ve las cosas de Hikari. Al no verla decide primero lavarse la cara y después ir por la leña.

Se aproximaba al río cuando vio a alguien, se aproximó y vio a Hikari, quien estaba bañándose. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando vio algo moverse entre los arbustos.

Grito y se vio como a una persona huía y Hikari y salía del agua por su ropa. Yukio se acercó a la orilla del río enojado.

—¡No seas tan descuidada! ¡Te estaban espiando!

—Guarda tu arma por favor.

—¡¿Acaso entiende a lo que te digo?!

—Por favor, no me gustan las armas. ¿No que te habían desarmado?

—Es mi arma personal, no cambies el...

—Estoy bien, quien sea el espiaba no era de este pueblo. Aquí todos se conocen. No tarda en llegar Rin.

El resto de la noche Yukio estuvo serio y Hikari fue a dormir, dijo que estaba cansada.

A la mañana siguiente Yukio había salido temprano y solo estaban en el campamento Rin y Hikari.

Cerca del medio día Hikari fue a buscar leña y se encontró con Rin descansando bajo un árbol. En ese instante, el espejo comienza a brillar y empieza reflejar la silueta de Hikari, ella se sienta a su lado silenciosamente, él le habla pero ella no contesta.

—Se levanta y se sienta sobre sus piernas.

—¿Te Han besado así?

Rin no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó congelado.

Yukio estaba buscando a Rin cuando presenció tal escena, los iba a interrumpir cuando vio que Rin sujetó la cintura de Hikari, se giró y se fue.

—Espera, ¿que te pasa? —Mirándola a los ojos y sujetándola de la cintura.— ¡Tu no eres Hikari!

—Lo soy, sus verdaderos deseos.

—¡Ella no podría desear esto, ella solo quiere ser una persona ordinaria! Mira en tu corazón y dime si en verdad esto es lo que deseas.

En ese momento un espejo se rompe y ella es liberada.

Ella despierta del trance y ve la posición en la que se encuentra, se levante y le dice a Rin que vaya al pueblo a comprar un poco de arroz para la comida y se disculpa por la forma en la que actuó.

—Maldito viejo, nunca me dio confianza. Pensó mientras apretaba los puños y regresan al campamento.

Mientras tanto, Yukio solo quería golpearlos, sentía tanta rabia que no sabía que haría.

Poco después de llegar Hikari llego Yukio y este se contuvo. Como hacía falta agua, ambos fueron por ella al río.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Yukio, Hikari notaba algo extraño en él.

—¿Por qué estas actuado así?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Hoy esta muy hostil, ¿pasó algo?

—¡Deja de fingir! ¿Por qué con mi hermano? ¿Por qué él tiene todo y yo nada? Estalló y le grito

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vi cómo se besaban, te demostraré que yo puedo ser igual o mejor que mi hermano.

Suelta la cubeta y la sujeta de las muñecas, haciendo que caiga, la mitad de su cuerpo está en el agua.

Yukio se coloca sobre ella y está a punto de darle un beso cuando ella se voltea.

—Déjame en paz.

—No hasta que te demuestre lo que soy capaz de hacer, la sujeta del rostro y la besa a la fuerza. Dejó de hacerlo al ver que Hikari soltaba lágrimas, algo dentro se le había revuelto y la soltó.

—¿Qué haces? —Continua, Yukio. Tienes que demostrarle que eres mejor que tu hermano. — Una voz en su cabeza le hablaba.

—Yo tengo que demostrarle...

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y la iba a volver a besar.

—¿Que te pasa? ¡Ti no eres así! Me estas dando miedo, Okumura.

—¿Okumura?

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Ese estúpido espejo de nuevo!

—Yukio, escucha, ¿tienes el espejo que nos dio el anciano?

—¿Espejo?

—Sí, el espejo con una pintura por atrás.

—No desvíes el tema, te demostraré que soy mejor que mi hermano. —Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Hikari.

—Está bien, demuéstramelo, pero enséñame ese espejo.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Sí, Rin no es una persona detallista, supongo que tu sí, sonrió.

—No creo lo que dices.

—Te lo demostraré.

Hikari apoya su peso sobre sus brazos y acerca su rostro al de Yukio dándoles un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Yukio se desconcertó, volvió en sí.

—¿Qué haces?

—Necesito tu espejo.

—¿Espejo? Ah, en mi moch...

Hikari lo empujó y este cayó al agua. Se levantó y corrió donde la mochila.

—¡Aquí esta! Daga, ¡blaze!

Al momento apareció una daga formada por corrientes de viento color naranja.

—¡Regresa! Al momento encajó la daga en el espejo y el viento se volvió fuego, dejando solo cenizas.

—Debo encontrar la fuente. —Se levantó y corrió hacia donde sentía una gélida presencia.

—¡Sabía que eras tú!

—¡Maldita niña! Exclamó hombre intentando escapar un torbellino de nieve pero Hikari sacó una espada de fuego, atacando al su oponente.

—Hiciste un trato con el espíritu de la nieve que habita esta montaña, ¿verdad?

—¿Y que hay si lo hice?

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡El solo te está manipulando! Sólo te usó para acercarse a mí.

—¡No sabes nada! Le lanza una ventisca, pero su ataque es detenido por una ráfaga de fuego.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Hikari empezó a sentir frío, pero a su vez sintió que el poder del fuego que mantenía suprimido se descontroló. En la desesperación, invocó su espada y atacó a su oponente con una ráfaga de fuego que calcinó al instante al hombre y algunos árboles de la zona.

—¡¿Que hice?!

Hikari estaba angustiada, había provocado un incendio, al intentar apagarlo con su ráfaga de viento salió hielo de sus manos. Apagó el fuego pero no podía parar. De alguna forma, ella había provocado una tormenta de nieve.

Cada vez sentía más frío, pese a que ya no salía hielo de sus manos, observaba como el paisaje se cubría de una sábana blanca.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección al campamento y a la vez que invocaba una llama en su mano. La nieve cesó pero el frío que ella sentía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No pudo soportar más el frío y cayó en el suelo.

Su ropa tenía pequeños cristales de hielo, pues había mojado cuando salió corriendo tras el viejo. Se arrastró hasta que se le acabó la fuerza y perdió el conocimiento.

—No puedo morir de esta forma, no aquí...

Yukio se encontraba aturdido, se sentía desorientado y no sabía que había pasado.

Se levanta y toma las cubetas cuándo se empieza a caer una fuerte nevada. Se apresura y va a donde estaba su mochila. Al inclinarse ve algo semienterrado en la nieve, lo recoge y se da cuenta que es la pulsera de Hikari.

Ve que en el suelo hay huellas cubiertas por la nieve y las sigue, encontrándose a Hikari inconsciente. La lleva en brazos en el campamento cuando empieza a despertar.

—Rin, su maleta…

—¿Estás bien?

—Necesito su maleta.

—¿Para qué?

—El espejo está maldito, hay que destruirlo.

Corre hacia la mochila de Rin y buscan el espejo. Hikari lo toma e invoca una daga de hielo por accidente

—¡Qué es eso!

Se forma una burbuja de aire alrededor del espejo y luego es atravesado la daga de hielo para después ser incinerado.

—¿Que está pasando?

—No sé, tengo mucho frío.

Hikari empieza a congelar su alrededor, y crea un atormenta de nieve.

—¡Detén esto, nos a vas a matar a todos!

—Es demasiado poderoso... Y si...

Con su mano derecha empieza a invocar y fuego y logra equilibrar sus poderes, hasta extinguirse la tormenta y cae rendida.

Yukio la toma en brazos y la lleva al pueblo, está muy fría.

En la posada le dan alojamiento y se encuentra a Rin, la nevada fue tan fuerte que se quedó en lo que dejaba de nevar.

Yukio no le decía nada a Rin, él estaba muy preocupado. ¿Cómo es que Hikari se había puesto mal? Su hermano menor solo se limitaba a darle instrucciones para mantener caliente a Hikari.

Pasaron poco más de cuarenta minutos y Hikari despertó, pero fue un poco tiempo. Por fortuna, su temperatura había subido un poco.

Los hermanos se tranquilizarnos y vigilarían a Hikari el resto de la tarde. Pese a los cuidados que le daban, el brazo izquierdo de Hikari se había tornado morado, Yukio dijo que lo más seguro es que lo perdería. Ponían bolsas de agua caliente sobre el brazo pero nada parecía funcionar.

Había caído la noche Rin y Yukio habían bajado a comer un poco, necesitaban energía para el resto de la noche.

Hikari despertó y sintió el frío en su brazo, se asustó pero en seguida comprendió que esa cosa había absorbido un nuevo poder, y era demasiado poderoso como para que su cuerpo pudiera resistirlo.

Se vio forzada a hacer un trato si quería más tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio.

—¿Te parece darme más tiempo si te doy mis recuerdos hasta los siete años? No importa que olvide a mis padres pero por favor, contén el poder del hielo, es demasiado para mi cuerpo.

—¿Estas segura? Si te quito la memoria no serás la misma. Pero eso me beneficia. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de vivir?

Titubeó un poco pero al fin contestó:

—... Mejor lleváte las memorias de mis once años, no puedo olvidar a mis padres.

—Jaja, niña estúpida, poco a poco serás mía, te ayudaré para que vivas un poco más.

Una ventisca se formó alrededor de Hikari volviendo su brazo a su tono normal y desapareciendo la sensación congelante de su cuerpo.

—Necesito que me des más si quieres quitar el hielo por completo, ¿qué me ofreces?

—Ya nada, fue suficiente.

—Vivirías más.

—No me importa, no quiero entregarme por completo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Hikari se desmaya.

—¡Hikari! Grita Rin angustiado. Al escuchar sus gritos Yukio correr y la revisa, pero sólo está dormida. Su brazo ha vuelto a ser normal y ya no se siente helado.

Rin cuida a Hikari la mitad de la noche y Yukio la otra.

Hikari no despierta hasta un día después.


	36. PREOCUPACIÓN

**PREOCUPACIÓN**

Los chicos regresaron al dormitorio, todos estaban muy serios.

Rin llevó a Hikari a su habitación y está se durmió enseguida. Se veía fatigada.

—Yukio, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella? Cada vez es más frecuente que se encuentra en peligro

—No lo sé, nii-san, pero no podemos romper la promesa que le hicimos, si le contamos a alguien todo ella no dudará en irse para siempre. Se quedó cuando le conté a Shura, pero eso fue solo porque ella sabe que puede llegar a ser muy insistente. Si le hubiera dicho toda la verdad a Shura, Hikari se habría ido sin más.

—Quisiera que nos tuviera más confianza y nos pidiera ayuda.

—Yo también pero su ella no nos dice nada, no podemos hacer mucho por ella.

Rin va a comprar ingredientes para hacer la comida mientras Yukio desempaca.

Hikari despierta hasta la hora de la cena. En la mesa, Rin habla sobre el regreso a clases y como había perdido el cuaderno con la tarea de lenguaje.

—Nii-san, deberás prepararte para el castigo, la profesora Tsukino es muy estricta.

—Ni lo menciones, Yukio. Ella me trae ente ceja y ceja.

—Hikari, ¿no te sientes bien? No has tocado la comida...

—Rin... ¿Por qué no preguntan nada sobre lo que pasó?

En ese instante un silencio incómodo formó en la habitación. Hasta que Yukio habló.

—Hemos decidido darte tu tiempo, si nos quieres contar esperaremos a que tu estés lista para decirnos. No te presionamos.

—Hikari, somos amigos y nos preocupamos por ti, pero si tú no nos quieres decir nada no podemos obligarte. Solo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí para ayudarte. —Dijo Rin decididamente.

—Gracias... Pero quisiera olvidar lo que pasó en el pueblo de las montañas... Por mi culpa ustedes estuvieron en peligro.

—¿Por tu culpa? Explícate.

—Okumura, no preguntes más por favor. Por eso no quería que me acompañaran, temía que algo malo pasara.

—¿Y por qué fuiste allá entonces? Rin no entendía nada, ni lo que hacía no lo que decía Hikari, empezaba a sentir que ella no los consideraba amigos.

—Tenía que hacer algo allá.

—Está bien. Ya no digas más. Entiendo que no quieres decirnos.

Yukio se levantó de la mesa y salió del dormitorio. Hikari permaneció unos minutos en la mesa con la cabeza baja, al final se levantó y fue a su habitación.

—Por favor, que esto termine pronto. Suspiró y se quedó dormida.

Rin permaneció sentado, en silencio. Al final no terminó de cenar, limpio y fue a entrenar un rato con Kuro. Se sentía molesto y triste a la vez. Empezó a pensar que él era una molestia para Hikari.

Llegó el lunes y regresarían a clases. Yukio le dijo a Hikari que descansara y que fuera a clases hasta el miércoles. Ella cedió sin respingar. El esperaba que insistiera, cómo siempre pero fue inusualmente dócil. Se le veía apagada y un poco... ¿fría?

Así pasó un mes hasta que un día ella desapareció, solo dejó una nota diciendo que volvía en julio.

Los hermanos se resignaron, no sabían que hacer y ella siempre acababa haciendo su voluntad.

Terminó abril y le siguió mayo. Rin esperaba que Hikari les diera una sorpresa y volviera antes pero celebrar su cumpleaños pero no fue así. Yukio estaba tan ocupado que casi no asistía a la casa. Rin empezaba a sentirse solo en esa enorme casa.


	37. TAILANDIA Y JAPÓN

**TAILANDIA Y JAPÓN**

A finales de mayo llegó una unidad especial de exorcistas provenientes de Tailandia y estarían trabajando en conjunto con los alumnos de especialidad.

A Shima le había tocado por compañero un hombre un poco más alto que él, muy delgado y gruñón.

Konekomaru e Izumo estaban con un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Pese a la seriedad que proyectaba su rostro, era una persona muy amable. El congenió casi al instante con Konekomaru.

A Suguro le tocó con una mujer bajita de aproximadamente 25 años, se decía en la unidad que era una prodigio. Poseía el meister de dragón y caballero. Siempre traía consigo una espada verde con mango rojo.

—Bien, primero irán a Fukushima a contener la plaga de demonios que afecta a la zona, cuando terminen regresarán y se les dará su escuadrón de acuerdo a sus habilidades. Pueden irse.

Todos partieron con dirección a Fukushima. Eran cinco equipos de seis integrantes cada uno quienes atenderían la contingencia en Fukushima. Todos estaban conformes con su equipo de trabajo menos Shima, al que le había tocado con cuatro hombres y una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años. Desafortunadamente, cada equipo se dividió en tres y a Shima le había tocado con la peor persona.

—Ahh, y yo que quería que me tocara con lindas chicas en el equipo. —Se dejó caer en el asiento del tren.

—¿Me permites pasar? — Soltó una voz que denotaba molestia.

—Cla-claro, pasa, Langsang. ¬— Contestó Shima nerviosamente.

—Langsang soltó un gruñido, tomó sus audífonos y sacó una revista.

—Vaya, que tipo.

Llegaron a Fukushima y acamparon a las afueras de la ciudad. Atraerían a los demonios para después eliminarlos.

Una vez montado el campamento y puestos los sellos de protección, procedieron a atraer a los demonios a la zona. En menos de quince minutos estaban rodeados de ellos.

Fue una lucha intensa, los exorcistas disparaban granadas con agua bendita y recitaban versos fatales, pero eran demasiados. Decidieron hacer explotar la madriguera mandando a dos equipos a al lugar, Shima pertenecía a uno de los equipos.

Antes de llegar a la madriguera, los gusanos los descubrieron y empezaron atacarlos, soltando ácido a uno de los equipos y un oficial resultó herido. Un demonio iba a aplastar a Shima pero Langsang le cortó la cabeza con su espada.

—Los niños deberían irse a dormir. —Le dijo antes de correr a matar a otro gusano.

Esto enfadó a Shima, si algo que detestaba era que le dijeran niño. Le mostraría a ese engreído quien era.

Lo intentó, pero su miedo por los insectos no lo dejó moverse. Preso del pánico, liberó a Yamantaka, logrando exterminar a la mitad de demonios pero una cuadrilla de gusanos se dirige hacia él. De la impresión se desmaya.

—¡Ese niño! —Gritó Langsang sorprendido. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shima al ver que los gusanos se le aproximaban pero cuando llegó lo encontró desmayado.

—¡Disparen a la madriguera, yo me encargo de estos! Langsan agita su espada y acaba con la mitad, llega otro compañero y entre los dos terminan con los demonios.

—¿Está bien? —Le pregunta Lansang a su compañero.

—Sí, solo está desmayado.

—Ese niño es muy poderoso, pero parece que no puede con su poder.

—Creo que él se desmayó por los gusanos, le tiene fobia a los insectos.

—¿Eh?

—Iré a ver a los demás compañeros, lleve a Shima-kun al campamento.

Langsang carga a Shima y se lo lleva. Lo había juzgado mal.

—¿Ya despertaste? —Le dice Langsang soltando su revista y con algo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Eh… sí, ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste. Me dijeron que le tienes fobia a los insectos. Venir a la misión pese a tu miedo se me hizo muy valiente de tu parte.

—SI hubiera sabido a que nos enfrentábamos no hubiera venido. —Dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tengo hambre, jeje.

—Deja te traigo algo. Sale de la tienda

—Ese tipo no es tan malo como aparenta, pensó.

Habiendo exterminado a los demonios, el equipo de Shima y el de Fujiwara se dirigieron a Kanto. Está vez la misión era lidiar con un par de demonios perro de un templo abandonado.

Los lugareños les dieron hospedaje, estaban muy asustados. Los demonios destruían las cosechas y ocasionaban terremotos.

Fujiwara, junto con Sakamoto y Nakagawa se dedicaron a recitar el verso fatal de los demonios en lo que los demás atacaran. Langsang saca su pistola y le dispara a uno de los demonios en in ojo pero este aturdido por el dolor le pega con su cola y lo deja consiente. Sasaki invoca aun greenman de dos metros y ataca con estacas de madera, logrando contener al demonio de ojos amarillos.

Shima, golpea al demonio de ojos blancos con su K´rik y este le da un manotazo. Higurashi dispara balas de agua bendita pero estas apenas y logran hacerle daño y enfurecidas, las bestias se dirigen a atacarla.

En ese instante los arias terminan de recitar los versos fatales y derrotan a los perros demonio. No hubo bajas pero Shima, Langsang, Ishikawa y Watanabe había resultado lastimados, pero no era nada grave.

Después de un merecido baño, los exorcistas fueron a comer y dormir. Mañana regresarían a la sede.

Shima se despertó en la madrugada por el dolor, fue al baño por un poco de agua para tomar el analgésico. Como era muy temprano pensó que nadie estaría levantado a esa hora y entro al baño sin tocar, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a una mujer semidesnuda del torso cambiándose. Shima iba a gritar de la sorpresa pero esta le tapó la boca.

—Niño, eres muy escandaloso. —Le dice en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¿Si es Langsang? —Dijo confundido.

—No le digas a nadie que soy mujer y te daré lo que quieras. —Le quita la mano de la boca.

—¿E-enserio?

A Shima se le iluminaron los ojos, esta era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

—Si. Me sorprende que has descubierto quien era.

—Lo supe por tu voz y por la ropa.

—Tsk, pensé que mi disfraz era perfecto, pero si un niño como tú lo descubrió significa que no es tan bueno.

—¿Eres un espía o algo así? —Le dijo Shima sin pelos en la lengua.

—No pero tengo que cuidar a alguien. Presentarme como una mujer sería una desventaja. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú pareces uno.

—Jeje, ya no lo soy. Es algo muy complicado. Demasiado esfuerzo para tan poco. —Le soltó sin pensar. Para cuando cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más era demasiado tarde.

—Bueno, eso no me importa, ¿vas a querer algo a cambio de guardarme el secreto?

—Lo que quiero es que me acompañes al matsuri pasado mañana. —Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Eso no, pondría en peligro mi misión.

—Entonces les diré a todos. —Amenazó.

—Tú ganas.

Acordaron el lugar en el que se verían y la hora. Langsang se miraba molesta pero Shima tenía una expresión de victoria dibujada por todo su rostro. Se moría de ganas de ver a Langsang en kimono, si ella haría todo lo que quisiera lo aprovecharía al máximo.

De regreso a la ciudad, Langsang fue todo el camino dormido y con una capucha puesta. Shima leía una de sus revistas escondida en un libro.

Antes de que Langsang bajara del tren Shima le soltó: —"Nos vemos después". Él solo bufó y se bajó.

Después de dar los reportes, todos se dirigieron a descansar. Shima estaba muy alegre y esto fue notado por Konekomaru. No pudo decirle nada pues estaba muy ocupado con una investigación.

Llegó la noche y Shima estaba esperando a Langsang en la entrada el templo del este. Cuando pensó que lo había dejado plantado vio que estaba parada del otro extremo de la entrada.

—¡Wow! Qué guapa.

—Espero que estés satisfecho. Terminemos con esto.

Shima estaba que no cabía de felicidad, además de guapa, Langsang tenía unos pechos enormes que se notaban pese a su apretado kimono y el hecho de que fuera color rojo la hacía verse más sexi.

—No pensé que fueras a ponerte una peluca.

—Es parte del disfraz, pero solo encontré esta café.

—Te queda perfecta.

Langsang y Shima vagaban por los puestos de comida, luego se encontraron con un puesto de granizados y se compraron uno cada quien.

—Vayamos a ver la danza. —Le dijo Langsang adelantándose.

Shima solo se limitó a seguirla.

—Oye, ¿no crees que me merezco un beso?

—No acordamos nada de eso. —Dicho esto le toma la mano y hace que Shima se sienta en las nubes.

Después de eso fueron a ver los juegos artificiales, Shima iba a abrazarla cuando vio a Bon en el lugar. No quiso arriesgarse y la sacó de ahí. Si lo veía con una mujer como ella le daría un sermón y no quería eso.

Estaban alejados de la zona cuando Yukio se aproximó a Shima a saludarlo. Langsang lo saludó tímidamente y fue a un puesto de algodones de azúcar.

—La señorita me parece conocida.

—No para nada, sensei. Ya está muy cansado. Sólo usted trabaja en día de descanso.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Mañana nos vemos a primera hora para el entrenamiento. Despídeme de la señorita Aoyama por favor.

—¡Lo haré! Descanse.

—Uff, estuvo cerca. —Dicho esto fue donde Langsang.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás, Shima.

—Sí, ya se fue el sensei. Pareció reconocerte.

—Yo no lo conozco.

—Probablemente solo te confundió.

—Es muy joven para ser tu superior.

—Es uno de los más listos de la academia.

—Ya veo…

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Lo siento, ¿ya me puedo ir? Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y tengo que quitarme todo esto.

—Ah, si… ¿Ni si quiera un beso de despedida?

—Sabes, es muy grosero pedirle eso a una mujer que apenas conoces.

—Je, disculpa, lo siento.

—Hice lo que querías, ahora jura que no revelarás mi secreto.

—Lo juro, haz hecho uno de mis seños realidad.

—Me alegro por ti, adiós.

Shima regresó al dormitorio, se miró la mano que había sujetado a Langsang y la besó.

—Nunca me volveré a lavar esta mano.

Se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama.

Langsang fue a la bodega de la academia y se quitó el kimono y la peluca para después ponerse el pantalón y la capucha. Antes de poder guardar lo que se había quitado empezó a escupir sangre, entonces decidió volver a su forma original.

Salía vapor de su cuerpo, estaba muy fatigada por lo que en vez de ir a ver a Mephisto solo lo llamó por teléfono.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí, pero él no mentía. Ya no es espía y no huele como los anunnakis. Además nos encontramos con Okumura

—¿Estás segura que no se dio cuenta del sello de rastreo? ¿Te reconoció Okumura-kun?

—No se dio cuenta, estaba tan emocionado por salir con una chica guapa que estaba distraído. Al inicio estaba alerta pero logré hacerle bajar la guardia. En cuanto a Okumura, es imposible que se diera cuenta de que era yo, mi disfraz es perfecto. Por las dudas me escabullí de el.

—Bien hecho Hikari. Pronto te daré tu arma, es una espada. Pero tengo arreglar otros asuntos antes.

—Entendido. El pergamino no será suficiente además, como tú dijiste, mi tiempo se acortó y ya no puedo usar mis poderes como antes. Es todo, adiós.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta de Mephisto, Tendría que descansar para mañana hacer la trasformación de nuevo. Cambiar de apariencia suponía mucho esfuerzo y concentración pero estaba dispuesta a todo. Aunque nunca esperó que tuviera que investigar a Shima. Le resultaba inverosímil que el fuera un espía. Pero también se sorprendió al saber que el manejaba a un demonio de un gran poder.

"Langsang" solo se quedó tres días más pues había sido llamado desde la sede de Tailandia para una misión de alto riesgo. Desafortunadamente el murió durante esa misión.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Langsang había muerto días antes de viajar a Japón en manos de Amaimon. Generaron el caos en la capital tailandesa para traerlo de vuelta y cambiar a Hikari con el cuerpo inerte de Langsang.

Ella se sentía culpable pero era algo inevitable la muerte de Langsang, le habían detectado cáncer pancreático y él se había negado a recibir tratamiento.

El hecho de que él estuviera condenado a muerte no cambiaba nada, era la vida de otra persona que cargaría en su conciencia. Y ella solo deseaba acabar con todo de una buena vez.


	38. DESCUBRIMIENTO

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Tal como prometo, Hikari llegó en julio, estaba a punto de reprobar por lo que tuvo que hacer trabajos especiales.

Durante las vacaciones de verano ella sale de nuevo y se dirige a Dinamarca. Al fin encontró la última pista. Descubre que la única forma de librarse del demonio es haciendo un contrato de matrimonio. Si no resultaba bien puede morir quien despose al contenedor.

Que haría, el rito que se suponía para el contrato era una leyenda y no estaba segura de que llegara a funcionar, además, esto suponía un riesgo tanto para el consagrado, como para el que la desposaría y el sacerdote que efectuará el ritual.

Si algo salía mal supondría una reacción en cadena de destrucción. Además, ¿quién querría ayudarla con semejante atrocidad?

Con ese rito quedarían atados y si alguno le los dos rompía el pacto morirían e interferían a la gente cercana de una peste que acabaría con ellos. Todo se tornaba una pesadilla.

Hikari regresa abatida. A los pocos días de iniciar las clases tiene una misión. Yukio, Shura y Hikari están en el equipo, Rin había tenido que ir a otro sitio con la otra mitad de los alumnos.

La batalla fue muy ardua y Hikari, infectada con la ponzoña del demonio, cayó en el campo de batalla. Estaba siendo tratada en el hospital, tenía fiebre y estaba delirando.

Al llegar de su misión, Rin se enteró de lo sucedido y corrió al hospital. Se encontró con Yukio en la habitación y él le contó lo que había pasado.

Ella estaba tan mal que su cuerpo hacia cosas por ella.

Entre sueños dijo no te vayas, cuando Rin se iba. Yukio se retiró en silencio y Rin salió tras de él.

—No creo que debamos irnos, Yukio.

—Ella solo está delirando por la fiebre, vayamos a descansar.

—Yo me quedaré, tú vete si quieres.

Bueno, de todos modos mañana estaré muy ocupado, en cuanto esté libre vengo a relevarte.

—No es necesario si te molesta.

—Nii-san, no me molesta, discúlpame, estoy muy cansado, hasta luego.

Yukio abandonó el lugar.

Por más que intentó, Yukio no pudo llegar temprano, pensó que Rin estaba dormido, entró a la habitación, que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Vio a Rin y a Hikari dándose un beso, el solo atinó a salir así como había entrado, tras de sí, escucho que algo caía. Se quedó parado un rato fuera en la habitación.

Rin iba a salir por un poco de agua, cuando estaba en la puerta escucho la voz de Hikari y se dirigió a la cama.

—Hikari, ¿ya despertaste?

Ella extiende sus manos y toma el rostro de Rin, se acerca a él y solo dice 'aaa' .

Tal acción tomo por sorpresa a Rin, por un momento pensó que lo besaría pero no fue así.

—¿Qué quieres?

Está vez Hikari le da un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego susurra "no te vayas'.

Enseguida empezó a cerrar los ojos y Rin la acomodó en la cama, se quedó un momento más. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó la puerta abrirse por completo y vio a Yukio entrar.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos y Yukio entró. Estaba turbado por lo que había visto.

Se disculpó por la tardanza y le dio el bento que traía a Rin.

Yukio se quedó toda la noche con ella y parte de la mañana.

Salió, pues tenía que entregar unos informes. Regresó en la tarde con Rin, al acercarse a la cama de Hikari, balbuceo: "me gusta como huele".

Rin mostró un leve sonrojo que disimulo diciendo:

—Aún está delirando, Yukio.

Él se aproximó y la revisó.

Si, tiene un poco de fiebre, ya debería de despertar. Es probable que el misma le cause un efecto más fuerte en alguien como ella.

Un día después la dieron de alta, estaba aletargada pero no corría peligro.

Esa noche ella despertó alterada y empezó a clavarse la aguja del catéter en la pierna.

Rin la detuvo, resultando herido y en el forcejeo. Yukio le inyecta un tranquilizante y ambos se quedan con Hikari el resto de la noche.

Yukio se había quedado dormido un momento, cuando despertó vio que Hikari jadeaba, se paró y empezó a checarla cuando ella lo toma de las mejillas y le da un beso en los labios y al instante queda inconsciente. Rin había despertado justo en el momento en el que se besaban y se finjo dormido.

Yukio se desconcierta pero enseguida la sujeta y la acomoda en la almohada, se acerca a su rostro para escuchar la respiración pero está bien, a veces se escucha un leve jadeo pero es normal. Se levanta y va por un café.

Cuando sale Yukio, Rin se levanta y se aproximaba a Hikari.

—No entiendo, ¿le gustas a Yukio? Pero... ¿el beso que me diste?

Rin se encontraba confundido, ¿él le gustaba a Hikari pero ella le gustaba a su hermano?

Sintió un poco de culpa, de nuevo se repetía la historia pero Rin ya no tenía claros sus sentimientos por Hikari.

Rin se quedó todo el día con ella hasta que Yukio llegó en la noche. Cuando se despedía para ir a comer se escuchó un hilo de voz

—No te vayas...

—¿Estas despierta? Yukio se puso a examinarla, ella solo respondió no me dejes.

En ese momento Yukio se dio cuenta de que Hikari estaba enamorada de Rin, fue un shock para él.

—Nii-san, quédate un poco más con ella, por favor.

— ¿Estás... seguro?

—Sí, aun hay que cuidarla.

—Está bien, la cuidaré.

Yukio sale de la habitación y va a la tienda de la señora Moriyama a comprar unas hierbas para hacer un remedio.

Eligió el camino largo necesitaba despejarse. ¿Por qué le causaba incomodidad la situación? No entendía pero decidió que esos pensamientos eran tonterías.

Gracias al remedio de Yukio, Hikari se recuperó rápido y en dos días ya estaba mucho mejor. Comía menos y estaba muy callada pero por lo menos ya se levantaba de la cama.

Por otra parte, ella solo pensaba que su cuerpo se debilitaba, esos poderes ya eran nocivos para ella pues no pudo soportar la lucha con un demonio de ese tipo. Estaba desesperada por esa arma que le había prometido Mephisto, pues el pergamino era difícil de manejar.


	39. EL BAILE DE LA ACADEMIA

Antes que nada, quiero decir que a partir de aquí empieza una nueva temporada. El opening para esta nueva etapa será la canción **_Kuchizuke Diamond_** de _**WEAVER**_. Busquen el fandub de **Cris Fuentes** en Youtube (Yamada-Kun To 7-Nin No Majo. Opening Fandub Español, así lo encuentran en Youtube)

El video que les digo es la letra que mas se adapta a lo que tengo en mente. Tal vez sea spoiler pero es como si Yukio la estuviera dedicando a alguien.

Cuando me encontré con la canción no sabía de era de un anime :´v.

* * *

 **EL BAILE DE LA ACADEMIA**

—¿Okumura, en serio va a trabajar este día?

—Sí, lo hago cada año.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Rin?

—Ya me resigné, Yukio siempre se ocupa en ocasiones especiales.

— Es parte de mi trabajo como profesor, no lo puedo evitar.

En la academia de la Verdadera Cruz era el baile anual de parejas y Hikari y Rin fueron juntos. Sería el último baile al que asistirían como estudiantes pero Yukio trabajaría ese día, cuidando a los alumnos que asistieran al baile.

Rin tenía muchas ganas de ir al baile y esto fue notado por Hikari, así que decidió invitarlo al baile. Ella planeaba pasar el día holgazaneando pero al ver a Rin desanimado por el hecho de no tener pareja, decidió hacer el esfuerzo.

Hikari vestía un vestido azul con unos guantes a juego y un gran moño con flores y plumas adornaba su cabello. A su vez, Rin iba con un traje negro y corbata azul. Hikari al legar al salón de baile, tomó una rosa blanca y se la puso en la solapa del saco a Rin, haciendo que este se sintiera apenado.

—Y bien, ¿Qué se hace aquí?

—Je, je, no sé. Es mi primer baile.

—¡Que!

—Lo siento, pero en años anteriores nadie quiso venir conmigo

—¡JAJAJA! Es porque eres feo. —Dijo llorando de la risa.

—¡Qué mala eres! Lo que pasa es que todas las chicas querían ir con Yukio.

—Creo que tu hermano te ha opacado un poco… —Expresó con un tono serio.

—Je, no te preocupes. Soy consciente de que Yukio es popular, es lógico que todas las chicas quieran salir con él. —Mientras decía esto miraba hacia la pista de baile.

—Rin, tú tienes tus cualidades. Las demás chicas son ciegas para ver lo mucho que vales. Ven, bailemos.

Le extendió la mano y ambos fueron a bailar un rato.

Tomaban un poco de ponche cuando Rin vio a Yukio y le hizo señas pero este le ignoraba. Al ver que Hikari jaló a Rin y se dirigían a su dirección soltó un enorme suspiro y caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo, Okumura?

—Bien, todo está tranquilo.

—Yukio, estoy seguro que si se lo pedías a Mephisto, te daba el día libre para que vinieras al baile.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Es el señor Fausto!

—¿Fausto, el rector? —Intervino Hikari fingiendo no conocer a Mephisto.

—Ehh, sí. —Soltó Rin nerviosamente—.

—Okumura, ¿entonces ahora no estás ocupado?

—No, ya monitoreé mi zona pero aun así debo estar alerta. —Dijo acomodándose los lentes con su pulgar.

—¡No digas tonterías, bailemos!

Jaló a Rin y a Yukio hacia la pista, esto sorprendió a Yukio pero al ver lo que intentaba Hikari, solo atinó a sonreír.

Los tres bailaban en círculos, Rin se sentía muy emocionado y Yukio empezó a sentirse relajado y se dejó llevar. Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza que este tipo de eventos no eran tan malos.

El radio de Yukio interrumpió la danza del trio y se soltaron. Solicitaban al pequeño Okumura en otra zona.

—Lo siento, pero me necesitan.

—No te preocupes, Okumura, es tu trabajo. Después podremos salir a algún lado todos juntos, —Le dijo Hikari haciéndole señas de que se fuera.

—Nos vemos más tarde Yukio, esfuérzate.

—Gracias nii-san.

Yukio les otorgó una sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.

—Tengo sed, ¿no quieres algo, Hikari?

—No, así estoy bien, gracias.

Rin se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas. Al ver tantos platillos en la mesa se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

—Hola, ¿me permitiría bailar esta pieza conmigo?

—Ah, ¿Kaoru-san? No esperé encontrarte aquí. Por qué no, bailemos.

Ambos se aproximaron a la pista de baile, en ese momento estaba una canción lenta.

—¿Con quién viniste?

—Con Rin.

—Los veo mucho juntos, ¿son novios?

—Jeje, no. Solo somos muy buenos amigos.

—Ya veo, me alegra.

—¿Eh?

—Pues, bueno… pensaba decírtelo en unos días pero creo que debo aprovechar la ocasión.

—No te hagas el interesante. —Dijo con un dejo de fastidio.

—Desde que te conocí no he dejado de observarte.

—¿Ah? Pero si no tiene mucho que nos conocemos.

—Te vi desde la primera vez que cruzaste la puerta de la academia. De hecho, la primera vez que nos vimos tu ibas corriendo y chocaste conmigo

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

El asiente.

—Disculpa, no te recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, lo que quiero decirte es que me llamaste la atención y, y quiero decirte que me gustas.

—¿Ah? Disculpa, yo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

—¿Te gusta alguien más?

—Tal vez. Perdón pero tengo que irme.

Hikari salió del salón de baile, nunca se esperó que alguien la estuviera observando por tanto tiempo. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa pues, si algo más peligroso que una persona observándola, era un aspirante a exorcista observando sus movimientos.

Caminó hasta llegar al parque de siempre. Luego abrió la bolsa se su vestido y sacó algo que parecía un pergamino.

—¿En verdad tengo que usar esto para mitigar sus poderes? Es complicado de usar. Se dijo a sí misma.

—Sería mejor que ya no exista nada, estoy cansada de todo esto. —Emitió un sonoro suspiro.

Mientras tanto Rin decidió esperar a Yukio, ya que Hikari se había ido sin él. Decidió aprovechar la fiesta y siguió comiendo y bebiendo sin parar. Estaban punto de sacarlo pero la que era pareja de Kaoru lo salvó del aprieto. Al parecer su pareja había tenido algo que hacer de última hora.

Al salir de la academia los hermanos se dirigieron a su casa. En ese momento empezó a sonar la alarma anti demonios, se había infiltrado un demonio.

Hikari se dirigía a la casa cuando escuchó activarse la alarma anti demonios, volteó a su derecha y pudo ver un enorme zorro con alas de murciélago.

—¿Acaso es… ¡No puede ser!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas maldiciéndose, ¿Cómo era posible que ella se haya permitido un momento de debilidad? Por su culpa ese demonio había entrado en la ciudad. De nuevo traía desgracia con sus deseos.

* * *

A partir de hoy vuelvo a publicar todos los días, gracias por leerme.


	40. EL DESEO DEL CORAZÓN

**EL DESEO DEL CORAZÓN**

Hikari llegó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas e inmediatamente empezó a atacar. Tenía que encargarse de lo que ella había ocasionado.

—¡Hikari, vete de aquí! ¡No estas autorizada para pelear con esta clase de demonios! —Le gritó Yukio a la vez que se alejaba de ella y atacaba junto con el escuadrón.

Aunque Yukio le dijo que no interviniera, Hikari de igual manera fue a ayudar.

—¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Te dije que los exorcistas nos encargaríamos del demonio!

—No puedo irme, él logró pasar por mi causa y es mi responsabilidad sacarlo de aquí.

—... Yukio no dijo nada pero estaba sumamente molesto. Ella no tenía aun entrenamiento para esa clase de demonios y podría salir lastimada pero debido a la falta de personal accedió.

—¡Yukio, dispárale en el ojo! —Le grita Rin mientras ataca por la espalda al monstruo. Lograron que el demonio se desestabilizara un momento pero se reincorporó y atacó a Rin, quedando este inconsciente.

—¡Nii-san! Grita Yukio desesperado e invoca a las neiads.

Parecía funcionar pero eran muy pocas a comparación del demonio, que podía hacer nuevas extremidades, pareciendo una especie de pulpo-zorro.

Yukio intento luchar pero no pudo mantener la invocación más tiempo y desapareció, dejando a este muy agotado.

Un grupo de Arias recitaban versos fatales pero no parecían funcionar y lo único que lograban era enfadar más al demonio.

Hikari disparaba pero no lograba derribar al demonio hasta que en uno de los tantos disparos vio que el monstruo protegió esa zona.

—¡Bingo! Si tan solo Rin y Okumura no se hubieran debilitado yo podría usar el pergamino.

—¡Shura! ¡Necesito que me prestes tu espada!

—¿¡Qué vas a intentar, niña!

—¡Destruirlo, necesito que me ayuden y confíen en mí, me estoy jugando la vida en esto!

—¿¡Cómo podemos confiar en ti si tu trajiste a este demonio!? —Grito un exorcista con desdén.

—¿Porque si no lo hacen el empezará a atraer a más demonios y absorber su poder y podría abrir Gehena!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Si lo hará, este demonio va a llegar a un grado donde contamine todo a su paso!

—¡Cómo con el rey impuro! —Se alarmó Yukio y corrió hacia su hermano.

—¡Despierta, nii-san!

Rin empezó a incorporarse con dificultad.

—Nii san, Hikari quiere intentar algo.

—Sí no hay más remedio te ayudaremos. Dijeron el grupo de Arias.

—Bien, Shura, dibuja un círculo de protección y los arias recién el evangelio de San Juan. Necesito un Aria libre.

—Dígame que hacer, dice el Aria que no estaba recitando el evangelio.

—Dibuja los símbolos alquímicos del sol y el mercurio y recita "et solis, lux solix" siete veces. Luego repite el sutra de la iluminación. Cuando termines sigue repitiendo la oración en latín hasta que yo te diga ya, tú dirás: "comferum poderum." Pase lo que pase termínalo.

—N-no sé si podré hacerlo.

—¡Tienes, que poder! —Y desesperada rompe un trozo de su camisa y le pincha un dedo al Aria.

—Te confiero el poder de la palabra, el don y la sabiduría. Al recitar eso, el Aria pudo ver toda la oración y los movimientos que haría.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, y se va corriendo a tomar su posición.

—¡Rin, tu distraerlo!

—¡Yukio, tu dispara en el pecho¡ Cuando yo te diga disparas a en el costado derecho.

—¡Los demás ataquen la cabeza!

Los exorcistas hacían lo que les había indicado Hikari y mientras dibujó un círculo mágico, después empezó a entonar un sutra. Luego empezó a hacer un ritual de invocación y ofreció sangre, dijo varas veces unas palabras ininteligibles y gritó: —¡lo juro por este contrato de sangre!

—¡Ya! El Aria dijo la palabra final y recitó el último verso.

—¡Yukio, ahora y retírese todos!

Ella empezó a correr hacia el demonio a la vez que se hacía unos cortes en la muñeca y saltó gritando:

—¡Qué lo que así se ha pactado así sea! —Al momento que agitaba la espada de Shura.

En ese instante parecieron salirle alas que luego se convirtieron en agujas que entraron en el demonio.

—¡Burbuja! Y una enorme burbuja de aire envolvió a Hikari y el monstruo, este explotó y todos sus restos fueron absorbidos por la herida que se había hecho Hikari en la muñeca.

Cuando lo absorbió por completo, la burbuja de aire desapareció y Hikari empezó a caer.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Ella está cayendo!

Rin se apresura y la atrapa...

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso! —Dice Shura.

Los exorcistas, aliviados, celebran la victoria mientras Rin corre hacia donde está Shura y Yukio.

—¡Llévala al hospital, nii-san!

Rin la lleva y es atendida inmediatamente, su estado es crítico pero de un momento a otro ella entra en coma y está así por tres días.

—Señores Okumura, señorita, tengo que decirles que la paciente acaba de entrar en coma.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Tanto riesgo era necesario correr? —Dijo Yukio con una impotencia que nunca había sentido...

—¿Qué diablos es esa niña? No bromeaba cuando dijo que se jugaba la vida. —Dice Shura sin entender que pasó.

Rin se mantenía en silencio... Nunca pensó que alguno de sus amigos estaría en esa situación. No quería perder a nadie más, ya era suficiente con el viejo y con Shiemi.

Reportaron lo acontecido y la orden de la verdadera cruz y se dedicó a investigar que había pasado pero encontraron muy poca información.

Mephisto contemplaba desde lejos el espectáculo, no se arrepentía de haber tomado bajo su protección a Hikari.

—No cabe duda que lo que más ambicionan los humanos es el conocimiento... — Dijo divertido.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hikari para estar al borde de la muerte?

* * *

Estamos en la recta final, espero que se estén divirtiendo tanto como yo, jajaja.


	41. SENTIMIENTOS QUE AFLORAN

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE AFLORAN**

Hikari estaba en el hospital cuando recibe la visita de Kaoru.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, Hikari.

—Como...

—Lo escuché del superior cuando hablaba por teléfono. Si hubiera estado aquí te hubiera protegido.

—¿Protegido? Yo no necesito que me protejan, soy la suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme yo sola.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Me gustas Hikari tonta!

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo.

—Por eso sal conmigo por favor. Contéstame cuando estés mejor, me alegra que estés bien. Hace una reverencia y se retira.

—Es un fastidio esto, ¿por qué de un día para otro le gusto? No tengo nada especial.

Yukio llega al hospital junto con Shura.

Entran, cierran la puerta y Yukio grita como nunca lo había hecho.

—¡QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS HACIENDO, HIKARI! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!

—¿Ah? ¿Yukio maldiciendo?

Shura se sorprendió, si bien, ella muchas veces lo había visto molesto nunca lo había visto así de enojado. No sólo maldijo, sino que gritó. Lo expresaba con todo su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que era mi responsabilidad, eres un fastidio Okumura. —Dijo secamente—. ¿Y Rin cómo está?

—Está bien, le están dando tratamiento, en unos dos días estará bien, intervino Shura.

—Gracias, me había preocupado, ese misma era algo que nunca había visto. Era demasiado penetrante...

—¡Deja de ignorarme, Katsuragi! ¡No entiendes que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, arriesgaste a toda la unidad y a la ciudad!

—Hubiera sido peor si yo no intervenía. Y deja de gritarme, ¿quién te crees?

—¡HI-KA-RIII!

—Cállate Yukio. —Shura lo toma del cuello y lo pone bajo su brazo.

—Niña, quiero que me digas quien eres y que es lo que ocultas, tú no eres un humano ordinario.

—Shura suéltame, yo te explico.

—Se lo diré Shura-san. Pero le advierto que esto es un secreto de vida o muerte. ¿Jura que jamás mencionara nada de esto a nadie más?

Shura suelta el agarre de Yukio y asiente.

—Espera, yo le explico Hikari.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Okumura.

Yukio se calló y Shura soltó una risita, en seguida puso un semblante serio.

Lo juro niña, necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos y al parecer tu eres la clave en todo esto.

Hikari solo contó la parte de la que se acordaba. Como se estaba empezando a sentir adormilada, Yukio terminó de contarle todo.

Shura se sorprendió pero de alguna extraña forma comprendió la situación y prometió guardar silencio

Cuando Yukio termino de hablar, Hikari ya estaba dormida.

—Hikari, ¡no te hagas la dormida!

Yukio seguía enfadado, su grito despertó a Hikari.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ves, si estaba dormida.

—¿Para qué me despertaste?

—Quiero que me digas por qué hiciste eso. Te dije que no hicieras locuras.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Estas poniendo las cosas difíciles.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a quitase la manguera del oxígeno.

—Déjalo, dejaré de hablar del asunto. Tienes que recuperarte.

—Hazle caso, niña. En tu situación debes cuidarte más que nadie. Nos retiramos.

Shura jaló a Yukio y lo sacó de la habitación.

—Shura-san es muy comprensiva. Se acomodó y se puso a dormir, se sentía muy cansada.

 **En la capilla del hospital...**

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Shura?

—Hablar contigo. ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo esa niña?

—Si, por desgracia. Quise ayudarla con los recursos de la orden pero ella no me dejó. He comprobado que su historia es verdadera y por eso desistí de informar sobre esto a la orden.

—Ya veo, es lo mejor que se puede hacer. Por otro lado, nunca te había visto así de molesto.

—Ella es una tonta e imprudente, eso me molesta de ella.

—Jajaja, ¿en serio?

—¿Por qué más sería? Es mucho peor que nii-san.

—No sé por qué te enfadas tanto con ella si ni es de tu familia. Además, Rin también ha hecho tonterías. —Le dice Shura a Yukio antes de irse.

—No me enfada, creo que en realidad me pone nervioso pero no entiendo por qué. —Dijo Yukio en un susurro inaudible para Shura, pues ella se encontraba lejos del lugar.

Hikari se recuperó y salió del hospital, a Rin le habían dado de alta dos días antes por lo que fue a visitarla. Él quería quedarse a cuidar la pero ella no se lo permitió.

Después de eso, las misiones se tornaron aburridas, pero eso suponía una ventaja. Podrían estudiar más y ponerse al corriente, sobre todo Hikari, ya que había faltado mucho y estuvo a punto de repetir el año por faltas.

Yukio estaba insoportable, siempre los regañaba y casi no asistía a la casa. Esto provocó que Hikari quisiera irse más que nunca pero ya no podía hacerlo, se encontraba atada de manos.

Llegó el cumpleaños de los gemelos y Hikari pensó en regalarle algo a Rin. Quiso darle una bufanda pero ya le había dado una el año pasado.

—¿Qué le podrá gustar a Rin? Hubiera aprendido a tejer para hacerle un gorro. —Pensó.

—Hikari, la cena está lista. —La voz de Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Ya voy!

Termino de acomodar unos libros y fue al comedor.

—Siéntate, Yukio acaba de llegar, es genial, ¿no?

Le dio un hola seco y se sentó.

—El tamagoyaki me quedo un poco quemado, el sartén ya está muy viejo. —Se lamentó Rin y se sentó.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comer.

Hikari dio un bocado al tamagoyaki y sonrió, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Aquella sonrisa de Hikari no pasó desapercibida por Yukio, se preguntó por un segundo que tramaba de nuevo pero en seguida se dio cuenta que esa no era una sonrisa con malicia sino de alegría.

—Para ser una persona complicada es feliz con poco. Pensó Yukio con un dejo de tristeza.


	42. ALGO PRECIADO

**ALGO PRECIADO**

27 de diciembre, había llegado el cumpleaños de los gemelos, aunque ese año no habría fiesta por parte de sus amigos pues los chicos fueron a Kioto e Izumo no se prestaba para esas cosas.

Aunque no hubo fiesta, Izumo le regalo a Rin una bufanda y a Yukio unas orejeras, como ella era demasiado tímida para dar los obsequios en persona, los dejó en el buzón.

—Siempre he sabido que eres una buena persona, cejotas. Se colocó la bufanda en el cuello.

—¿Qué es eso, nii-san?

—Ah, esto es tuyo, de parte de Izumo.

—¿Izumo-san? Yukio abre el paquete y ve las orejeras.

—No espere que ella enviará algo, luego le agradeceré debidamente. Guarda las orejeras en la caja.

—¿Yukio, vas a ir a trabajar hoy?

—Si pero solo un rato, tengo que dejar unos informes.

—Está bien, prepararé un banquete por nuestro cumpleaños. Así que llega pronto.

—Haré lo posible. Yukio sale de la habitación y sale de la casa.

Ese día Hikari había salido temprano y Rin no sabía dónde estaba. Rin se puso ya preparar la comida, hizo karaage, costillas y ramen.

Cuando terminó de preparar todo se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado del pastel, pensó en ir a buscar uno pero en ese momento llegó Hikari.

Hikari le regala un juego de sartenes a Rin y el piensa en todo lo que podría cocinar.

Hikari no le dio nada a Yukio.

Rin se molestó porque Hikari no le regaló nada a su hermano, ella para calmarlo al final le dio un obsequio improvisado.

—No te enojes Rin, Yukio no necesita regalos. Es el señor autosuficiente.

—Entones yo no quiero tu regalo.

—¿Ah? Pero si me esforcé en encontrar algo que te gustará.

—No te hubieras esforzado tanto y le hubieras traído algo a Yukio también.

—Ahhh, está bien, tu ganas, esperen.

—Hikari se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una bolsita azul.

—Ten, extendió su mano frente a Yukio.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Lo vas a tomar o no?

—Sí, perdón.

—¿Chocolates?

—Sí, ya que no te compre nada quédate con eso.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlos, los compraste para ti.

—No importa, ya me los comí casi todos. Los de forma de corazón y se gota saben muy ricos.

—¿Ah? Gracias.

Yukio sintió una gran calidez seguida de una profunda tristeza, era todo confuso.

—Sabía que si le darías algo a Yukio la abraza.

—Solo se los doy porque no quiero que regreses tu regalo por algo como eso.

—No importa lo que digas. Le diste ya Yukio tus preciados chocolates, el obtuvo al final un regalo mejor que el mío.

—Vas a hacer que me regañe de nuevo por comer dulces, voy a dormir.

Hikari se retira quedando los hermanos solos.

—Nii-san, ¿por qué estos chocolates son preciados?

—Son chocolates extranjeros. Ella ha estado trabajando para compararse un par de cajas.

—¿Tan caros son?

—No mucho, ella me contó que esos chocolates le encantaban a su mamá y comerlos le recuerdan a ella.

—Ya veo... No debí aceptarlos. Iré a regresárselos.

—Déjalos, a mí no me quiso dar ni uno pero a ti te dio todos los que le quedaban. ¿Cuántos son?

—Son cinco.

—Qué envidia me das, creo que ella es quiere unas a ti que a mí, jaja.

—A ti te dio los sartenes por voluntad y a mí me regalo esto por obligación.

—Tal vez, pero al final te termino dando algo valioso. Ya no seas tan duro con ella. No creo que te gusta verla enojada.

—No me gusta verla así pero ella es muy descuidada.

—Yukio, déjala que se porte mal, ha estado sola demasiado tiempo. Somos como sus hermanos mayores y la podemos consentir, no somos sus padres.

—¿Así nos ve?

—No sé si así nos vea pero yo así lo siento.

—Tienes razón nii-san, ya no la regañaré tanto. —Esbozando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, vete a dormir que hoy trabajaste mucho, yo me encargo de esto.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, ya, ve.

Yukio se retira y toma un baño antes de acostarse.

—¿Especial? ¿Solo somos como hermanos? Me alegra que a Rin no le guste. Se duerme con ese fugaz pensamiento.

Por fin pudo descansar completamente después de meses y de estrés y preocupaciones.


	43. LA OBRA DE TEATRO

**LA OBRA DE TEATRO**

Entraron a clases y para el festiva de primavera harían una obra de teatro.

A la clase de Hikari le había tocado hacer una obra de teatro, sortearon los papeles y a ella le tocó ser la princesa.

—¿No podemos cambiar? —Rogaba Hikari.

—Se decidió por sorteo para que fuera justo para todos, lo siento.

Pasaron los días y Hikari ensayaba para la obra. Ella estaba manteniendo el secreto de su papel en la obra pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Rin escuchó a unos compañeros hablar y así fue como se enteró.

—¿Pero por qué no me contaste?

—Porque es algo vergonzoso.

—Pero es genial tener el papel principal de la obra.

—¿De qué hablan, nii-san?

—Hikari será princesa en la obra de teatro de su clase.

—¿Eh? ¿No estás bromeando?

—Ya sé que es extraño, pero me tocó el papel de la princesa. No te burles, Okumura.

—No pretendo burlarme pero me sorprendió.

Y así llegó el día del festival. El grupo de Rin haría una cafetería.

El grupo de Hikari estaba muy nervioso, les tocaría presentarse en la tarde.

Hikari llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y le habían puesto una peluca. Rin fue a verla actuar, le tomaría fotos y la animaría.

Durante el segundo acto de la obra de teatro un demonio logra entrar a academia y ataca a todos.

Yukio recibió el llamado y fue al auditorio. Rin había sido nockeado y varios dragoon atacaban simultáneamente.

Hikari al ver al demonio lo reconoció, entró presa del pánico y atacó al azar, resultando herida. Mientras tanto, Yukio no se percató de que había otro demonio entre las sombras y lo atacó en el abdomen, haciéndole escupir sangre. Tomó su arma pero en ese mismo momento un caballero aniquila al demonio cortándole la cabeza.

Al girar vio que Hikari corría e impulsiva mente la siguió, el vestido que usaba estaba machado de sangre y esto no pasó desapercibido por él.

Hikari lloraba amargamente, había corrido al baño de mujeres. Yukio estaba muy preocupado y no pensó en nada, solo entró al baño. La encontró en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma.

—Hikari, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no contestaba. En un arrebato, se hincó y la abrazo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, desde siempre quienes quiero resultan dañados.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque siempre ha pasado y estoy cansada de ello. Esa cosa desde el inicio ha venido por mí, y es su forma de debilitarme. Tengo la certeza de que un día de estos terminará matándome, porque eso me quiere matar.

—Quieres decir que el de… ¿Te quiere matar? —Yukio dejó de decir lo que pensaba, se había dado cuenta que esos demonios habían ido tras de ella.

—Sí, yo lo siento. No sé por qué pero todo indica que ya no le sirvió viva.

—No te preocupes, nii-san y yo te protegeremos.

—No creo que sea suficiente, tengo miedo de sucumbir ante él y que termine matando me.

—Nadie te matará, vayamos a la enfermería, estás herida.

—No es nada, ¿te hirieron? —Mirando al mancha de sangre en la gabardina.

—No es mi sangre, vamos.

Ambos se levantan y en ese momento la pared es atravesada por Rin, que había sido arrojado por el demonio.

—¡Ven aquí, maldito! —Grita Rin al momento que toma su espada y enciende sus llamas para después contraatacar.

—¡Rin! Grita Hikari, intenta ir a ayudarlo pero Yukio la jala.

—Primero vamos a tratarte las heridas, el equipo se encargará del destruirlo.

Hikari lo sigue en silencio, él la tomó de la mano. Ambos caminaban pausadamente, hasta que Hikari dirigió la mirada a Yukio y vio que tenía una mueca de dolor.

Yukio, por más que se esforzó, no pudo seguir manteniéndose de pie y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Dijiste que no era tu sangre, mentiroso!

Yukio solo sonrió e intentó levantarse pero veía todo borroso, empezó perder el conocimiento.

A lo lejos, escuchaba la voz de Hikari angustiada, gritando _'Yukio, Yukio'_ antes de desvanecerse completamente.

—¡Yukio, Yukio, resiste!

Pero él estaba desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

Se levantó y fue donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, formó una espada de fuego y con un solo ataque terminó de derrotar al demonio.

En sus ojos se reflejaba una furia indescriptible, ella estaba cansada de todo, siempre terminaba perdiendo a los amigos que hacía, está vez no permitiría que eso pasase.

Al liquidar al demonio, desapareció la espada de fuego y corrió velozmente a donde estaba Yukio. Lo puso al hombro y lo arrastró a la unidad médica.

Antes de llegar con los médicos, un exorcista llegó donde estaba ella y cargó a Yukio.

Hikari estaba callada y no se quiso despegar de él hasta que le hubieran revisado. Incluso le trataron la herida al lado de la cama de Yukio. Rin había sido convocado para dar el informe, ya que él se encontraba en el lugar al momento del ataque.

Cuando Rin llegó a donde estaba su hermano, Hikari sólo susurro, _"Rin"_ , para caer agotada sobre Yukio, que se encontraba dormido.

—¡Hikari! —Rin se alarmó y corrió hacia ella pero parecía solo dormida.

La tomó en brazos y la acostó en la otra cama para después llamar a una enfermera. Esta lo tranquilizó, pues sólo se durmió por el cansancio acumulado.

—En verdad me sorprendió la señorita, no se apartó de Okumura-san ni un minuto y ella lo cargó casi todo el camino.

—¿En serio ella hizo eso?

—Sí, no Parece fuerte pero para resistir esa herida y cargar a un hombre que le dobla el peso es alguien admirable. Si despiertan por favor avíseme para revisarlos.

—Sí, está bien gracias.

Al día siguiente Hikari despertó pero Yukio seguía inconsciente. Estaba muy cansada y se volvió a dormir. Rin fue a visitarlos pero seguían dormidos. Se sentía culpable, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado no hubieran resultado heridos.

A Rin lo llamaron para una misión y a regañadientes fue, lo bueno era que era en lugar poblado cercano y regresarían en dos días.

Yukio estuvo dormido otro día. Hikari estaba desesperada, nunca imagino ver así de mal a Yukio. Solo pensaba en que les daba problemas.

Ella se despertó a media noche y se sentó al lado de su cama, estuvo una hora así y aunque hizo lo que pudo, se estaba durmiendo.

—Eres un estúpido, balbuceó antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

Era de noche, pues todo estaba oscuro, intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Sentía que alguien estaba a su lado pero no sabía quién era. Supuso que era su hermano.

Pensó en dormir, de todos modos aunque estuviera consiente sentía que no podía abrir los ojos. Cuando empezaba a dormitar escucho una un hilo de voz: 'Eres un estúpido'.

Sintió que un cuerpo caía a un lado de él, sobre la cama.

—Esa solo puede ser Hikari. —Pensó Yukio.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero solo pudo mover su mano, dejando la sobre la muñeca de Hikari.

—Estoy mareado debo de haber perdido mucha sangre. Pensó.

Se dio por vencido y mejor se durmió. Se sentía muy débil.

Shura fue a visitar a Yukio y se sorprendió al ver a Hikari durmiendo a su lado y Yukio tomando suavemente su mano.

—Jijiji, sabía que detrás de esa actitud había algo. —Se río Shura y tomó una foto con su celular.

El flash de la cámara despertó a Yukio y con pesadez abrió los ojos

—¿Sh-Shura?

—Al fin despiertas, mira quien te estuvo cuidando. —Sentándose en el lado opuesto a Hikari.

Yukio giro y vio a Hikari dormida, al darse cuenta donde tenía su mano la quitó rápidamente y tomó lo s lentes de su mesita.

—Mira esos lentes, están destrozados.

—Borra esa fotografía. Dijo secamente.

—¿Cuál?

—La que tomaste cuando me desperté.

—Sólo si me invitas una cerveza.

—Olvídalo, acuesta a Hikari, se puede lastimar.

—¿La recuesto a tu lado? —Con una sonrisa burlona.

—Solo acuéstala en su cama, ¿quieres?

Shura la acomoda en la cama y vuelve donde Yukio.

—Hubiera sido mejor acostar la contigo, estaban tan acaramelados.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Shura soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Cuatro ojos, escuché que ella te cargó casi todo el camino y no se despegó de tu lado hasta que llegó Rin.

Yukio abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Hizo qué?

—Si, en verdad está niña me asombra, y eso que le caes mal. No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si le agradaras.

—¿Y Rin? —Desviando la conversación.

—Me parece que está de misión. Me llevaré esto, están inservibles. —Le saca los lentes y se levanta. — Por cierto, te dieron descanso hasta que te recuperes completamente, perdiste mucha sangre.

—Ya veo, gracias.

—¿Tú, agradeciéndome? Ja, esa niña sí que te ha cambiado.

—Retiro lo dicho, ya vete.

—Sí, si, como quieras. Cuídate.

Shura sale de la habitación y se queda todo en silencio.

—Ahh, Shura es un dolor de cabeza...

Se recostó de nuevo y empezó a recordar los momentos antes de perder la consciencia.

—Ella... ¿Me llamó por mi nombre? No puede ser, estaba alucinado. —Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Creo que me dijo que soy un estúpido. Eso sí estoy seguro de haberlo escuchado.

Se quedó dormido con una extraña sensación.


	44. LAS FLORES DE CEREZO DESPUÉS DEL INVIERN

**LAS FLORES DE CEREZO DESPUÉS DEL INVIERNO.**

En la academia de la Verdadera Cruz todo estaba muy elegante. No sólo por la graduación de los estudiantes, sino que ese año se celebraría el aniversario de la academia, por lo que irían los directores y profesorado de algunas sucursales.

Rin y Hikari se graduaron finalmente, aunque Hikari había obtenido puntajes muy altos no le dieron reconocimiento pues se había ausentado muchas veces. Ella no le tomó importancia pero Rin sentía que era injusto.

Después de la ceremonia, Rin quería ir a celebrar con ella en el karaoke, ya que los demás estaban ocupados. No podía porque tenía que trabajar. Entonces quedaron de ir junto con los muchachos al día siguiente.

Aun así, Rin se encontraba desanimado, así que va a casa y se sienta frente al televisor a comer.

Hikari llegó a la casa antes que Rin y se dio un baño rápido, tomó el uniforme, el cual se le hacía ridículo, pero Mephisto le daría lo que ella quería si trabajaba de mesera en la recepción de los invitados de las sedes.

El uniforme consistía en una falda larga y con holanes color negro, una blusa blanca y un moño negro y con blanco a juego. Y para completar el atuendo llevaba un delantal blanco.

A Hikari se había olvidado el delantal y fue a conseguir otro.

Estaba retrasada, tenía que reportarse con la capitana de los meseros, entonces corrió cuando tropezó con alguien, fue tan fuerte el golpe que ella calló.

— Discúlpeme. Eso dolió.

—Discúlpeme usted a mí, iba distraído... ¿Hikari?

Ella levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con semblante preocupado, esos lunares eran inconfundibles.

—O-Okumura, ¿qué te pasó? Estás...

—¿Me veo mal sin los lentes? —Sonrió a la vez que ofrecía a Hikari la mano para levantarse.

—No es eso... Te vez tan diferente, tu cabello...

—Ah, solo lo peine un poco y diferente, quiero dar una buena impresión.

Yukio llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y había sustituido sus gafas por unos lentes de contacto. Además llevaba un traje negro con una corbata color vino, que le daba un aire de madurez.

—¡Sí que la darás! Si no fueran por esos lunares no te reconozco. ¿Por qué estás tan elegante?

—Voy a dar el discurso de bienvenida a los invitados de las sedes.

—No me sorprende, disculpa, tengo prisa. Te queda bastante bien ese atuendo, ¡adiós!

Hikari agitó la mano y se alejó corriendo.

—No le pude preguntar que hacía aquí, ¿por qué estará vestida así?

Continuó su camino hacia el salón principal.

Hikari llegó con la capitana. Se ganó un regaño pero le perdonaron el retardo al decir que Yukio le pidió ayuda, extrañamente se creyeron su mentira.

Yukio terminó de dar el discurso y todo le aplaudieron hasta los meseros le ovacionaron.

—Katsuragi-san, ¿no crees que es muy apuesto?

—¿Ah? ¿Quién?

—Okumura-san, nunca lo había visto sin sus lentes.

—¿Lo conoce, Minami-san?

—No en persona pero él es muy popular.

—Lo sé...

—Pareciera que no sabes quién es.

—Sí, sé que es un niño genio y es cosas.

—Sería maravilloso que fuéramos pareja, es tan atento, guapo, amable y caballeroso.

Hikari soltó una risita. No pudo contenerse.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? ¿No crees que se ve muy bien hoy?

—No creo que él tenga todas esas cualidades, aunque hoy se ve bien.

—¿De dónde lo conoces? —Le dijo con tono molesto.

—Su hermano es mi amigo. —Contestó secamente.

—¿No me digas que tú eres la que llegaba con él a la academia? Dijo que en voz alta y en seguida Minami se disculpó avergonzada.

—Voy por más copas.

Hikari se retiró y entró a la cocina, dejo la bandeja y se dirigió a una habitación.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

—Sí, solo me falta una joya.

—Bien, cuando la tengas me haces la señal, nos veremos en el estudio.

—Si, Mephisto.

Hikari sale y regresa a la cocina, toma una bandeja y sale de nuevo al salón.

—Oye, no me contestaste.

—Disculpa, si no trabajamos nos van a regañar.

Hikari se alejó y fue al otro extremo, el director de sede de Qatar fingió chocar y con ella dejó caer una servilleta con una esmeralda.

Hikari se disculpó por chocar, y le entregó otro pañuelo. Yukio le hacía señas y se dirigió donde él.

—¿Puedes beber?

—No, aún soy menor de edad. No sabía que trabajarías aquí.

—Le puedo ofrecer jugo de arándanos o de uva.

—No, así estoy bien. Mejor hablemos luego.

Hikari entra de nuevo a la cocina toma otra charola y se dirige al estudio.

—¿Aquí está, me puedo ir?

—Bien hecho. Me gustaría que te quedaras como anfitriona en la fiesta, necesito tener vigilados a los invitados.

—No, tú dijiste que trabajaría esta noche y me darías un arma.

—Es la segunda parte de tu trabajo. Hazlo bien y te daré una buena paga además del arma.

—Sólo porque necesito el dinero.

—¡Eins, zwei drei!

Mephisto chasqueo los dedos y la ropa de Hikari cambio por un vestido. Y su cabello ahora estaba peinado de lado.

—¿Por esto dijiste que no me cortara el cabello? —Dijo enfadada.

—No te quejes, después de hoy podrás cortarlo tanto como quieras.

—¿Algo más?

—Solo asegúrate que no estén intercambiando información, y si lo hacen averigua que fue, puedes retirarte.

Salió del estudio y se dirigió al salón, se sentía muy avergonzada en esa ropa, pero eso era nada si podía conseguir un arma con que defenderse.

Abrió las puertas del salón y al momento de entrar despertó enseguida el interés de los presentes. Ella sentía las miradas clavadas y en ella, se limitó a caminar por la orilla y parase junto a un florero.

—Que señoría tan bonita.

Yukio giro y vio a Hikari de espaldas pero no la reconoció, el solo mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿En serio? No pude verla.

—Si me disculpa...

El joven que platicaba con Yukio se dirigió dónde Hikari, iba a medio camino cuando ella se giró y Yukio la vio.

Al ver su rostro Yukio cerró los ojos, y pensó, "estas lentillas me hacen ver visiones". No pudo ver más pues sonó su teléfono y salió al balcón a tomar la llamada.

—Okumura-kun, la señorita Katsuragi va a decir y unas palabras, el invitado sorpresa no pudo venir.

—¿Katsuragi?

—Ah sí, perdón, la jovencita que está bajo tu tutela. Un empleado te dará la hoja con el discurso. Te lo encargo.

Mephisto colgó sin aviso. Yukio guardo su teléfono y volvió a la fiesta.

Al entrar al salón, un mesero se acercó a él y le entregó un sobre.

Después de que el mesero se giró, Yukio busco a Hikari con la mirada, y la encontró hablando animadamente con un grupo de extranjeros. Después de todo no eran alucinaciones lo que había visto.

Se dirigió a donde estaban ellos pero justo en ese momento abrieron la pista de baile. Aprovechó la oportunidad y saco a bailar a Hikari.

Hikari platicaba con un grupo de personas, se sorprendían por lo bien que hablaba inglés y parecía una persona culta.

Se estaba empezando a sentí incomoda por la presencia de tantos hombres preguntándoles cosas cuando sonaron los violines al tiempo que convocaba a abrir la pista de baile.

En ese momento un rostro conocido se asomó, lo que supuso un alivio para ella.

— ¿Bailaría está pieza conmigo? —Yukio se abrió paso extendiendo la mano a Hikari. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano, sorprendida.

—Okumura, eres rápido. Le soltó y el joven con el que había estado conversando minutos antes.

Yukio sólo hizo un pequeño ademán y continúo caminando hasta el centro de la pista con Hikari de la mano.

—¡La primera pareja de la noche!

Anunció el maestro de ceremonias al momento que se escucharon aplausos y la música empezó a resonar por todo el salón.

—Gracias, me salvaste.

Yukio solo contesto con un sí, se miraba muy serio.

Y empezó la música...

—No se bailar esto, mejor sentemos.

—Yo te guio, solo sígueme.

Hikari solo obedeció, al principio parecía complicado pero pronto agarro el ritmo.

—Nunca me imaginé que supieras bailar esto.

—Soy un profesor, en ocasiones organizan estos bailes y tuve que aprender.

—¿Desde qué edad aprendiste?

—Los trece.

—Aún eras un niño...

—¿Dónde conseguiste ese vestido?

—Me lo dieron. Dijeron que tenía que hacer algo.

—Ya veo, te miras muy bien, soltando un leve rubor.

—No necesitas ser amable.

–Soy sincero, el cabello largo te sienta bien.

—No debiste beber, dices disparates.

En ese momento acaba la pieza y van a sentarse.

—No bebí nada, ya te lo dije antes, aún soy menor de edad.

—Actúas raro

En ese momento Yukio iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por un joven de unos 18 años.

—¿Me acompañaría a la pista?

Antes de que Hikari contestara Yukio se interpone.

—Es mi acompañante.

—No te enojes, viejo. El joven se aleja molesto.

—¿Que fue eso?

Yukio enseguida recupera la compostura.

—El director me dijo que te diera esto, vas a leerlo a las once.

Le entrega el papel y se levanta de la silla pero Hikari lo jaló del saco.

–Quédate, por favor. No quiero que se me acerque la gente de nuevo, es abrumador hablar con desconocidos.

Yukio solo se sienta y mira a la pista. Hikari mantiene la mirada baja viendo el sobre.

Después de un rato, lo abre y lee el contenido. Eran instrucciones de Mephisto. Había otra hoja con el discurso que daría. Lo lee un par de veces y guarda la hoja en el sobre.

—¿Okumura, que se hace en estas reuniones?

—Pues solo beber, bailar y conversar. Se socializa más que nada.

—Ya veo...

—¿Ya terminaste de leer?

—Si. Estar aquí es muy aburrido.

—¿Bailamos de nuevo?

—¿Ah? Estás loco, eso es algo vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso? Entonces porque no te dio pena bailar en el baile para los alumnos de la academia.

—Era diferente, no era algo tan formal como esto.

Se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a Yukio, extendiéndole la mano.

—Bailemos. Le dijo con un semblante serio.

Yukio solo sonrió y tomó la mano de Hikari, para después dirigirse a la pista.

—En verdad tienes facilidad para el baile, aprendes rápido.

—¿Lo crees? En realidad no es nada del otro mundo.

—Sí que eres buena. A mí me tomó seis meses bailar decentemente. Soltó una risita

—No intentes quedar bien, le contestó un poco enfadada.

—Estoy siendo sincero, le esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bien, te creo.

—Aunque creo nos vemos un poco raros, nuestra diferencia de estatuas es mucha.

—Tienes razón, pero esto me recuerda al festival deportivo.

—Fue curioso como terminamos siendo pareja.

—A pesar de todo fue divertido. Pensándolo bien, no eres alguien malo. Hay que tratarte mucho para conocer tu verdadero lado.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Le soltó Yukio sorprendido.

—Pues me has ayudado mucho hoy, es decir, siempre. De no ser por ti ya me hubieran descubierto los de la orden. Gracias.

En ese momento Yukio se sintió muy apenado, se formó un rubor en su rostro, por suerte para él la música había terminado y giró la cabeza. Vio a Shura con un vestido y la sorpresa hizo que se desapareciera todo rastro de aquel espontáneo rubor.

—¿Que miras? ¡Ah, es Shura San! ¡Vayamos con ella!

Hikari jala a Yukio y ambos caminan hacia donde se encontraba.

Shura se percató que iban en su dirección, al ver de dónde venían solo río.

—Shura, nunca te había visto con vestido. —Le suelta Yukio asombrado.

—No lo uso por gusto, no te atrevas a decir nada. —Aamenazó al Okumura.

—Tú vienes muy elegante, nunca te había visto con lentillas, ¿cambio de look?

—No, solo quise probar algo nuevo.

Hikari río por lo bajo y les dijo sin más:

—Ustedes parecen pareja, ya casi son las once, ¡nos vemos!

—¿Pareja?

Yukio y Shura se quedaron anonadados.

—Yo diría que quienes parecen pareja son otros. —Dijo Shura entre dientes.

—¿Que dijiste, Shura?

—Que ella se ve diferente.

—¿También lo crees?

—Sí, ¿algo pasó?

—No sé, la noto cambiada desde que la acompañamos a las montañas

—¿Ella que dice?

—Nada. No ha querido tocar el tema.

En ese momento anunciaron a Hikari y Shura aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de Yukio. Él no le tomó importancia, solo caminó hacia el escenario para escuchar a Hikari.

Al terminar de hablar bajó del escenario, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Kaoru tras bambalinas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te estoy esperando.

— ¿Para qué me buscas?

— Para hablar contigo, tú me gustas y lo digo en serio.

—Ahhh, ¿por qué?

—¿Disculpa?

—Por qué te gusto.

—Pues... no eres como las otras chicas, además eres inteligente y bonita.

—Entiendo, pero tú no me gustas.

—¿Te gusta alguien más?

—Ya te lo dije antes, además, no estoy interesada en relaciones amorosas. Me retiro. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Kaoru se quedó parado contemplando como Hikari se perdía a la distancia, hasta que la perdió de vista. Algo en ella lo hizo desistir de seguir insistiendo.

Hikari bajó del escenario y Yukio fue a encontrarla tras bambalinas pero escuchó una voz e inconscientemente dejó de avanzar:

 _— Te estoy esperando._

 _— ¿Para qué me buscas?_

 _— Para hablar contigo, tú me gustas..._

Retrocedió, no quería ser inoportuno. Él le quería preguntar si ya se iban a la casa, estaba cansado y supuso que ella ya no querría estar más ahí…

Se encontraba irritado, decidió irse del lugar pero lo interceptó un superior para presentarlo con un amigo de la cede de Corea. Dio los debidos saludos e intentaba despedirse pero sus superiores insistían en que se quedara. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando una voz lo salvó.

—Te estuve buscando, vayámonos ya.

—Lo siento, mi acompañante ya quiere irse, si me disculpan.

Hikari y Yukio hicieron una reverencia para después salir del salón.

Ella lo notó muy serio durante el camino pero no preguntó nada.

Como Yukio caminaba muy rápido ella intentó alcanzarlo y tropezó.

—¡Estúpidos zapatos! —Gritó al momento que se los quitaba y los aventaba en la orilla del camino.

Yukio paró en seco y se acercó.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, nos es nada. —Se levantó rápidamente pero sintió un dolor en el tobillo.

—Te lastimaste. —Sin preguntar, Yukio la toma en brazos.

—Bájame, puedo caminar.

—Nada, hasta que lleguemos a la casa.

—¡Te dije que puedo caminar! —Levantando la voz

—¡Entiende que primero tengo que revisarte!

—¡Bájame, tú no eres quien para darme órdenes!

—No seas necia, yo soy médico. ¡Si está muy lastimado el tobillo no podrás caminar en días!

—¿Que te molesta? No estas actuando así por mi tobillo.

—No es nada, solo cansancio.

—¿Seguro? No te exijas demasiado, podrías enfermarte.

—¿Ah? Estaré bien, no te preocupes

De alguna forma esto último sorprendió a Yukio e hizo que se le quitara el enfado.

Hikari empezó a tiritar y de frío y Yukio la colocó en unos escalones.

—¿Qué haces?

Observó como Yukio se quitaba el saco delicadamente, nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

—Ten, te resfriarás.

—No hace falta.

—Por favor, le rogó.

—Si te pones así yo no me puedo negar.

Tomó el saco y se lo puso, le quedaba muy grande. Pudo sentir el aroma de la colonia de Yukio, nunca se había percatado de eso.

Yukio la tomó en brazos y siguieron su camino, estaba todo muy silencioso hasta que Hikari habló.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si

—Tal vez sea una pregunta personal pero, ¿a que huele tu saco?

—¿Mi saco? Una colonia que siempre uso. ¿Huele mal?

—No, no es eso, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—No me la pongo como si esperara que lo notaran.

—Comprendo, ¿puedo preguntarse otra cosa?

—Sí, pero primero deja te pongo en mi espalda, llevarte en brazos todo el camino es incómodo.

—Sí, claro.

Ya en su espalda, Yukio le dice:

—¿Me quieres preguntar algo más?

—Sí. ¿Cómo rechazas a alguien?

Al escuchar esas palabras sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, se sentía confundido.

—Okumura, ¿san?

—Eh, disculpa. No sé en realidad como. Solo soy sincero al momento del rechazo. Intento ser amable pero es contradictorio ser amable cuando rechazas a alguien, ¿no crees?

—Si, en eso tienes razón. Creo entender por qué les gustas a las chicas de la academia. Una vez que uno te conoce eres fascinante.

—Dices cosas embarazosas.

Pero la última frase de Yukio no fue escuchada, pues Hikari había caído rendida.

Al día siguiente van al karaoke. No supieron como pero Shura se les unió. Rin, Yukio, Hikari y Shura se dirigieron al punto de encuentro y llegaron al mismo tiempo que Riuji y sus amigos solo esperaban a Izumo.

Unos minutos más e Izumo se divisaba a la distancia.

El viento soplaba suavemente meciendo los árboles de cerezo cuando Hikari soltó de la nada:

—Este día será muy hermoso. —Dando una sonrisa serena.

Yukio volteó sorprendido y Shura contempló la expresión de este, y susurro para ella misma, "Ya te estás dando cuenta".

—¡Sí, este será un día genial! —Exclamó Rin al momento que le hacía señas a Izumo.

Shima volteó a ver a Hikari y se sorprendió por su expresión. Siempre le había parecido algo extraña pero al verla tan apacible pensó que solo era una chica como cualquier otra.

—¿Qué pasa, Shima-san? Preguntó Konekomaru.

—No es nada, sólo he aprendido algo nuevo, lo dijo con su clásica sonrisa.

Miwa no entendió pero no le preguntó más.

Se dirigieron al karaoke y pasaron un día divertido. Después todos fueron a cenar a casa de los Okumura.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay problema en que tú cocines? Este día estamos celebrado tu graduación. Cuestionó Izumo.

— Está bien, amo cocinar. Además es un buen momento para estrenar esta cazuela.

—¿Ah, es nueva?

—Sí, Hikari me dio un juego de sartenes en mi cumpleaños y esta es la única que me falta por estrenar.

—¿Y qué le regaló a usted, sensei? Pregunto Shima con interés.

—Chocolates.

—¿Cómo regalas chocolates en un cumpleaños? —Izumo se dirigió a Hikari.

—Era lo que había —Dando un sorbo a su té y encogiendo los hombros.

—Sí, le dio sus preciados chocolates.

—¿Esos que te quisiste comer y se enfadó contigo? —Preguntó Shima

—Sí, esos. —Cruzando los brazos y con una cara de confusión.

—¿Hikari se enojó con nii-san? —Soltó Yukio sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa, tan raro es? —Preguntó Bon.

—Nunca la he visto enojarse con nii-san. —Espetó lamentándose haber abierto la boca.

—A veces se enoja porque pongo zanahoria en su comida, porque me pongo a jugar con Kuro, porque leo manga en la sala y la lista sigue.

—¿Cómo es que nunca la veo enojada contigo? A mí siempre me grita. —Protestó Yukio.

—La verdad ella es un poco malhumorada. —Dice Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de ella clavándose en él.

—No estoy seguro pero me parece que una vez se enojó conmigo porque moví unos libros. —Recordó Bon.

—Conmigo se enojó por llegar, tarde, por no usar la camisa del uniforme, ¡ah, sí!, por no jugar con ella cartas. ¡Prácticamente se enoja por ser yo! —Protestó Shima.

—Pues nunca se ha enojado con nosotros, se miraban Miwa e Izumo confundidos e ignorando el comentario de Shima.

—Yo la he visto enojada pero nunca conmigo. —Dijo Shura dirigiéndole una mirada a Yukio.

—¡Jajaja, no lo sabía! —Yukio río sonoramente.

Hikari estaba enojada pero se calmó un poco al escuchar la risa de Yukio.

—No es gracioso, Okumura, los dejo para que puedan hablar mal de mí cómodamente. —Levantándose de la mesa.

—Espera, ¿no dijiste que querías practicar una canción pero no estaba en el karaoke? —La detiene Rin.

—No creo que deba.

-Vamos, Katsuragi-san. —Le insistió Miwa.

—Solo porque me lo pide usted.

—Bien, empezaré, por favor díganme si se escucha mal.

Entonó Perfect de Ed Sheeran.

—¿Qué les pareció?

—Pareces profesional. —Alabó Shima.

—Tienes muy buena voz. —Dijo Bon.

—¿De veras? Voy a participar en un concurso y quiero ganar.

—¿En serio te gusta cantar? —Le dice Yukio incrédulo.

—No me gusta ni me desagrada. Pero el primer lugar es un millón de yenes.

—Eres ambiciosa. —Le dice Rin.

—En la ciudad necesitas dinero para todo. Le responde.

Terminan de cenar y se ponen a jugar cartas un rato antes de dormir. Shura a mitad del juego se había quedado dormida por tanta cerveza.

Está sería la última reunión juntos, Miwa y Bon regresarían a Kioto mientras que Shima se trasladaría a las oficinas de Tokio.

Sólo Yukio, Rin e Izumo permanecerán en el mismo lugar.


	45. EL LUGAR EN EL QUE NOS CONOCIMOS

**EL LUGAR EN EL QUE NOS CONOCIMOS**

Hikari va siguiendo a Kuro, tenía que bañarlo. Yukio iba de regreso a la casa cuando ve pasar a Kuro y ve que Hikari va tras él.

—¡Ayúdame a atraparlo, tengo que bañarlo!

Llegaron al bosque, hasta una zona donde había árboles caídos.

—Tenía mucho que no venía a este sitio.

—¿El bosque?

—No, esta zona...

—Ahora que lo dices, me parece familiar.

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes bien pero este es el lugar en el que nos conocimos.

—¿En serio? No recuerdo mucho de ese día, estaba cansada y hambrienta.

—¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Tranquila, no es algo malo, creo.

—Pues cuenta.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras un niño.

—Ah, pero no es secreto, muchas veces me confunden con un hombre.

—Pero es vergonzoso. Yo, siendo médico, no pude diferenciar un hombre de una mujer.

—Eso me alegra, quiere decir que mi cuerpo andrógino es un buen camuflaje.

—Creo que sí. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

—La verdad no recuerdo bien, llevaba días caminando y ya no tenía comida ni agua.

—Regresemos a casa, nii-san se enojará por salir estando convaleciente.

Se retiran del lugar cuando se activa una trampa y una flecha roza el cuello de Yukio, brotándole sangre. Por suerte no le dio en un punto vital.

—¡Esa flecha! — Grito Hikari corriendo hacia Yukio. Le dijo que se agachara y curó su herida.

Ella reconocía esa hechura, era una trampa puesta por ella pero al ver la sangre de Yukio escurriendo de su cuello le recordó a esa vez, cuando tenía doce años.

—¿Tú también intentaste suicidarte, Yukio? —Le dijo Hikari

—¿Ah, también? Tu...

—Sí… fue una época mala. Nunca me imaginé que también estuvieras marcado.

—¿Marcado?¿ Como que marcado? ¿Por eso sabes lo que intenté hacer?

—No estoy segura pero es algo como un hilo de vida. Para las personas que sufrieron un accidente o enfermedad grave lo tienen deshilachado y los... Bueno, gente como nosotros la tienen desgastada, roída.

—¿Pero cómo sabes eso?

—Ya te dije, a veces tengo filtraciones. Nunca me imaginé que fuéramos tan similares.

—¿Similares?

—Sí, eso te marca para siempre.

—Algo más te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estos últimos días te he notado rara.

—Pues... no sé cómo explicarlo, siento que me falta algo.

—¿Algo?

—Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que he perdido algo, mi mente tiene demasiadas lagunas. Olvídalo, no importa, hasta luego.

Lo deja atrás dirigiéndose a la casa

—¿Le falta algo? ¿Será que ella resiente sus recuerdos de la playa? Esto es grave, si intenta recordar podría ponerse mal de nuevo.

A Hikari le inquietaba el hecho de esa flecha, no recordaba haber puesto trampas en esa zona, así que en la noche regresó a hurtadillas al lugar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el que le parecía un demonio de tierra, había caídoe n su trampa.

Sin dudarlo, ella empieza a pelear con él; saca su pergamino y hace un ataque pero es muy débil y el demonio le regresa el ataque. Ella acciona el escudo del pergamino y la protege. Se empieza a desesperar, no podía atacar con su viento cortante pues estaba aún débil por los rituales y para agravar la situación, Mephisto aún no lo le daba el arma que le prometió.

Al final termina utilizando el viento cortante y seguido de una pequeña llamarada para después escupir sangre y sentirse mareada, cosa que aprovecha el demonio y la hiere.

En se momento llega Yukio y al ver a Hikari herida se enfurece y empieza a atacar al demonio. Cuando está a escasos cinco metros de Hikari, una esfera negra lo envuelve y son tragados por ella.

—¡Yukio! —Grita Rin corriendo hacia ellos pero es demasiado tarde, son absorbidos y el demonio se ha convertido en piedra

Rin desesperado empieza a atacar pero en ese momento llegan Shura y un escuadrón.

—No pueden liberarlos, tendrán que salir por una cuenta. —Le dice un exorcista a Shura.

 **Dentro de la esfera...**

Al ser absorbidos por la esfera ven un destello blanco y no escuchan ningún sonido. Empiezan a escuchar el canto de los pájaros y abren los ojos.

Enseguida Yukio corre hacia Hikari, ella hace el esfuerzo para levantarse pero siente las piernas dormidas

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo me siento un poco mareada.

—¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Remanentes de mis memorias vueltas realidad por esa cosa.

—¿Remanentes? —Dijo Yukio y se quedó pensativo.

Yukio se debatía, y ¿si estando ahí ella recordaba lo que pasó en la playa? No quería verla de ese modo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te decir que el demonio que te sigue creó eso con tus memorias?

Ella asiente.

—Te quiere matar, como dijiste.

—Sí. —Enseguida empieza a escupir sangre y a sangrarle la oreja.

—¿Que podemos hacer? —Le dice alarmado.

—Pagar con recuerdos preciados.

—¿Recuerdos preciados?

—Sí, le gusta verme sufrir. ¡No quiero olvidar a mamá! —Le escapa una lágrima.

—Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Ella empieza a desvanecerse y Yukio le grita: _"¡quédate conmigo!"_ Ella solo escucha esas palabras antes de desmayarse.

Yukio la abraza para después decirle _'te quiero'_.

—Yo daré un pago, quédate con todos los recuerdos de la últimas dos semanas, te doy la felicidad que experimenté y el sentimiento que descubrí pero por favor libérala.

—Ella tampoco recordará. —Escucha una voz en la distancia.

—No importa si ella olvida lo que dije, quiero que ella siga recordando su madre, pero déjala en paz.

Una corriente de aire y arena se arremolina entre los dos y Yukio siente un dolor en el pecho, Hikari empieza a escupir sangre de nuevo.

Antes de ser liberados de la esfera la voz le dice.

—Me llevaré parte de su vida, ella tiene que pagar más. Y desaparece la esfera que los encerraba a ambos.

Rin no pudo esperar más y empuña su espada pero en ese instante ellos fueron liberados y el monstruo empezó a moverse de nueva forma. Rin dio un ataque fulminante y es derrotado.

Shura se acerca corriendo al par y solo ve a Yukio abrazando a Hikari y llorando.

—Ella está... —Shura se temía lo peor, le toma el pulso y luego se dirige a Yukio sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Ah? —Yukio dirige la mirada a Shura confundido. — No lo sé, no puedo parar de llorar, llévala a la unidad médica.

Rin se acerca corriendo y Shura recoge a Hikari de los brazos de Yukio y se pone de pie.

—Rin, llévala con los médicos.

—Él la toma en brazos y se aleja rápidamente.

—Hey Yukio, ¿me podrías decir que pasó?

—No lo sé, solo recuerdo que corrí para derrotar al demonio.

—Tiene que haber algo más, ¡haz el esfuerzo!

—No sé, creo que vi algo, era el ocaso.

—El monstruo los atrapó en una esfera, ¿el ocaso era lo que viste era dentro de esa esfera? ¿Qué clase de espejismo les mostró?

—No sé, pero me siento mal, de alguna forma esto me hizo recordar a papá.

—Ya es suficiente, vamos a que te revisen.

Se levantan y se dirigen a la unidad de cuidados médicos.

Yukio no quiso decirle a Shura pero sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo, sabía que había perdido algo, estaba vacío.


	46. CURACIÓN E IDENTIDAD

**CURACIÓN E IDENTIDAD**

Yukio y Hikari fueron llevados a la unidad médica. Aunque Yukio tenía sangre en su ropa, se encontraba bien. La única anomalía que encontraban era… ¿había olvidado las dos últimas semanas?

Hikari se encontraba en la misma situación, no recordaba las últimas dos semanas, pero, a diferencia de Yukio, se encontraba muy débil. Algo que extrañó a los médicos, pues no tenía síntomas de anemia ni de ninguna otra deficiencia vitamínica.

A Yukio lo tuvieron en observación dos días para cuidar que no surgieran complicaciones. Se encontraba un poco deprimido pero lo atribuyeron a la pérdida de sus memorias. Le darían terapia para tratar de que recordara.

Al ser dado de alta, Yukio va a visitar a Hikari, ella estaría en el hospital por dos días más y también le darían terapia. Se le hace extraño que ella tampoco recuerde las últimas dos semanas.

Rin fue de misión junto con Izumo el día que le dieron de alta a Hikari, así que va a despedirse junto con Izumo antes de salir.

 **Con Rin e Izumo…**

Izumo y Rin fueron de misión a una casa abandonada en medio del bosque, como era un trabajo simple solo los mandaron a ellos dos.

—Es un trabajo aburrido atrapar a un ghost. —Dijo Rin decepcionando.

—Debe ser poderoso para que nos hayan enviado a nosotros y no a los exwire.

Entraron y checaban cuidadosamente cada habitación cuando a Izumo le pareció escuchar el llanto de un niño. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido pero era una trampa, si, era el ghost pero extrañamente parecía que el dominaba a unos demonio polilla, que atacaron a Izumo y esta emitió un grito, haciendo que Rin corriera en su auxilio.

—¡Malditos! —Rin agitó su espada y los quemó al instante pero en ese momento un conglomerado de coal tar atacó a Izumo, haciendo que se clavara en la pierna un candelabro y un demonio rata atacaba a Rin.

Seguían llegando polillas y coal tars que impedían la visibilidad, Izumo quiso invocar a Uke y Mike pero las polillas comieron su papel con el círculo mágico.

—Tengo que hacer un círculo mágico. —Pensó.

Le era imposible pues no veía nada y las polillas se arremolinaban alrededor de ella. Cuando Rin volvió a encender sus llamas,Izumo tomó un poco de su sangre y empezó a intentar trazar el circulo.

Por su parte, Rin no se daba abasto, apenas exterminaba un demonio y dos le brincaban encima, escuchaba un ruido, era algo crujiendo.

—¡Mueran! Grito el ghost cuando el piso debajo de Izumo y Rin se desplomó, cayendo en lo que parecía una habitación subterránea secreta.

Después de eso, salió algo parecido a un topo con alas de murciélago y empezó a roer el pedazo de concreto que estaba sobre ellos.

—¡Izumo, cuidado! —Rin se movió velozmente pero no lo suficiente, pues la placa de cemento había caído sobre su cuerpo y varios clavos y varillas se encajaron en su cuerpo.

A Izumo se le cavó más el candelabro, que le perforaba ya más de la mitad de la pierna, el dolor era insoportable.

—¿I-izumo-chan, estas bien? —Le dijo rin con una sonrisa envuelta en dolor.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tu estas peor que yo! ¿Puedes moverte?

—Creo que no, siento que se me clavaron unas varillas en el estómago y me duele mucho, llama a alguien por ayuda, no creo que pueda salir yo solo.

—No hay señal, ¿y tu teléfono?

—Está bajo los escombros, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí, pronto oscurecerá y esos demonios se harán más poderosos.

—Lo siento, Izumo. Si no hubiera insistido en ir primero a comer tuviéramos más tiempo.

—Te dije que no te disculpes.

—Tu pierna…

—No es nada, ahora lo importante eres tú. Odio que te estés disculpando a cada rato.

—Lo sien… je je disculpa. ¿Puedes invocar a tus familiares?

—No, perdí mi mochila y mi papel fue comido por las polillas.

—¿Ya oscureció? Me está dando mucho sueño.

—¡No te duermas! Supe lo de Hikari… —No supo que decir y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Si… también Yukio está igual.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado Izumo… ¿cómo es tu familia?

—¿Familia? —Se sorprendió por la pregunta de Rin, la única persona que le había preguntado por eso era Paku.

—Murieron… —Agacho la cabeza

—Lo siento… Como sabrás, mi padre adoptivo murió cuando tenia quince años pero mi madre murió al darnos a luz, ni si quiera tenemos una fotografía de ella.

—Eso es malo… ¿Como se llamaba?

—Yuri Egin…Dime, ¿tenías hermanos?

—Sí, una hermana pequeña.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—Murió de una enfermedad. Ya no quiero seguir hablando de…

Se escuchó un gruñido y algo que parecía una estampida, que interrumpió a Izumo.

—¡Vienen más! —Dijo alarmada. — Rin, ¿puedes encender tus llamas?

—Sí, pero siento que todo me da vueltas

—Solo mantenlas el tiempo suficiente para poder dibujar el círculo de invocación, te sacaré de aquí.

Rin enciende sus llamas y casi a tiempo Izumo logra hacer el círculo y recita:

— _"Que la pureza del campo y la paz que tienes construyan el líquido que fácilmente se extiende, ¡atiendan mi petición, dioses!"_

Aparecen Uke y Mike e Izumo les ordena liberar a Rin. Cuando estaban a punto de quitar la piedra de encima de Rin, Izumo gritó aterrorizada, veía como una horda de demonios iban por ellos. Rin se despertó y los quemó a todos con su llama de una sola vez y los zorros lo liberaron por completo.

Izumo les ordeno que primero sacara a Rin de la casa, el insistía en ayudarla pero ella ignoró su petición.

Luego los zorros fueron por ella y ella se dedicó a exorcizar el lugar.

Se hincó con dificultad hacia Rin para revisarlo, ambos veían borroso por la pérdida de sangre.

—Izumo, no llores, tus familiares se van a poner tristes. —Dijo rin con una sonrisa cargada de dolor, con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor.

—Resiste, voy a llamar por ayuda. Dijo sacando su celular de su bolsa al momento que desaparecían Uke y Mike.

—¡Ayuda! Necesitamos médicos, Okumura y yo estamos heri…

Izumo se desmayó por el esfuerzo físico y la sangre perdida.

—¡Izumo, Izumo! —Gritaba Rrin , tomo el celular de Izumo y dijo:

—¡Vengan rápido! ¡Izumo y yo estamos muy heridos, ella se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre y yo no sé cuánto resistiré!

Soltó el celular e intentó hacer reaccionar a Izumo pero no lo hacía.

Rin, en su desesperación, empezó a hacerse pequeñas quemaduras en la pierna que tenía bien para no quedarse dormido. Aguanto 20 minutos hasta se desmayó.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron en su ayuda, justo a tiempo, pues una rata demonio se aproximaba a Rin e Izumo.

Descubrieron que había una madriguera más adelante, en una cueva que parecía que conectaba con la habitación oculta de la casa.

Llamaron a otros tres escuadrones para deshacerse de esa plaga mientras que Izumo y Rin eran trasladados al hospital.

Rin despertó a los tres días e Izumo lo hizo cinco días después.

—¿¡Que te pasó en la otra pierna!?

—Je je, pues, como me estaba quedando dormido la quemé, pero al parecer no pude soportar lo suficiente. —Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Eres idiota, ¿verdad?

—No podía desmayarme sabiendo que tú estabas en peligro, al final tú hiciste todo el trabajo.

—So-somos un equipo, se supone que nos apoyemos. ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

—Un mes.

—¡Queeé!

—No es cierto, han pasado unos ocho días desde el incidente.

—No bromees con eso. ¿Y cuantos días estaremos con esto?

—A mí me dijeron que unos dos meses, al parecer tú en dos semanas podrás irte.

—Discúlpame

—¿Por qué? —Dijo confundido.

—De haber estado más alerta no habría pasado esto y tú no estuvieras así de herido.

—No te preocupes, tú tampoco tenías forma de saber que nos atacarían tantos demonios.

—Estamos a mano. —susurro

—¿Qué?

—¡Estamos a mano! ¿Qué, estás sordo?

—Estamos a mano. Quiero salir rápido y prepararte algo de comer.

—¡Queeé! ¡Por qué!

—Como agradecimiento, me cuidaste y me sacaste de ahí.

—No puedo aceptarlo, además era parte de mi trabajo.

—Por favor, di que sí. Quiero quitarme el mal sabor de la comida de hospital.

—Hagámoslo los dos.

—¿Eh?

—Hagamos la comida entre los dos, yo también tengo que agradecerte.

—¡ Es un trato! —Dijo Rin levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Cuando Rin recobro el conocimiento Yukio lo regaño y Hikari lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Zoquete! ¿Y si hubieras muerto?

—¡Me dolió! ¡A veces eres muy agresiva!

Yukio disimuló su asombro, era la primera ves que veía a Hikari regañar a Rin, incluso golpearlo. No le cabía duda que eran muy cercanos.

—Nii-san, sabes que no te debes dejar todo caer sobre tus poderes, ¡por más que tengas la llama de satán aun seres mitad humano!

—Ya lo sé Yukio, pero si no lo hacía hubiera perdido la conciencia y no hubiera podido cuidar a Izumo.

—Cierto… Tal vez pueda caminar pero le quedará una cicatriz en la pierna.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunto preocupada Hikari a Yukio.

—Sí, el candelabro lo tenía enterrado, le atravesó la pierna. Fue una operación complicada.

—A ella no le puede pasar eso.

Hikari se puso al lado de la cama de Izumo y le descubrió la pierna, en sus manos se formó una burbuja de aire y saco de sus manos fuego y hielo, formándose agua, luego evaporó el agua con su fuego.

—Bien, hagámoslo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Solo observen y guarden silencio.

Puso sus manos sobre la pierna de Izumo y empezó a recitar algo ininteligible, estuvo por siente minutos haciendo lo mismo hasta que terminó.

—Ya está. —Dijo cubriendo la pierna de Izumo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Le pregunta Yukio asombrado

—Curación, para una chica como ella sería un golpe terrible tener semejante cicatriz. Ahora contigo, Rin.

—¿No es peligroso?

—No Okumura. Pero es cansado.

De nueva cuenta, puso sus manos sobre la pierna quemada de Rin e hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez solo fueron dos minutos.

—No te curo el resto porque es más complicado reparar huesos, pero por lo menos ya no tendrás el musculo dañado. Tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

—¡En serio eres genial Hikari!

—No debes usar tus poderes a la ligera Hikari. —Le dijo Yukio

—No lo hago pero esto era más importante. No le digan lo que hice a Kamiki-san, por favor. Adiós.

Así como salió, Hikari se dirigió al almacén del hospital, sacó su llave y la transportó a su habitación.

—¿Sabías que podía hacer eso, nii-san?

—No, es algo sorprendente, dices que ella no es cuidadosa pero ves. Nunca antes había usado ese poder.

—Ahora lo tiene que ser más, nii-san. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Yukio salió de la habitación y fue rumbo a la academia, estaba preocupado, más de lo que quería admitir.

 **Con Hikari…**

—Hasta que me es útil, dijo tocándose el estómago y escupiendo sangre.

—No puedo creer que haya tenido que darle tres meses de mi vida, ya no puedo negociar más con memorias. Por lo menos le pude ser de ayuda a Kamiki-san una vez en la vida.

Así como pudo, se arrastró hasta la cama y se durmió, había quedado agotada.

Despertó hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, saco su ropa y sabanas, las quemó y sustituyó por otras idénticas que tenía guardadas en un compartimento secreto que había hecho en la casa.

Después de eso, a Hikari le daba la impresión de que Yukio actuaba raro, era inusualmente amable con ella. No la regaño pese a haber usado su poder ni por las cosas por las que usualmente la regañaría. Esto provoca que se sienta enfadada, no soporta más la actitud de él y al final estalla.

— ¡Okumura, eres un idiota! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!

— Discúlpame, solo quería ayudarte...

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Usando el poder de satán? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que hueles a demonio? ¡Así que no "intentes" ayudarme de nuevo!

— Pero cómo…

— No me preguntes y no te entrometas. —Se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Empieza a sentirse mareada y se sienta en el suelo.

Yukio la encontró y la a llevó a su cuarto, le tocó a la frente, tenía fiebre.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero tu lástima.

— Tienes fiebre. Yo no hago esto por lástima.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

A Yukio se le quedó la mente en blanco, no entendía por qué, pero le contestó mecánicamente:

—¿Has olvidado que soy médico? Cualquiera cuidaría a alguien enfermo.

Hikari se quedó callada, la situación se le hacía familiar pero no lo pensó mucho y se quedó dormida.

—Cuando ella despertó, Yukio estaba en su habitación y le llevaba una jarra con agua.

Ella por hábito llevó su mano a la cabeza y Yukio pudo ver en su muñeca lo que parecía una herida.

Al ver eso, alarmado, tomó la mano de Hikari para ver que era.

—¿¡cómo te hiciste esto!?

—Ah! No es nada. —Se suelta del agarre de Yukio.

—¿Nada? ¡Pero mira cómo te dejaron la muñeca, está morada!

—¿A ti que te importa lo que tenga mi muñeca? —Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ahhh… Por favor, déjame revisar, no quiero seguir peleando contigo. —Respondió en un tono cansado.

—Sal de mi habitación, Yukio. Eres una molestia.

Al escuchar a Hikari llamarlo por su nombre se sintió extraño y no entendía por qué. Ella solo lo llamaba _"Yukio"_ cuando estaba muy enojada con él.

—¿Por qué te molesta que me preocupe por ti? —Soltó sin pensar.

—¿Ah, molestar? —Se sorprendió. Yukio actuaba raro y lo último que le dijo lo demostraba.

—No me molesta que se preocupen por mí, me molesta tu actitud. Me ves y tratas con lástima. Dime, ¿qué pasó para que ahora me trates diferente? Yo no recuerdo nada pero estoy segura que tú sí.

—¿EEh? No era mi intención —cabizbajo—. Ya te dije que yo tampoco puedo recordar nada.

En ese momento Hikari se dio cuenta de la razón de su amnesia, cómo había sido tan tonta en no darse cuenta antes.

—Es mi culpa que hayamos olvidado… —susurró.

—¿Tu culpa? No entiendo como puede ser po… —fue interrumpido por Hikari, quien le enseñaba la muñeca lastimada.

—Vamos, revísalo.

Yukio tomo el brazo de Hikari sorprendido, mientras él lo revisaba ella le dijo:

—Esto es señal de que mi cuerpo está al límite, ahora esa cosa puede dañarme en mis sueños.

—¡Que! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes!?

—Porque es mi batalla. No intentes hacer algo, ya estoy en el punto sin retorno.

—Punto si-

—Ya no preguntes, he dicho demasiado, y bien ¿cómo lo ves?

—Pues solo está morado por la fuerte sujeción, aun así te pondré un ungüento y te vendaré la muñeca. Ahorita vuelvo.

Yukio sale de la habitación.

—Idiota, ¿qué hizo? Le dije que no interviniera y ahora el perdió la memoria.

Le preocupaba la situación, no recordaba lo que había pasado en el bosque pero ahora estaba segura que Yukio se había visto envuelto en la situación, si era así, él se había visto orillado a dar su memoria. Ella estaba segura que en esa ocasión también había perdido tiempo de vida, pues se sentía agotada más que nunca.

Cuando Yukio salió de su habitación, Hikari llama a Mephisto para avisarle que tiene que hablar con el de un asunto urgente, aprovecharía cuando Yukio fuera a trabajar.

—Yo no sé cómo funciona el vínculo entre el demonio y tu pero por lo que dicen los informes, lo más probable es que algo ocurriera dentro de la esfera y Yukio haya negociado con el demonio.

—Eso pensé, sin embargo, no comprendo' por qué ambos perdimos la memoria, además…

—¿Además? ¿Te sientes diferente?

—Sí… no sé bien… cansada. Siento que se me acaba el tiempo

—Vaya, Te has vuelto más poderosa, tanto como para detectar los cambios en el hechizo que puse sobre ti.

—Ve al grano. —Dijo con molestia.

—Te exprimieron la vida, pese a que ralentice el tiempo en ti.

—Algo así temía… ¿Cuánto me queda?

—Siendo optimistas, dos años, diez meses, cinco días con trece horas y contando. —Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Mi arma? Me dijiste que tenías mi espada ya. —Cambió el tema.

Mephisto chasquea los dedos y parece sobre su escritorio una katana envulta en una funda negra y grabados color plata.

—Toda tuya. Y bien, ¿ya decidiste que hacer con lo de tu maldición?

—No haré nada, solo buscaré la forma de morir sin que el posea mi cuerpo.

—Si tú quisieras podría llevarte a Gehenna, podrías vivir tranquila el resto de tu vida allá.

—No, eso es lo último que haría, ¿Qué tramas, Samael? Sé bien que eres un mentiroso y embustero. No caeré en esa trampa.

—Vaya… así que ya sabes mi verdadera identidad, te subestimé.

—Si no hay nada más que decir me retiro. —Dijo con falsa cortesía para después sacar una de sus llaves y transportarse a su habitación.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTÁ NIÑA CADA VEZ ME DIVIERTE MAS Y MÁS! Después de todo el haberse relacionado con los Okumura fue su perdición. Veremos quien cede primero, si su deseo de proteger a sus amigos o su vida.

—Hermano, ¿entonces ella no irá con nosotros? —Se asomó desde la puerta un joven peliverde con una paleta en la mano.

—No, Amaimon. Estaba seguro que aceptaría mi oferta. Algo en ella cambió.

—Lástima, ella hubiera sido un interesante juguete.

—Aún no están echadas todas las cartas. Necesitamos acorralarla para que ella vaya a Gehena. El poder que posee le será de mucha utilidad a padre.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en alguien tan extraño en un inicio. Tengo que calmarme y trabajar en mis sellos. Estar aquí solo hará que use más mis poderes, además, el pergamino gasta mucha energía.

Ese sueño que tuvo, la había puesto mal, era evidente por la fiebre más que por la marca en su muñeca. Espero a estar bien y se fue de viaje, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Planeaba no regresar pero el hecho de estar fuera de la ciudad escuela la había vuelto presa fácil, pues aún estaba muy débil. A su pesar, regresó a la casa de los Okumura a principios de agosto.


	47. INCOMODIDAD

**INCOMODIDAD**

Hikari se fue sin decir nada pero regresó en agosto. Yukio estaba enfadado con ella pero se contuvo. Aun así era evidente que estaba molesto, lo reflejaba su rostro.

Poco después tiene una misión con Shima, Hikari, Yukio, Fujiwara y Yanagizaga en las afueras de la ciudad.

Hikari durante la pelea se ve orillada a usar sus poderes ya que el pergamino solo la protegía pero era muy cansado usarlo y aun no sabía manipular la espada por completo.

Al utilizar la espada para atacar no midió la fuerza y su mano sale lastimada.

—¡Hikari! —Grita Yukio. Pero el ataque de ella sirvió para distraer al demonio y lo derrotaron.

—¡Deja de hacer cosas peligrosas!

—Era necesario. —Le dice soltando su mano

—No te muevas. Tengo que curarte.

Shima estaba a lo lejos y pudo ver bien los gestos de Yukio. Si bien, la vez que fueron al karaoke se le había hecho que la miraba de una forma distinta, tenerlos frente a él le habían confirmado una cosa: Yukio estaba enamorado de Hikari.

—Con que eso es. —Sacó una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por ambos.

Llegaron a la academia, Shima iría ahora a Kioto por lo que lleva cartas de Rin y los demás a los muchachos.

Antes de irse tenía que pasar a las oficinas para entregar un reporte y se encuentra con Yukio.

—Hola sensei, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien, ¿ya te vas a Kioto?

—Sí, solo vengo a entregar unos reportes.

—¿Hikari cómo está?

—Bien, su herida está sanando bien.

—¿No cree que ella es una chica muy bonita? —Soltó de la nada.

—¿Eh? No entiendo que quieres decir.

—Nada, sensei. Solo pensé que ella, con lo bonita que es, no se le complicaría encontrar novio. Hasta luego. —Se despide agitando la mano.

Yukio no sabía por qué, pero el comentario de Shima lo había molestado. Sabía que ella tenía pretendientes y eso no le había importado… hasta ahora. Ella en cualquier momento podría estar con alguien.

—¡Maldición! —Grito para sus adentros. Estaba molesto pero lo que más le molestaba era no entender por qué se sentía así.

—Hola Yukio! —Llega Shura por detrás y le pasa el brazo por el hombro.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

—Ahora por qué estás molesto.

—No es tu asunto.

—Ahh, suspiró. Qué bueno que te veo, ¿cómo está Hikari?

Yukio emitió un gruñido antes de contestarle

—Bien.

—¿Qué te hizo ella para que te molestes con solo escuchar su nombre?

Esto hizo sorprender a Yukio pero inmediatamente contestó:

—Nada, estoy muy ocupado. — Y Se alejó de Shura a paso veloz.

—Parece que lo que sientes por ella es más fuerte que el poder de ese demonio que te borró la memoria, Yukio. Eventualmente volverás a darte cuenta que te gusta, pero mientras, me divertiré un poco contigo, nyan~

Yukio llego a su casa y Hikari se había quedado dormida en la sala, intentó despertarla pero no pudo. Al momento de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación le oyó susurrar _"Kazuma"_.

Se sorprendió al escucharla, dedujo que él era la persona que le gustaba y esto lo hizo sentir extraño.

Fue a entrenar para despejarse, le inquietaba sentirse de esa forma y no saber por qué.

Shura, y también Shima, se habían dado cuenta que a Yukio le gustaba Hikari. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Yukio si se enterara de esto? Lo sabían las peores personas posibles pero, lo peor de todo, es que él no estaba consciente de la situación.

¿Creen que es momento de que Yukio pague por ser tan cabezadura? Yo creo que sí :´v.


	48. LA ESTRATEGIA DE SHURA

**LA ESTRATEGIA DE SHURA**

Después de la misión las cosas se habían tornado aburridas, Rin iba a misiones menores y Yukio estaba muy ocupado, como siempre.

Shura pondría manos a la obra en su plan para fastidiar a Yukio, así que le organiza a Hikari una cita con el hermano de un colega pero, debido a que Yukio había salido de misión ese día no supo de la cita.

—¡Qué fastidio!, nyan~. ¡Y con el trabajo que me costó convencer a Hikari!

No había funcionado su plan de fastidiar a Yukio pero no se rendiría, esta era su primera oportunidad.

Eran tanto el trabajo de Yukio, que le dijo a su compañera que se fueran a su casa a trabajar, era espaciosa y le acondicionarían una habitación. Ella dudó un poco pero finalmente aceptó.

Mientras tanto, Hikari se había desaparecido por cinco días, cuando llegó tenía prisa pero no por ello pasó por alto a la señorita que se encontraba en el comedor.

—Hola Okumura. Hola. —Le dirige una reverencia a la señorita que estaba sentada al lado de Yukio

—Hola Hikari, ella es la señorita Kinomoto. Estará quedándose con nosotros hasta que acabemos con la investigación. Kinomoto-san, ella es Katsuragi Hikari.

—Mucho gusto, Katsuragi-san. —Haciendo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, llámame Hikari por favor.

—Pero…

—No hay problema, todos me llaman así. Solo vine a cambiarme, voy a entrenar. —Sale del comedor.

—¿Ella es exorcista?

—Sí, se graduó este año.

—Debe tener un entrenamiento muy estricto. —Dijo pensativa.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Su corte de cabello, así lo traía cortado mi prima cuando iba a la academia militar del noreste. Una chica bonita no se cortaría el cabello de esa forma a menos que se lo solicitaran.

—¿Bonita? —Pensó Yukio. Ese comentario lo había puesto nervioso.

—Aunque no lo crea, a ella le gusta traerlo así. —Le dio una leve sonrisa que disimulaba sus nervios.

—Oh, ya veo… Sensei, estos datos hay que actualizarlos…

Hikari entró a su habitación y sacó una mochila, metió lo necesario para el entrenamiento de campo y se fue a bañar.

Yukio y Kinomoto estaban buscando un archivo cuando sonó el timbre.

—Deja voy a abrir.

—Buenas tardes, ¿aquí vive Katsuragi-san?

Yukio vio extrañado al grupo de siete jovencitos, unos ya se habían graduado y otros eran del último grado.

—Bunas tardes. —Haciendo reverencia. —Somos sus compañeros de entrenamiento, venimos por ella y algunas cosas para acampar.

—Ah, claro pasen. ¿Quién más irá con ustedes?

—Solo nosotros y Kirigakure-san.

—Ya veo…

El escuchar esto molestó a Yukio pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Se le hizo inapropiado que una chica acampara con tantos hombres.

Entraron y vieron a Kinomoto, todos los muchachos le saludaron y se sentaron a esperar a Hikari. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando Hikari apareció en la puerta.

—Disculpen la espera, las cosas están en el cobertizo del patio, ya están preparadas.

Los chicos salen por las cosas mientras que Hikari se dirige a la cocina y Yukio va tras de ella.

—Estás loca para ir con un grupo de hombres a acampar.

—También va a ir Shura-san.

—Ella no es confiable, no es la primera vez que se pone ebria durante un campamento.

—Eres un pesado. —Recogió sus cosas y salió de la cocina.

—¿Ya es todo, Hikari-kun?

—Sí, vayámonos. Shura-san dijo que nos alcanzaría.

Todos se despidieron y salieron de la casa. Yukio, alterado, llamo a Shura.

—¿En qué pensaste al mandar al bosque a una chica y un grupo de chicos solos?!

—En entrenarlos. —Respondió divertida.

—Iré con ellos.

—Cuatro ojos, este es un trabajo especial que me asignaron —mintió—. Tú ocúpate de tu investigación, no eres el único que está trabajando en eso. —Cuelga.

Los chicos estaban entrenando, dos días después se apareció Shura y continuaron con el entrenamiento. Cuando Yukio se enteró dio el grito en el cielo. A Hikari se le hizo que Yukio era un exagerado.

—¿Sabes otra cosa, Yukio?

—Que más hiciste. —Le contestó fastidiado.

—Yo nada pero Hikari sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuvo una cita, nyaa

—Jajaja

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ella no es el tipo de persona que se pondría a pensar en citas.

—¿Éstas seguro? Rin te lo puede confirmar.

—Si es así eso no me incumbe. —Acomodándose los lentes.

—Ella necesita tomarse la vida menos en serio. Es más joven que tú y está mucho más amargada que tú.

—Ser amargado no es lo mismo que ser enojón. Además, en primer lugar, yo no soy amargado.

Dicho esto Yukio dejó a Shura y fue a la biblioteca por más material.

—Ahh… está peor que antes. Si no reacciona no es divertido hacer esto. —Dijo con decepción.

Mephisto pone en marcha su plan para que Hikari vaya por voluntad propia Gehenna. Decide mandar a un demonio para hacer pelear a Hikari, estaba seguro que se sentiría acorralada. Tenía que actuar antes de que pasara algo que frustrara sus planes.

Se declaró situación de emergencia a las afueras de Tokio. Era tan grave el asunto que convocaron a las exorcistas que hubiera disponibles de la ciudad-escuela.

Shima también se encontraba en el escuadrón que peleaba en la ciudad de Tokio.

La batalla era feroz, y había muchas bajas. El equipo de Tokio se sintió aliviado al llegar los refuerzos.

Shima pudo ver como entre los refuerzos, estaban Rin, Yukio y Hikari.

—Me alegro que hayan sido ellos, esto acabará pronto. —Dijo.

Durante la gresca a Hikari se le rompió su espada y solo le quedaba el pergamino para defenderse. El demonio soltó una llamarada y el pergamino se quemó casi por completo.

Rin, al ver esto, se lanzó enfurecido contra el demonio y le cortó la cola.

—¡¿Estás bien, Hikari?¡ —Le gritó

—Síí. —Se levantó e hizo un sello.

La batalla era muy complicada, el demonio había noqueado a dos de sus compañeros de rango superior y dejado malheridos a una docena de ellos. Hasta Rin estaba herido, le escurría sangre de la cabeza.

El demonio se le hizo inusualmente fuerte y eso angustiaba Hikari; así que decidió que pelearía aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, por eso dio todo lo que le quedaba, todos los recuerdos relacionados a Kazuma, el recuerdo de aquel amigo que la había salvado. El trato fue aceptado y ella sintió que su cuerpo ya no estallaba al usar sus poderes.

Ella lanzaba ataques de hielo y sus agujas de viento para distraer al demonio de los arias. El brazo escurría en sangre y estaba sudando mucho. Un caballero la alejó de la zona de fuego mientras que un grupo de dragons, junto con Yukio le disparaban con bazucas y al final mataron al demonio.

Todo el equipo estaba agotado y casi no tenían armas pero al fin habían logrado acabar con el demonio.

De la nada pareció otro demonio. El equipo no se daba abasto, necesitaban más refuerzos. Hikari al ver a sus compañeros agotados por llevar tanto tiempo peleando y preocupada de que ataque el centro de la ciudad, hace un trato con el demonio consagrado.

—¡Que lo que así se ha pactado, así sea efectuado!

Se arremolinaron cristales de hielo envueltos en una corriente de aire seco que se van enterrando en el cuerpo del demonio, lo encierra en una burbuja de aire y luego hace que los cristales se rompan. Luego le inserta agujas de fuego en los ojos y en los puntos de los chacras para después hacerlas estallar y el demonio explota para después ella hacerse un corte en la muñeca y absorberlo.

—Al fin terminó todo. —Dice con una sonrisa antes de perder conocimiento.

El demonio fue exterminado pero Hikari no despertaba. Fue llevada por el escuadrón medico mientras que Rin y los demás rendían el informe.

Pero a lo lejos Mephisto, reía y se divertía más que nunca.

—Nunca me imaginé que esa niña se vendería a su verdugo. Pensé que aceptaría mi oferta pero decidió sacrificarse. Es una persona muy interesante...

Yukio peleaba con Rin, creía que por su culpa ella había ido al campo de batalla.

Él le había dicho que vigilara a Hikari para que no hiciera nada temerario, pensó que por lo menos en ese asunto Rin no lo defraudaría pero se había equivocado.

—¡Deja de hacer que Hikari vaya a pelear! ¡Te dije que no la perdieras de vista!

—¡Yo no hago nada! ¡¿No entiendes que ella es una persona que no le gusta quedarse de brazos cruzados?!

Yukio le apuntó con su arma a Rin

—¡No me apuntes con el arma Yukio!

—Ya cálmense muchachos. —Intervino Shima, quien estaba con un brazo enyesado.

—¡No te metas! —Gritó Yukio.

—¡¿Cómo puedes actuar así cuando la chica que te gusta está en el hospital?! —Soltó Rin enojado.

—¿Qué, me gusta? —Titubeó.

—¡Queeé! ¡¿Tú también sabes que a al sensei le gusta Hikari?! —Dijo Shima sorprendido

—Eh, ¿por qué piensan eso?

—Que, ¿no le gusta, sensei?

—¿Gu –gustarme? Están confundidos.

—Sí, hace un año, cuando fue infectada por la ponzoña, ya sabes… tu-tu…

—¿Yo que?

—¡Tú la besaste!

—¡Queeé!, ¡yo nunca hice eso, nii-san!

—Pe-pero…

—¿Enserio lo hizo, sensei? —Shima estaba sumamente sorprendido.

—Noo, en todo caso, ¡yo vi que tú la besabas!

—Yo no la besé, ella lo hizo, ¡estaba delirando, no cuenta!

—Entonces. ¿A los dos le gusta Hikari? —Interrumpe Shima.

—Me gusta, pero no de forma romántica. —Dijo pensativo Rin.

—¿Y a ti? —Dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

—¿A mí?... yo le tengo alta estima. —Lo dijo recordando la vez que ella lo había besado, en sus delirios. No confesaría que a él también lo había besado en esa ocasión.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dijo Shima suspicazmente

—Eso es todo, aún tengo cosas que hacer. —Se da la vuelta y se va.

—Tal vez estemos equivocados.

—No Rin, a él le gusta Hikari. Lo que no entiendo cómo es que le pudo gustar alguien tan malhumorada y pechoplano… es todo un contraste considerando que antes le gustaba Moriyama-san.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Shima?

—No sabría explicártelo bien, pero él la mira diferente a las demás chicas. Me atrevería decir que no la mira como cuando estaba con Moriyama, pero qué sé yo, nunca he tenido novia.

—Mmm, no me había fijado. Ellos siempre se están peleando. En realidad pelea con los dos pero a Yukio no lo soporta.

—¿Crees que a ella le guste?…

—No, estoy seguro de eso. Ella es muy serena pero si hay algo que detesta es que estén siempre tras de ella. Eso y que el estrés de Yukio la estresa. —Rin interrumpió a Shima.

—Ya veo… por eso casi siempre está de mal humor.

—Jeje, sí. Aunque cada que Yukio se va de misión parece que ella estuviera de vacaciones.

—La entiendo, el sensei a veces puede ser muy abrumador. Oye Rin, una cosa: no negaste que Hikari es una pechoplano, ¿la haz visto desnuda?

—Ehh, no, como creees? —Rin estaba tan nervioso que no pudo disimular.

—¿La espiabas? —Le dijo pícaramente.

—¡Noo! Lo-lo que pasa es que ella se había puesto mal, si la vimos desnuda fue por accidente.

—¿También el sensei? —Shima abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí pero él se portó como un adulto, yo me moría de la pena.

—Ah, que aburrido. Yo me hubiera desmayado de haber presenciado eso.

—Pero ella es pechoplano. —Refutó Rin.

—Tienes razón, sería como verte desnudo a ti. —Dijo con desilusión.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó ofendido. — Guarda el secreto por favor, si se enteran que te conté me van a matar. De tanto golpe que me da Hikari en la cabeza ya la siento dormida.

—Jaja, no te preocupes, será nuestro valioso secreto.

Shura escucho la conversación de los Okumura y Shima. Estaba satisfecha, sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos.

—Pero está bien para ella, a pesar de ser "bonita" puede hacerse pasar como hombre. Me contó que algunos de sus compañeros del entrenamiento pensaron que era hombre, jaja. —Continuó platicando Rin con Shima mientras que Shura se alejaba silenciosamente del lugar.


	49. DESTINO

**DESTINO**

Inesperadamente Hikari entró en coma. Todos estaban muy preocupados, sabían que ella en esta ocasión se había sobrepasado por mucho.

Por fortuna, una semana después ella salió de ese estado pero aún está muy grave y se mantiene en terapia intensiva.

Esto alivia a los hermanos pero aun así se sienten impotentes, no sólo por el hecho del estado crítico de Hikari; sino porque no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar que ella utilizará sus poderes.

—Ya, anímense, ella ya pasó lo peor, con los suficientes cuidados mejorará.

—No lo entiendes Shura, ¡ella no debía utilizar más esos poderes! ¡No será capaz más ritos de purificación! —Gritó Yukio desesperadamente.

—Pues si no puede mantener más a raya a ese demonio, lo mejor será matarla.

—¡Como dices eso Shura! —Rin encolerizado.

—Ella tiene razón. —Yukio se levanta y sale de la habitación.

—¡Yukio!

—Déjalo Rin, él también la quiere salvar. Seguramente pensará en algo.

—Shura...

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de un celular.

—¿Es el tuyo?

—No. Yukio dejo su teléfono. Alcánzalo, es del hospital.

—Hola, habla Shura.

—¿Se encuentra el señor Okumura?

—No, salió y se dejó el teléfono.

—Necesito que venga a ver a la paciente, y también venga usted.

—Entendido. —Cuelga.

Yukio y Rin llegan corriendo pero Shura ya había colgado.

—Nos quieren en el hospital, Yukio. —Dice eso poniéndole el celular en la mano.

—Está bien. —Va a su armario y se pone la gabardina de exorcista

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó rin

—No dijeron nada pero parece que es urgente.

Todos se dirigen en silencio al hospital temiendo lo peor...

—Okumura sensei, examínele lis ojos.

Yukio procede y se queda sorprendido, —¿por qué pasó esto?

—Al parecer es el efecto del demonio que dicen fue absorbido por su cuerpo. Es probable que quede ciega.

—Déjenme ver. —Shura se abre paso.— ¡Ojos blancos!

—Así es, hemos hecho revisiones y es una humana normal. Salvo por sus ojos que cambiaron pero no se detecta poder alguno en ellos. Nunca había visto algo así y no sabemos cómo proceder en este caso.

—¿Ya lo reportó?

—Sí, y quieren mantenerla vigilada. No ordenaron desconectar los aparatos, quieren investigar qué le pasa a su cuerpo.

—Está bien.

—Eso es todo, los dejo con la paciente.

Ellos no saben qué hacer, pero están preocupados por la posibilidad de que sea llevada al Vaticano pero no pueden hacer nada en la condición actual de Hikari.

Pasó un mes antes de que Hikari recobrar a la conciencia pero no les podía explicar nada. Se mantenía dormida la mayor parte del tiempo. Era reconfortante saber que ya no peligraba su salud.

—¿Yukio has estado raro, paso algo?

—No nada.

—Sé que tú y Rin se pelearon por Hikari.

—¿Ah?, no es importante.

—Y también sé que Rin y Shima sabe que te gusta esa niña.

—¡Que! ¡A mí no me gusta!

—¿Seguro?

—Así es, ella es solo una colega que está bajo mi supervisión.

—Entonces no te importaría si alguien más viniera y se la llevara.

—Me importaría, yo estoy a cargo de ella. —Shura había dado en el clavo.

—Ahh… me rindo contigo, eres imposible. Aun así, ¿no crees que haya alguien a quien ella quiera?

—Alguien…

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Por más que lo intentara ocultar, Shura sabía que Yukio ocultaba algo. De un tiempo para acá ella se había dedicado a cuidar a Yukio desde las sombras por petición de Hikari, quien le conto sobre la manifestación de sus llamas. En ese momento Yukio se había vuelto transparente como un cristal porque se trataba de la persona que le interesaba.

—Saber… Kazuma…

—¿Kazuma?

—Si, un amigo de ella, hace tiempo le escuché balbucear su nombre. —Dijo con tono melancólico

—¿Lo conoces?

—Si, y lo investigué pero lo único que supe es que se fue al extranjero hace más de un año.

—¿De qué te sirven esos lentes si no vez ni lo que tienes en tus narices?

—¿Eh? No te entiendo, ya hablas como Hikari.

—Jajaja, digo que no vez lo que tienes frente a ti. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

—Este tonto se retira porque no entiende nada.

Shura lo sujeta del brazo

—Suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

Shura lo mira seriamente y Yukio deja de estar a la defensiva.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Si, contigo

—A mí no me pasa nada, suéltame por favor. —Dice en tono solemne.

—Si pasa, es tanto tu orgullo que no puedes reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos. Esa niña, es decir, Hikari, te gusta.

—No, no es así.

—Ahh, ya me cansé. Entonces si no te interesa, habla con el vaticano para que se la lleve. ¿O quieres que yo llame a los Grigori? Sería interesante ver que hacen con ella.

—Déjala en paz. —Le dirige una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Vez? Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Medítalo. Lástima que olvidaste las dos semanas previas al ataque del bosque, te mirabas feliz. Nunca te había visto tan relajado como ese día del karaoke. Adiós

Yukio sorprendido vio como Shura se alejaba por aquel largo pasillo. Todos le decían que se había enamorado de Hikari pero se negaba a creerlo.

Pasaron otras dos semanas y Hikari se encontraba mejor. Se sentía cansada pero ya comía y podía levantarse de la cama. Los médicos, por orden de Mephisto, la dejaron irse del hospital, pues ya estaba bien.

Durante las múltiples ocasiones y en las que le habían preguntado que había hecho ella nunca respondía y se negaba a hablar.

El Vaticano quería interrogarla pero en ese momento dos de los sabios supremos estaban enfermos y el otro resolvía asuntos en Rusia. Pero, dado que ella estaba vigilada día y noche, no suponía ningún riesgo. Y como ella había salvado a la ciudad, las autoridades fueron muy indulgentes. Aun así se encontraba vigilada.

Dos Meses después del incidente, ella decidió hablar:

—¡Esta vez te lucirte con la cena., nii San!

—Quería probar cosas nuevas y ya tiene mucho que no celebramos nada.

—¿Y que celebramos?

—Que estamos los tres juntos como si fuéramos una familia.

Yukio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación se calidez.

—Familia... Dijo Hikari susurrando.

—Hikari, ¿no te gustó?

—Esta bueno... —Dijo seriamente.

—¿Pasa algo Hikari? —Preguntó Yukio con un poco de preocupación.

—Es momento de hablar...

—¿Hablar? —Dijo Rin no entendiendo a que se refería

—¿Ya puedes decirnos que pasó durante la batalla con esos demonios?

—Si...

Rin se pone serio y se sienta al lado de Hikari.

—El hecho de estar atada al demonio que me sigue, me ha permitido saber algunas cosas…

—¿Cosas?

—Cosas prohibidas. No todo es conocimiento de él, sino de los demonios de los que él se ha adueñado y convertido en parte de su ser.

—¿Quieres decir que el absorbe el poder y habilidades de otros?

—Si. Yo sabía que si usaba los poderes de él terminaría sucumbiendo y se adueñaría de mí. Y que si aceptaba su poder, sería ya suya para siempre. Pero, en la batalla le ofrecí un trato todo su conocimiento y poder a cambio de mi vida, y que yo tendría un hijo suyo para poder manifestarse físicamente. Mis ojos son el sello de ese trato. Le pedí un año a partir de mi cumpleaños y que durante ese año el me dejara en paz y accedió.

—¡Pero eso es en mayo!

—Yo... Les mentí, cumplo años en junio, no en mayo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Para confundirlo.

—Entonces he de suponer que tu verdadero nombre no es Hikari. —Le cuestiona Yukio.

—... Estás en lo correcto.

—¿Puedes decirnos?

—Sí, ya no tengo necesidad de ocultarlo. Me llamo Mirai, Hikari es el nombre que tomé nombre en memoria de mi madre, Akari.

—¡¿Sobre qué más nos has mentido?!, ¿¡no somos amigos!? —Dice Rin enfurecido.

—En un principio no... Pero les tomé cariño y ese cariño fue mi perdición. —Dice con una sonrisa pero a la vez lamentación

—Hika, Mirai... —Rin pone un semblante triste.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu apellido? —Cuestiona Yukio

—Les mentí sobre otra cosa más, yo no tengo 19, tengo 26 años. —Dijo ignorando la pregunta.

—¡¿Que?! —Dicen Yukio y Rin al unísono.

—¡Eres más grande que nosotros! —¿Dice rin sorpresivamente.

—Sí, es parte del poder de él que ha estado desde siempre latente en mí, la capacidad de mantenerme joven.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?

—Prepararme, aunque yo no quiera tener un hijo si no cumplo el destruirá las ciudades en las que me asenté y luego me matará,

—¡No debiste hacerte sentir trato tan tonto! —Le dice Yukio a la vez que golpea la mesa.

—No hay nada que hacer. Algún día él iba a encontrar la forma de apoderarse de mí, además ya me cansé de huir, debo enfrentar mi destino. Si me disculpan, estoy cansada.

Se levanta y se dirige al dormitorio.

—¡Pero Hik-Mirai! —Se corrigió al llamarla.

—Déjala nii-san. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

—¿Acaso te vas a rendir?

—No... Pero no hay muchas opciones. Tenemos dieciséis meses para lograrlo.

—¡Sabía que ayudarías, hermanito!

Después de eso ellos ya no pudieron comer y mejor se fueron a dormir, pero no conciliaron el sueño hasta muy tarde.

Pero Mirai no les dijo todo, los hermanos no se imaginaron que ella había hecho más que ese pacto con el demonio, le había dado las memorias que le quedaban, el recuerdo de su madre, que era lo único que le daba alegría, su recuerdo más valioso… y todas las memorias de los dos últimos años antes y después de conocerlos. Sabía que perdiendo esos últimos cuatro años de su vida ya no le quedaría nada, estaría completamente vacía. Así que, dos días después de su confesión se fue sin decirles nada a los hermanos. Logró burlar a los que la mantenían vigilada.

¿Recuerdan que Mephisto, cuando conoció a Mirai, se refirió a ella como _"señorita del futuro"_? Mirai significa futuro en japonés. Así que él sabía su verdadero nombre desde un inicio.


	50. DOLOR

**DOLOR**

Dos días después de su confesión se fue sin decir nada.

 **Mediados de diciembre...**

Yukio tiene una misión en las montañas. El grupo de tres personas se separó y cuarenta minutos después los sorprendió una tormenta de nieve.

Yukio estaba buscando refugio cuando lo emboscó una persona con una escopeta.

—Levanta las manos y no intentes nada. —Le dice apuntando por la espalda.

—¿Hikari?

—¿Quién eres?

—Yukio Okumura. —Se quitó la bufanda.

Ella suelta el arma y Yukio se gira viendo asombrado a Mirai.

—Recuerda que me llamo Mirai. —Le dice con un tono seco.

—Lo siento, tengo que acostumbrarme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sígueme si no quieres morir congelado.

Yukio la siguió en silencio, hasta que al fin habló:

—Tú siempre decías que no te gustaban las armas, sin embargo, ahora cargas con una escopeta.

—Sabes bien que ya no puedo usar mis poderes.

—…

—Un poco más y llegamos. ¿Tienes misión?

—Sí, nos separamos y nos sorprendió esta tormenta.

Llegaron a la cabaña y Mirai encendió lo que parecía una chimenea. Luego se terminó de quitar la ropa y se puso otro cambio.

—Sigues con ese mal hábito de cambiarte frente a un hombre. —Le dijo disimulando la vergüenza y girándose mientras él se quitaba la gabardina.

—No me vengas con tonterías. Además, eres tú. Deberías estar acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo de las personas, se supone que eres doctor. —Terminándose de vestir.

—Pero son cosas diferentes.

—Un cuerpo desnudo siempre es lo mismo. —Dijo poniendo la ropa sobre la chimenea para que se secara.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque pude y quise. Espero que pronto termine la nevada, solo me queda comida para el día de hoy. —Sacando de un mueble un par de latas y pan.

—Yo solo tengo comida para un día. Pero tengo suficiente agua.

Habían pasado ya tres horas y la tormenta no aminoraba, al contrario, se hacía más fuerte.

—Espero que los demás hayan encontrado refugio.

—Depende la zona, hacia el sur no hay cabañas, solo algunas cuevas.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

—Mmm Mirai.

—Que. —Dijo con desgano.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre ti. Debió ser cansado tratar con un niño como yo. —Lamentándose.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Pues lo he pensado mucho. Tú hacías lo posible por no pelear pero siempre terminabas gritándome.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Ahora que mosca te pico?

—¿Eh?

—Digo que por qué estas actuando así. No es tu estilo.

—Ah. Debo haber parecido un idiota regañándote todo el tiempo.

—Pues sí. Pero lo que me ponía de malas no era que estuvieras tras de mi a cada momento, sino tu actitud de niño jugando a ser un adulto. Me molestaba tu estrés y al final yo terminaba estresándome.

—Lo… siento, Mirai-san.

—¿"San"? A estas alturas ya no te queda que me llames con el san.

—¿Entonces podrías decirme tu apellido?

—No. —Dijo sacando una botella de sake.

—¿Ocultas algo más?

—No, nada más. Odio el apellido de mi padre. Necesito esto para entrar en calor. —Mostrándole la botella a Yukio.

—¿Bebes?

—Sí, ¿algún problema? No sabes la cantidad de dificultades que paso para conseguir un poco de alcohol con esta apariencia. Lástima que seas menor.

—Pensé que te conocía aunque sea un poco pero veo que no.

—Es normal, conociste a Hikari, la muchacha de 19 años, no a Mirai, la mujer de 26.

—Parece que la tormenta no se detendrá hoy. —Dijo Yukio desviando la conversación.

—Hice bien en guardar parte de la comida. Necesito relajarme un poco. —Se puso a tomar directamente de la botella.

—Si eres una adulta deberías comportarte como una. —Dijo levantándose y quitándole el sake. — ¿Ya te acabaste la mitad?

—Jajaja. De nuevo sermoneándome.

—No te sermoneo. Empiezo a creer que eres igual a Shura.

—¿Te gusta ella? Hip.

—¿Cómo me podría gustar ella? Además, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Me das lástima.

—¿Cómo?

—Hip. Sí. Un pobre niño que tiene que hacer de niñera de su hermano mayor, siempre opacado por él.

—¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada!

—Sé que te has visto tentado por satán y que siempre has sentido que los demás te tratan diferente a Rin. Solo mira a Shiemi-san, ella prefirió a tu hermano.

—¡Te dije que te calles! —Yukio se paró y la agarro por el cuello del abrigo.

—Qué vas a hacerme, ¿Golpearme? —Sonrió triunfante.

—Yo… —Soltó el agarre. — Iré a dormir.

No supo como pero Mirai se levantó rápidamente y tomó la botella de sake.

—Los niños se van a dormir y los adultos pueden festejar.

—Haz lo que quieras. Se giró y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Mirai despertó con una horrible resaca. Yukio lo notó y le ofreció unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

—Me sobrepasé, ahora recuerdo por qué no tomaba sake.

—¿Desayunas?

—No, gracias. Solo quiero café.

El resto de la mañana Yukio se la pasó leyendo un libro que traía e intentó establecer comunicación con sus compañeros pero la nevada era muy densa mientras que Mirai solo jugaba solitario.

—Deja de intentarlo, la nieve está demasiado fuerte como para que recibas comunicación. Te vas a acabar la batería.

—…

—¿Quieres jugar? Me estoy aburriendo.

—No, gracias.

—Eres un aguafiestas.

Esto encendió algo en Yukio y aceptó. Estuvieron jugando por una hora cuando Mirai dijo:

—Hagamos esto más interesante, ¿qué tal un poker de prendas?

—¡Estás loca!

—Vamos. ¿o tienes otra idea?

—Bien, será como tú quieras. —Dijo apretándose el tabique.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, me vas a hacer estresar. ¿Cómo es que sabes jugar cartas?

—Shura me enseñó.

—Debí saberlo.

Estuvieron jugando cerca de dos horas. Yukio solo tenía su pantalón y Mirai una blusa descubierta de los hombros. Ella se confió e inesperadamente Yukio le ganó.

—Vaya, parece que me tengo que quitar esto.

—No es necesario. Mírate, estás temblando.

—Tengo hambre. —Dijo poniéndose la playera.

Se llegó la noche la nieve no paraba, solo les quedaba comida para un día y se empezaron preocupar.

—Bueno, si tengo que esperar me tomaré el tequila que me sobró.

—¿Tequila?

—Sí, una bebida mexicana.

—¿Es alcohol?

—Sí, pero queda menos de media botella. No te preocupes cuatro ojos.

—Aunque lo intente de todos modos beberás.

—Eres inteligente. —Le da un sorbo a la botella.— Toma, tu también.

—Soy aún menor de edad.

—No seas exagerado, faltan menos de diez días para que cumplas la mayoría de edad. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

—No, solo que nunca he bebido.

—No seas aguafiestas y bebe.

Yukio, con un poco de recelo bebió, hizo una cara que le indicó a Mirai que no le había gustado, ella solo se rio y le quitó la botella.

—Creo que esta será la última vez que beberé, jaja. Bebe de nuevo, Okumura. —Mirai acercó la boca de la botella al rostro de Yukio y este la tomó un poco nervioso. Más que ponerle nervioso el hecho de estar bebiendo con Mirai, lo que lo tensaba era tomar de la misma botella que ella, pues eso era un beso indirecto.

—El resto para mí. —Le arrebató la botella a Yukio y se terminó lo que quedaba del tequila de un solo trago.

—¿Estás bien? —Yukio hablaba un poco raro, lo que ocasionó que Mirai riera.

—Ya estas borracho.

—¡No es así!

—Como sea, tengo calor. —Y empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

—Tú eres la borracha, no te quites el abrigo.

—Solo un ratito.

De un momento a otro Mirai se quedó dormida. Yukio no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Se levantó, la acostó en el sofá y la cubrió con una manta.

Aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, sentía caliente todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que tomaba. No estaba muy borracho pero el alcohol se le subió rápido.

—Creo que también debo dormir. —Dijo esto mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Pese a que sabía que ella no era la persona que creía conocer no podía evitar sentirse así, nervioso. Sentía una gran inquietud cada que veía su rostro.

—Y si…

Yukio acercó su rostro a Mirai lentamente, la contemplaba casi sin parpadear. Sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios que duró menos de ocho segundos porque ella emitió un gruñido y eso hizo que se asustara. Vio que solo se había volteado y esto lo alivió, su corazón estaba latiendo aún rápido. Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos, quedándose dormido.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Mirai despertó, fue al baño y buscó una pastilla para la resaca. Cuando se dirigía a despertar a Yukio este se movió y vio como volteó hacia arriba y luego a su izquierda encontrándose la mirada de Mirai.

—Te quedaste dormido ahí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las cuatro de la mañana. —Le respondió con un semblante serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me puse a pensar en todo lo que he pasado… muchas cosas que han pasado por mi culpa.

—Tú no has hecho algo a propósito, ha sido ese demonio.

—Yo... lo siento, si yo no fuera así, ustedes no se hubieran visto enredados en este problema. —Golpea el suelo con toda su fuerza, fracturándose varios dedos.

—¡Detente!

—¡Suéltame! —Lo empuja.— ¡Maldito demonio! —Golpea el suelo con su otra mano y empieza a soltar lágrimas a la vez que se sigue lastimando.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, deja de hacer eso, yo estoy contigo. —Le dice sosteniendo sus manos.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo, con nii-san. Somos amigos, ¿no? —La abraza

Ella llora y se desahoga

—Gracias.

Él le cura las heridas cuidadosamente, le hace sentir mal verla en ese estado.

Cuando estaba terminando de vendarle las manos, ella de repente lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta:

—¿Quién es Veena?

—¿Veena? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Le soltó sorprendido.

—Ya veo... Iré a dormir, gracias.

—No entiendo que pasa conmigo, puedo ver a esa tal Veena y esas extrañas muñecas de madera desde que Mephisto puso ese hechizo sobre mí —Pensó pero no le diría a ese demonio embustero lo que veía. Suspiró y se quedó dormida.

Yukio estaba terminando de guardar el material de curación cuando una imagen se le vino a la cabeza. Sí, recordó que horas antes le había robado un beso a Mirai mientras ella dormía. Se puso rígido y le dio un escalofrío, giró para ver la puerta de la habitación donde ella dormía y se regañó mentalmente: "soy un idiota".

Puso el pequeño botiquín sobre la mesa y se fue a acostar en el sillón.

—No puedo creer que haya echo eso, ¿ella me gusta? No, hice eso solo porque estaba un poco borracho, sí, eso fue.

Trató de convencerse pero parecía no funcionar, recordó el tacto de sus labios contra los de ella y sonrió.

—Creo que si soy un idiota después de todo. —Sonrió y dentro de poco también se quedó dormido.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Mirai despertó. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Yukio preparando café.

—¿Tienes mucho despierto?

—No. —La miró de reojo.

—Sólo quedan galletas y un pedazo de pan en la alacena. —Dijo con pesar.

—Este café es el último que queda. —Aún tengo una barra de proteínas en mi mochila.

—Ahh, que fastidio, necesito un baño.

Yukio no contestó y solo se quedó parado frente a la estufa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Solo me pregunto cuanto más durará la tormenta. —Mintió y a su pesar, se sentó en la mesa, frente a Mirai.

—Es un fastidio estar atrapados aquí, si tan solo quedaran sopas instantáneas.

—Sí, lo es…

—Ya en serio, ¿Qué te pasa?

Yukio alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro del Mirai. Tenía las manos sobre la mesa y su cuerpo inclinado en su dirección. Esto lo puso nervioso pero ágilmente se paró y fue donde estaba su mochila.

—Necesito saber si mis compañeros están bien. —Mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. —También me queda un suplemento vitamínico.

—Que bien, dormiré un rato.

Se metió unas galletas en la boca y cerró la habitación.

Yukio se sintió aliviado. Estaba avergonzado con lo que sucedió la noche anterior. No era propio de él actual de esa forma. Extrañamente esa situación se le hizo familiar.

Casi daban las dos de la tarde en el reloj cuando Mirai salió y se sentó al lado de Yukio. Este se tensó pero al ver el rostro adormilado de Mirai se relajó.

—¿Sigues leyendo esa cosa?

—Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Mirai sacó de su bolsa un walkman.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías un walkman?

—No preguntaste. —Poniéndose un audífono.

—¿No entiendes? ¡Esos aparatos tienen radio!

—El mío no. Este lo reparé y el radio no sirve.

—…

Y así se quedaron ellos por poco menos de dos horas. Yukio se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Mirai se había quedado dormida, tomo el walkman de sus manos y lo apagó. Iba a quitarle los audífonos pero al recordar lo que había hecho ayer no lo hizo y se fue a lavar la cara.

—"Eres un idiota, Yukio Okumura". —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasaron otras dos horas y Mirai despertó, ya estaba oscureciendo y la nieve no cedía.

—Tengo hambre. —Se levantó del sillón.

Yukio dio un pequeño salto, estaba jugando solitario en la mesa.

—Aún hay galletas.

Mirai prendió la estufa y calentó agua. Se comió cuatro galletas.

No habló más, solo se sentó en la mesa y veía como Yukio jugaba.

Se dieron las siete de la noche y todo seguía silencioso, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración.

—Estás actuando raro, Okumura, deberías dormir.

Yukio volteó a verla pero en ese momento sintió un terrible sueño, cayendo sobre la mesa.

Mirai lo levantó y lo acostó en la habitación.

—Bien, es ahora o nunca.

Le pinchó un dedo a él y luego ella se pinchó un dedo, brotando sangre. Hizo unos sellos y empezó a recitar algo en alemán. Luego sacó un papel con un círculo mágico y tocó la frente de Yukio para bajar a su ojo y empezó a extraer un hilo azul de él.

El Okumura empezó a retorcerse de dolor y su respiración se entrecortaba mientras que ella solo le rogaba que aguantara. Tomó agua bendita y al esparció con un trapo sobre el rostro de Yukio y luego le puso doce gotas en el ojo mientras recitaba los diez mandamientos.

—Ya está. Pazuzu, un trato es un trato. Puedes llevarte un año de los que me quedan de mis memorias y los restos que están en mi mente. Pero solo ese año, necesito el otro que me queda para moverme.

—Prometiste que me darías un hijo, ¿no será de él? —Le susurró una voz en la cabeza.

—No, estás loco. En el trato estaba que me ayudarías a cerrar la puerta a Gehenna que habitaba en su ojo.

—¿Será el hermano?

—Él no se prestaría, tengo que conseguir a alguien desesperado.

—Como gustes, ¿estás consiente de que te quitaré también dos meses de tu tiempo por este favor?

—Ya lo sé. —Le dijo fastidiada. —No por nada eres un dios que controla la vida y la muerte.

—Ya no me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Inclusive te refieres a mí con mi nombre verdadero.

—¿Miedo? Para que tenértelo si de todas formas yo ya estoy muerta, ya no tengo nada. Solo me queda darte a tu estúpido niño.

—Mientras tengas un alma estás viva. Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras cedido desde un inicio.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya vete, nos veremos en mayo.

Mirai acaba agotada y se queda dormida recargada en la cama donde Yukio dormía. Despierta en la madrugada y va al baño a lavarse la cara.

Ve la tormenta está cesando y decide irse.

—Me ha costado mucho pero al fin pude quitarte esa entrada a Gehenna. Haz sido muy amable conmigo y te lo agradezco. Lástima que no pude apreciarlo hasta ahora. Eres un gran amigo.

Yukio se estaba despertando cuando le escuchó decir:

"Haz sido muy amable conmigo y te lo agradezco. Lástima que no pude apreciarlo hasta ahora. Eres un gran amigo."

Pensó que estaba soñando pero cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos de golpe, se puso los zapatos y el abrigo y salió tras de ella, gritándole que regresara.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Regresa conmigo a casa.

—No tengo nada que hacer allá.

—¿Ni si quiera por Rin? —Le dijo intentando convencerla. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que ella quería mucho a Rin.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero regresar contigo! —Enfurecida, ante la insistencia de Yukio, esta le lanza una daga de hielo que le lastima el hombro.

No lo pensó cuando lanzó ese ataque, entró en pánico y se acercó a él para curarle la herida que le había hecho.

—N-no, lo hagas, no puedes usar ya tus poderes.

—Cállate.

Sólo pudo hacer que la herida dejara de sangrar, el corte era profundo, cuando empezó a ver borroso y se desmayó.

Ella sabía que no debía usar su poder pero hizo caso omiso, pese a sentirse cansada por el procedimiento de horas atrás.

Con dificultad, Yukio la subió a su hombro y la llevó de regreso a la cabaña. Despertó poco antes de que los compañeros de Yukio llegaran al lugar.

—Qué bueno que despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Por qué eres tan necio?

—Tú eres la terca.

—Tsk, Yukio, eres un fastidio.

Se levantó de la cama pero sintió un leve mareo, así que solo se sentó.

—¿Mirai, en verdad soy un fastidio?

Ella no pudo responder porque en eso momento tocaron la puerta.

Llegaron a la orden y Yukio y Mirai fueron llevados directo al hospital. Saliendo de ahí ella se dirigió a la casa mientras que Yukio fue a dar los reportes de la misión.

Mirai se sintió mal y le dejó una carta disculpándose pero Yukio no regresó a la casa hasta una semana después, justo cuando Rin llegaba de una misión con Izumo.

 **Con Yukio…**

Yukio estaba lastimado pero no quiso quedarse en su casa. Luego de entregar los reportes buscó a Shura para preguntarle si se podía quedar en su casa. No quería regresar y encontrarse con Mirai.

—Si no quieres regresar está bien, por ahora. Pero no puedes quedarte para siempre conmigo. Tus motivos haz de tener.

Yukio se sorprendió y solo atinó a decirle en un susurro "gracias".

Antes de que él se fuera a dormir, le preparó un poco de sopa de miso y arroz, que obligó a que se comiera y le curó la herida. Luego le acomodó un futón para que se acostara.

—Shura, perdón por las molestias.

—Duérmete, los heridos deben descansar. —Dijo mientras ella estaba sentada de espaldas, en una silla.

—Sí, lo siento, muchas gracias. —Le dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

—Sé que esa niña te gusta y que es demasiado tarde para intentar algo contigo. Fui muy lenta para darme cuenta y aceptarlo, por eso, te ayudaré con ella. Descansa, Yukio querido.

Dice esto con un poco de melancolía. Le resultaba incómodo tener a la persona que le gustaba en la misma habitación, sufriendo en silencio por un amor que tal vez no era correspondido. Pero ella no se quería rendir. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que Mirai gustara de Yukio. Ella era todo un enigma, pero no se rendiría, con tal de ver a Yukio feliz.

Para quien sepa quiénes son los actores de voz de Rin y Yukio, entenderán las referencias a Veena y a las muñecas de madera ;).


	51. SACRIFICIO

**SACRIFICIO**

Shura cuida a Yukio, había estado dos días en su casa. Le pregunto por qué no regresaba a su casa pero no obtenía respuesta.

Aunque no se lo dijera, Shura sabía que era por Mirai, Yukio solo ponía esa expresión cuando se trataba de ella.

En esos dos días, Yukio le cuenta lo que había pasado. Rin ya le había dicho una parte pero quería escuchar la historia de labios de Yukio, quería saber que opinaba.

Shura sale a una misión y regresa dos días después, pensando que Yukio ya regresó a su casa. Había tomado, estaba muy borracha, apenas se podía mantener en pie.

—Yukio, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él estaba igual o más borracho que ella.

—Shura, siempre has estado para mí, eres una gran amiga, la única que tengo en realidad. Ayúdame a olvidarla por favor. —Le dijo con lamentación.

Se abalanza sobre ella y ambos caen al suelo, Yukio la mira detenidamente y la besa.

Shura se queda de piedra pero como puede se lo quita de encima… él se da la vuelta y se queda viendo fijamente al techo y dice llorando:

—¿En serio me gusta? ¡No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, maldita sea! ¿Por qué ella?

Shura solo mira en silencio a Yukio lamentándose, eso le partía el corazón. Lo dejó ahí en el suelo y se fue a dormir.

Le dolía verlo en ese estado. Lo que más le lastimaba era no ser Mirai, Él nunca la miraría así como miraba a aquella muchacha. No podía odiarla, pues ella sabía que era una buena persona, eso se lo demostró cuando, preocupada por Yukio, le dijo que él estaba poniéndose en riesgo con tal de invocar la llama de satán y que le ayudara a vigilarlo.

Al día siguiente Yukio y Shura despertaron con resaca. Apenado por el estado en el que lo encontró, invita a Shura a comer ramen.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el restaurante, Ambos se sintieron incomodos, pues la hija del dueño del lugar había pensado que eran pareja.

Ambos se dirigían a casa de la pelirroja cuando Yukio rompió el silencio.

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa.

—¿Ya te reconciliaste con Mirai?

—…

—No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes pero sé más paciente. Ella es temperamental y está con el tiempo encima y conociéndote seguro la estuviste presionando.

—¿Cómo…

—¿Qué cómo lo sé? Te conozco desde que eras un niño. Recuerda que ella ya tiene 26 años, no es ninguna niña para que la estés regañando.

—Gracias.

Llegaron a la casa de Shura, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Al llegar encontró una carta de Mirai en su cajón, en ella le pedía disculpas. Esto lo hizo sentirse mejor. Tomó un baño y fue a la academia. Para cuando regresó Rin ya estaba en la casa y Mirai estaba en la cocina con él. Los saludó y se fue a trabajar un rato en lo que estaba la cena.

Cuando Yukio se levantó de la mesa, Mirai lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro.

Ambos entran a su habitación.

—Ya lo había dicho anteriormente, pero discúlpame. —Se inclina ante él noventa grados.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—Okumura… No fue mi intención lastimarte, ni decirte aquello. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuestionen, siempre he estado sola.

—¿Y Kazuma?

—¿Quién es Kazuma? —Le respondió confundida.

—Un pretendiente tuyo. —Mintió.

—¿Pretendiente?

—Sí, había otro muchacho pero no sé cómo se llamaba.

—Lo siento…

—Perdóname tú a mí, yo sé bien que hay muchas cosas que has olvidado.

—Descuida.

Se retira de la habitación dejando a un Yukio pensativo.

—¿Ya no recuerda a Kazuma? Me pregunto cuanto habrá olvidado a estas alturas.

Pero en el fondo le alegraba que ella no recordara a Kazuma y se odiaba por ello. No entendía cómo podía ser tan egoísta en una situación como esa.

Después ese día todo cambió, Mirai y Yukio se llevaban mejor y Rin estaba alegre por ello. Por lo menos no estarían peleados en lo que Mirai se tuviera que ir para concebir el hijo de aquel demonio.


	52. ULTIMATUM

**ULTIMATUM**

Mirai había estado muy extraña las últimas semanas, había días en los que no aparecía, llegaba a altas horas de la noche o salía muy tarde. Esto a veces pasaba desapercibido por Rin, pero no por Yukio, que empezaba a preocuparse ya que en alguna ocasión llegó a ver su ropa manchada de sangre.

Lo que no sabían los hermanos, es que ella empezó a recordar cosas que había suprimido, como el hecho de que su padre intentó violarla y ella en venganza hizo que lo mataran. Como a los diez años un hombre quiso aprovecharse de ella y en la huida mató a un niño por accidente con el poder del fuego y como unos pandilleros intentaron matarla por no darles su dinero.

Y lo peor de todo, cómo en el viaje a la playa con los Okumura y sus amigos, donde en esa ocasión su agresor estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido. Pero ella no decía nada y estaba un poco distante, no sabía cómo tratar a los Okumura, a los hombres en general, después de que en su mente estuvieran, en su mayoría, recuerdos malos.

Si algo le afectaba a Yukio, aunque no lo pareciera, era lo silenciosa que se había vuelto con él, así que pensó que su presencia le incomodaba y empezó a llegar tarde a casa e incluso a ausentarse. El pedía misiones para no estar cuando ella estuviera o llegaba tarde excusándose con sus deberes como profesor de la academia de la Cruz Verdadera. En un principio, esto pasó desapercibido por su hermano mayor pero cada vez eran más frecuentes y por las razones más absurdas por las que no asistía a casa.

Dos días después, cuando sabía que Yukio tendría que entregar reportes de sus clases, Rin se decidió a hablar con su hermano pero algo cambió sus planes. Algo que no esperaba ni él ni su hermano Yukio.

Mirai les dejo una carta: _"Me tengo que ir, discúlpenme"_. Y se dirigió a Kioto.

Le pidió a Bon sique hiciera el ritual con ella para expulsar un demonio. Debido a que era un mito, Bon se negó.

—¿Ya le preguntaste a los Okumura?

—¿Cómo les voy a preguntar eso a los Okumura, Suguro-san? Sería peligroso que alguien con poderes demoniacos lo intentara.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así no te puedo ayudar.

—Gracias, solo te pido de favor que no les digas nada. Se van aponer locos cuando se enteren.

Luego fue a Tokio y se lo pidió a Shima, pero el sentía que no era nada seguro así que denegó la oferta-

—Rayos, tendré que pedírselo a Rin, no quería involucrarlo.

Derrotada, regresó con los Okumura, no quería hacerlo pero era la única opción.

—Por favor Rin, ¡cásate conmigo! Ya se lo pedí a Shima y pese a que le roque no accedió, la única forma de sacar al demonio de mi es que me desposen.

—¡Queee!, yo soy muy joven para casarme, debe haber otra solución.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Yukio se apareció.

—Si… Ya investigué y es la única forma. Perdón por las molestias. Me voy dormir.

Entro a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Los hermanos no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia hasta un día después.

Yukio se limitó a investigar la situación. Le molestó que a él no se lo pidiera, ¿acaso no confiaba en él?

Fue mayor su enfado al enterarse que también se lo había pedido a Bon.

Shima, Konekomaru y Suguro decidieron que irían a principios de marzo para tratar la situación entre todos. Inesperadamente Mirai regresó el mismo día que los muchachos llegaron, por la noche.

—¿Volviste? —Dijo Rin sorprendido.

—Perdón, tenía cosas que hacer, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Decidimos venir para tratar tu situación. —Habló Bon.

—Estoy lidiando con una posible solución. —Se quitó la mochila y se sentó en una silla.

—¿Qué solución, Hikari-san? —Preguntó Konekomaru.

—Veo que aún no les han contado quien soy en verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Shima no entendía nada.

Y así fue como Mirai les contó todo, omitiendo la parte de Mephisto, con un cuaderno en mano.

—¿Entonces todo lo que nos contaste no lo recuerdas? —Dijo asombrado Miwa.

—No, por eso desde que me di cuenta lo que pasaba, anoto aquí lo importante, lo que no debo olvidar. — Dicho esto incendió el cuaderno, terminando muy cansada.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?! —Le reclamó Yukio.

—Ya no lo necesito. Quiero dormir. —Se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

—Durante la noche tuvo una pesadilla recordando lo acontecido en la playa, todos se levantaron asustados. Iban a entrar a la habitación cuando le escucharon decir:

—No dejaré que eso me afecte, yo lo puedo controlar.

Se quedaron congelados, ¿desde cuándo recordaba eso? Les impresionó la forma tan fría en la que dijo eso, era casi como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Yukio se sintió tan tonto, ahora comprendía su actitud.

Durante los siguientes días, Mirai salía a hurtadillas haciendo unos preparativos. Sabía lo que le había prometido al demonio pero si ella acababa con su vida antes de que se venciera el plazo el ya no podría hacer nada. Para ello investigó mucho, con ayuda de Mephisto.

Como pago para que le ayudara con esa última cosa y la dejara en paz le dio la puerta a Gehenna que se encontraba en el ojo de Yukio.

—¿Cómo descubriste que se podía sellar la entrada en su ojo?

—Me lo dijo Pazazu.

—¿Así lo llamas?

—Es su nombre, no te hagas el ignorante.

—Si lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a Gehena?

—No, además hace cuatro meses me quitaste el hechizo, ¿creíste que no lo iba a sentir?

—La verdad no lo sabía, por si no lo recuerdas, era la primera vez que hacía eso en un humano.

—Conejillo de indias fui… bueno, espero que te hayas divertido. Toma la puerta a Gehenna y déjame en paz. Te recomiendo que la destruyas, es algo inestable porque acabo de quitar el vínculo con Yukio Okumura que la mantenía en reposo.

Sale de la habitación, dejándole las llaves que le había dado en el escritorio.

—Es una perra. —Abrió la puerta Amaimon.

—Me hizo enfadar, tengo ganas de desquitarme con alguien. —Miró enojado a Amaimon.

—Hermano, ¿qué harás ahora?

—Por lo pronto ocuparme de esto, después llamaré a los Grigori para que vengan por ella, de mí nadie se burla.

Mirai sabía que a partir de enfrentar a Mephisto el tiempo correría en su contra. Así que decidió hacer ese ritual antes de que él llamara al vaticano. Si no era él sería Pazazu quien intervendría en sus planes. Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.


	53. LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE

Antes o durante la lectura, les recomiendo que vean esta canción: Moudoku ga Osou, es el Character single de Mirai.

Era 3 de abril. Mirai ya estaba lista para hacer ese ritual donde se quitaría la vida. No estaba segura si funcionaría pero por si acaso durante toda la semana estuvo yendo en las noches a poner conjuros y talismanes de protección. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, debía hacerse el cuatro del cuatro y completarse antes de las cuatro de la mañana con cuatro minutos.

Era irónico, Pazazu controlaba la vida y la muerte pero esa fecha específica era donde era más débil su poder para matar y dónde se fortalecía para dar vida.

Tenía ropa perfectamente limpia que se puso luego de darse un baño con agua bendita fría. Sobre la ropa blanca se puso una chamarra roja y un pantalón color vino.

En ese momento sólo estaban en la casa Rin y Konekomaru pero aun así se le dificultó salir de la casa, pues Konekomaru era muy observador.

Agradeció que la casa fuera enorme y que la mitad de la misma estuviera en mal estado, pues ahí escondió las garrafas con agua bendita, que se había robado, y la mochila con las cosas para el ritual.

Como se fue caminado por el bosque, llegó casi a las diez de la noche al templo del sureste. Tenía hambre, pero no podía comer nada hasta no terminar.

Acomodó las cosas y empezó a recitar mantras y sutras para reforzar las protecciones. Se quitó la ropa que la traía, dibujó sobre su piel hechizos de fuego y se puso la ropa ceremonial que se había hecho. Después quemó la ropa que se quitó.

Eran las once cuarenta cuando terminó de hacer los preparativos previos, se sentó en un círculo mágico que había hecho en el suelo del altar principal del templo y empezó a recitar cánticos

De la nada empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, como si fuera un huracán. Ella activó el escudo de viento que se había encargado de formar dibujando el símbolo alquímico en el suelo con su sangre y con pergaminos que ayudaban a potenciarlo, pues ella por sí sola no podía hacer ya un escudo tan fuerte.

Se empezó a formar sobre el templo una ventisca de arena, era Pazazu intentando manifestarse pero gracias a las múltiples protecciones en el templo y sobre ella no podía aparecerse.

Yukio, Rin y los muchachos estaban cenando. Habían tocado a la habitación de Mirai pero no respondió, Konekomaru supuso que estaba cansada pues en la tarde la vio bostezando mucho.

—Suguro, ¿encontraste algo que pudiera ayudar? —Pregunta Yukio durante la cena.

—No mucho, le pregunté al bibliotecario del templo que buscara registros sobre procedimientos para romper pactos entre demonios pero solo encontró una leyenda. Dice que hay que sacrificar a una vida para liberar al afectado.

—Es algo que no podemos hacer. —Dijo Yukio seriamente.

—Yo hace tiempo escuché un rumor, decían que se podían liberar de un demonio elemental de rango bajo con veinte sacerdotes del alto rango. —Interviene Shima

—Sí es así tendríamos que conseguir ayuda del vaticano. —Dice Konekomaru sacando un pequeño cuaderno.

—¡Ellos preferirían matarla que ayudarla! —Dice Rin exaltado.

Suena el timbre, era Izumo que acababa de llegar de misión.

—Disculpen la tardanza, la misión se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado.

—Pasa, siéntate, Izumo-chan. Estamos cenando.

Rin le sirve arroz a Izumo y se sienta de nuevo en la mesa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Kamiki. Estábamos hablando de cómo ayudar a Mirai.

Bon le cuenta todo lo que les dijo Mirai a Izumo. Para cuando terminó ya habían cenado y Rin estaba lavando los platos.

—¿Qué opinas?

—Nunca la traté mucho pero ahora entiendo por qué nunca me sentí cómoda en su presencia. Cuando supe lo del demonio que estaba con ella pensé que era por eso. Pese a que provengo de un linaje de sacerdotisas nunca terminé mi entrenamiento, así que no poseo todo lo que debe tener una sacerdotisa como tal.

—Ya veo, no contábamos con eso. —Dice Bon pensativo.

—Además solo sabemos que es un demonio antiguo de viento, no sabemos de qué región ni su culto. —Responde Izumo.

—Yo calculo que será de Mesopotamia o sumerio, pero no sabemos tampoco con qué nombre se le conoce en Japón. Y su es un demonio antiguo ha de tener mínimo más de cien años que quedó en el olvido. —Dijo Yukio.

—No entiendo mucho pero eso solo significa que, a menos que se lo preguntemos a Mirai, no sabremos cómo ayudarla.

—Rin tiene razón, mañana preguntémosle a Mirai.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella, Miwa?

—Duerme, se miraba cansada por la tarde.

Después de la plática todos se van adormir. Rin quiso que se fuera a dormir a la habitación de Mirai pero ella no quiso molestarla así que se quedó en la habitación que habían acondicionado para visitas, mientras que los chicos durmieron en el cuarto de Rin y de Yukio.

Tenía poco que se habían dormido cuando empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte, que activó las alarmas antidemonios de la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí!? —Salió Izumo recogiéndose el cabello.

—Mirai, ¡no está! —Dijo Yukio que lo primero que hizo fue correr a la habitación de Mirai.

—No me digas que ella…

—Sí, nii-san. ¡Ella ha de estar ocasionando eso!

Rápidamente Bon, Miwa y Shima van por su vestimenta de monjes y los demás por sus armas y se dirigen, montados en Kuro, a donde se estaba formando una ventisca de arena. Cuando llegaron ya habían exorcistas en el lugar, pero no podían penetrar por las barrera de aire que rodeaba el lugar.

—De-demonios, no está funcionando.

—¡Te dije que no intentaras nada! —Grita Pazazu encolerizado.

—Bueno, si no te puedo sacar me mataré, pensé que funcionaría pero es inútil.

Mirai hace unos sellos con sus manos que hacen que aprisionen a Pazazu por unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo la barrera se desactivó y los exorcistas aprovecharon para entrar.

Al tenerlo aprisionado, empieza a escupir sangre así que decide desactivar la barrera. Toma la daga que tenía fuera del círculo y se la clava en el vientre.

Los muchachos llegan a ella cuando se está clavando la daga y Yukio se apresura e impide que se la clave de nuevo al tiempo que son rodeados del resto de exorcistas, que sin dudarlo, apuntan con sus armas.

Bon y Konekomaru accionan un escudo que los protege. Los exorcistas fuera de la protección solo disparan y les gritan que desactiven la protección.

—¡Por qué hiciste esto, idiota! ¡Te dije que te protegeríamos! —Le dice Yukio a Mirai sosteniendo con las manos la daga ensangrentada.

—Porque es mi problema, no podía dejar a unos niños involucrarse en algo indebido.

—Mirai, eso no importa, somos amigos, ¿no? —Dijo Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Es esto o la ceremonia de casamiento. Ustedes no quisieron hacerla. Además, ya no tengo mucho tiempo, solo que quedan doce días antes del plazo, cof, cof.

—¿¡Que estupidez hiciste ahora!?

—Librarte de satán, niño estúpido.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Cof, eso no importa ahora, o me matan o Pazazu arrasará con todo.

—¿Pazazu? —A Izumo le sonaba ese nombre, no sabía de dónde.

—¡Hagan algo, no podremos aguantar tanto! —Grita Konekomaru.

—¡Yo, yo me casaré contigo! —Le dice Yukio con la mano sobre su abdomen.

—No, he decidi- decidido morir aquí, la ciudad es poderosa y se salvarán muchos.

—¡He dicho que lo haré, no seas necia!

—No me gusta ver cuando las personas ponen esa cara, haz lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan obstinada en un momento como este? —Le reclama Izumo.

—El cuaderno en mi mochila, ahí dice todo.

Izumo corre hacia el cuaderno y empieza a leer en voz alta mientras que Rin y Shima preparan lo demás.

—Ah, Okumura-sensei. Aquí dice que se tiene que vestir con este traje que representa al fuego.

Yukio va a cambiarse mientras que Rin contiene la herida de Hikari, ella se sentía caliente.

Después Shima e Izumo sustituyen a Bon en la barrera.

Yukio sale vestido con el hakama rojo y Bon le indica que se siente a la derecha de Mirai. Rin acomoda a Mirai al lado de Yukio y este ahora le sujeta donde está la herida.

Bon empieza a recitar los versos que Mirai había escrito en la libreta.

—Rin, necesito que traigas la sal.

Rin toma la sal y hace un círculo alrededor de ellos.

—¡Rápido, está sangrando mucho! —Dice Yukio angustiado.

Bon sigue recitando hasta que llega a la parte final.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?

—¡Nunca no los dijo completo!

—Ta- Tateyama… ugh

—Tateyama Mirai, con la bendición y tutela de los elementos y resguardo el dios fuego, Nuzku y del dios An, pasará a ser propiedad de Okumura Yukio, quien a partir de ahora, poseerá resguardo del dios Nuzku, bajo el manto de An.

— Okumura Yukio beberá la sangre de Tateyama Mirai para reclamarla como suya, beberá sangre de su muñeca derecha.

—Esto es una locura. —Dice Yukio para después hacerle un corte en la muñeca y succionarle la sangre.

—Repita ahora: "A partir de ahora seré su poseedor a menos que el pacto sea quebrantado"

— A partir de ahora seré su poseedor a menos que el pacto sea quebrantado.

—Mirai, bebe la sangre de Okumura Yukio.

Yukio se hizo el corte en su muñeca izquierda, como le indicó Bon e hizo que ella bebiera su sangre.

—Repite ahora, Mirai: "Con esta sangre acepto como mi poseedor a Okumura Yukio, atándome a él de por vida".

— Co-con esta sangre acepto, agh, acepto como mi poseedor a Ok…

—¡Miraí, aguanta! —Le dice dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro.

—Acepto como mi poseedor a Okumura Yukio, ahh, atándome a él de por vida.

—¡No lo terminarán! —Se escucha la voz de Pazazu liberándose y los exorcistas siguen atacándolo.

—¡Ahora de nuevo tienen que beber su sangre! —Los apresura Bon.

Yukio hace otro pequeño corte y succiona rápidamente todo lo que puede y después le hace otro corte a Mirai. Ella estaba tan débil que ya no podía hacerlo, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Yukio en su desesperación succiona la sangre de su muñeca y le pone en la boca a Mirai.

—Sólo traga, por favor. —Le rogó.

Con mucho esfuerzo ella tragó la sangre que Yukio había depositado en su boca, escurriéndole un poco fuera de su cavidad.

—¡No pasa nada! ¡Tiene que tragar más! —Grita Bon.

Yukio repite la acción y cuando deposita la sangre en la boca de Mirai, Pazazu se librera y empieza a tomar forma física. Se arremolinó un cúmulo de arena cuando Mirai tragó el resto de la sangre y el demonio desapareció.

—Yaa… —Ella se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que el demonio desapareció.

—Mirai, ¡reacciona! —Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, Yukio sentía las piernas pesadas.

—¡Pensé que moriríamos! —Dijo Shima con las piernas temblándoles.

Izumo y Konekomaru cayeron de rodillas al suelo, desapareciendo la barrera. Los exorcistas no sabían que había pasado pero en seguida corrieron hacia donde estaban Bon y los demás.

Rin, al ver que se acercaban, sacó la kurikara, dispuesto a proteger a Mirai y su hermano.

—¡Ella no es peligrosa! ¡Ya no tiene los ojos blancos! —Gritó Yukio.

Hizo de nuevo el intento por levantarse pero no pudo, sentía como las fuerzas se le escapaban.

—¡Qué su…

Ya no pudo decir nada más, pues su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante y Bon le hablaba, queriendo hacerlo reaccionar.

Todos son rodeados por los caballeros de la cruz verdadera y son capturados, sin poner resistencia. Rin no luchó por petición de Bon, pues Mirai y Yukio estaban en mal estado.


	54. ABSOLUCIÓN

El opnenig de esta temporada "Como un adiós" de **Soraru**.

 **ABSOLUCIÓN**

Todos fueron rodeados y capturados por los caballeros de la cruz verdadera sin poner resistencia.

Fueron encerrados, con excepción de Yukio y Mirai, quienes fueron trasladados al hospital y con vigilantes fuera de la habitación.

—Hermano, ella arruinó tus planes.

—No sé cómo no me lo esperé, pero me divirtió mucho. Aún en el último momento se movió rápido y sacó sus ases. Y lo mejor es que hizo el trabajo sucio por mí.

—¿Trabajo sucio? —Amaimon no entendía.

—Pazazu era muy arrogante, exigiéndome que le diera un puesto en Gehenna y liberarlo de su prisión. No sé cómo se rijan los dioses pero seguro lo desaparecerán.

—¿Quieres decir que planeaste todo desde el inicio?

—No, esta vez no. Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Aunque nunca esperé que ella se quedaría con los Okumura después de conocerlos, no era su patrón. Los humanos son tan divertidos, ¡jajaja!

—¿Y qué harás con ella?

—Me dijo que no interviniera pero aún así la ayudaré con los Grigori. No me conviene que hable de más, si lo hace, iras a matarla.

—¿Cómo hice con el tailandés que supuestamente tenía cáncer?

—Jajaja, sí. Fue un poco más de trabajo pero fue divertido hacerla creer que mataste a un enfermo. Hacerla trabajar con el remordimiento de haber provocado la muerte de un hombre con una vida por delante no me serviría, ella ya era muy inestable mentalmente.

—¿Recuperará la memoria?

—No lo sé, eso ya es jurisdicción de los dioses.

Yukio despertó dos días después, se sentía muy cansado y no podía levantarse, era como si le hubieran succionado la energía.

Por su parte, Mirai perdió mucha sangre y fue llevada a cirugía. También le hicieron transfusiones de sangre. No recobró la conciencia hasta doce días después.

Yukio se estaba cambiando, lo llevarían ante los Grigori a declarar, cuando escuchó un hilo de voz.

—¿E-estoy viva?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Mirai! —Yukio corrió la cortina que los separaba, ni si quiera se había abotonado la camisa.

—Okumura…

—No hables, aún estás débil. —Le dice tocando su cabeza.

—I-idiota…

—No hables.

—¿Sa-sabes lo que hi-hiciste?

—Te salvé la vida.

—Te condenaste. Ahora ja-jamás podrás casarte ni, ni tener hijos.

—E-eso no me importa. Te pudimos salvar. —Rodó una lágrima por la mejilla de Yukio.

—No valía la pena… —Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

A Yukio lo encerraron junto con los demás y también fue a declarar. Mephisto abogó por el grupo exorcistas y manifestó su apoyo a los muchachos.

Como todos declararon que el plan había sido ideado por Yukio, tuvieron más confianza por parte de los inquisidores. Además, con las múltiples pruebas que le hicieron a Mirai probaron que no era peligrosa y que su intervención durante el ataque de Pazazu fue una brigada de rescate.

Después de dos meses fueron liberados, aunque a todos les bajaron el rango y limitaron sus licencias pensaron que todo había salido bien.

Dos semanas después Mirai fue dada de alta.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Tus ojos de ven raros.

—Sí, Rin. Sólo me molesta la luz.

—Te preparé algo rico de comer.

—Gracias…

—¿No preguntarás por Yukio?

—¿Por qué? Seguro está trabajando.

—Ahh, tienes razón.

—Quiero recostarme rápido.

—Duerme, cuando lleguemos te despierto.

A Rin le dio pena despertarla y la llevó su habitación. Izumo los esperaba, les había ayudado a los hermanos a limpiar y arreglar la casa. Ahora solo esperaban a que despertara para que les contara por qué hizo eso.

—¿En serio te vas a quedar a dormir, Izumo?

—Sí, tengo derecho a saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, ya que me vi envuelta.

Izumo no quería admitir que estaba preocupada, nunca había presenciado una escena tan grotesca a pesar de haber matado a cientos de demonios. Quería preguntarle de Pazazu. No se le quitaba ese nombre de la cabeza.

Yukio llegó en la noche y Rin e Izumo estaban en la habitación de Mirai dándole de comer. Estaba cansado, le habían dejado mucho trabajo y solo quería bañarse y dormir pero al escuchar a su hermano y las muchachas hablar entró directamente en la habitación de Mirai.

—Hola…

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

—¿Quieres comer más?

—No, gracias Rin. Necesitamos hablar él y yo. —Dijo con un rostro serio, tan serio que impresionó a Izumo.

—Dejémoslos, Rin. —Izumo jaló a Rin y se lo llevó a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Yukio se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama.

—Bien…

—¿Podrías decirme porqué actuaste sin decirnos nada? —Le preguntó con un tono suave, inusual en él, desde la perspectiva de Mirai.

—Porque era mi problema.

—¡¿Acaso no te había dicho que nos tenías a nosotros!? —Pone su mano sobre la de Mirai.

Ella quita la mano y gira la muñeca, enseñándole las cicatrices.

—¿Ves esto? En un lazo que no se puede romper. No quería estar atada a otro demonio.

—¿Entonces porqué le dijiste a nii-san?

—Porque, al contrario de ti, él no puede ser manipulado por demonios, tú sí.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—¿Ah?

—Tú, ¿me odias?

—Yo no podría odiar al que me salvó la vida. —Se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa envuelta en tristeza. —Yo… yo por eso fui en un inicio con Suguro, él era el adecuado. Con Miwa no fui porque el tenía mucho que perder… Tú y yo estamos a mano.

—¿A mano?

—Sí, te quite la puerta a Gehena que tenías en el ojo y tú me salvaste la vida, ya no nos debemos nada.

—¡Hiciste qué! ¡Pero como comparas ambas cosas! ¡Son totalmente diferentes!

—No, no lo son. El algún punto hubieras terminado poseído por satán.

—¡Ya sé que soy un débil! ¡Pero aun así me hubieras dicho!

—¿Ah? ¿Débil? Haz cambiado y eso me alegra. Solo deja de ser tan rígido. Estoy cansada.

Yukio solo vio como Mirai se acostaba y se daba la vuelta. Salió de la habitación apretando los puños y se fue a bañar sintiéndose frustrado.

Rin e Izumo estaban en la cocina cuando escucharon los gritos de Yukio.

—Ahh, de nuevo están peleando.

—Me sorprende que el sensei no esté tan alterado como de costumbre. Aun así, ¿cómo es que se pone a pelear con alguien que se está recuperando?

—Ya no sé si pelea con ella porque en verdad está enojado o para esconder que le gusta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Shhh, te van a escuchar. Sí, a Yukio le gusta Mirai.

—No me lo puedo creer, ¿él te lo dijo?

—No, pero lo descubrimos Shima, Shura y yo.

—No entiendo cómo es que te diste cuenta tú. —Le dijo tratando de contener la risa.

—Porque es mi hermano menor. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Izumo se sorprendió ante la expresión de Rin, que ocasionó que se ruborizara.

—Pero a ella no le gusta el sensei. —Dijo para tratar de recuperar la calma robada por el pelinegro.

—Lo sé, eso me pone triste. Pese a que estén casados ahora, eso no significa nada para Mirai pero lo es todo para Yukio.

—Es algo desafortunado, pero el sensei tomó esa responsabilidad, aunque sabe que eso lo haría sufrir. Yo no hubiera podido actuar igual en su lugar.

—Me gustaría ayudarlo pero eso simplemente está fuera de mis manos.

Al día siguiente Yukio se levantó tarde, era inusual en él. Salió y fue a lavarse los dientes. Al ir de regreso, vio que su hermano se acababa de levantar.

—Buenos días, nii-san

—Bunos ías, Yukio. —Contestó aún adormilado.

Rin llegó al baño y se la lavo la cara y los dientes. Cuando fue a la cocina se encontró una nota de Izumo, diciendo que volvería por la tarde.

Mirai se levantó aún más tarde, tenía mucha hambre. Para su fortuna, Rin le había dejado comida.

Veinte minutos después regresaba con la compra. Llegó mojado, pues había empezado a llover antes de llegar. Solo se cambió y se fue, pues le hablaron de las oficinas.

—Izumo-chan viene más tarde. No te preocupes por nada y solo descansa.

—No estoy tan mal, anda, ya vete.

Mirai se aburría, no tenía nada con qué jugar y el televisor estaba descompuesto. Recordó que los cuartos de la zona trasera estaban sucios y decidió ir a limpiar un poco.

En un momento se sentó a descansar y se quedó dormida.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo Yukio llegó pero pensó que estaba dormida en su habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta que era hora de las medicinas de Mirai fue a despertarla pero no la encontró.

Salió de la habitación gritando como loco, llamándola, haciendo que se despertara. Adormilada, caminó con paso pesado hasta la salida del edificio.

—Ya, que quieres, estaba dormida.

—¡Que estabas haciendo!

—Limpiaba. —Dijo bostezando.

—¡Deja de actuar como una niña, maldita sea! ¡Te estás recuperando!

—¡Quien demonios te crees tú para darme ordenes! —La contestó de la misma manera, molesta por cómo se había dirigido hacía ella.

—¡Soy tu esposo! ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? —le dijo mostrándole la cicatriz de la muñeca.

—¡No te tomes atribuciones por un favor que nadie te pidió, mocoso estúpido!

Esto le dolió a Yukio, sabía que era verdad pero aun así, que ella se lo dijera de esa forma, lo hacía sentir peor.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya no te diré nada.

Se fue a su habitación y se encerró.

Izumo y Rin se encontraron frente a la casa. Iban entrando cuando escucharon los gritos de Yukio e Izumo hizo que Rin se quedara con ella en la sala escuchando la discusión.

—Rin, nunca los había escuchado discutir de esa forma.

—Ni yo… Ella nunca había sido tan hiriente con Yukio.

—Pero ella no sabe que a ella le gusta el sensei…

—Aun así no tuvo por qué hablarle tan feo, hablaré con ella y le diré lo que siente Yukio.

—No te metas, vas a empeorar las cosas.

—Pero…

—Sé que es tu hermano pero déjalo resolver sus problemas.

—… Qué bueno que estás aquí, si no fuera por ti hubiera ido a golpear a Yukio.

—N-no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella.

—Lo sé, Izumo, gracias. Eres muy amable.

Esto provocó un sonrojo en Izumo, que ocultó yéndose a la cocina.

Mirai, por su parte, también fue a su habitación. Ciertamente la actitud de Yukio la había irritado. Se sentó al lado de la puerta intentando tranquilizarse y se quedó dormida.

Izumo fue a llamarla para que fuera a cenar pero la encontró dormida. Le habló a Rin y entre los dos la acostaron.

—Creo que me quedaré más tiempo, aún se ve muy cansada.

—No es necesario, Izumo-chan. Yo me puedo encargar de todo.

—¿Y cuando tengas misiones? Llamaré para pedir permiso por una semana, ya está decidido.

—Yukio la puede cuidar también.

—Si se queda ese par solos van a empezar a pelear de nuevo.

—Bueno, quédate, tienes razón.

Yukio duró dos días evitando a Mirai. En serio se había enfadado con ella.

Despertó a las cuatro de la mañana. Salió de su habitación y se quedó mirando al jardín un rato. Iba a regresar a su cuarto cuando se quedó estático frente a la puerta de Mirai. Sin pensarlo entró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Perdón por haberte gritado así, pero me había preocupado. Creo que tienes razón, soy un niño. A veces pierdo el control muy fácilmente. En serio, lo siento.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Decidió arreglarse de una vez para ir a trabajar.

Yukio no se dio cuenta de que Mirai estaba despierta, lo escuchó todo. Había dormido mucho el día anterior y por eso se había despertado tan temprano.

—No te entiendo Okumura, ¿tan difícil es decir que estás preocupado? —Pensó. Se quedó un poco más despierta y volvió a dormirse.

Pasaron otros dos días y Mirai se miraba mejor. Aunque era extraño que Yukio se levantara tarde dos días seguidos. A penas comía algo y se encerraba en su cuarto a trabajar.

Mirai no decía más que estaba esperando a que se le bajara el berrinche. No quería desperdiciar energía peleando de nuevo con él.

Ese día tomó la decisión de irse, solo les ocasionaba problemas y ya había saldado su deuda. Ahora podría ir a donde quisiera sin miedo, era libre.

En la noche, cuidadosamente sacó su mochila y metió algunas cosas, dio una última mirada a la habitación y salió.

—Lo siento Yukio, tengo que irme por tu bien, por el bien de todos.

Miró a la puerta de la habitación de Yukio y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que eso no se lo perdonaría el peli castaño ni el pelinegro. Esperaba que algún día la entendieran.

Al día siguiente en la tarde Izumo fue buscarla a su habitación y no la encontró. Como se encontraba sola llamó a Rin y en lo que él llegaba la buscó en la parte vieja de la casa pero no había señal de ella.

Fue a su habitación y revisó su armario pero no estaba toda su ropa ni su mochila, tampoco el traje de la ceremonia.

Cuando Rin regresó le contó que se había llevado sus cosas y le ayudo a buscarla por la ciudad pero se había esfumado.

Yukio llegó a la mañana siguiente, Rin no le quiso decir nada por teléfono. El saber que se había ido, y que esta vez lo más seguro es que esta vez era definitivamente, lo destrozó.

—Idiota, ¡¿por qué no fui capaz de decírselo antes?! Ella ya se fue y está vez sé que no volverá.

—¡Cálmate, Yukio! Seguro pronto la encontraremos.

—¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes, nii-san?! Ella se fue y no volverá, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Eres su esposo. —No supo que decir para darle ánimos, quería darle un poco de esperanza.

—Eso no vale nada para ella. Ese casamiento solo es un contrato que la liberó. Aunque no pueda casarse con nadie más ni tener hijos.

—Yukio…

—Déjalo así, nii-san. Desde siempre he sabido que ella no me quiere. Seguramente ya recordó a la persona que le gusta...

Por primera vez, Yukio hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Se desapareció de la ciudad y duró varios días emborrachándose. Se dio cuenta de que de nada servía lo que hacía y después de un mes volvió, muy cambiado.


	55. CAMBIOS

**CAMBIOS**

Pasó un mes desde la desaparición de Yukio y volvió muy cambiado. De no ser por los lunares que lo caracterizaban no lo hubieran reconocido.

Llegó a la ciudad y fue directo a su casa, rogando no encontrarse con Rin. Tomó un baño, se puso su uniforme de exorcista y se dirigió a la academia.

—¿Yukio, eres tú?

—Buenos días, Shura.

—¿Qué te pasó? Tu cabello…

—Sí, me lo corté.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy, disculpa tengo que reportarme con mis superiores.

Shura estaba sorprendida, había cambiado su corte de cabello por un estilo militar y sus lentes no eran los que acostumbraba a usar. Aunque le dijo que estaba bien el mostraba una mirada dura. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada por él, aunque lo intentara.

Tres días después de haber regresado Yukio, Rin llegó de su misión. Al entrar, vio a un hombre sentado en la mesa.

—Buenos días, nii-san. —Se giró al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—¡Que! ¡¿En serio eres tú, Yukio?!

—Ahh, ¿tan raro es que me haya cortado el cabello?

—Je, lo siento. Es que nunca te lo habías cortado así. Dime, ¿dónde te metiste?, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Me fui lejos, necesitaba estar solo…

—Amn, ¿estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Se levantó y puso su taza de café en el fregadero para después irse a la academia.

—Yukio…

Rin se sentía impotente, él sabía que Yukio estaba mal, lo notó muy serio.

Yukio tuvo muchos problemas por haberse ido sin avisar y también lo amonestaron pero en menos de un año le quitaron los castigos y poco después se convirtió en uno de los exorcistas más sobresalientes.

Desde su misteriosa desaparición algo había cambiado en él. Era mucho más serio y algunas personas lo catalogaban de frío. Se había ganado una fama de exorcista implacable.

A parte de ser maestro en la escuela de exorcistas, también lo era de la escuela regular. Era profesor de biología. Tenía cierta reputación en la academia, además de ser considerado muy estricto, era muy popular, tanto entre los profesores como entre el alumnado.

Las alumnas detestaban sus clases pero también les agradaba tener por maestro a un profesor bien parecido, aunque este fuera inexpresivo y con una mirada dura.

 **Dos años después…**

Yukio cada vez era más severo y muchos compañeros se quejaban de su actitud. En más de una ocasión se había peleado a golpes con algunos colegas que criticaban sus métodos. Estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a todos.

Shura fue a hablar con él, le preocupaba mucho su situación.

—Yukio, si sigues así te va a expulsar de la orden.

—Yo no hago nada malo.

—Te peleas con tus compañeros.

—Ellos me provocan.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan visceral?

—Siempre lo he sido, antes me contenía.

—No sé a quién quieres engañar pero ambos sabemos muy bien que estás actuando así por Mirai. Sé que te duele pero no puedes vivir culpando a los demás de lo que pasó.

—¡Tú qué sabes de lo que yo siento! —Le gritó enojado a Shura.

—Porque te conozco desde hace mucho y te entiendo. Pero no puedes vivir en el pasado. Estás lastimando a la única familia que te queda.

—Ah… ¿así de patético me he vuelto?

—No se trata de que te hayas vuelto patético, se trata de que le des vuelta a la hoja.

—Yo… ya no sé qué hacer con lo que siento…

—Yukio, hay amores que se cultivan con el tiempo. Ella te empezó a gustar porque te trató como a cualquier otro, para ella eras una persona igual a las demás.

—En realidad no sé cómo es que me enamoré de ella, un día desperté y ya la quería…

—Así son las cosas. Yo sé muy bien que la quieres pero sabes que ella también lo hace, a su modo.

—Lo sé pero ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Solo me quiere como un amigo, un familiar.

—El amor no siempre es reciproco, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Sí, gracias Shura. — Le dio una sonrisa, esa conversación lo había liberado de tantas cosas que traía adentro.

Rin, por si parte, se había convertido en exorcista y en ocasiones ayudaba al monasterio en el que vivió en su niñez. Había estado reconsiderando la idea de ser un sacerdote como su padre pero las cosas estaban cambiando...

Muchas veces, Rin servía de soporte a Izumo en los campamentos de entrenamiento, pues ella se había vuelto profesora en la academia. Poco a poco fue naciendo algo entre ellos pero Rin no se daba cuenta e Izumo era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo.

Rin había tenido que ir a una misión a Kioto. Al terminar decidió visitar a Bon y Konekomaru.

Konekomaru se había convertido en un monje, se perfilaba para ser uno de los próximos líderes del Myoda. Mientras que Suguro había decidido dedicarse cien por ciento a ser exorcista. Él estaba tranquilo, sabía que Konekomaru era el adecuado para ser en el futuro líder del templo.

—Okumura-kun, siempre nos estás platicando de Izumo-chan, ¿acaso te gusta?

—Ehh, no, Konekomaru. Sólo somos muy buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con ella? —Preguntó Bon.

—Pues feliz, hace que se me olviden los problemas. Cuando la veo me siento bien.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Bon le da un zape.

—¡Por qué hiciste eso, Bon! —Sobándose la cabeza.

—Es obvio, Rin. Si una persona te hace sentir así es porque te gusta. —Intervino Koneko.

—Hagámoslo fácil para que entiendas. ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentías cuando estabas con Moriyama? —Dice Bon.

—Sí, me sentía muy feliz, sentía que todo podría salir mejor.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con Kamiki?

—Mmm, algo parecido pero con ella siento seguridad; siento que puedo ser yo con confianza.

—Ves, si te gusta.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Izumo me matará!

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Sí, ustedes no la conocen enojada, da miedo. —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Ella siempre está enojada, Rin. —Dijo Bon haciendo memoria.

—Ustedes no la conocen verdaderamente enfadada.

—Creo que deberías decirle, Rin. Pienso que talvez ella también guste de ti. —Dice Koneko dándole un sorbo a su té.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —Pregunta Bon asombrado.

—Por lo que nos ha contado Rin, ella le tiene mucha confianza y le trata como alguien cercano.

—No sé… lo pensaré. Si ella me gusta de esa forma creo que tendré que esforzarme más en ser adecuado para ella.

—Ya eres todo un hombre Rin, dile cuanto antes cómo te sientes. —Bon le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Después de un par de meses, de regreso de una misión, Rin se arma de valor y se le declara a Izumo. Ésta en un principio lo rechazó pero poco después fue ella la que se le declaró a Rin. Le costó mucho asimilar que Rin la quería, pero le costó más aceptar sus sentimientos. Gracias a los consejos de Paku. Izumo tuvo el valor de aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **Así pasaron rápidamente otros dos años…**

Rin se había puesto a reparar la parte vieja de la casa. Poco después de que Rin e Izumo empezaran una relación, Yukio decidió mudarse a un pequeño departamento cerca de la academia. Se había vuelto muy reservado. Solo se veían en la academia o cuando de casualidad les tocaba juntos en una misión.

Rin empezó a sentir que su hermano se alejaba de él así que decidió llevarle comida de vez en cuando para saber más de él.

Lo único bueno de que Yukio ya no viviera con Rin, era que parecía estar recuperando su antigua personalidad, y eso lo hacía feliz.


	56. NARA

**NARA**

La canción para este capítulo es 70 cm Shihou no Madobe de Rottengraffty, preparen sus pañuelos

 **Un año después, 2024.**

Hace apenas unos meses atrás Rin e Izumo decidieron vivir juntos. Con un poco de trabajo ella empezó a tratar a Yukio con más familiaridad.

A Yukio le alegraba ver a su hermano feliz, aunque nunca esperó que el sentaría cabeza tan rápido. Se había vuelto más responsable y cuidadoso, todo eso gracias a Izumo.

Yukio salió de la ciudad, fue a hacer un curso de demonología en Nara.

Durante el camino perdió su pequeña maleta pero estaba agradecido de no perder su maletín pues ahí traía documentos importantes.

En un simulacro, sus lentes se rompieron, quedándose solo con el viejo par de lentes que compró hace cinco años. No sabía por qué aún los conservaba, era aún un poco doloroso verlos. Pero que le iba a ser, sus demás repuestos se encontraban en la maleta.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Yukio se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Accidentalmente chocó con una mujer con lentes de sol que iba tras un niño pero gracias a eso la mujer al fin había atrapado al pequeño, quien regresó preocupado al ver que su mamá se había tropezado.

—Mami, ¿estás bien?

—Si cariño. Dis… Okumura? —Dijo al reconocer al hombre con el que había chocado.

—¿Hikari?

Ella se levantó sorprendida, no espero encontrarse con Yukio en ese lugar, se miraba muy cambiado

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy haciendo un curso de demonología.

—Jaja, ahora si pareces todo un salaryman, te vez más ñoño que nunca.

—No te burles. —Dijo enfadado.

—Me voy tengo prisa.

Ella se fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de preguntarle por qué se había ido sin decir nada.

—Con que tiene un hijo…

Pensó sorprendido y desilusionado. Sabía que ella haría su vida pero no espero que tan pronto solo había pasado poco más de dos años y ella ya tenía un niño. Nunca lograba entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Al día siguiente regresaría a la academia. Ver a Mirai con ese niño lo había devastado. Llegó en la tarde pero se desvió a una taberna y se emborrachó como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo

Por su parte, Rin fue a casa de Yukio, le estaba preparando un banquete de bienvenida que estuvo planeando por dos días. Se dieron las ocho, las nueve, las diez y Yukio no llegaba no se reportaba.

Supuso que había tenido misión y no le había dado tiempo llamarle. Con desilusión, guardo toda la comida y se fue a dormir.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Rin se despertó y fue al baño. Ya se había acomodado en su cama y estaba semidormido; escuchó un estruendo en la sala de estar que lo despertó completamente. Si pensarlo, tomo la kurikara y corrió a la sala y se encontró con Yukio. Estaba en el suelo y olía a alcohol.

—Maldición. —Renegaba Yukio, quien había chocado con la mesita y había tirado las cosas que estaban sobre ella.

—¡Yukio! ¿¡Que te paso!?

Rin corrió a socorrer a su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan mal. Era extraño que él estuviera borracho cuando tenía que ir a trabajar.

—¡Suéltame! — Le grito Yukio. Se levantó como pudo y caminó tambaleándose hacia su habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta se tropezó y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Se sentó y se recargo en el marco de la puerta y golpeó el suelo con su puño.

—¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla de nuevo? Nunca le dije lo que sentía y la traté mal. Soy un idiota

—¿De qué hablas Yukio? —Rin se hincó para estar a su altura

—¡Mirai! Me la encontré en Nara, ella nunca volverá, dijo soltando en llanto.

—Tranquilo, vayamos a dormir, mañana me cunetas todo con calma. —Rogó Rin.

—¡Suéltame, yo puedo hacerlo solo! — Se levantó tambaleándose pero Rin, haciendo caso omiso, lo coloco sobre sus hombros.

—Deja que te ayude, te vas a caer de nuevo.

Legaron y lo acostó sobre la cama. Al estar acostado, Yukio lloró desconsoladamente, solo repetía una y otra vez "soy un idiota".

Rin, con dificultad, le quitó los zapatos y la mochila que cruzaba su cuerpo, iba a quitarle el saco cuando se había quedado dormido.

No se explicaba cómo había llegado a la casa sin lentes y por qué no traía su equipaje. Resignado, fue a la sala a limpiar el desorden y encontró sus lentes rotos.

—Estos no son los lentes que habitualmente usa. —Pensó. — Perdóname hermano, por ser un inútil y no poder ayudarte en esta situación. —Se lamentó.

Yukio se despertó a las diez de la mañana con una resaca horrible. Buscó sus lentes en la cama pero no los encontró. Se levantó y fue al escritorio por un nuevo par y miró la hora en su reloj.

—¡Se me hizo tarde!

Rápidamente tomo su ropa y fue a bañarse, tomo su maletín y salió de la habitación.

—¡Ah Yukio ya despertaste! No te preocupes, llame a tus superiores y les dije que no podrías ir por dos días. —Le dice poniendo una cazuela sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, nii-sa?! —Le grita enojado

—Vamos, siéntate. Hay que curarte esa resaca.

Yukio lo miró sorprendido. Se había tomado una pastilla pero aun sentía los efectos de la borrachera anterior. Se sentó en silencio y empezó a comer.

—Gracias, nii-san. —Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó? Nunca te había visto así.

—Nada…

—¿Fue por Mirai, verdad?

Yukio se quedó en silencio.

—Tú lo dijiste ayer. Llegaste tan borracho que tropezaste con la mesita.

—De nada servirá que guarde silencio, ¿cierto?

—No, y si no me dices insistiré.

—Mirai, Mirai tiene un hijo.

—¡Que! ¡Pero se supone que ella no podría tener hijos por el contrato!

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Lo sé, probablemente sea de su pareja o haya adoptado. El niño parecía de unos cuatro años. Me da gusto que esté bien. —Había lamentación en su voz.

—Perdón por no poder ayudarte, te he fallado como hermano.

Yukio miró a Rin sorprendido, no esperó que le fuera a decir eso.

—No, tú haz hecho suficiente por mí.

Pese a la insistencia de Rin, Yukio fue a trabajar al día siguiente.

Rin llamó a Shura, esta al notar la preocupación de Rin, fue a su casa.

—¿Y dices que fue porque se encontró con Mirai?

—Sí, pero ella tiene un hijo.

Ya veo. Yukio suele ser una persona que mantiene el control así que verla y saber que tiene un hijo ha de ver sido más de lo que podía soportar. Siempre ha sido así cuando se trata de Mirai.

—Sura, me preocupa, nunca lo había visto así. Lo vi muy mal cuando Mirai se fue, inclusive se desapareció por un mes pero ahora está devastado. Él es muy meticuloso con su trabajo, sin embargo, ayer llegó borracho a más no poder.

—Entiendo, lo vigilaré cuanto pueda.

—Gracias Shura.

—¿E Izumo?

—Está de misión, por eso me quedé en casa de Yukio…

Después de ese encuentro Yukio cortó el cabello lo más corto posible y empezó a fumar. Tomó la bebida por hábito. Se había vuelto un huraño y por su actitud a sus compañeros les empezaba a caer mal. Esa actitud se compensaba con su eficiencia, que la calificaban de excepcional.


	57. SEGUIR ADELANTE

**SEGUIR ADELANTE**

Con los años Yukio empezó a recuperar la personalidad de antes, era raro pero a veces sonreía. Seguía con su cabello corto y fumando pero ya no bebía tan frecuentemente como antes e inclusive, ya había dejado de comprar alcohol. Pues siempre tenía en su minibar unas diez botellas.

Pese a eso, Yukio no contemplaba la posibilidad de volver a vivir con Rin, en su departamento encontraba la soledad que quería, que necesitaba.

—Vamos Yukio, no tienes necesidad de rentar un departamento. La casa que nos dejó papa es muy grande. Es más, si quieres dividimos la casa en dos y así no te molesto, ¿vale?

—No Rin, estoy bien en mi departamento, además, me queda cerca de la academia.

—Ahh, como quieras pero sabes que no dejaré de insistir, ¿verdad?

—Si lo sé. Disculpa, tengo que ir a las oficinas.

—Está bien, cuídate, llámame cuando termines para llevarte algo de comer.

—Sí, hasta luego.

Rin estaba preocupado por Yukio. Ya se iban a cumplir cinco años desde que dejó la casa. Sabía que si vivía solo no se ocuparía de su comida ni d descansar adecuadamente. Él lo hubiera obligado a regresar pero sabía que mantenerse ocupado era lo único que lo mantenía bien. Sabía que el hacia todo eso para olvidarse definitivamente de Mirai.

—Ah, bienvenido Yukio. ¿Estabas con Rin?

—Sí, quiere que regrese a vivir con él.

—Deberías hacerlo, esa casa es muy grande, aún para una pareja.

—Deberías irte a vivir con el entonces.

—No es mala idea pero entonces tendrá que estarlo escuchando todos los días preguntando sobre ti.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Aun intentas olvidarla¿ —Le susurró.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Pues deberías regresar con tu hermano.

—No quiero.

—¿Porquée ¿Porque estar ahí te la recordará de nuevo?

—No es eso…

—Si quieres seguir adelante es algo que tienes que hacer, todos enfrentamos lo que nos desagrada, incluso yo.

—¿Tu? —Le soltó sorprendido.

—Si. Sabes, hubo una época en la que me gustaste.

—Debes estar bromeado.

—No bromeo, fue en la época en la que ella llegó con ustedes. Cuando intenté hacer algo era demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía…

—No te disculpes, me alegra que hayas conocido a esa niña. Tal vez no te dabas cuenta pero en el trabajo estabas más relajado cuando llegó a tu vida, hasta me parecía que estabas feliz.

—Dime… desde cuando supiste…

—¿Qué te gustaba? Pues se me hizo extraño como actuabas la vez que ella se mudó sola al departamento, pero pensé que eran ideas mías. Me di cuenta que la veías diferente por la época en la que ella entró a la academia. Cuando murió Shiemi te volviste gris pero me dio la impresión de que tú y rin se sintieron mejor y se reconciliaron gracias a ella.

—¿En serio? En esa época solo me preocupaba por todo. Y si… no sé como pero ella nos unió de nuevo. No sé qué habría hecho si ella no hubiera estado aquí.

—¿Ves? Ella tenía una misión con ustedes y cuando la vio completa se tuvo que ir.

—Shura, los siento….

—¿Por qué? Hace mucho que no te disculpas…

—Por no haberme dado cuenta de que me querías.

—Descuida, eso ya es pasado. Estoy conociendo a alguien ahora.

—Me alegro.

—Después de esa platica, tomo la decisión de mudarse con Rin e Izumo y lo hizo antes del ame ame.

Yukio fue rastrado por Rin al ame ame, quien estaba feliz de estar de nuevo con su hermano y haría que se divirtiera como en los viejos tiempos.

—Pero, ¿Izumo?

—No te preocupes, ella está bien. Me dijo que iría con Paku.

—Anda, ven conmigo, tiene años que no vas al ame ame.

—Bien, iré.

Durante el festival a Yukio le pareció ve un rostro familiar, pero pensó que era su imaginación. La última vez que fue al festival fue en la preparatoria. Pensó que era tiempo de irse a la escuela nacional de medicina, había ahorrado lo suficiente y estaba empezando el papeleo. Después de tantos años había decidido ir adelante y hacer realidad su sueño, convertirse en médico.


	58. REENCUNETRO

**REENCUENTRO**

Era un agradable día de verano el viento soplaba y en el distrito comercial caminaba Yukio con dirección a la casa. 

A lo lejos, vio como una joven corría tras un niño. Se acercaba peligrosamente. Él se hizo a un lado pero parecía que no lo vio y terminó chocando con él, mientras que el niño se reía y emprendía su huida.

—Disculpe, no lo vi.

—Descuide, ¿está bien?

—¿Ah? ¿Okumura?

—¿La conozco? —Dijo Yukio confundido.

—Soy yo, Mirai. —Le sonrió.

—¿En serio eres tú? Tus ojos…

—Sí, lo sé, volvieron al color que debieron ser siempre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo, llegué hace un mes.

—¿Por qué no nos contactaste?

—Pensé que se darían cuenta de mi presencia. Yo los vi en el ame ame.

—¿Eras tú? Me pareció verte pero tu imagen actual no corresponde a la de mis recuerdos.

—Si, pasaron muchas cosas.

—¡Contéstame!, ¿por qué me dejaste? Nos habíamos casado y yo era responsable de ti.

—Te dije que no debías de sentirte obligado Okumura, eso solo fue para frenar al demonio.

Bueno, ya me voy, tengo prisa. —Le da la vuelta y se va corriendo pero choca con un poste.

Yukio al ver esa escena corre hacia ella y la ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Jeje si, sin mis lentes estoy más ciega que un topo.

—¿Usas lentes? Nunca entenderé tus frases, deja, te llevo a tu casa.

—Sí. Después del que saliera el demonio empecé a perder la vista y mis ojos se tornaron verdes. No es necesario que me lleves, yo puedo llegar sola.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, deja que te lleve, ¡no puedes ver nada!

—Está bien, gruñón, nunca cambiaras.

—Tu tampoco, terca. 

Hikari le da indicaciones a Yukio. Como no veía casi nada, Yukio la toma de la mano y le indica donde pisar.

—Mírame, soy una inútil sin los lentes, que vergüenza.

—Por lo menos así aceptas ayuda.

Unas mujeres, admiradoras de Yukio lo ven tomando de la mano a Hikari.

—¿Quién es esa? y ¡por qué toma la mano de Okumura san!

—¡Que celos! ¿Creen que sea su novia?

—Imposible, él es un hombre que solo sabe trabajar, debe haber una explicación. 

Los siguen cautelosamente esperando que no sea la novia de Yukio. Están cada vez más enojadas por su cercanía hasta que Hikari se tropieza y casi se cae.

—¡Okumura, me dijiste que me ibas a guiar! ¡Ya te dije que no veo nada!

—Perdón, no vi la piedra. —Sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Ya suéltame! 

Se suelta y avanza sola y se vuelve a tropezar, esta vez cayéndose.

—Deja que te ayude, en verdad estás ciega.

A regañadientes acepta y toma de nuevo su mano.

—Solo es una mujer ciega. Es tan caballeroso Okumura-san… —Suspirando.

—No hay peligro, con ella, ni si quiera puede ver su rostro.

—Lo que me molesta es que sea tan grosera con él. ¿Quién se cree para decirle solo Okumura?

—Sí, me dan ganas de darle su merecido. Mejor vámonos, no se vayan a dar cuenta que los seguimos. 

Llegaron a la casa de Hikari. Ella se dirige a dónde está el ropero y toma unos lentes.

—Bueno, me retiro.

—¿No quieres tomar un poco de té helado? Hace mucho calor.

—Sí, gracias. —Sentándose en la única silla que había en el lugar

—Mirai saca unas botellas de té helado y le da una.

—No son muy pocos muebles para una pareja y su hijo.

Ella escupe el té y se empieza a reír descontroladamente.

—Jajajaja, ¿pero de que estas hablando?, ¡yo no tengo pareja!

—¿Eh? ¿Y el niño con el que te vi en Nara?

—Era su niñera, como lo cuidé desde muy pequeño siempre me decía mama. Era muy travieso pero ya está con su papá.

—¿Niñera? Pensé que era el hijo de tu pareja…

—Jajaja, no. Tú tienes mucha imaginación.

—Ya veo... Pensé que te habías ido sin decirme nada porque ya tenías a alguien.

—Yukio, yo no tengo a nadie. ¿Por qué te tomas esa boda tan enserió? Solo fue un contrato para librarme de esa cosa.

—¡No lo entiendes! Me casé contigo porque me enamoré de ti! Por eso me molestó que se lo pidieras A mi hermano, a Bon e inclusive a Shima!

—¡Ah! N-no estés jugando, no es gracioso.

—Hablo en serio. —Él se paró y se hincó frente a Hikari, quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Jajajaja

—¿Que es gracioso?

—Yo no te pedí nada porque conociéndote tu hubieras sentido obligado conmigo. Además, tú siempre me habías ayudado mucho, a tu manera, pero lo hacías. Tiempo después de que me fui me di cuenta de que me habías empezado a gustar...

—Al escuchar estas palabras Yukio no se contuvo más y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola en los labios. Mirai se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso cargado de tantos sentimientos. No pasó mucho para que ella colocara sus manos contra el pecho de Yukio y le dijo en un hilo de voz:

—Basta, detente…

En ese momento Yukio paro en seco para ver bajo de el a una Mirai sonrojada. Se quitó de encima de ella y le dijo:

—Disculpa, ¿puedo usar tu baño?

—Si, pasa. —Le contestó desviando la mirada.

Cuando Yukio se fue se le subieron los colores al rostro y se cubrió el rostro apenada.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Eso fue muy atrevido!

Se levantó y fue al fregadero a lavarse la cara y después puso agua a calentar.

Yukio entró al baño y grito para sus adentros.

—¿¡Que fue lo que pasó!? ¡No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo!

Yukio se puso más rojo que un tomate y sentía mucho calor. Se aflojó la corbata y se lavó la cara. No quería salir de ahí, estaba sumamente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Inhaló, se acomodó la corbata y finalmente salió.

Hikari le preguntó en tono serio:

—¿Quieres comer? Estoy haciendo sopa instantánea.

—¿Vas a comer eso?

—¿Si, que tiene de malo?

—Sabes, ese es un mal hábito. —Dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te ríes, Okumura?

—Recordé la vez que mi hermano te confiscó tu dotación secreta de sopas instantáneas.

—Jaja, fue cruel. Me quedé sin comer un mes.

—Supongo, pero ya sabes cómo es nii-san respecto a la comida.

—Lo bueno es que no está aquí, ya me hubiera tirado todo.

—Espera, ¿comes solo sopas instantáneas? —Dijo Yukio dirigiéndose a la alacena.

—No, también comida del combini y hamburguesas.

—¡Solo sopas instantáneas hay aquí! Te voy a llevar a comer.

—No es necesario, el agua ya está lista.

—¿Quieres que tire todas tus sopas instantáneas? —La amenazó con una mirada que decía que iba en serio.

—Ya, está bien, voy contigo. Deja me quito esta ropa.

—Fue al ropero, tomó una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla y se cambió.

—Así está mejor, odio las faldas.

—Pues se te veía bien pero esa ropa va contigo.

—Estás raro, Okumura.

—So-solo soy sincero con la persona que me gusta. Si no te gustan las faldas no las uses.

—Deja de decir eso, es extraño. Solo las uso para trabajar. ¿Vamos a ir o me preparo mi ramen instantáneo?

—Vamos. 

Salen de la casa y se dirigen a una calle detrás del distrito comercial.

—Vamos a comer ahí, Okumura, me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Señalando a un local de ramen.

—El lugar a donde te quiero llevar esta más adelante.

—No seas aguafiestas y vamos al ramen, huele muy bien.

Resignado, Yukio acepta y entran.

—Buenas tardes Okumura-san, tiempo sin verlo.

—Buenas tardes, he estado muy ocupado.

—¿Lo que siempre pide?

—No, hoy quiero un ramen de cerdo.

—¿Y para la señorita?

—Uno de cerdo y res, por favor.

—¡Un ramen de cerdo y uno de cerdo y res para la barra!

—Mira, Okumura-san vino con una mujer. —Le susurra uno de los ayudantes a un muchacho.

—¿Será exorcista?

—No lo creo, nunca la había visto por aquí.

—A lo mejor es su novia. —Dijo el dueño.

—Papá, ¿cómo alguien como él va a tener novia? Es un hombre que solo vive para trabajar.

—Pues ellos se tratan con mucha confianza, hermanita, mira.

Todos se asoman curiosos.

En ese momento les sirven los platos.

—Disculpe, el de res y cerdo es mío.

—Perdón, dice el empleado y los cambia.

—¡A comer! —Y empieza a comer a toda velocidad.

—¡Está muy bueno! ¡Ahh, me queme!

Yukio le da agua a la vez que le dice sin evitar no reírse:

—Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

—Tengo hambre, ¿qué esperabas?

—Veo que sigues comiendo mucho, eso me trae recuerdos.

Mirai le agarra la nariz.

—¿Esto también te trae recuerdos? Jajaja

—No lo hagas, estamos en público.

—Aun te da vergüenza, jajaja. Como me gustaría que Rin estuviera aquí. Déjame comer en paz. —Y se quita los lentes.

—¿Ah? Se quitó los lentes.

Yukio come pausadamente viendo de reojo en más de una ocasión a Mirai comer, parecía que tuviera años son comer.

—Otro igual por favor, ¡con doble cerdo!

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Si, te dije que tenía hambre. Tienes que hacerte responsable por no dejarme comer en mi casa.

—Quieren otro de cerdo y res, con doble de cerdo para la barra.

—¿Okumura va a comer otro tazón?

—No, es para su acompañante.

—¿En verdad ella es una chica? —Di el hijo del dueño.

—Yo se lo llevo. —Dice la hija del dueño y le arrebata el tazón al mesero.

—¿Es para ti?

Hikari se pone los lentes.

—Si.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

—No realmente, antes vivía aquí. —Tomado una porción de fideos y soplándoles.

—Nunca te había visto.

—Ah, es que me fui por unos años y tiene poco que regresé.

—¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Es su alumna, Okumura-san?

—Heh, no. En realidad ella es mayor que yo.

—No puede ser cierto, ella parece de 24.

—No puedo comer con los lentes. —Dice frustrada y se los quita de nuevo. —Perdón niña, si soy mayor que él, tengo 35 años.

—¿¡Que?! Dígame que está mintiendo.

Yukio termina de comer y se acomoda los lentes.

—Lamento admitirlo pero si, ella es mayor que yo.

—Hija, deja de molestar a Okumura san y su compañera. Discúlpenla, a veces es muy imprudente.

—Descuide, no hay problema.

—Okumura, ella es su novia, ¿cierto? —Dice el hijo del dueño a la vez que sienta al lado de Yukio.

Al escuchar esas palabras Yukio y Hikari escupen lo que traen en la boca.

—¡E-ella no es mi novia!

—¡Yo no saldría con alguien como él!

Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo y colorados.

—¡Vete a la cocina, Takashi! —Le grita enojado a su hijo. —Discúlpenlo, el segundo plato de la señorita va por la casa.

—No es nada. —Dice Yukio incorporándose.

—Insisto.

Mirai termina de comer y ambos os se dirigen a la salida.

—Por eso no quería entrar aquí, ellos siempre me hacen preguntas incómodas.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa? —Al tiempo que le hace una llave en el brazo.

—Déjame, no practiques luchan libre conmigo.

—Ya, perdón. Me hubieras dicho.

Las personas que estaban dentro del establecimiento se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con la que se trataban pero lo que más les sorprendió fue lo fácil que aquella extraña muchacha hacia que Okumura-san perdiera la compostura.

—Tú nunca cambias, siempre me causas dolores de cabeza.

—Yukio-san, ¿ya va a casa?

Una voz familiar se acercó a Yukio y Mirai.

—No, aún no.

Hikari hace un ademán de saludo.

—Buenas tardes Kamiki-san.

—Okumura, ¿de qué me perdí?

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿No me recuerdas Kamiki-san? —Se acerca a ella y se quita los lentes.

—Me pareces familiar pero no recuerdo donde te he visto.

Se pone los lentes de nuevo y se coloca tras de Yukio tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Por qué haces eso!

—¡Mirai!

—Sí, soy yo. —Soltando el agarre de Yukio.

—Solo viniste y para aplicarme tus llaves, ¿verdad?

—Jejeje.

—¡Tus ojos! ¿Que les paso?

—Volvieron a su estado original. Así que ahora estoy miope.

—Aaa. Con que tu color de ojos es verde.

—Si. Jeje pero eso no importa, aquí hay algo que no entiendo. Por qué viven en la misma casa, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

—Emm no exactamente pero pronto vamos a ser familia. —Dice Izumo con un pequeño rubor.

—¿Familia? No le digas que tú y Rin...

—Si, nos cansaremos el próximo año, cuando le den la promoción a Rin. Yukio-san nos dijo que tenías un hijo.

—Okumura, ¿por qué andas esparciendo rumores?

—Tú nunca me aclaraste nada cuando nos vimos.

—Que pasa aquí, ¿me explican?

—Yo cuidaba a un niño. Pero ya volvió su padre por él.

—Ya veo. ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

—No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tal vez vaya el domingo, ¿viven donde mismo?

—Sí, Rin se a alegrar. —Izumo.

—No le digan nada por favor, quiero darle una sorpresa.

—Bueno y te esperamos entonces.

—¿Yukio-san, está feliz? —Le preguntó Izumo, mientras Yukio veía con un rostro tranquilo como Mirai se alejaba a la distancia.

—No lo sé, tal vez. Vayamos a casa. Déjame ayudarte con las bolsas. 

Era increíble como Yukio volvió a ser el mismo que cuando tenían 16 años. Sólo bastaron unas horas con Mirai para que el recuperara la alegría que había perdido, las ganas de vivir. Izumo se alegró no sólo por Yukio, sino también por Rin, quien siempre mostraba un semblante preocupado cada escuchaba o hablaba de Yukio.

* * *

¿Quieren lemon? Si es así déjenlo en comentarios y hago un capítulo especial. El próximo capítulo es el final. Viento.


	59. VIENTO

La canción para este último capítulo es Kanashii Ureshii de Frederic y habla ,mas que nada, de los sentimientos de Yukio. Recomiendo que vean la canción antes de empezar a leer.

* * *

 **VIENTO**

Yukio e Izumo llegaron a la casa. Ella hizo la cena mientras que Yukio fue a bañarse y a terminar unos pendientes.

El de los lunares se sentía feliz, como si todo lo mal que se había sentido los últimos hubiera desaparecido.

Durante la cena Rin notó raro a Yukio se le hacía que estaba muy fresco, no tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre y participaba activamente en la conversación.

—¿Pasó algo, Yukio?

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices, Rin?

—Estás diferente.

—Son ideas tuyas, nii-san. Me retiro, mañana tengo que ir temprano a la academia a entregar unos pendientes.

—Pero mañana es domingo.

—Sí pero es importante.

Dejó los platos en el lavaplatos y salió de la habitación.

—Izumo-chan, ¿no crees que esta raro?

—¿Eh? N-no. Ha de estar aliviado por ese trabajo que estaba haciendo últimamente.

—Tienes razón, si fuera algo más, tú ya lo habrías notado. Eres más lista que yo en esas cosas.

—Ya deja de hablar y termina de comer.

Yukio se levantó muy temprano y fue a la academia. A Rin le llamaron de las oficinas, tenía que hacer un poco de papeleo. Odiaba eso de su trabajo como exorcista.

—Terminaré rápido para venir a comer, Izumo-chan. Tenemos que ver esa película hoy.

—Tómate tu tiempo, si haces las cosas mal, de nuevo te regañaran.

—Me esforzaré. —Le da un beso en la frente y sale de la casa.

—Bien Kuro, tengo que preparar algo especial para el día de hoy. Mientras se un buen gato y sal a jugar.

Kuro ronroneó un poco en las piernas de Izumo y después salió a jugar al bosque. Estaba feliz, seguro comerían algo delicioso. Él quería mucho a Izumo, no solo por ser la prometida de Rin, sino porque lo cuidaba mucho y siempre le daba comida rica. Le alegraba que ella estuviera con Rin.

Yukio y Rin se encontraron en las oficinas. A Rin todavía un poco menos para terminar el papeleo. Yukio tenía una junta y después iría por provisiones a la tienda de la señora Moriyama.

Rin llegó a la casa, estaba agotado. ¿Por qué tenía que llenar formas y documentos? Era aburrido.

—¿Tomarás un baño?

—Sí, necesito relajarme.

—Baña a Kuro por favor. En la mañana estaba jugando en el bosque y llegó muy sucio.

Un poco más tarde Izumo manda a Rin a comprar algunos ingredientes en lo que ella empezaba a preparar la comida; pero ese fue solo un pretexto para sacarlo de la casa y terminar el _sukiyaki_.

Rin sale con Kuro a hacer el encargo de Izumo. De paso compraría hielo y algunas cosas para su tarde de cine en casa. Estaba muy emocionado.

Poco después de que Rin saliera tocaron a la puerta, era Mirai, quien les traía unas bebidas y _taiyaki._

—Así que después de todo viven juntos.

—Sí…

—Huele rico, ¿qué cocinas?

— _Sukiyaki_ y también ramen, además de arroz. Tienes muchas cosas que aclararles a Rin y a Yukio-san.

—Lo sé, por eso he vuelto.

Se escucha un ruido en la entrada, es la puerta principal, que, pese a ser una casa tradicional, esta era una puerta moderna de metal, algo que desencajaba mucho con el barrio.

—Ese debe ser Okumura. —Mirai se levantó de la mesa y fue al recibidor.

—Hola Okumura. —Dijo antes de que se abriera la puerta de la casa.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Sorprendido.

—Amm, no lo sé, sentí el ambiente diferente. —Le dijo con un rostro dubitativo y poniendo sus dedos sobre la barbilla.

—¿El ambiente? —Yukio se quedó pensativo y recordó cuando Mirai había dicho, hace muchos años: "huele bien".— Hace calor, ¿no? —Dijo nerviosamente quitándose los zapatos.

—¿Eh?, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Nada, tomaré un baño primero. —Sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes, Yukio-san. —Le da una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Izumo-san.

Izumo se quedó atónita por lo que acababa de pasar. Se le hizo extraño que Mirai adivinara que el que entraba era Yukio. Ella estaba segura que sería Rin, pues solo había ido a la verdulería por cebollas.

 **En el baño…**

—Ahh, necesitaba relajarme…

—¿En verdad habrá sabido que era yo por cómo huelo? Es raro, hace años que no uso esa colonia…

Sintió como su cara se ponía caliente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

—Espera… ¡¿le gustaba desde antes?! —Se puso más rojo aún.

—No nono, ella no pensaba en mi de esa forma en esa época… ella me lo dijo. Mejor dejo ese asunto aun lado. Tal vez la incomode.

—Mirai, ¿cómo supiste que era Yukio-san?

—No lo sé, una corazonada. ¿Te ayudo?...

—¡Ya llegó Rin! —Dice emocionada Mirai.

Yukio acababa de entrar al comedor cuando Rin llegó. Se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

—¿Me recuerdas?

—No… no puedo reconocerte… ¡Mirai!

Ella le quitó las manos y Rin se giró, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡No pensé que volverías! ¿Desde cuándo llegaste? ¿Tus ojos por qué están verdes? ¿Por qué traes lentes?

—Ya Rin, no me dejas respirar.

—Lo siento. —La suelta.

— Tiene un mes que estoy aquí. Les dije a Okumura e Izumo que no te dijeran nada ayer que me los encontré, quería sorprenderte.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho, por favor!

—Primero comamos, tengo mucha hambre.

Mirai le cuenta los detalles. Rin se sorprende al saber que al volverse sus ojos color verde necesitó lentes. Él se los saca y se los prueba.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Estás más ciega que Yukio!

—Dámelos, los vas a ensuciar.

—Hacías falta en la casa, Mirai. —Dice con una sonrisa Yukio.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento pero desde que te fuiste había mucho silencio. Cuando llegó Izumo hubo más vida pero hacían falta las risas entre tú y Rin.

—Ahora estás melancólico, que raro…

—Por cierto Mirai, ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo? —Interrumpió Rin-

—Pues saben… cuando me fui en parte fue porque empecé a recordar cosas. No sé si recuerde todo pero hay cosas que están borrosas o fragmentadas. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Nos podrías decir? —Intervino Yukio.

—Sí… bueno… entre las cosas más confusas esta un recuerdo de cuando era niña. Recuerdo a mi padre emborrachándose y a un hombre sentado con el… cuando empecé a vagar… recuerdo a un muchacho llamado Ryuyami con una shinai… niños… A un Kazuma… no sé, se me hace que de él hay cosas importantes que debo recordar…

Yukio se tensó, había recordado a Kazuma. No sabía si decirle lo que sabía de él.

—…Creó que fue un buen amigo, era gracioso… en fin... recuerdo un incendio, estoy segura que yo lo provoqué. —Se le quebró la voz.

—Mirai, no es necesario que nos digas si te hace sentir mal. —Le dijo preocupada Izumo.

—No, está bien. Hay muchas peleas y muchas veces donde me escondía. Luego decidí ir donde pudiera conseguir comida fácilmente y también recuerdo muchas peleas con demonios… aunque no puedo recordar cómo fue que llegué aquí…

Recuerdo cosas muy feas pero eso mejor no se los cuento, no quiero arruinar la comida. Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿recuperaste tus dos semanas, Okumura?

—¿Mis dos semanas?

—Las que perdiste en el ataque del bosque.

—No, no recuerdo nada. ¿Y tú?

—Recuerdo que fui al baile con Rin y que bailamos los tres pero el resto es borroso… ¿Qué pasó con Suguro-san y los demás? —Cambió de tema, ya se sentía muy incómoda hablando de lo que no podía recordar.

—Konekomaru se casó y tiene cuatro hijos y Suguro tiene un hijo. —Le dice Rin.

—¡Son muchos los hijos que tiene Miwa-san! —Tomando una porción de sukiyaki.

—Sí, jeje. Pero no podrás creer esto, Shima tiene dos hijos y espera el tercero.

—¡Shima! —Ya se estaba ahogando de la impresión. —Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me sorprende que tú seas el único aún sin casarse.

—Estaba esperando a subir de rango.

—Debe ser genial tener algo en lo que eras bueno. Yo perdí la que era mi única habilidad. Casi a la par de que mis ojos se volvían verdes empecé a perder la voz, ahora canto horrible. Es una lástima, cantar me daba dinero fácil.

—No tenía idea que te gustaba el dinero fácil, Mirai. —Dijo Izumo.

—No busco dinero fácil solo que era útil para una persona como yo, que no tenía una experiencia laboral comprobable.

—Ya veo, y ¿por qué no regresas a la orden?

—Eso no, es demasiado para mí, Izumo-san.

—Siempre tuve la duda sobre Pazazu. Te quería preguntar sobre él pero te fuiste. Entonces investigué sobre pero no hay mucha información.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho, Izumo-san. Creo que era un dios sumerio, actualmente sin culto…

Siguieron platicando por varias horas. Rin le ruega que se quede a dormir y cede a su presión. Vieron todos juntos una película y cenaron.

Mirai se fue a bañar. Como la ropa de Izumo no le quedaba se puso la de Rin. Aunque este había crecido y ahora medía 177 cm también lo había hecho Mirai, quien ahora medía 171 cm, siendo ahora más alta que Izumo, pues cuando la conoció ella era mucho más baja que la pelimorada, midiendo 146 cm.

Mirai estaba muy contenta por ver de nuevo a Rin, no podía dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama y mejor decidió salir y fumar un poco.

Diez minutos después salió Yukio, quien tampoco podía dormir. También había salido a fumar.

Empezaron a pelear porque Mirai estaba fumando, cosa que despertó a Rin e Izumo.

—Se acaban de ver y de nuevo están peleando. —Rin soltó un enorme suspiro.

—¿Siempre era así cuando vivía con ustedes antes?

—Sí, algo así.. Salgamos a calmarlos.

—¡Pero estoy fumando afuera, no es como si lo hiciera todos los días! ¡No eres mi mamá!

—¡Jajajaja! Mirai, te extrañé. —Le dice con una cándida sonrisa.

—¿Ah?

Ella se levanta y lo mira también con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te extrañé, Yukio. —Se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso en los labios.

Justo en ese momento Rin e Izumo abrieron la puerta para calmarlos. Se pusieron rojos al ver que Mirai le había dado un beso a Yukio. Se hacen para atrás silenciosamente e Izumo cierra la puerta con cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿a ella también le gusta Yukio-san?

—Eso parece pero nunca me lo esperé. —Dijo Rin sorprendido.

—Ni yo. Mirai siempre me ha parecido una persona muy extraña.

—¿Tú crees? —Soltó una risita. —Me alegro que la hayamos conocido, que Yukio se haya encontrado con ella. Su llegada fue un viento cálido para mi hermano. Gracias a Mirai dejó de estar tan enfrascado en el trabajo.

—Eso lo noté. Pareciera que ella puso el mundo de Yukio-san de cabeza.

—Pero me alegro que eso haya pasado; eso significa que ellos dos se podrán hacer feliz mutuamente, como yo ahora lo soy contigo. —Le dijo a Izumo para después darle un beso en la frente e irse a dormir.

 _ **FIN~**_

—Por cierto Yukio, el cabello corto se te ve muy mal.

—¿Eso crees? Pues me lo dejaré crecer. Vayamos a dormir.

Se levantó y tomo la mano de Mirai, le dio una cálida sonrisa y se fueron a dormir cada quién a su habitación, felices por lo nuevo que estaba comenzando.

* * *

Aunque la historia esté terminada, en el futuro subiré especiales. No sé cuento me tarde, pues estoy ahora escribiendo un fic sobre My Hero Academia.

Les recomiendo que escuchen la versión en español de Kanashii Ureshii de Alan Rojas, la interpreta fenomenal.


	60. EXTRAS

Lo que usted no sabía sobre Viento.

En un inicio pensé hacer la historia de unos 40 capítulos, no quería extenderla tanto. Hubieran sido mas de 70 si no hubiera editado/eliminado algunas partes.

Cuando visualicé la historia, tenía contemplado hacer un triángulo amoroso entre Rin, Mirai, Yukio pero conforme fue avanzando la historia descarté la idea, pues ya no me agradó el concepto. (De hecho uno de los vestigios de la idea inicial se encuentra en la portada, dónde observamos a Rin, Yukio y Mirai loli.)

Había tenido la idea de que Yukio se le hubiera confesado poco antes de la llegada de Mirai a Shiemi pero no me gustó el desarrollo.

Había escrito el guion inicial del viaje a la playa de Godohama (no recuerdo si así se llama el lugar a donde todos fueron de paseo), donde Shiemi y Yukio pasean juntos por la playa pero pensé que iba a ser muy pesado leer un solo capítulo de esta pareja así que solo quedará como un especial de verano.

Cuando creé el nombre falso de Mirai, solo tenía en mente su apellido (que es una referencia al manga de Kami nomi zo shiru sekai y del cual quiero hacer un fanfic). Leyendo comentarios en facebook fue como se me ocurrió el nombre de Hikari.

Al inicio la madre de Mirai también se iba a llamar Hikari, pero lo cambié por Akari ya que ambos nombres tienen un significado similar; además de que así no sería tan obvio de quien era hija.

Mirai no recuerda el nombre de su padre, y yo no me tomé la molestia en ponerle uno. (Acepto sugerencias ;))

Tenía pensado matar a Mirai pero al ver como había desarrollado a Yukio en el fanfic sentí que matarla haría sufrir mucho a Yukio, así que por eso tienen un final algo "rosa".

A la par de este fanfic, tenía ideado otro sobre Rin e Izumo pero como no se me ocurría como desarrollar la historia, los fusioné.

Otra de las ideas que tenía era que Mirai no se quedara con ninguno de los hermanos, ella no los vería mas que como amigos, a Rin como el hermano que nunca tuvo. (Y de hecho ella así quiere a Rin, como su hermano adorado.)

Iba a ver YukiShura explícito. Yukio Y Shura tendrían sexo estando ebrios pero al final eliminé esa parte, pues esto haría a Shura alejarse de Yukio y este no recordaría nada y lo haría sentirse mal por lo que hizo en ese estado, intentando una relación forzosa con Shura intentando reparar el daño. No quise hacerlos sufrir por una calentura de una noche de copas además de que si eso pasaba hubiera sido mas difícil que Shura fuera el soporte emocional de Yukio.

Rin y Yukio se enfrentarían a muerte por Mirai (Yukio iniciando la pelea) y ella se interpondría, muriendo en el acto y dejaría entre sus pertenencias información delatando a Mephisto sobre el acuerdo que tenía con él, así como otros detalles sobre demonios y conjuros prohibidos. .

Shiemi iba a morir de una misteriosa enfermedad, pero sería casi al final de la historia. Al matarla antes, se quitaron aproximadamente seis capítulos en crudo, si no es que más ya puliendo el guion.

Mirai no la iba a quitar la puerta a Gehenna a Yukio, solo la sellaría.

Al inicio no pensé en incluir canciones en el fanfic pero conforme escribí y editaba me di cuenta que varias canciones quedaban con la historia.

En los primeros capítulos del fanfic, tenía la intención de hacer un cameo con mi fanfic favorito, Ese maldito chico, dónde una Mirai de 12 años interectuaría con Ryurami Kinugasa, de casi 13 años; pero decidí mejor hacer un spin off de este fanfic para darle un mejor desarrollo a la historia. Por cierto, el fanfic llevará por titulo "Esa maldita brisa".

Si hay alguna duda, comentario o algo más sobre la historia que quisieran saber o si tienen algún pedido en específico sobre el futuro de los personajes, por favor díganmelo en comentarios.


	61. ESPECIAL 1 - JUNTOS EN LA PLAYA

**Especial centrado en la visita a la playa de la ciudad de Miyako.**

* * *

Rin y compañía llegaron a la ciudad de Miyako. Luego de las debidas presentaciones todos comieron la cena invitada por el señor Satoshi.

Al terminar la cena, los muchachos decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores, cada quien dirigiéndose a un sitio diferente.

Nuestra pareja protagonista, Yukio y Shiemi, se dirigieron a la playa. El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir.

—Nunca imaginé que vendría a la playa de visita. La única vez que fuí a una playa fue durante esa misión que tuvimos con el calamar gigante.

—Yo he visitado la playa varias veces. Una vez mi padre, cuando era niño, nos llevó por un día.

—Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad? —Le dice con una delicada sonrisa.

—Sí... aunque no fuera mi padre biológico nos crió como si lo fuera.

Yukio observaba apaciblemente como el sor se terminaba de ocultar. Shiemi guardaba para sí misma esa imagen de Yukio. Pocas veces mostraba esa expresión calmada y serena, siempre le veía con un semblante serio y se atrevía a decir que duro. Estaba feliz por estar ahí con Yukio, no solo porque estaban juntos, sino porque el de los lunares necesitaba descansar un poco pero este solo se dedicaba a trabajar.

—Es hermoso...

—Lo es. —Yukio esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada a Shiemi. El sol a la distancia caía completamente abriendo paso a la penumbra, iluminada solo por las estrellas que seguían asomándose en el firmamento. Sin pensarlo, Yukio se inclinó hacia Shiemi y le brinda un suave beso en los labios. La rubia no lo pensó, solo se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso.

—Shiemi, me gustas. —Dijo a la vez que separaba sus labios de los de ella.

La chica, sonrojada, solo tartamudeó y señaló hacia su izquierda, caminando rápidamente. Yukio se sonrojó al recordar cómo habían estado hace unos momentos y caminó perezosamente tras de ella. Su corazón latía rápido, necesitaba recobrar la compostura.

—¡Mira Yuki-chan, una estrella de mar! —Le grita emocionada mientras se inclinaba sobre la arena para tomar la estrella.— Regresa con tus amigos. —La toma en sus manos y la regresa al mar.

—La regresaste al mar...

—Sí, seguro su familia estaría triste de no estar con ella.

—Sentémonos un rato. —Yukio tomó la mano de Shiemi y la dirigió a una zona alejada de la orilla. Ella se dejó guiar por él mientras ambos caminaban en silencio.

—El cielo luce más hermoso visto desde aquí que desde la ciudad.

—A mí me parece hermoso porque estás conmigo, Shiemi.

Volteó a verlo sorprendida, nunca imaginó escuchar a Yukio decir esas palabras tan dulces. Contempló ese lunar que estaba en su barbilla y lo bien que le hacían lucir esos lentes. Era atractivo y esos anteojos negros resaltaban su rostro, no podía negarlo.

Yukio giró a su derecha y su mirada chocó con esos grandes ojos de Shiemi, eran lo más hermoso que había visto. Para el, la rubia poseía una mirada cálida y llena de bondad, pensar en eso le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa felicidad? Aún no creía que estuviera ahí, con Shiemi, a solas, disfrutando de la brisa cálida del verano.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Shiemi, está vez dándose un beso más largo, pues ya sentían la confianza para hacerlo. Yukio la toma de la cintura y Shiemi posas sus manos sobre su pecho. Al separarse Yukio la contempla y le dice con una sonrisa cálida: —Desde siempre me has gustado, permanece conmigo para siempre.

Shiemi asiente y lo abraza, él se pone rojo pero corresponde el abrazo. Así permanecieron por un largo rato, escuchando la respiración y los latidos del corazón del otro. No necesitaban nada más, solo tenerse el uno al otro.

—¿Yuki-chan... caminamos un poco más? —Ese nada incomodo silencio es interrumpido por Shiemi, quien sentía que se desmayaría si continuaba así con Yukio, era demasiada emoción para su pobre corazón.

—Sí, el clima es agradable.

—Espera Shiemi, olvide mi celular, deja voy por él. —Se levanta, la mira dulcemente y mientras se aleja le dice: — Espérame aquí no tardo. —Se giró y corrió con dirección al hostal, no quería dejarla esperando mucho tiempo.

Cuando Yukio estaba un poco lejos, Shiemi se puso aún más colorada, ¿que acababa de pasar? Era feliz, eso no lo podía negar pero todo fue demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo. Era una sensación cálida, la sola presencia de Yukio la llenaba de confianza. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, sería vergonzoso que Yukio la encontrara en ese estado.

Diez minutos más tarde Yukio regreso del hostal pensativo.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—No lo pude buscar, caminemos a la orilla del mar, la brisa me sienta bien. —La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando a la orilla de la playa por un tiempo más.

Aunque Shiemi estaba contenta pudo notar que Yukio estaba un poco raro. Pensó en preguntarle si pasaba algo paro desistió a esa idea, no quería romper la atmosfera. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cálida que se sentía la mano de Yukio.

Mientras tanto el pelicafé se sentía extraño, estaba sorprendido por lo que presenció en el hostal, era como un vacío en el estómago. Eso, mezclado con la sensación de ir de la mano de la persona que le gusta lo hacía más extraño aún, era una combinación curiosa, poco convencional.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y concentrarse en Shiemi, la chica de la que había quedado prendado desde que la conoció.

* * *

Y esto fue lo que pasó durante la caminata de Yukio y Shiemi. Tal vez haga más capítulos especiales de las cosas que no detallo en el fic pero eso depende del tiempo y de si las personas quieren saber más. Aunque amo el final que le di a la historia, en las noches divago sobre el futuro de los protagonistas, y eso me emociona.

Gracias por leerme.

Los comentarios son el alimento del fanficker~


	62. ESPECIAL 2 - SÓLO UNA COSA

_**16 de noviembre...**_

Desde pequeña me di cuenta de que mi vida era desafortunada. Mi madre murió por mi culpa, o por lo menos eso me dijo mi padre pero tiempo después, cuando crecí un poco más, me di cuenta que tenía razón.

Al ser consiente de la desgracia e infortunio del que era portadora desde que nací intenté ignorar pero me fue imposible, a mi paso por las localidades iba esparciendo sufrimiento. Me estaba rindiendo hasta que conocí a Kinugasa, un chico que me dio una luz de esperanza a mi vida, aunque su carácter malhumorado dijera lo contrario. 

Decidí vivir al máximo, ayudando a la gente con mi poder pero luego me di cuenta que usar los poderes del demonio solo provocaba que él tomara mayor control sobre mi y por ende dentro de menos tiempo el podría adueñarse de mi cuerpo. cada vez me sentía mas débil y el aprovecho la oportunidad para poseer mi cuerpo pero no funcionó; gracias a su propio poder pude librarme de su trampa.

Estaba muy mal, estaba herida y hambrienta así que no supe como pero llegué a un bosque. Ahí el demonio quiso de nuevo eliminar mi consciencia pero no lo logró, pues descubrí que si dormía el se hacia mas fuerte, debido a mi mal estado de salud, así que me adentre al bosque buscando no dormir y no darle oportunidad de que lastimara.

Hice una trampa y estuve en vigilia dos días pero estaba demasiado cansada y cabecee, momento que el demonio aprovecho e intentó atacarme pero la pequeña barrera que hice alrededor se activó y emitió un sonoro ruido provocando ponerme alerta.

Mi barrera no resistió el ataque y se desvaneció en el aire, le arroje agua bendita y el demonio se esfumó, pero me había herido antes de desaparecer. Solo que acomode en el árbol, me ardía mucho el brazo, temía morir ahí, escuché una voz que sonaba distante y sentí un profundo dolor en mi brazo. Me di cuenta que caía del árbol y no supe mas de mi. 

Tiempo después, cuando recupera la conciencia, me di cuenta que la ciudad en la que estaba estaba cubierta por una barrera pero se sentía un aura que me inquietaba. Aunque me había disparad ese chico no pude evitar sentirme agradecida y apenada, pues le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas. Yo estaba muy débil como para emprender mi camino y decidir quedarme un tiempo, pero cada vez tenia menos ganas de irme, la ciudad era segura y hasta había hecho amigos. Intente ocultar mi secreto y ayudar a mis nuevos amigos pero no pude. Por mas que me decía que no intervendría terminaba arriesgando todo por ellos, no podía evitarlo pero así cavé mi tumba.

Me encontré de nuevo con Kazuma. Tengo la sensación de que había algo importante que tenia que hacer con el pero lo único que recuerdo es que me aleje de el para no dañarlo y que verlo de nuevo me hizo muy feliz. 

Sabia que estaba mi cuerpo al limite y aun así me arriesgue, quería hacer lago bueno por una vez en mi vida, buscaba una forma de compensar todo el daño que había ocasionado, una forma de expiar mis pecados, pero no medí mis acciones y eso casi provoca que ese demonio, Pazuzu, al fin pudiera encarnar en mi cuerpo. Hice un trato trato con el en mi desesperación y busqué la forma de evitar el trato pero todo fue inútil... o eso pensé, hasta que Okumura decidió sacrificarse y unirse conmigo.

Pensé que soñaba cuando escuché de su boca decirme que lo hacia porque estaba enamorado de mi, por mi mente solo paraba la idea de que solo quería justificar sus acciones pero su mirada me decía que era sincero. No supe como sentirme en ese momento,¿cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Okumura hacia mi? No tenia fuerzas para negarme, así que solo le dije que hiciera que que quisiera.

Cuando me recupere me fui de la Ciudad de la Verdadera Cruz, al fin era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me asenté cerca de Nara y empece a buscar trabajo. 

Las casualidades de la vida me llevaron a conocer a Remi, un hombre joven con un hijo. Tiempo después me volví la niñera del infante.

Gracias a Remi me di cuenta de que también estaba enamorada de Okumura, me sentía triste lejos de él y siempre lo recordaba pese a su mal humor, siempre venía su recuerdo a mi y no podía evitar sonreír.

Pasó el tiempo y un día inesperadamente me encontré con Okumura en la calle. Se veía un serio y con un peinado y lentes distintos, por poco no no reconozco pero esos lunares en sitios estratégicos son inconfundibles. 

Por temor a que me reclamara por haberme ido sin avisar huí rápido de ahí con Haruka. Aunque tenía miedo de la reacción de Okumura al verme me dio gusto que Haruka hiciera la travesura. Rogué que él no me buscara y así fue. no volví a ver a Okumura por Nara.

— ¿Ya han pasado un par de años y no piensas ir a ver a tus amigos?

— No puedo negar que quisiera saber de ellos pero siento que a estas alturas solo estorbaría si me aparezco de nuevo.

— Y ese chico que te gusta, ¿qué crees que piense?

— Ha de estar molesto conmigo y no creo que me perdone. seguro, con lo popular que es, ya ha de estar comprometido.

— No quieres regresar porque tienes miedo que él ya no sienta lo mismo por ti,¿ cierto?

— Yo...

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Remi pero muy en el fondo yo sabía que no quería regresar para encontrarme con Okumura con una pareja, que hubieran cambiado sus sentimientos..

— Si no arriesgas y te atreves a regresar con tus amigos y enfrentas la realidad vivirás arrepintiendote toda la vida. — Me dijo Remi cansado de escuchar mis excusas. — No digas que te preocupa Haruka, ya no es un bebé y con mi nuevo trabajo me es mas fácil cuidarlo.

Al final, y en un arrebato decidí ir a visitarlos. Solo vería como estaban y que había sido de sus vidas y me iría a otro lugar, tal vez Okinawa o Fukishima, habían muchas opciones. 

Llegué a la ciudad y me sorprendieron los cambios que se veían en el centro de la ciudad. Algunas cosas estaban iguales a como las recordaba y otras cambiaron radicalmente. El terreno en donde estaba el dormitorio donde viví con los Okumura se había convertido en un hotel y los terrenos aledaños eran un parque.

Caminando por el distrito comercial, que ahora era de dos pisos, me encontré con Rin. Estaba mas alto y vestía opa casual. Sin pensarlo me oculté y cambie mis planes.

Pensaba quedarme uno o dos días en casa de los Okumura pero al ver a Rin pensé que sería mejor prepararme mentalmente y busque un lugar donde quedarme.

Pasó una semana y aun no encontraba el valor para verlos así que busque trabajo en lo que me preparaba mentalemte.

Justamente llegue en la semana del Ame Ame, me traía recuerdos. Hacía mucho que no iba a algún festival y necesitaba algo para distraerme. No me esperé encontrarme con Okumura y Rin y me puse nerviosa. Al final decidí regresar al departamento con tal de que no me vieran.

Rin seguía siendo igual de alegre que como lo recordaba y Okumura se miraba mas relajado que en su juventud. Pensé que había madurado y me alegró pero también estaba triste, se veía tan pleno que de seguro era porque se había enamorado de alguien mas.

El hijo de la persona para la que trabajaba se enojo conmigo y me quito los lentes, fui tras el por toda la cale y como veía todo borroso, accidentalmente choque con una persona... esa persona era Yukio. Aunque no pudiera ver nada su voz seguía tan grabada en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer...

Me dio gusto que el no me hubiera olvidado, no tenia idea que el hubiera sufrido tanto por mi partida, su rostro y sus palabras me lo decían. No podía verle la cara así que quise irme pero el me ayudo a regresar a mi departamento y después de eso me reuní de nuevo con los hermanos Okumura, como en los viejos tiempos. 

— ¡Mirai, que quieres cenar! — Gritó Rin desde la cocina.

— Estofado. ¿ Todavía no regresan?

— La misión se atrasó, no llegaran hoy.

— Ya que no tienes trabajo mañana aprovechemos y juguemos... 

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que conocí a los Okumura, unas buenas y otras malas. Pensé que moriría sola, poseída por ese demonio pero no fue así. Ahora me alegro por haber pasado por tantas cosas y conocer a Yukio.

Pude querer muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida pero siempre deseé una sola cosa con todo mi ser, solo una cosa: poder ser feliz junto a mis amigos, y ahora lo soy. 

* * *

Otro especial de esta historia. La verdad ya no tengo tiempo como antes para escribir así que creo que tardaré mas en continuar con los especiales y los demás fics. Solo tengo el guion y algunos diálogos ya escritos bien. Les deseo felices fiestas y esperen para el próximo año otro fic de Ao no Exorcist, esta vez con Shiro como protagonista.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
